


Kiss me goodnight

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack - Freeform, Child Protective Services, Dark Past, Domestic Fluff, Drug Addiction, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Domestic violence in past, Mentions of death in past, Nanny Dean Winchester, Parent Castiel, Parent Castiel novak, Parent Dean, Parent Dean Winchester, Past Drug Use, Police Officer Gabriel, Secret Past, Single Parent Castiel, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Social Worker Sam Winchester, Strangers to Lovers, Toddler Claire, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drug user mary winchester, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 84,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Single father Castiel needs help with balancing his life with his six-month-old baby and his own law firm it is hard to do.After placing an ad in the local paper for a nanny in exchange for a room, he never expected a beaten up homeless looking stranger and his one-year-old daughter to show up on his doorstep.Changing all their lives forever.





	1. Strangers

 

 

 

 

 

Blue eyes blinked as he took in the man in front of him rain poured outside as he held his umbrella shielding himself from the rain.

 

The man leaned against the wall of his home dry from the rain as he cradled a small toddler in his arms. His eyes were closed almost as though begging for him to sleep and he had not even noticed the man holding a small bag of groceries watching him.

 

The man though extremely wet in his course of shielding his child from the storm also looked as though he lost a fight in a bar. One healing black eye and a white bandaged gash on his face. He couldn’t make anything out on the child he carried but a small curl of blonde hair from under their blue hood as well a large brown jacket that covered the child. Obviously, his judging by his wet soaked through shirt.

 

The child also appeared to be asleep. Their face buried in their hood keeping their face dry with the side of their hood resting on the man’s shoulder. He could make out the pacifier that the child, which he assumed was female judging by the pink small baby backpack on her back that looked stuffed full of a small bunny that poked out of it.

 

“Um.” The blue-eyed man blinked as the man slowly opened his tired-eyed finally noticing the man that stared at them. “...Can I help you?”

 

The man didn’t say anything but pulled a bundled newspaper from his back pocket handing it over to the blue-eyed man. The blue-eyed man blinked confused before he glanced down at the red circled room for rent. He recognized the ad. He wrote it.

 

“So, you’re here for the room?” The blued eyed man asked as the man tiredly nodded. “I know I put my address, but I asked people to call for an appointment.”

 

“I don’t have a phone.” The man spoke for the first time, his voice seems strained as he cleared his throat. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind…”

 

“...” The blued eyed man would normally turn him away but the small toddler opened her eyes to the noise and just looked at him. Despite being bundled, it was badly storming outside. “Okay, Come on in.”

 

The blue-eyed man moved past them unlocking his door and pushed the door open for them, They walked in as the blue-eyed man closed the door shrugging off his coat and folded his umbrella.

 

“Please make yourselves at home.” The blue-eyed man spoke hesitantly, watching as the man kneeled down to help the toddler out of her wet jacket before calling into the house. “Charlie. I’m home.” A woman came downstairs holding a young baby, the blue-eyed man smiled at the baby as he took him into his arms.

 

“Hi, Jack!” He cooed to his son as the baby fused softly. “Oh, I know.” He shushed his son with love instantly rocking him. “Thanks so much for your help.”

 

“Any time, Castiel.” The woman beamed happily. “He was great.”

 

“I’ll put the money into your account once I have a second.” The blue-eyed man, Castiel, stated as she moved to put on her coat.

 

“Remember, I only have till Tuesday to be here during the day,” Charlie explained.

 

“I remembered, Thank you.” Castiel nodded as Charlie gave a half smile at him turned to walk out the door. The room grew quiet again as Castiel took his son for a second before turning to look at the stranger.

 

The stranger had finished helping his toddler take off her little shoes as she suckled on her pacifier. Once free of her shoes she moved to crawl away to check the place out, The man stood kicking off his shoes tiredly, Castiel noticed how wet his socks were which meant they were soaked through. The man sighed softly before taking off his socks and stuffing him into the shoes so he didn’t wet the floor.

 

“How old?” Castiel asked shyly breaking the ice.

 

“She’s a year.” The man spoke before turning wiping his wet fingers on his pants before moving to hold out his hand. “I’m Dean. This is my daughter, Claire.” Castiel reached for his hand shaking it with care.

 

“I’m Castiel and this is my son Jack.” Castiel smiled at his son. “He’s six months.”

 

“He’s a cutie.” Dean smiled softly touching Jack’s hand who smiled contently at him.

 

“Look at that, he already likes you,” Castiel mumbled as he wiped some drool from Jack’s mouth.

 

“I’m glad.” Dean pulled away softly as he moved to scoop up his daughter who was already attempting to pull down a bowl of fake fruit from the coffee table. “Claire-bear,” Dean whispered to her to be good as she continued to suck on her pacifier.

 

“Let me get you a towel. Take a seat.” Castiel offered as Dean took a seat as his daughter sat on his knee, she fused wanting down as Dean rubbed her back with care. Castiel handed him the towel on his return and moved the fake bowl away from reach. “It’s okay, she can crawl around.”

 

Dean set her back down hesitantly as she instantly started to crawl to the table to find the fake fruit she just had. Dean watched her protectively as Castiel took a seat on the couch in front of him before handing over a towel.

 

“So, I’m assuming you read the ad.” Castiel started as he took the wet newspaper into his hand. “I’m looking for childcare and house cleaning in exchange for a room,” Castiel stated as reread the ad for himself. “I work from Eight AM to Six PM but of course when I’m home I can take over. Rarely do I stay late but it can happen….The room comes Furnished or I can take everything out-”

 

“Furnished would be great,” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded.

 

“Easier for me,” Castiel mumbled reading over.

 

“Does your wife work too?” Dean asked innocently enough, Castiel glanced up hesitantly at the question.

 

“Um, no...she actually died in childbirth,” Castiel explained sadly. “Which is why I need another set of hands around to help me.”

 

“I’m sorry, I-” Dean spoke taken back.

 

“No. It’s alright.” Castiel reassured sadly nodding. “She was very sickly before she got pregnant and she knew this would happen if we didn’t abort but she wanted Jack in this world.” Castiel kissed Jack.

 

“What did she have, if you don’t mind me asking?” Dean asked.

 

“Cancer,” Castiel explained. “She had gone into labor with Jack early. He was a very premature baby. But having him saved his life.” Castiel kissed Jack’s nose. “I’m very blessed to have him.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean commented as Castiel cleared his throat.

 

“If I agree on this arrangement, You will be welcomed to use and eat pretty much anything,” Castiel spoke mumbling to himself. “You’d have a debit card to use on anything you need with money I will provide weekly. Um… You can use my second car as well if you don’t have one.”

 

“I don’t,” Dean spoke.

 

“So how many people will be moving into the room?” Castiel asked.

 

“Just my daughter and I,” Dean spoke. “W-We can share a bed, we don’t need much.”

 

“What happened to her mother?” Castiel asked as Dean tensed holding his hands together tightly obviously not wanting to talk about it but Castiel didn’t pry. “Can you at least tell me how you got that shinner?”

 

“Because I’m not that good at ducking.” Dean joked as Claire had made her way to Castiel and was looking at the curious baby boy. The boy slightly fused in Castiel’s hand but Claire softly popped out her pacifier and popped it into his which seemed to calm him sucking rapidly at it before the one-year-old went to try to walk around very wobbly.

 

“You don’t have to go into detail, but I would very much like to know why you got it,” Castiel spoke softly, hesitant.

 

“I got robbed,” Dean spoke simply with a shrug. “Got me after work took my wallet and my cell phone which is why I got it. I promise. I’ll never be hit again.” Dean commented as Castiel eyed him thinking the sentence was odd but let it pass.

 

“Well. Seeing as I need to find a person by Tuesday.” Castiel glanced at his watch reading the date before he sighed. He only had a couple more days. “And today is Sunday….”

 

“I-I can start right away.” Dean stood hopefully.

 

“I don’t know.” Castiel hesitated. “I would be more comfortable with a background check-”

 

“Poopoo.” Claire’s voice made them turn as Dean cursed to himself moving to her backpack seeing if there was anything for her. Castiel watched him as Dean who honestly looked like he was about to cry as Dean pulled out the stuff from her bag.

 

One semi-wet bunny, two empty baby bottles- one looking recently seemed drunk, and the other empty most likely meant to be used as a second bottle. He pulled out some hair ties full of random little charms on them. Two pairs of baby clothes. Change on the bottom of the bag, a smushed book and two receipts. One for a hotel from last night and one for the night before. With one used Harry Potter book smashed to keep in there at the bottom.

 

It was obvious he was fishing for a diaper he didn’t own, Castiel watched him for a few minutes before he decided to speak.

 

“...Out of diapers?” Castiel asked as Dean stopped and hesitantly nodded.

 

Castiel sighed for a moment thinking before he moved to his wallet. Castiel didn’t know what came over him, watching the single father panic. The father seemed so tired, so worn, at the end of his rope.

 

“Here.” Castiel pulled out his wallet and held out cash.

 

“W-What’s this?” Dean asked.

 

“T...The place is yours.” Castiel stated as Dean breathed in relief almost falling down at those words.

 

“T-Thank you.” Dean breathed out happily.

 

“I have a few things I need at the store and you can use whatever money left for diapers and what not.” Castiel lied as he put down Jack before he walked over making a small list. “I can watch Claire if you need to grab your stuff. You can get the groceries after-”

 

“We don’t have anything else,” Dean spoke as Castiel paused at that odd comment but handed him keys to his second car with the house key attached. He or his daughter only had the clothes on their backs? “I will go right away, and thank you, you won’t regret this.”

 

Dean kissed his daughter before rushing out the front door in the storm to get the items. Castiel stood wondering if this was a mistake but Claire’s loving laugh made him turn seeing Claire laying on the ground near him.

 

Claire now had her pacifier which she blew it out of her mouth popping on the floor which made Jack break into loud giggles. Castiel smiled softly sitting next to her as he popped his tongue causing them both to laugh now paying attention to him.

 

How can he be so bad if he raised such a sweet little girl?

 

Castiel cleaned her pacifier placing it into her mouth which she sucked with care blinking her beautiful blue eyes.

 

“While we wait for a diaper your size, how about get you cleaned up and we try to tape a diaper on you?” Castiel spoke standing he picked up his son before he picked up Claire and went into the kitchen.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched the toddler being too short for the chairs he owned sat on the floor eating from a small bowl of cut up food, she was making a small mess but Castiel watched with affection. The unlocked front door opened and Dean returned with a large bag of supplies.

 

“Claire Bear.” Dean came over to her kissing her repeatedly as she giggled. Castiel smiled watching him with her before he noticed the makeshift diaper on her. Dean looked at Castiel taken back. “You changed her?” Dean looked grateful.

 

“I figured you needed a hand,” Castiel spoke as Dean laid her down and took off the diaper that was makeshift and was put on her with tape. “I just put something temporary on that would help her not pee the floor.” Dean changed her into a diaper that would fit, Claire continued to reach for her food until she was free to roam.

 

“I got the things you asked,” Dean spoke as he handed Castiel the receipt and what amazed Castiel was the change placed into his hand.

 

“Dean. I told you, you can keep it.” Castiel spoke but Dean stood to move to place the other stuff on the counter.

 

“I haven’t earned it,” Dean explained as Dean moved to put away to figure out the kitchen and put away the baby formula Dean had gone and purchased. “But I appreciate it.” Castiel smiled softly before placing the money into his pocket. “Have you eaten?”

 

“Not yet,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to him.

 

“I’d be happy to make you meals,” Dean stated. “Would be nice to have a home-cooked meal after work.”

 

“You don’t have to.” Castiel choked out.

 

“I wouldn’t mind. I’m used to cooking.” Dean spoke as he moved to cook. “Not allergic to anything, are you?”

 

“No,” Castiel stated as Dean moved to see what he had before deciding on a something to make pulling out the food. “I’m going to put him down, I’ll be right back.” Castiel got up before taking his son to the nursery. 

 

After a half an hour, Castiel returned to see Claire sucking on a bottle as she watched some kid cartoons he had for Jack. Dean was placing food on the counter, Castiel smiled at the food as Claire was tiredly letting herself doze on the couch.

 

“Wow, that looks good,” Castiel commented but noticed how tired Dean and his daughter seemed. “Did you want to put her down real quick?”

 

“She’s scared to sleep by herself,” Dean commented as Castiel turned to look at her.

 

“Scared of monster?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded hesitantly.

 

"Something like that." Dean explained as he moved to sit down at the table.

 

“Jesus, you are great at cooking.” Castiel took his food moving happily to dig into food he was glad wasn’t microwaved.

 

“Thank you, I used to be in culinary school,” Dean admitted shyly. “Never finished but I loved it.”

 

“Why did you never finish it?” Castiel asked between bites.

 

“Um…” Dean paused softly giving a glance towards his daughter before looking back down thinking hard on what to say. “...No drive to, I guess.” Castiel nodded but didn’t believe him as he continued to eat, the room grew quiet. “What do you do for a living?”

 

“I’m a lawyer.” Castiel glanced up. “I run my own firm.”

 

“No wonder you got the money to hire me,” Dean commented with a smile. “Good for you, You should be proud of yourself.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel laughed at the nice man’s honest feedback as they continued their conversation till their dinner was finished. Mostly they talked about Castiel’s work and what exactly he did. However, Castiel had learned Dean once had a Corgi named Fido as a kid, he loved oldies music, and Claire’s stuff Bunny was named Siggy. Dean and Castiel had cleaned up together, Castiel honestly enjoyed the company more than he thought.

 

He normally was on his own most of the time, being a single father he spent most of the time alone with Jack, which he didn’t mind but it was...nice to talk to another person.

 

Castiel watched as Dean scooped up his now sleeping daughter as Castiel turned off the TV. Dean holding her as she slept with her head on his chest, Castiel softly turned off the lights as they walked together. Castiel walked him towards the spare room on the first floor for him.

 

Castiel held the door open turning on the light for Dean. Castiel moved into the room to pull the blankets back before Dean lowered her into the bed. Claire stirred slightly as Dean moved to place her pacifier into her mouth. Claire instantly started to suck as she allowed herself to fall asleep.

 

Dean covered her back in the covers before he and Castiel walked out of the room.

 

“Do you have any Pajamas?” Castiel asked knowing the answer.

 

“I sleep in boxers and a t-shirt. my shirt is dry now so I'm okay,” Dean stated his wet shirt now dry from eariler.

 

“You look about my size,” Castiel commented leaving his side to head to his bedroom. Castiel returned to Dean with some clothes for him that Castiel never wore handing it to Dean. “These are some of my clothes I never wear and was going to give away anyways. I’ll see if I have anything else tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Dean took the pile.

 

“There are some extra shirts in there for Claire to wear too,” Castiel spoke. “You are welcome to use the shower as well in the connected bathroom. It should have provided shampoo and conditioner already in there.

 

“Thanks again,” Dean spoke when Claire made a noise, Dean moved into the room. “Good night, Castiel.”

 

“Good night.” Castiel watched him close the door before he turned walking away.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked out of his bedroom the next morning after getting dressed for work. He moved to check on his son when he noticed Jack wasn’t in his crib. Castiel tensed panicked he moved out of the room and down the stairs.

 

Dean wouldn’t have taken him would he?

 

Was he wrong to take him in?!

 

Castiel moved downstairs but instantly calmed seeing Dean feeding his son a bottle of formula. Dean rocking him on the couch as Castiel’s eyes fell onto him. Castiel held his chest his heart pounding as he swallowed the awkwardness. He cleared his throat trying to act cool as he noticed the breakfast meal waiting for him. Castiel walked over to his meal acting like he wasn’t just worried Dean had taken his baby to sell on the black market.

 

“I made you a bagged lunch,” Dean spoke as Castiel glanced up in between bites of eggs.

 

“You didn’t have to,” Castiel spoke grabbing the lunch as Dean rocked Jack.

 

“I wanted to,” Dean reassured. “Claire had a nightmare and by the time I put her back to sleep I was already up.”

 

“Thanks,” Castiel stated placing the dish into the sink washing it before walking over to Jack. “My little one, I got to go to work okay?” Castiel picked him up and kissed him repeatedly with love. Jack touched his father’s face before Castiel softly gave him back the baby. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

 

“Have a good day,” Dean called as Castiel grabbed his briefcase, lunch, and keys before walking out the door leaving Dean to care for his son for the day.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel returned home placing his briefcase by the door with his car keys, he could smell something cooking and judging by the small bunny rabbit that was on the floor near the doorway, it meant that Claire must have been up by then too.

 

Castiel walked into the kitchen area smelling the cooking meal and noting the thirty-minute timer, Claire sat on the couch sucking on her pacifier noticing Castiel she glanced at him for a second before turning back to the tv.

 

“Dean?” Castiel called as he noticed Dean return from the baby nursery, Jack chewing on his fingers as Dean finished buttoning his pajamas.

 

“Hey, welcome home! One clean baby boy ready for bed.” Dean presented Jack who smiled happily to see his daddy. Castiel kissed him repeatedly as Jack giggled. “Want to go change real quick?”

 

“Into what?” Castiel blinked.

 

“Pajamas?” Dean chuckled pointing out the fact both him, Jack and his daughter were in Pajamas.

 

“...but we aren’t going to bed yet.” Castiel blinked confusedly.

“Are you honestly going to wear your work clothes till bed?” Dean snorted as Castiel blinked again. “...Seriously?”

 

“Pajamas are for sleeping,” Castiel explained kissing Jack walking towards the fridge for a bottle before going to sit on the couch.

 

“How oddly uncomfortable you like to be.” Dean laughed as Castiel shot him a look before he changed the subject.

 

“I got that extra card for your pay,” Castiel spoke. “You can use it to go buy your daughter and you some Items you may need. I’ll leave it on the counter when I get a chance.”

 

“Thanks,” Dean commented.

 

“I also have a coworker in the office who is giving away some toddler stuff. I’ll pick it up tomorrow. It has a high chair and some clothes I think would fit Claire.” Castiel stated as Jack suckled the bottle. “May also have some toys.”

 

“Wow, you didn’t have to do that,” Dean commented.

 

“I want to make Claire and you comfortable in my home. This is your home as much as mine.” Castiel spoke as Jack stopped suckling, Castiel started to burp him as Claire moved her feet onto Castiel’s legs as she sat continuing to watch Barney. Castiel gave her foot a tickle which caused Claire to giggle pulling her foot away to get the other tickled as well.

 

Claire broke into loud shrieks of laughter, Dean’s eyes moved to her as Castiel moved to tickle each foot that came back onto his leg. Castiel was surprisingly good with children for kind of being robotic. Dean finished his salad watching them play, Claire moving to lay her head in his lap to protect her little feetsies from being touched. Castiel knew how to get her simply blowing on her face with quick bursts of air causing her to laugh once again.

 

Jack broke into laughter at the laughter, Jack reaching for Claire’s face. Claire blew at Jack causing Jack to snort burying his face into Castiel’s shoulder before pulling back to look at Claire who blew once again.

 

“Dinner’s ready,” Dean called as Castiel stood carrying both children who broke into laughter.

 

He placed Claire on the ground near Dean’s little bowl for Claire. Castiel placed Jack in the baby swing which was placed to watch Barney with Claire. Claire happily stuffed her face, using her hands to shovel food into her mouth. Already making a mess. Castiel kissed Jack and ruffled Claire’s hair who watched giggled at the attention.

 

Castiel took in the pizza on the counter as Dean cut into it. It looked delicious.

 

“I thought you were cooking dinner?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded.

 

“I did. I went out grocery shopping with the kids.” Dean moved to point out a receipt for the transactions he did, placed them on the fridge.

 

“That was nice of you,” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded before placing some pizza on his plate. “But the money on the card is for you. You shouldn’t have to buy dinner.”

 

“It’s okay, I wanted to,” Dean stated taking a seat opposite to Castiel moving to eat.

 

“I’ll put more money into your account for food,” Castiel stated.

 

“You don’t have-” Dean stated.

 

“I want to.” Castiel used Dean’s own words against him as Castiel dug into the delicious extra cheese pizza. Castiel moaned at the taste giving Dean a thumbs up. 

 

“Please never leave,” Castiel mumbled his mouth full as Dean smiled at his words. Dean gave his daughter a glance who was emerged with Barney just shoving her little food bites into her mouth.

 

“Daddie. Barbar!” Claire called pointing a dirty hand at the tv as Dean nodded.

 

“What do we say to Barney?” Dean asked as Claire turned to the Tv.

 

“Luv Luv,” Claire mumbled sticker her hands into her mouth sucking at the sauce sucking into watching the tv again.

 

“She’s stinking cute.” Castiel chuckled placing a hand on his heart.

 

“I have been trying to get her to say I love you,” Dean stated. “She says Luv Luv now instead because it’s easier.”

 

“God, I can’t wait for Jack to start talking.” Castiel hummed. “I wonder what his first words to the world will say.”

 

“...Hopefully good ones,” Dean spoke softly looking down as he continued to eat. He noticed a slight sadness to Dean’s face as he ate...Castiel couldn’t help but wonder the secrets held deep within that he tried to hide away from the world….and himself.


	2. NONO

 

 

 

 

 

Dean helped Castiel carry in the toddler supplies finishing with the baby seats and the high chair. Castiel sat down on the couch once they set everything down as Dean sat next to him staring at the pile they accomplished to bring in. 

Claire giggled excitedly as Claire moved to the open box of toys clapping her hands as she examined a couple of toys she managed to get out before getting distracted by another. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment as the ping of the timer made Dean get up. 

Castiel sighed tiredly opening his eyes then turned on the tv, getting Claire to turn around. Claire giggled taking what toys she had to return to the front of the tv. Claire wobbled to Castiel to be helped up on the couch. 

 

“Up!” Claire stated as Castiel chuckled standing moving to lay her onto the couch. Claire giggled as Castiel grabbed a blanket from the pile of items washed and cleaned already. He opened it to place it on her when the little girl gasped with happiness. 

 

“Barbar!” Claire gasped as Castiel smiled seeing her light up at the blanket. Castiel covered her making sure she was all covered as Dean came over with a bottle for her. Claire took it instantly suckling at the formula. 

 

“She loves Barney,” Castiel commented as Dean placed chicken pot pies on their normal spots. 

 

“Might have been my fault. It was the only kid's show I could stand.” Dean mumbled. 

 

“Might I ask why?” Castiel asked moving to check Jack who was still awake-barely. He softly blinked tiredly watching Barney played. Castiel touched his cheek and gave him a soft kiss that made the baby open his eyes to look at him. 

 

“Because the songs are catchy,” Dean mumbled casually with a shrug. Castiel snorted picking up Jack.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Castiel eyed him as Dean shrugged once again earning a loud laugh from Castiel. “Time for bed, my little love.” 

 

Castiel walked up the stairs taking him to his little nursery, this room always made him a bit sad. Admittedly this room made him think of his wife. How she was so excited to get this room right. How she worked to paint little art on the walls despite being so sick. 

Castiel laid Jack into the crib as he barely stirred. Castiel covered him with a little baby blanket, turning on his stair light nightlight. He turned on the baby monitor before he moved to leave the room. Softly his hand fell on a small little fish near the light switch he always touched almost like a little goodnight to her too.

 

He turned off the light returning to Dean and Claire. Claire once again tiredly watching Barney as Castiel took a seat with Dean. Dean always seemed to wait to start eating till Castiel sat down, despite Castiel’s protests. 

 

Dean picked up his fork eating the chicken pot pie. Castiel watched Dean careful eat the pie in quiet small bites. Castiel noticed he normally had to start most of the conversations to get anything out of Dean as they ate. As long as he made one comment to Dean, Dean lit up and started to talk nonstop.

 

“We should organize it all before we go to bed,” Castiel commented. “See what fits her and what doesn’t.”

 

“I can always do it tomorrow in my downtime,” Dean stated. 

 

“Is there any downtime with a toddler and a baby?” Castiel asked.

 

“...Nope.” Dean chuckled as Castiel laughed. 

 

“We can go through a box before bed. I got some wine I have been meaning to finish, you can help me.” Castiel stood up moving to his fridge to the chilled wine. Castiel showed off the half bottle over very satisfied with himself. 

 

“No beer?” Dean snorted as Castiel frowned playfully. 

 

“This is older than you are! I will make you a wine person, so help me!” Castiel laughed as he moved to put it back in the fridge. “I haven’t had anyone over to drink with since December.”

 

"It’s almost the end of October now.” Dean commented.

 

“December of last year. Yes.” Castiel nodded laughing. “I don’t have many friends.”

 

“What about that Charlie girl?” Dean asked. 

 

“Oh, she’s a family friend who needed a job to get back on her feet,” Castiel spoke. “She started her new job and couldn’t watch Jack anymore.” 

 

“So I guess I’m your only friend.” Dean beamed wiggling his eyebrows but groaned at his black eye. 

 

“Careful,” Castiel commented examining the eye. “It’s still not healed. Man, whoever got you got you good.” Dean hissed smacking his hand away as Castiel lightly touched it. Castiel frowned. “I got some pain relievers that might help.”

 

“ _ Thanks, mom _ .” Dean joked as Castiel made a face leaving the room to come back with pain relievers which Dean took. 

 

“Should help,” Castiel spoke before he moved to clear their plates. 

 

“I got them.” Dean stood to collect the dishes.

 

“ _ I’m a big boy _ ,  _ mom _ .” Castiel teased back. “I got this.”

 

“Stop using my own words against me.” Dean shook his fist playfully as Castiel snorted. Washing the dishes before pouring them both wine as Dean already opened the first box. Claire was already asleep on the couch, Castiel handed him the glass. Castiel taking a sip of the glass as Dean cringed at his own sip. 

 

Castiel snorted at Dean’s face trying not to choke on his wine, once Castiel swallowed he snorted loudly at Dean’s reaction.

 

“How does it taste?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Like trash!” Dean made another face smacking his lips. “And you like this sewer water?!” 

 

“Sewer water?!” Castiel snorted laughing. “It’s like two hundred dollar wine!”

 

“No one with taste buds would ever drink this!” Dean stated as he poured it into Castiel’s glass who snorted laughing harder. “I will buy you a great beer. You will never waste your money again.” 

 

“If you can find me something that can replace my beloved wine, I will be very impressed,” Castiel spoke drinking a sip of his now full wine glass as Dean held out his hand. 

 

“ **_IF_ ** I find you something better, you owe me,” Dean stated as Castiel snickered and shook his hand. “ **_IF_ ** I lose, which I won’t, I owe you.” 

 

“Fine. You get one chance,” Castiel eyed him. 

 

“Done.” Dean clapped his hands together going through the first box. It was full of clothes, which Castiel and Dean sorted the clothes by recommending age. 

 

The clothes went to age one to three which meant Dean had a couple of years before needing to buy her some more. Castiel helped him carry the piles into the dresser into his room. The bottom drawers for Claire fix her now, and the rest was placed in organized piles by age in the closet shelf. 

 

Castiel took notice of the clothes he had given Dean, barely enough for a half drawer. Dean needed more clothes. Dean all together having maybe four shirts and two pants, one pair of Pajamas. Castiel took in the things Dean needed before turning to Dean. 

 

“You know, you are welcome to decorate as you wish,” Castiel spoke. “The room is yours now.”

 

“The payday is for toothbrushes, underwear, diapers, and bubble gum no tears baby shampoo,” Dean commented as he went through his list in his head. “Maybe some extra pants, since she has a good amount of clothes. It’s nice the less have to worry about her.”

 

“I can give you the money for it,” Castiel spoke.

 

“It’s okay, once the week is up and I earned it, I’ll get the stuff.” Dean waved him off.

 

Castiel watched him leave the room before he sat down in front of the box with toys, placing and sorting them into the plastic toy chest. Castiel sat down next to him watching as Dean sorted it. Some going into the chest the others being placed into a smaller box.

 

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked curiously.

 

“Some of these toys look almost brand new,” Dean stated. “I can save the newer looking ones and give her a great Christmas, I...I want this Christmas to be amazing. I promised her.” 

 

Dean beamed before carefully looking over each doll and each stuffed animal. Castiel watched him with a slight sadness, wondered about Dean’s past. Castiel moved to help him pick out the nicest ones for Christmas. When they were done, Castiel helped place the box on the top shelf of the closet. 

 

“Now, I’ll put the car seat in the car next to Jack’s,” Dean commented. “I’ll be right back.” Castiel watched him go before loud whimpers from the couch made him turn. Seeing Claire sobbing, sitting up looking around upset. 

 

“Claire.” Castiel moved softly to her picking her up rocking her, she babbled mostly gibberish as she cried holding Castiel tiredly. “It’s okay, little one.” Castiel pulled back cupping her face. “Why the tears?” 

 

“Nono,” Claire mumbled rubbing her tears as Castiel tried to understand. 

 

“There’s nothing to be scared of little one,” Castiel whispered holding her to his chest. “There’s no such things as monsters.”

 

“Nono,” Claire repeated burying her face into Castiel’s shoulder as she sniffed. 

 

“Nono?” Castiel asked.

 

“Her monster,” Dean spoke walking over before taking Claire. “She calls it Nono...at least I think she does. She cries and says it. I’m pretty sure it is the name of her beast and her not saying no.”

 

“...” Castiel nodded rubbing her back as Claire continued to cry.

 

“Thank so much for helping unpack the boxes,” Dean spoke as he moved to grab a saved bottle for her. “Goodnight, Castiel.” 

 

“Goodnight,” Castiel whispered watched them go. Castiel cleaned up a bit before heading towards his room. Castiel walked past Dean’s room seeing the tired man rocking his little girl as he paced around the room with eyes closed. She was suckling at her bottle laying her head on his shoulder. 

 

Castiel watched them for a minute before heading to his own room closing the door.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The house was quiet when Castiel came out of his room, passing Dean’s room where Dean slept sitting up, His daughter sleeping against his chest. It looked like Dean just collapsed to sleep after she had finally calmed down. Castiel walked into Jack’s room taking the baby with him as he grabbed his keys leaving out the door.

 

Castiel walked into the store, his baby sleeping peacefully on his chest wrap as he walked into a drug store. Castiel walked over to the toothbrushes. Buying some supplies for Dean and little Claire. Castiel grabbed simply hygiene supplies he would himself appreciate owning. Castiel grabbed all the things on the list Dean mentioned and a few other things. Castiel collected the bag after paying for the items before home.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rubbed his eyes tiredly the next morning as he peered into Jack’s room, seeing the baby wasn’t in the crib, he headed towards the kitchen. Passing Dean’s room, he paused seeing Dean brushing his teeth with the supplies Castiel had placed into the bathroom. Castiel couldn’t help but beam in his victory with cockiness. Dean raised an eyebrow amused before he lifted his middle finger flipping Castiel off. Castiel snorted as Dean turned to go spit out the toothpaste. 

 

Castiel came into the kitchen seeing Claire plopped in her high chair eating Cheerios and pancakes. Claire smiled at Castiel saying a bunch of words to him, Castiel nodded his head pretending to understand.

 

“Uh huh.” Castiel agreed to Claire’s talking as Claire giggled before offering a handful of Cheerios to Castiel who was eating his own breakfast. Castiel looked around innocently before moving his face to her hands playfully and exaggerated his eating. Claire broke into loud giggles as Jack sat in his own baby highchair holding his bottle. Dean came back into the room moving to the cabinet before turning to Castiel. 

 

“Castiel….It’s time.” Dean showed him the baby food and the baby spoon. Castiel tensed gasping.

 

“No! He’s not ready for baby food! He’s still a baby!” Castiel pouted as Dean moved to Jack playfully slow. 

 

“It’s time.” Dean sat down near Jack and opened the baby food.

 

“No!” Castiel cried playfully as Dean scooped up some food. “No! My baby isn’t growing up! Jack, no! Stay small forever!” Dean offered the spoon to the baby, Jack turned his head away from it which made Castiel smile in victory. 

 

Dean raised an eyebrow looking at Castiel who beamed...that was till Dean did something he didn’t expect.

 

“Jack,” Dean called getting the baby’s attention before he shoveled a large scoop of baby food into his own mouth.

 

“Ew, how does that taste?” Castiel snorted as Dean turned to him. 

 

“This tastes exactly how this looks,” Dean stated with a mouth full trying to get himself to swallow it. Castiel snorting and choking with laughter. Dean swallowed it as Jack looked on. Dean took another bite as Jack continued to watch him. “Want some?” Dean asked the baby who continued to blink at him, Dean swallowed in disgust pretending to smile and like it.

 

Dean offered him a bite which Jack looked at it moving his hand to grab it. It squished into his hand as he examined it before he shoved his hand into his mouth. Dean smirked in accomplishment at Castiel, before he offered another spoon to Jack who this time opened his mouth to it.

 

“Noooo. Jack’s a big boy now!” Castiel cried out as Dean laughed in victory. “Noooooo.”

 

“Welcome to my world,” Dean stated as he watched his daughter still speaking her baby lingo as she shoveled food into her mouth. He turned his attention to Jack to offer him more. “Looks like little Jack likes little Plums.” 

 

“Looks like Little Castiel should be going to work instead of having a mental break down his little son’s getting older.” Castiel stood. 

 

Moving to kiss everyone with a soft kiss to their forehead, accidentally kissing Dean’s in the process. Castiel instantly paused deep red. 

 

“...Sorry, reflex.” Castiel covered, surprised he did that in his hurry to leave. 

 

“Dude, I get it.” Dean wiped his forehead of the kiss. “You just can’t keep your hands off me, I’m a stud.” 

 

“...” Castiel raised an eyebrow unamused before he raised a hand to Dean to flick his forehead playfully. Dean instantly flinched almost out of reflex. Squeezing his eyes tightly in fear, his hands slightly raised in a submissive defensive gesture. 

 

Castiel was taken back by Dean’s reaction that he instantly lowered his hand. He never has seen someone react like that. Castiel grabbed some baby food and smeared it on his forehead softly. Dean first flinched at the touch before relaxing when he realized he wasn’t hit. Dean opened his eyes just looking at him as Castiel popped his finger into his mouth with the baby food.

 

“...You’re right. It  _ does _ taste like shit.” Castiel mumbled before giving Jack another kiss. “Bye, everyone.” 

 

“ _ Bye, mom.” _ Dean snorted as he rubbed his forehead of the food. Claire giggled happily eating her food as Jack enjoyed his nasty baby food.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel knocked on Dean’s bedroom door as Dean slid off his shirt for bed, Claire already fully asleep with her face into the pillow and her butt in the air. An odd posture, sleeping on her knees, but a pose Castiel found her in often. 

Dean turned moving to slide on the shirt quickly, trying to hide the old scars on his body and the healing bruises from his ‘robbery’. Castiel noticed the scars often, mostly having them on the outside of his arms. He never has seen him with his shirt off. Never seen how many scars he could never count if he tried.

 

“Hey,” Dean spoke as he walked over to Castiel leaning in the doorway. “What’s up?”

 

“I think you know Thanksgiving is coming up,” Castiel mentioned as Dean pondered. He didn’t. 

 

“Oh, yeah. It’s November.” Dean mumbled to himself. “To think we’ve almost been here a month.” 

Castiel paused at that. How natural it was to have Claire and Dean here, that he almost forgot a time when Dean wasn’t here. Castiel didn’t comment as he changed the subject, not wanting to think up a time without them.

 

“Well, I just wanted to let you know my family normally comes to visit for Thanksgiving.” Castiel shifted uncomfortably crossing his arms.

 

“...Of course.” Dean spoke as though he understood. “I can arrange a hotel for Claire and I-” Castiel grabbed his arms softly, Dean slightly tensed but the touch was soft and Dean slowly relaxed. Castiel waited till Dean no longer looked at him in fear.

 

“No, silly,” Castiel spoke with a loving laugh. “You and Claire are  _ family _ . I wanted to ask if you wanted to join us...unless you have another family dinner-” 

 

“It’s just Claire and me,” Dean stated shortly moving out of his grasp to hold himself turning away. Seeming as though he had no desire to talk about anyone else but them. “We have no one else.” The room grew quiet before Castiel moved into his eyesight.

 

“So I take it as a yes to let Claire be my date to Thanksgiving?” Castiel smiled at him as Dean slowly grew a smile.

 

“As long as I get Jack to be mine.” Dean smiled softly. 

 

“No way, It’s his first Thanksgiving.” Castiel snorted playfully before Dean hesitantly turned to his daughter.

 

“...Hers too.” Dean commented crossing his arms as Castiel gave him a confused look. Sure, some people didn’t celebrate it but...Dean seemed to enjoy holidays…

How come his one-year-old daughter never celebrated it? Castiel didn’t ask the questions on the tip of his tongue. 

“...Sure.” Castiel whispered as Dean turned. “We can celebrate their first Thanksgiving together.” Castiel hoped Dean would explain to him. Hoped Dean would open the darkness hidden Dean inside him...But Dean smiled hiding it away with his charming smile.

 

“I’ll happily make the food.” Dean beamed. “I used to know a bunch of stuff to make. It will be fun to try to remember it all.”

 

“I’ll help too. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two.” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded.

 

“I’d love to teach you.” Dean smiled before Claire turned to make a little grunting noise. Dean turned to her. “I should hit the hay.” 

 

“R-Right,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to go to sleep. Castiel watched him climb into bed before he turned and walked towards his room.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stirred softly before he paused noticing Claire standing on the edge of his bed with Siggy in her hand. She whimpered tears in her eyes as Castiel sat up. 

 

“Claire?” Castiel mumbled as Claire raised her arms above her head wanting up, Castiel instantly picked her up. Claire clenched onto his chest whimpering. He could make out ‘nono’, between words that he didn’t understand. Castiel rubbed his back before standing and rocking her. 

 

Claire’s little tears and sobs echoed down the hall, Castiel walked to check on Dean who was passed out in dead sleep. Castiel eyed him before grabbing her a bottle from the fridge. Castiel walked her back to his room, sitting on the rocking chair inside and held her. Claire blinked up with him in tears.

 

She started to doze, which Castiel kissed her forehead carrying her back to his bed. Castiel paused staring at the empty spot in his bed his wife once laid in. He promised himself no one else would ever take that place. It was always hers.

 

Castiel ignored his promise placing her into the bed. Covering her with love as Claire reached for him. Castiel curled against her before softly falling to sleep with her close. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke slightly to his bedroom door opening, his eyes fell onto Dean who looked freaked. Yeah, must have been scary to not know where your child was. Dean relaxed seeing his daughter asleep next to Castiel as Dean heard Jack crying. Dean turned towards the noise before he closed the door as Castiel turned to fall back asleep.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Castiel woke up, he had a small foot in his face which Castiel sat up seeing Claire somehow had slept horizontally forcing Castiel to a small section of the bed. He had no idea how Dean slept this way. Castiel fell off the bed when trying to sit up, but Claire just continued to sleep. Castiel walked out of the room in his pajamas and walked towards the kitchen.

 

Dean glanced up seeing Castiel in his pajamas which weren’t normal at all, but Castiel had no desire to wake her up. Dean was feeding Jack some baby food which Jack seemed to make a mess of. Dean had made Castiel some food which Castiel had sat down next to him rubbing his face tiredly.

 

“How do you sleep with her?” Castiel commented as Dean snorted. “I think she kicked me like seven times last night and she somehow took all the bed.” 

 

“There is no sleeping with a toddler, just sleeping around them,” Dean commented chuckling.

 

“Well, bless your heart.” Castiel laughed. “I got like zero sleep last night.”

 

“Wow, because I slept great.” Dean teased taking a sip of his coffee before feeding Jack some more baby food.

 

“I hate you,” Castiel commented laughing as Dean started to snicker. “I hate you so fucking much. Did you send her my way or something?” 

 

“No, actually she didn’t wake me up,” Dean commented taking another sip. “I guess she just wanted you.” Castiel was quiet as a small smile slid up his face as he sipped his own coffee. “I don’t know _why_... you obviously suck.” Dean snorted as Castiel sprayed him with the whipped cream can. Dean blinked covered in whipped cream. 

 

“I’ll do laundry,” Castiel spoke. “Worth it.” Dean snatched it from him as Castiel yelped. “No!” Castiel bolted off the chair as Dean followed him quickly breaking into laughter as Jack continued to make a mess of his baby food.


	3. Thanksgiving

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked in with a couple of bags of clothes, he had taken Claire shopping with him and he _might_ have gotten a little overboard. Castiel walked into Dean’s room grabbing a diaper and wipes.

 

“How is dinner going?” Castiel asked placing down the bag of clothes as he moved to change Claire’s diaper.

 

“Going good. Should have plenty for your guests.” Dean stated as he stated some of the food continues to cook. “Jack can be woken up any time, he should have gotten plenty of sleep in his nap not to be grumpy.”

 

“Good. I got Claire and Jack some Thanksgiving clothes.” Castiel spoke securing her diaper before starting to dress her. “It’s so cute.” Dean tried to peek from the kitchen but Castiel blocked her with his body. Castiel helped her stand as she showed off her little dress with little pumpkins on the end with little black shoes.

 

“She looks so cute!” Dean beamed as Castiel chuckled.

 

“I’m also going to do her hair.” Castiel stood as Claire plopped on her butt.

 

Castiel going to throw away the diaper. Dean walked over to her scooping her up as he took in her little brown dress with little pumpkins connected by their vines on the bottom, she had little black leggings with little fall leaves on them and her little black shoes. They looked so expensive, but Castiel happily kissed her cheek.

 

“I’m going to put her hair in little ponies.” Castiel took her from him as he sat her on his lap on the couch.

 

Claire watching the tv to entertain her as he placed her little blonde hair into two small ponytails. Castiel placed her on the couch when he was done, making sure to snap a picture on his phone before walking on.

 

“Look how cute.” Castiel showed the picture of Claire smiling.

 

“You did great Cas, she looks beautiful.” Dean smiled at the phone before Castiel beamed.

 

“I think this would look great on your new phone background, don’t you think?” Castiel stated handing him the phone in his hand as Dean looked at him confused.

 

“But this is yours?” Dean commented confused.

 

“No, this is yours.” Castiel beamed. “It just happens to look like mine.” Castiel pulled out his own phone. “I figured we might need to get a hold of each other when you aren’t home and don’t worry. I already sent myself the photo.” Castiel held his phone to show the photo of Claire smiling.

 

“...Thank you.” Dean hugged him, Castiel tensed slightly at the affection. His heart pounded softly as he moved to hug Dean back. He didn’t know why his heart pounded but when Dean pulled back he almost...missed hugging him.

 

“I-I should wake up Jack and get him dressed.” Castiel tensed hoping his heart would stop racing to turn to leave towards Jack’s room.

 

“Okay.” Dean smiled as he smiled at the picture of his daughter with love before setting his phone down going back to tending the food. Claire focusing on barney, when the doorbell rang. Dean turned down the burner walking towards the front door, he opened it to see a tall man standing outside of it. The tall man seemed confused before checking the number on the house then turned to look at the man at the door.

 

“...Oh, you must be Dean.” The tall man spoke holding his free hand out.

 

“Yes.” Dean shook his hand. “Did you need me to take some bags?”

 

“Oh sure, Thanks. They are just Ice cream and stuff for dessert.” The tall man spoke before sending a text and giving Dean his undivided attention. “Oh, I’m Sam.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Castiel’s talked about you.” Dean spoke as he put the ice cream away. “You are ...dating... Gabriel? Castiel’s brother.”

 

“D-Dating? N-No. We are just friends.” Sam blushed. “I’ve been friends with Cas and Gabe since they were babies. I’m practically family at this point. Like I’ve been told you have joined our family folds.” Sam elbowed him.

 

“You say it like it’s odd,” Dean commented shyly.

 

“Nothing, it’s just that Castiel never added anyone to the family before as Gabe did,” Sam commented. “Gabe added me when we were kids. Castiel never added someone before. You must be special. ”

 

“What about Castiel’s late wife?” Dean asked confused. “Didn’t he add her?”

 

“No, she was automatically added in when they started dating which doesn’t count. But to call a friend family, especially from Cas.” Sam whistled as Castiel came out with Jack in a cute little Onesie that read ‘Gobble me up’ with a little turkey on it.

 

“Talking crap about me, Sam?” Castiel snorted as Sam gasped.

 

“JACK JACK!” Sam gasped taking the baby kissing him repeatedly. “And yeah, of Course. It’s my job.” Sam hugged Castiel as Castiel snorted. “Oh, Gabe should be in soon. We drove together.”

 

“Despite them being soulmates,” Castiel explained to Dean. “They are also roommates.”

 

“Ha ha.” Sam commented as Gabriel opened the door himself.

 

“Cassie!” Gabriel beamed as he hugged his brother.

 

“Hi, Gabriel!” Castiel laughed as Gabriel noticed Dean.

 

“You must be Dean, just the person I was looking for,” Gabriel spoke pulling out his handcuffs. Dean tensed taking a step back. “You’re under arrest.”

 

“W-What?! N-No, please! I-I can explain-” Dean choked out looking in fear looking like he would cry. Castiel instantly stepped in stepping between them.

 

“Gabriel stop playing around, it’s not funny!” Castiel snapped. When Dean moved to the kitchen away from them upset. Castiel punched Gabriel in the arm before following Dean to the kitchen.

 

“Ouch,” Gabriel grunted holding his arm.

 

“Smooth Gabe, Smooth,” Sam stated eyeing him as Sam kissed Jack repeatedly.

 

“Dean, I am so sorry. He’s a dick.” Castiel spoke as Dean stirred the food trying not to cry. “He’s a cop, he likes to scare people.”

 

“It’s okay,” Dean spoke not okay and shaking as Castiel sighed forcing him into a hug. Dean held him tightly in response just holding him till Dean stopped shaking.

 

“Dean, I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you both,” Castiel reassured as Dean nodded holding him. “Please don’t be upset by anything that dumb idiot says. I promised he must have been dropped too many times on his head.”

 

“It’s okay.” Dean laughed softly calmed down. “I’m okay, he just...yeah I’m okay.” Castiel gave his shoulder a rub giving him a soft smile as Gabriel and Sam came into the room with Jack. Claire always loved company, she lit up at the strangers and climbed off the couch.

 

“Up!” Claire called to Gabriel as Gabriel’s heart soared at her little cuteness. Gabriel scooped her up as she giggled.

 

“You must be Claire!” Gabriel spoke as Claire pressed her face into his shoulder while she hugged him. “Oh my god. I love her.” Gabriel whispered hugging her back as Sam laughed. “I’m taking her home.”

 

“Too late. I called dibs.” Castiel snorted setting up the plates as Sam smiled at him.

 

“You already have Jack,” Gabriel whined as Claire pulled her face back saying some words that no one understood but Gabriel just nodded to. “She wants to come home with us.”

 

“And who is quitting their job?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“You are, you are a social worker. Watching kids is your specialty.” Gabriel beamed as Sam rolled his eyes as Dean started to place food onto the plates.

 

“Wow, this looks delicious.” Sam gasped looking at the food as he took a seat. Placing Jack into the high chair next to him.

 

“Dean spent all night cooking it,” Castiel spoke. “I helped with the mashed potatoes.”

 

“He’s just letting us know if anything is going to taste bad, it’s the mashed potatoes.” Gabriel snickered as Castiel lightly slapped him before picking up Claire. Claire let Castiel place her into the high chair before giving her a bowl of food. He gave her a baby spoon but he knew better than to assume she would use it. Dean had a small bowl of mashed potatoes for Jack which he almost natural sat next to, Castiel sitting next to him and Claire.

 

“Should we say a prayer or something?” Castiel asked.

 

“I forgot Castiel was so religious,” Gabriel commented sarcastically.

 

“Because I want to say a prayer?” Castiel snorted. “I think that’s what normal people do at Thanksgiving.”

 

“We aren’t a normal family,” Dean commented as he offered Jack a spoon to Jack who mashed his lips together debating if he liked it, tasting the food before moving to open his mouth for more. Dean smiled at Jack who smacked his lips before a shiver throughout his body made him giggle. “You like that, huh, Jack?”

 

Jack smacked the table top for the high chair laughing innocently at something. Dean pretended that was an answer before offering him some more. Claire dropped the kids spoon onto the floor before Castiel went to retrieve it washing it before handing her a new one.

 

“Look at you guys being in sync,” Sam commented as Dean and Castiel gave him a glance, not understanding. “You two co-parenting.” Dean and Castiel looked confused. “...haven’t you realized you both are taking each care of the others kids.” Castiel and Dean turned glancing at each other before they started to chuckle elbowing each other.

 

“I guess it just happens when you got kids in the house.” Dean shrugged as he continued to feed Jack.

 

“Yeah, a kids a kid. Just grab the first one you see and help.” Castiel snorted.

 

“The other day a kid cried at the park and thirty parents flocked to help.” Dean joked as Castiel snorted. “I don’t even know if I went home with the right kids.” He turned to Jack who licked his mash potato hands. “Are you mine?” Dean stated in a silly voice as Jack broke into loud giggles. “Are you mine?”

 

Castiel snorted as he reached to grab Claire’s spoon which she dropped off the high chair again. Castiel taking and placed it on the counter. Claire just happy to use her hands sliding the food into her mouth.

 

“I haven’t seen you this happy in years,” Gabriel commented causing Castiel to turn.

 

“...” Castiel looked down those words hitting him.

 

He really hasn’t.

 

Even when his wife found out she was pregnant. Even when Jack was born. He was already mourning his wife. Had for three years. Even when she slept next to him….he would cry himself to sleep. When she died when Jack was born, he went through hardcore depression. With medication, work and Jack he was able to function.

 

Now, he couldn’t ever remember a time he was sad when Dean was here.

 

“I’m glad,” Gabriel spoke taking a bite of the turkey which he moaned and happily beamed. “Dean you outdid yourself!”

 

“Thanks.” Dean blushed reaching up to scratch his head shyly. “The secret is not to let it dry out.”

 

“You got to show us sometime,” Gabriel stated. “I never liked turkey but now I want some to take home.”

 

“Dean already packed you a bag of leftovers.” Castiel beamed at Dean. “Trust me, he thinks of everything.”

 

“Show off.” Gabriel snorted as Sam rolled his eyes enjoying the rest of their Thanksgiving.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked his brother and Sam to the door, Dean had gone to put down Jack so Castiel could say goodbye. Castiel held himself as Sam and Gabriel turned to him.

 

“Castiel, I’m really impressed,” Gabriel spoke as Sam nodded.

 

“Dean’s really good for you,” Sam spoke.

 

“Literally you both lit up the room,” Gabriel stated patting his brother’s shoulder. “...I think you are both good for each other. Find a way to keep him around.” Gabriel waved before walking out of the house. Castiel waved goodbye, watching them get into the car and drive off. Castiel walked back to the living room where he collected Claire and moved to take her to the bath.

 

Claire was only a little messy from the food she ate and was so good when she got into the bath. Playing with the water toys inside as Castiel scrubbed the food from her hair with the bubble gum shampoo. She talking his ear off about things he couldn’t make out but whatever her garbles were about...she seemed to have a lot to say about it.

 

“Got all the food from her hair?” Dean spoke grabbed the towel to help her out of the tub.

 

“Think so,” Castiel commented as he stood moving to grab her Pajamas from the drawer. Dean laid her on the bed once he dried her and put on her diaper. “They liked you.”

 

“Another group of men has fallen for my hot bod.” Dean joked as Castiel snorted. “Don’t worry, there is enough of me to go around.” Castiel lightly shoved him with care as he moved to lay next to Claire on the bed tiredly. “You seem tired.”

 

“Holidays always wear me out,” Castiel explained.

 

“We can always just not do movie night tonight.” Dean offered. “If you want to sleep.”

 

“Wait till we go to my parents' house for Christmas,” Castiel spoke. “Christmas is like a two-week thing. We stay till after new years eve.”

 

“Holy shit,” Dean commented as Claire yawned.

 

“Claire would love it. They have horses.”  Castiel spoke as he gave her pacifier. “They also have a big kitchen and amazing guest homes on their property.”

 

“I see, you rich bitch.” Dean snorted playfully as Castiel chuckled. “When were you going to tell me you have a yacht and ate caviar all the time.”

 

“Not true at all.” Castiel scoffed before smirking. “I would never eat Caviar all the time, it’s gross.” Castiel sat up walking out of the room as Dean stuck his tongue out. “Night, Dean.”

 

“Night, Cas.” Dean smiled at him before scooping his daughter to go to bed, Castiel watched him for a moment before heading to bed. Dean sighed as he tried to fall asleep waiting for his daughter to finally crash enough for him to be able to get up to use the restroom.

 

His new phone on his bedside table lit up as Dean grabbed it glancing at the text message.

 

**Castiel: I can’t sleep. :/**

 

Dean chuckled before typing back.

 

**Dean: I can’t pee :/**

 

Dean waited for the vibration of the new message.

 

**Castiel: You should get that checked, grandpa. :P**

 

Dean snorted going to text him, glad for the distraction as his daughter turned to try to sleep.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat at his work desk endlessly texting Dean while working on some paperwork for his firm. Castiel was currently watching the paperwork pile up in his desk as he played phone games against Dean. Currently, Castiel was trying to keep up with Dean on pokemon go. When his phone was yanked out of his hand.

 

“Who is the girl?” His secretary Donna asked sitting on his desk.

 

“What makes you think it’s a girl.” Castiel scoffed as Donna took in his reaction and then noticed the text messages they were sending. “Donna those are private.”

 

 **“I literally gagged on it.”** Donna read the one on the top of the page from Dean, in reference to some fake food Claire tried to feed Dean and practically shove down his throat. **“I’ve taken bigger #thatswhatshesaid.”**

 

“You responded,” Donna cleared her throat. “ **Not as big as mine. Wink face.** ”

 

“They responded,” Donna read slowly. **“Three...centimeters...isn’t...a challenge.”**

He snatched his phone blushing. Out of context, yeah, but nothing he said would indicate Castiel _liked_ Dean...o-or anyone. Pfft. The idea that someone would confuse their best friend slash nanny slash roommate situation. He had no idea how someone could confuse that. “And what were you typing? Eh?”

 

“ _Nothing_.” Castiel looked down embarrassed.

 

“If it is nothing.” Donna wiggled her eyebrows. “Then tell me.”

 

“...” Castiel sighed blushing deep red. “ **...** _ **That’s….not what you said...last night.** ” _Castiel stated at his joke as Donna stood.

 

“Righto, bosso,” Donna stated as she walked away cockily.

 

“We are _just_ friends,” Castiel called as Donna saluted before walking back to her desk.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shivered when he entered his home, it was as cold as it was outside, especially with it starting the snowy season...Castiel could see his breath as he kept his coat close walking into the kitchen to seeing everyone bundled in their snow gear. Castiel blinked seeing the fire lit and Dean had Claire on the couch holding Jack close as they tried to stay warm. Dean turned seeing Castiel as he gave him a half smile.

 

“The heater broke,” Dean spoke. “I called them to come to repair it but not till tomorrow.”  Castiel sighed glancing at the kids who were watching Barney.

 

“We can’t stay here tonight, it’s freezing,” Castiel sighed. “I’ll rent us a hotel, Can you pack the overnight bags.” Dean nodded giving the kids the heater bottles which they sucked. Castiel returned to the kitchen as Dean held Jack making sure he was warm. Castiel returned into the room with printed papers of their stay, he picked up Claire from the couch making sure she was warm grabbing one of the bags. The fire was out and the house seemed a little colder.

 

“So what did you get?” Dean asked as Castiel turned to him.

 

“Two adjoining rooms, they will have a crib ready for us,” Castiel spoke as they walked towards the car. Dean put Jack the baby seat, Castiel put Claire into her baby seat. Castiel got into the front seat starting the car, putting on the heat. Dean shivered as Castiel took his hand with care blowing heat onto his fingers. “You’re shivering.”

 

“Why are your hands so warm?” Dean chuckled as Castiel drove.

 

“Because I’m hot.” Castiel wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Sure, of course, explains why you’re so great at blowing me,” Dean joked. Castiel snorted continuing to blow heat on his fingers till they got to the hotel.

 

“Stay in the car with the kids and the heat running, I’ll get the keys,” Castiel spoke walking in the hotel. The hotel seemed pretty busy as Castiel walked up to the front desk. Castiel waited for the woman to hang up. She smiled turning her attention to him.

 

“How can I help you?” The woman smiled.

 

“I have two rooms booked,” Castiel spoke handing her the receipt as she looked him up in the system.

 

“Oh…” She paused looking at the system. “Unfortunately one of your rooms have been refunded. We are pretty booked because the cold.”

 

“How many beds?” Castiel asked.

 

“One full.” The woman spoke before typing into the computer.

 

“Do you have any other rooms?” Castiel asked as she typed into her room.

 

“We have the honeymoon suite available. It’s a bit pricey but the bed is larger as well as space.” She offered.

 

“...Can I trade in my single room for that room.” Castiel spoke as she nodded working with the computer before handing him two keys. “Thanks.”

 

“The crib will be brought to that room.” The woman spoke before Castiel turned to return to the car which Castiel knocked on the window showing the key before collecting Claire from his side of the car.

 

Dean grabbed Jack and one of the bags before heading up to the top floor. The heat of the hotel made Castiel sigh with happiness, Dean placed Jack on the bed helping take off his extra clothing.

 

“This looks expensive,” Dean commented. “I thought we got two rooms.”

 

“All they had.” Castiel struggled. “Don’t mind snuggling up with me do you?”

 

“Of course not, Just know I sleep naked. ” Dean winked joking, Castiel snorted. 

 

The children already asleep from the ride. Castiel moved to let the hotel staff with the crib in, taking the crib pushing it towards the bed. Dean softly placed Jack into the crib. Claire was half asleep as Castiel moved to tuck her in.

 

Castiel and Dean changed as well doing their normal bedtime routines only this time together. They shared the sink to brush teeth, clean their face and use the bathroom. It was odd… there were no odd feelings towards the more natural intimate couple things. Castiel moved to climb into bed, Claire already sleeping on the edge of the bed. Castiel climbed in first before Dean moved to slide in behind him.

 

Castiel blushed as Dean’s body spooned against him, Castiel’s heart pounding as Claire took most of the bed.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head awkwardly.

 

“Not really, Claire’s limbs are everywhere.” Castiel blushed.

 

“Curl to face me,” Dean whispered as Castiel turned laying his body half on Dean’s as Dean’s arm circled around him holding him close. Castiel listened to Dean’s heart beating, as Castiel blushed. “Better?” Dean asked softly as Castiel nodded softly as Dean laid his chin on the top of Castiel’s head. “...Good night, Castiel.”

 

“Good night, Dean,” Castiel whispered as Dean nuzzled into him closing his eyes to sleep. 

 

Castiel couldn’t help but just curl up into his body. He forgot how nice it was to sleep next to another person. Claire was different and despite never being the little spoon...it was nice. Castiel found himself falling asleep, and the first time in a long time...dreaming.


	4. BA BA

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel watched his son go from a little newborn to a full on crawler. Dean held out his arms to Jack who made little-grunting noises to move to him. Castiel frowned noticeably as Dean picked Jack up and kissed him repeatedly every time Jack caught up to him. Dean set him back down as he backed up. Jack squealed in laughter moving to crawl to Dean.

 

“Don’t cry, grumpy,” Dean commented to Castiel pouting in a corner. “You’re lucky he only started to crawl around recently. He’s seven months, it’s normal.” 

 

“No, he needs to stay small forever.” Castiel pouted. “He’s my little man.”

 

“He’s your little big man. Who crawls more and more every day.” Dean commented standing as Jack tiredly collapsed after crawling so much. 

 

“Ba! Ba!” Claire giggled causing the baby to turn, Claire stood behind Jack making Jack turn to crawl towards her. Claire screamed as she turned walking away before accidentally falling onto her butt giggling. “Ba Ba.”

 

“Luckily we have those child locks to keep them out of drawers,” Castiel commented as Dean made a face.

 

“I had to fish Claire out of the trash can twice this week,” Dean commented crossing her arms.

 

“How it has a child lock?” Castiel spoke as Dean blinked at him unamused before he grabbed a piece of paper rolling it up kneeling near her

 

“Claire,” Dean spoke as Claire turned to look at him, he offered her the paper. “Make go bye bye. Make it go bye-bye.” Claire struggled only slightly to get up and stay balanced as she took the paper from his hand. Her little feet pit patted on the tile floor as she made her way to the kitchen. Stopping near the cabinet with the trash she paused noticing both Castiel and Dean were watching her. “Make go bye-bye, Claire.”

 

Claire grabbed the handle of the drawer pulling on it, the drawer only opened slightly. Needing to be unlocked Claire paused at the door.

 

“See?” Castiel spoke when the snap of the little door clasp made him turn seeing it open up completely, Claire tossed it in looking at her daddy and Cas before waving as she walked away leaving it open. “...Holy cheese balls.”

 

“I don’t know how or why but she has been all about digging through the trash since she learned that trick.” Dean picked up Jack who had made his way over, Dean closed the trash can door making sure it was locked.

 

“She...is pure evil,” Castiel spoke taken back as Dean snorted. “How the hell does a baby get past child locks?! She still sits in the corner to have a poop in her diaper in private. How is she that advanced?!” Castiel turned to her seeing her once again in her designated poop corner. 

 

“Deals with the devil,” Dean commented as Dean popped a chocolate candy into his mouth as Jack opened his mouth for one. “No no, you can choke,” Dean stated as he offered him a little chocolate from his finger. Dean felt Jack gum at his finger for the treat when Dean yanked his hand back wincing. 

 

“You okay?” Castiel asked looking at his finger which slightly bled. Dean chuckled amusedly as Castiel pulled down Jack’s lip seeing a small baby tooth that was exposed now in the babies mouth. 

 

“Looks like that tooth came in,” Dean commented as blood slid down his finger. “That’s sharp.” Castiel moved to grab a napkin covering the wound as Dean gave Jack a little kiss. “Trying to be a vampire for Halloween? Sorry kiddo, that passed already and you guys went to bed early.” 

 

“I’ll get you a band-aid,” Castiel spoke as Dean chuckled.

 

“Not going to put my wound in your mouth.” Dean teased.

 

“What? Ew no.” Castiel made a face. “What? Why...would I-” Castiel paused realizing the reference. “...Are you watching animes again?”

 

“No…” Dean mumbled found out as Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

“No more anime.” Castiel pointed at him.

 

“But it’s good,” Dean commented with a small whine.

 

“Last time you cried for a week because Inuwasher or whatever ended.” Castiel frowned.

 

“I didn’t cry, I shed one-man tear.” Dean declared. 

 

“For a week straight. You told me Inuyasha was an emotion and you were feeling it.” Castiel sighed. “No more anime.” Dean pouted as Castiel walked away.

 

“You aren’t my real mom!” Dean yelled stubbornly as Castiel snorted. “I hate it here! I want to live with Dad!” Castiel walked back to the bathroom, getting a band-aid. He grabbed a chocolate on the counter and popped it into Dean’s mouth. Dean took it eating the small ball of candy as Castiel patched up his finger.

 

“There, love me now?” Castiel asked casually in his normal joking matter when...Dean’s face changed at those words. Dean’s face looked surprised and confused all at the same time. Like a lightbulb had gone on in the darkness of his mind. Castiel’s smile faded to his own confusion as Dean turned away not answering. “...Dean?...You okay?”

 

Castiel tried to touch him but Dean looked spooked moving away as he cleared his throat. 

 

“...I should change Claire’s diaper,” Dean mumbled handing Jack to Castiel and moved to pick up Claire who was in her poop corner and walked away leaving Castiel alone.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Things had been awkward with Dean, he seemed more skittish around Castiel. 

 

Did Castiel do something? 

 

Dean was cooking when Castiel came home for work. The house was quiet as Castiel placed his suitcase on the floor near the door and hung up his coat. It seemed both kids were having nap time, seeing as nothing kid related was playing on the tv and the sound of violence was playing. 

 

Castiel came into the kitchen and turned to the tv some action film that Dean was barely paying attention to what was on. Castiel eyed it before turning to Dean who stirring some macaroni with hot dogs cut up in small pieces inside. Dean was lost in thought, barely noticing Castiel had entered the room till Castiel placed his fingers against Dean’s free hand that laid on the counter top rubbing small circles on the top. Dean turned to him as Castiel eyed his face. 

 

“You okay?” Castiel asked as Dean swallowed nodding but his hand remained in place on the counter. He didn’t reject the affection as Castiel eyed him before pulling him into a big bear hug. Dean hesitated, not moving for a moment until Castiel spoke. “I never know what’s going on in your head. I wish I could. Sometimes you get so stuck in it, I worry sometimes you will never get out.”

 

Dean didn’t say anything, the silence deafening till his hands pulled Castiel close and just holding him. Castiel closed his eyes at the affection, not sure if he needed it more than Dean. Dean pulled back sniffing loudly, almost as though he was trying not to cry.

 

“I like those kinds of hugs.” Dean laughed wiping his nose on his sleeve.

 

“Those hugs are opened to you anytime.” Castiel rubbed his shoulder with care. Dean took him in before softly grabbing Castiel’s chin with care. Castiel blinked innocently as Dean leaned down. Castiel’s heart started to pound as Dean moved towards him with care. Castiel closed his eyes and parted his lips softly in response to him. However… When Dean’s lips pressed against his forehead did Castiel open his eyes. His heart continued to pound. 

 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean spoke turning to place some of the food onto plates. Castiel sucked in the air he didn’t know he was holding. He felt an  _ urge _ to pull Dean back, Almost like he was compelled to. However, He didn’t. Why did he want to?

 

Castiel’s mind repeating the idea of pulling him close but the after wasn’t... _ there. _ He pulled him close for what? His mind had no answer, and he in all  _ reason _ had no reason to pull him close. Castiel turned away holding his hand to his heart trying to calm his heart. Castiel cleared his throat. 

 

“Dinner looks great,” Castiel stated as Dean handed him a plate. Castiel moved to sit down eating the food silently. Dean sat next to him before elbowing him with care. 

 

“You don’t suck.” Dean teased him. Castiel snorted. 

 

“Are we going to wake up the kids?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Claire’s a little sick so I fed her earlier and put her to bed,” Dean spoke. “And Jack wouldn’t go for his nap till he laid down with Claire in my bed and fell asleep. I suspect he won’t be awake for a bit.” 

 

“Poor Claire,” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded. 

 

“She had a little fever. I’m afraid she caught that cold going around on the playground.” Dean stated. “I started to fight it now before it blows up. I’m hoping to shorten the time she has it.” 

 

“So the kids are sleeping in your bed?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded. 

 

“He wanted to lay down with me and Claire,” Dean stated. “We should move him before he gets sick.”

 

“Y-You shouldn’t sleep with Claire tonight,” Castiel spoke, Dean raised his eyebrow. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

 

“I guess I can sleep on the couch.” Dean shrugged.

 

“Why don’t you sleep with me?” Castiel asked shyly before he grabbed the plates they finished. “J-Just for tonight.”

 

“Okay,” Dean spoke as he stood. “I’m going to put Jack to bed.”

 

“O-Okay.” Castiel couldn’t look at him as Dean left the room. 

 

Castiel’s heart was doing it again.

 

Pounding…

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Dean start to strip for bed, Castiel swallowed nervously as he glanced at the cross his wife kept on the wall. Castiel was never particularly religious but at this current time he couldn’t help but say a silent prayer to him. He watched Dean slide into his normal side as Castiel swallowed and climbed in as well. 

 

“Night, Cas.” Dean glanced at the ceiling before turning off the light. Castiel sucked in air as he felt Dean turn away from him. 

 

He didn’t know what exactly he wanted to happen but…

 

Castiel turned to sleep facing away from him.

 

Nothing did.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In less than a week, Claire was back to her old self and Dean had returned to his own bed. Castiel hated to admit he missed waking up tangled in Dean but never addressed it to Dean. The nights slightly felt longer now that the bed held no one but him. 

 

Castiel watched as Dean tied Claire’s shoes on for the trip upstate to Castiel’s parents' house for the two-week Christmas vacation, Glad to not be flying there thanks to Dean’s fear of flying. Castiel hated plans and besides with everyone together for the day the car ride might be fun. Dean made sure Claire was strapped in tightly and comfortably before he handed her a bottle. Claire instantly and happily sucked on it. 

 

Castiel slid Jack into his baby seat, Jack happily looking around as Dean moved to help buckle him in before handing him a bottle. Jack suckled at the bottle before Castiel climbed into the passenger seat. Dean moved into the driver’s seat, starting the car, both adults putting on their seatbelts.

 

“Food sounds good to you?” Dean asked. 

 

“We got up so early you didn’t make breakfast,” Castiel whined. 

 

“Mcdonalds it is then.” Dean beamed moved to reverse out of the driveway.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel chewed on his food enjoying the taste as Dean listened to some oldies during the drive. Castiel watched him drumming along to the music as he sang softly. Castiel watched Dean’s hand remained on the center console before Castiel slid his hands into it. Dean glanced over at him before Dean chuckled giving his hand a squeeze. 

 

“What’s all this about?” Dean asked as Castiel shrugged.

 

“Your hand looked lonely there,” Castiel spoke chewing on his burger. 

 

“Well, if you are going to hold my only eating hand you better feed me,” Dean stated as Castiel laughed offering a bite of his burger. Dean growled playfully taking a bite. Castiel snorted as Dean swallowed the food down. 

 

“BA BA!” Claire yelled laughing. 

 

“What?!” Dean yelled loudly playfully as Claire broke into harsh laughter. “WHAT YOU WANT?!” She laughed loudly which caused Jack to giggle loudly. 

 

“BA BA!” Claire giggled.

 

“STOP BACK TALKING MEEEE! I AM YOUR FATHER!” Dean yelled snorting through it.

 

“BA BA!” Claire called once again trying to get a reaction from Dean.

 

“DON’T MAKE ME TURN THIS CAR AROUND!” Dean yelled exaggerated shaking his head playfully from side to side as Claire, Jack and even Castiel broke into loud laughter. Castiel turned to look at Dean with care as Dean playfully making the kids laugh in the back seat. Till the kids finally tuckered themselves out. Claire’s head laid against the seat almost uncomfortably but she was long asleep. Jack was asleep enjoying the cool air from the vent above his head. 

 

Castiel and Dean lazily sitting in the car, their hand still softly holding one and other as Castiel stared out the window and Dean focused on driving. Soon their hands eventually left one another for simple things like Dean needed to use both hands for the wheel or Castiel had to itch his nose. Castiel laid his head against the window, barely glancing up when Google maps spoke. 

 

It wasn’t till a jolt onto a dirt road made Castiel realize he had fallen asleep at some point. Castiel sat up breathing in deeply as Castiel took in the large forest meaning he was home. 

 

“So you grew up here?” Dean asked. “You and Gabriel?” 

 

“Yeah,” Castiel spoke. “We grew up rich, private schools and caviar.” Castiel joked about the caviar as Dean chuckled.

 

“Explains why you are a lawyer,” Dean spoke. “All those opportunities.” 

 

“Nothing like yours?” Castiel spoke.

 

“If It was anything like yours I wouldn’t be a trade school drop out.” Dean snorted. “I would be a real chef. Be cooking with Gordon Ramsay and shit.” 

 

“Gordon Ramsay?” Castiel asked eyeing him.

 

“I’ve always wanted him to yell at me.” Dean beamed so happily his eyes lighting up. “I’ve watched that series kitchen nightmare so many times. My goal was to eat at Ramsay’s kitchen or better yet he eat  _ my _ food.” Dean chuckled. “Be the greatest chef ever and have Gordon be proud.”

 

“...Those are good goals to have.” Castiel whispered at the confession Dean held close to his heart. 

 

“...Dreams you mean.” Dean’s voice hardened with sadness in the words. “...Just dreams.” Castiel watched his eyes lose the beautiful light before he focused on the road. Castiel watched Dean pull up front. Castiel noticed the car in front of him was his brother. Dean got out of the car looking up at the large mansion. Castiel got Jack from the back seat as Dean got Claire out. It was dark out and it was getting pretty late. Castiel walked up to the door pushing the door opened. 

 

“Castiel!” His mother called as she kissed his face coming up to him. Jack blinked stirring before glancing around. 

 

“Shh,” Castiel whispered as his mother nodded taking in the cutie Jack.

 

“Your guest house is ready for you. Crib and all.” His mother spoke as Castiel nodded. 

 

“We will be right back,” Castiel whispered as his mother got the back door for him, they walked down the lit up path. It was beautiful. Looking like it belonged in a fairytale as they walked to the cabin for them. Dean pushed open the door as Castiel walked in. Castiel kissed Jack softly lowering him onto the bed near claire so Claire wouldn’t be skittish without Dean there.

 

Dean gave both children a kiss as they tucked them, Claire already sprawled out owning the space as Jack slept peacefully next to her. 

 

“Think they will be alright for an hour for dinner?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

 

“I brought the baby monitors,” Dean spoke setting them up before he smiled at Cas. “If they make a noise we will know.” 

 

“Perfect, let’s go.” Castiel turned but Dean stopped him.

 

“Do you really think they will like me?” Dean asked as Castiel eyed him. “S-Should we change into a suit or something.” 

 

“No way, you are proudly going to meet my parents in flannel.” Castiel chuckled. “Don’t change for them, Dean, they will like you just how you are.”

 

“Never been taken home to meet the parents.” Dean chuckled nervously. Castiel thought it odd. How could he have never been brought home to meet the parents when he had a child? Surely she had grandparents...right?

 

“Well, they’d love you,” Castiel spoke.

 

“It’s kinda like we’re dating.” Dean chuckled. “F-Funny right?” 

 

“Pfft. Yeah, Like...we are so not dating.” Castiel scoffed laughing awkwardly at the idea. 

 

“Yeah. Crazy right?” Dean scoffed awkwardly. “The idea of us dating.” 

 

“Yeah, like...we are  _ so _ straight.” Castiel chuckled still super awkward. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded awkwardly as they stood there taking in the silence. 

 

“W-We should go to dinner,” Castiel spoke playfully awkward as Dean nodded.

 

“Okay, let's go,” Dean stated as they both walked out the door towards the main house. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was nervous.

 

Castiel held a glass of wine as his parents talked about what new cruise they went to. Castiel’s eyes slid to Dean who was eating in mostly silence. Dean awkward and adorable trying to disappear into his expensive steak and world famous mashed potatoes. Seeing to be like an awkward penguin in a room of flamingos. 

 

Castiel drank his wine seeing Dean reaching for his glass of root beer in a wine glass which Castiel’s parents kept for Gabriel if and when he came to visit. Dean tried to hold the glass with his pinky up which made Castiel almost laugh.

 

Dean was his little awkward penguin.

 

Castiel gave Dean’s leg a squeeze which relaxed Dean, Dean smiled at him softly. Castiel’s words flowed through the delicate touch. Dean moved to eat with more of a casual note which Castiel slowly pulled his hand away.

 

“You know, Dean is actually an amazing cook,” Castiel spoke as Dean nearly choked on the steak. “He made steak the other day that would beat this steak to death. It had those crisp onion bake on top with heavenly sauce. To die for.”

 

“I-I wouldn’t say it was that good.” Dean blushed. 

 

“You don’t understand. I could eat it for a week, it was amazing.” Castiel laughed covering Dean’s hand with his so naturally that he hadn’t noticed he did. 

 

“Wow, sounds like you have to make us some of these  _ wonderful _ steaks!” Castiel’s father, Chuck, beamed. “I have a wonderful idea! Why don’t you prepare the Christmas dinner! My mouth is already watering and I will be disappointed if I don’t eat it.”

 

“Wonderful!” Castiel’s mother, Naomi, beamed as she raised her wine glass. “Would you be so kind, dear. It would be such an honor.” 

 

“I-I-” Dean blushed in embarrassment. “I-It’s not that good.” 

 

“Come on, Dean.” Gabriel laughed. “Don’t be modest. Promise you’ll make the mashed potatoes!” 

 

“Oh and the bread you made.” Sam smiled. “Dean it was great.” 

 

“I-I don’t have all the supplies-” Dean blushed.

 

“Don’t worry about it! Just make a list!” Chuck stated. “We can buy it all.”

 

“What do you say, Dean?” Castiel beamed.

 

“...Okay.” Dean blushed as everyone smiled talking happily about the meal, Castiel gave his hand a squeeze. 

 

His awkward penguin.


	5. R Kelly style

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sat with Sam at the edge of the pool, Claire laid against Castiel’s arms trying to read which consisted of asking Castiel each word. Castiel eventually just read the book as Claire laid in her little purple swimsuit on the chair taking a lot of the space. Dean was in the pool holding Jack which was sporting baby floaties. Castiel watched as Dean held him into the water letting the baby enjoy the warm water of the heated pool. Jack seemed to be enjoying it and even Gabriel was focused on making Jack laugh by splashing him.

 

Castiel’s eyes kept falling to Dean’s chest, his eyes sliding up the mash-up of old scars and abs. Dean’s wounds were forever gone, and whoever inflicted them...gone with them.

 

Castiel eyes promised him forever, a life without hardships. Dean tossed Jack into the air lightly catching him making Jack snort and giggle. Castiel’s eyes were pulled down to Claire who patted on his chest. She spoke incoherently at him pointing to the book, Castiel laughed moving to read the page, then allowed Claire to try to flip the page on command. 

 

“She’s a doll,” Sam spoke touching her little toes which she giggled and moved her toes away from him. Claire turned to him giggling as Sam poked her on the nose. Castiel pulling her close as Claire giggled. Talking up a storm, but Castiel and Sam couldn’t make out more than one percent of it. “I want a baby.” 

 

“I told you, we are keeping Claire!” Gabriel yelled as Dean splashed him. 

 

“She’s my kid.” Dean chuckled.

 

“Didn’t your mom ever teach you to share?” Gabriel scoffed as Jack squealed laughing trying to splash. Castiel chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes. 

 

“Why don’t you just  _ tell _ him?” Castiel asked as Sam turned. 

 

“...Because we are just friends.” Sam sighed enjoying the sun.

 

“Oh yeah. Sure.” Castiel whispered. “You’d loved him forever.”

 

“I kissed him once in six grade and he freaked,” Sam whispered back. 

 

“He also thought kisses had cooties,” Castiel whispered. “For god sakes, you are both so in love with each other I can’t see straight around you too.”

 

“Speaking of not seeing straight,” Sam asked glancing at Dean.

 

“...What about him?” Castiel questioned.

 

“That fact you’re in love with him,” Sam stated. 

 

“I-...I’m sorry?” Castiel asked honestly confused. 

 

“Shit, you seriously haven’t realized your feelings?” Sam chuckled amazed. “Jesus, I thought you were both being cheeky about this practically dating thing but you are oblivious. You really haven’t realized.” 

 

“I-I am  _ not _ in love with Dean.” Castiel scoffed like it was silly.

 

“Barbar luv luv?” Claire added not understanding anything but love in the words. Castiel kissed her forehead in response as Claire flipped through the book page just playing with the book. 

 

“Yes, Barney love,” Castiel stated as Sam eyed him. “What is with the look?”

 

“Good avoidance,” Sam mumbled as Castiel blushed to turn away till water sprayed on Claire, Castiel, and Sam. They yelped only for a second as Gabriel forced him up before shoving him into the pool. “GABRIEL!” Sam gasped as Gabriel laughed loudly.

 

“NO!” Claire yelled angrily and upset getting up, Dean chuckling as Jack blinked some water out of his face. 

 

“Dean, you got her book wet.” Castiel sighed as he waved the book to dry it out when a loud slap made Castiel turn. Dean held his face looking away shaking from being hit as Claire stood above him on the edge of the pool. Everyone turned in surprise as Claire continued to hit Dean as hard as she could. He flinched and tensed but took the hits too upset to move. 

 

“ **_DIE! DIE! DIE!_ ** ” Claire screamed loudly as Castiel moved to her yanking her arms away from Dean as Dean stood in shock. Castiel held her hands down stopping her from hitting him too. Dean didn’t move just remained holding his face. 

 

“Claire! No hitting!” Castiel snapped as Claire yanked her hand free smacking Castiel only on accident with the momentum. Castiel pulled her away from the pool, carrying her towards their cabin as Claire continued her tantrum. Claire sobbed loudly as Castiel forced her to sit on the bed. 

 

“Claire,” Castiel spoke in his father voice as Claire raised her hand to hit him stubbornly. Castiel raised his hand smacking her cheek in a quick pat. Calmingly staring at her, as she raised her hand to her cheek crying now that she was on the receiving end despite it not being hard to hurt. 

 

“Ouch to me.” Claire sniffed holding her cheek wanting affection. “Ouch to me.”

 

“Did that hurt?” Castiel asked as Claire nodded. 

 

“Ouch to me,” Claire stated slapping herself, in the same way, to show how she got hurt but proceeded to hurt herself to show him.

 

“No, ouch to dada,” Castiel spoke calmly but coldly. “You ouch to dada. You ouch dada. You ouch me.” He pointed to himself as Claire reached up sadly touching his cheek. 

 

“Ouch to papa?” Claire spoke as Castiel nodded thinking she was referring Dean as Claire touched it. Castiel pretended to hiss as though he hurt from before. “Ouch to me?” Castiel nodded as she kissed his face. Castiel felt her move to hug him as he hugged her back. 

 

“No ouch to me,” Castiel spoke pulling back holding her tiny hands. “No hitting.” 

 

“No ouch to me.” She repeated as Castiel paused wondering if she really understood what he was saying. It wasn’t odd for kids to hit, not understanding how to deal with their emotions. 

 

...However, where did she learn to say  _ die? _

 

Castiel turned seeing Dean now inside holding Jack, Dean looked so...emotionless. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke watching him take the swimsuit off Jack to change him into a fresh diaper and dry clothes. Castiel didn’t say anything as Dean softly placed the baby into the bed. Giving him his pacifier which the tired baby took, his eyes tiredly blinking.

 

“Barbar luv luv?” Claire whimpered as Dean turned to look at her. Claire sobbed holding her arms out as Dean sighed softly moving to hug her. 

 

“I forgive you, You are just tired and cranky,” Dean whispered. “Barbar luv luv you too.” Claire pouted in tears as Dean kissed her face making her lay down in the bed. Claire happily took the offer of a nap especially with Jack sleeping with her, as Dean walked into the kitchen area of the guest house. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke watching Dean trying to make the kids a snack for later when they woke up. 

 

“T-The kids are going to be hungry when they wake up.” Dean swallowed trying not to cry as Castiel moved to him. 

 

Dean trying everything to stop himself from breaking down, but his shaking body betrayed him. Dean swallowed once again as Castiel simply put a hand on the center of his back looking to him. That small gesture made Dean break into hard sobs of pain, Castiel moved to hug him. Dean collapsed onto the floor sobbing so hard the words he spoke was a jumbled mess. Castiel sat with him letting him cry it out just rocking him and hugging him close. 

 

“Please don’t let her be like  _ her _ .” Dean sobbed in his distress, the only words Castiel could make out in the loud sobs and mumbles. 

 

Dean finally calmed enough to lay down in Castiel’s bedroom since both kids occupied Dean’s bed. Castiel didn’t ask him, didn’t press the issue. Helping change Dean into some pajamas before Dean laid in bed softly in the bed almost instantly closing his eyes as tears continued to fall as he turned to try to sleep. Castiel changed and moved to lay next to him holding him close till Dean’s shakes stopped. Castiel tried to sleep but his mind wouldn’t stop repeating one simple thing.

 

Who is  _ her _ ?

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pulling the baby spoon from the baby food bowl offering it to Jack who opened his mouth loving the plums. Jack was getting better at eating solid foods, less mess when he ate because...he actually wanted to eat it all. Dean sat next to Castiel and his daughter who smiled at him as she ate trying to use her baby spoon. She kept using one hand to pick up the food with her hand and then remembering to use her spoon in her other hand. 

 

“Try to eat with the spoon.” Dean reminded her. 

 

“Oops a me.” Claire giggled as Dean smiled at her with care. 

 

“Big girls eat with big spoons.” Dean reminded her as Claire giggled speaking gibberish to him as Dean nodded. Claire messily ate with her spoon. Castiel watched them, glad Dean was alright and seemingly back to his old self. “Big girls get to ride ponies.” 

 

“I am actually excited to ride the horses,” Dean commented. “I never rode horses.” 

 

“I can teach you, I love horses,” Castiel spoke. “I was thinking of moving out to a ranch down here to be closer to my parents before Jack was born. I thought it would be hard to get help with a babysitter in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“I’d move with you,” Dean stated as Castiel turned.

 

“You’d move almost a day away to be here with me?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded softly. “Maybe once I expand my firm, I’d move down here. I want to expand statewide.”

 

“To have an empire?” Dean chuckled as Castiel nodded. “Look at you being power and money hungry.”

 

“Not so much money, I have a large amount of money. I have a shit ton from my parents, multiple investments, and my money from my firm.” Castiel stated opening another baby jar for Jack who was happy for more. “I just want my baby to grow, to be big and powerful. Something I can leave for Jack and Claire of course. They would share-owning it.”

 

“...You would leave Claire half the business?” Dean asked. 

 

“Of course?” Castiel stated. “She’s my daughter too.” Dean smiled to himself as he eyed him.

 

“Since when did we get married?” Dean asked.

 

“Oh, did I not invite you?” Castiel teased. “I knew I forgot something at the wedding.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Dean snorted resting his hand on his arm. 

 

“It was nice. Claire was a flower girl, Jack was the ring barrier.” Castiel explained.

 

“Oh yeah, where are the rings?” Dean eyed him playfully.

 

“Jack ate them obviously.” Castiel snorted. “Still waiting to see if he poops them out.” Dean snorted loudly as Castiel laughed at his own joke. “Too bad you missed the wedding. It was nice.”

 

“Oh, man, maybe next wedding,” Dean stated as Castiel snorted. “Since we are definitely set for a divorce.”

 

“Oh yeah? Why?” Castiel laughed.

 

“Because you can eat pizza without ranch,” Dean stated. “I morally can’t have someone in my life like that.” Castiel laughed loudly at that, Dean smiled staring at him. Jack started to laugh as well which made Castiel laugh. 

 

“What are you laughing at buddy?” Castiel cooed in a baby voice which Jack squealed and laughed some more. “Laughing at Dean?” Castiel took Jack’s hands pretending to eat them which made the baby laugh again.

Castiel felt Dean lean against him hugging him from behind, Dean’s chin laying on his shoulder smiling at Jack who smiled covered in baby food.

 

“What do think, husband?” Dean mumbled. “Think it’s time for his bath?” Castiel blushed nodding as Dean got up and moved to give Jack a bath. Castiel watched him go with care before turning to Claire.

 

“If you eat your greens, I’ll let you feed the horses before we ride them.” Castiel casually mentioned as Claire beamed before shoveling the food into her mouth. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held the horse for Dean, as Dean stood on the fence trying to get on the horse. Dean was scared obviously of the horse throwing him and had failed to get on at least seven times. Claire was already on her miniature horse going around with the horse as Castiel’s mother watched over her. 

 

“Dean it’s okay. This is my favorite horse.” Castiel spoke. “The nicest horse we have, he won’t hurt you.”

 

“I know!” Dean panicked. 

 

“Claire is showing you up,” Castiel smirked. 

 

“I’m getting on,” Dean said again shaking as he finally got on. The horse remained where it was. Dean tensed and obviously scared.

 

“Don’t be so scared, everything is fine,” Castiel spoke as Dean swallowed nodding as the horse made a noise which made Dean yelp in fear. Castiel laughed loudly as Dean flipped him off scared. “Do you want me to get on the horse with you?” 

 

“Please.” Dean whimpered as Castiel rolled his eyes. 

 

“Scoot back,” Castiel spoke as Dean slowly inched back before Castiel easily hoisted himself up. The horse moved slightly which made Dean let out the _manliest_ yelp which Castiel snorted.

 

“You guys ready now?” Naomi asked as Claire giggled on the small miniature horse, Sam standing next to her. 

 

“Yeah, we are ready.” Castiel moved to lead the horse as Dean yelped holding onto Castiel’s waist burying his face into his back. “Sam are you sure you want to stay behind with the kids?”

 

“I don’t do horses.” Sam held up his hands. “I also have a fear of them.” 

 

“Baby,” Gabriel called as Sam gave him a look.

 

“Sam got kicked by our horse, lady. She got spooked by a snake then kicked and broke his leg,” Castiel explained to Dean. 

 

“Ruined by summer vacation,” Sam commented. “I still walk funny.” 

 

“Your face is funny,” Gabriel called as Sam gave him another look.

 

“Have fun, you guys,” Sam commented before flipping off Gabriel and leading the miniature pony like a dog as Claire giggled and beamed. 

 

“Come on, guys. The view is wonderful this time of year.” Chuck spoke before leading everyone away.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel climbed off the horse after the ride, god how much he missed his horse. Castiel gave the horse a loving kiss petting her nose before moving to help Dean off the horse.

 

“Use the fence and me.” Castiel offered to hold out his hand as Dean who seemed uncomfortable on the horse shook his head. 

 

“N-No. I’m cool. I just want to take in the view.” Dean stated uncomfortably as Castiel blinked.

 

“What? Are you too scared to get off the horse?” Castiel laughed as Dean shook his head no. “Then what is it?” 

 

“I...I...Um.” Dean laughed awkwardly, Castiel confused to all hell when he noticed Dean was cupping himself.

 

“Do you have a boner?” Castiel asked not judging, blushing because he  _ had _ felt something bump him in the ride but he didn’t think...

 

“Yeah, J-Just with you rubbing against me during the ride I-” Dean couldn’t even look at him.

 

“Dean it happens.” Castiel touched his knee before taking off his coat. “Wrap it around your waist and when you get down... deal with it.” Dean took it, listening to his advice before swallowing.

 

“T-Thanks.” Dean spoke as Castiel smiled nodding at him, Dean took Castiel’s hands and climbed off the horse. Dean tripped slightly coming down causing him to pin Castiel back against the fence. Castiel tensed feeling the erection against his lower belly as Dean pulled back instantly. “S-Sorry.”

 

“I-It’s okay. Completely normally.” Castiel swallowed looking away. 

 

“I-I should go shower,” Dean spoke as Castiel blushed nodding. Dean walked away, Castiel swallowed moving to walk the other way. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Castiel stared down at his soaked sheets, he just couldn’t believe he had a  _ wet _ dream. He couldn’t even remember what his dream  _ was _ . Castiel moved to take the sheets off the bed and change them before anyone noticed. Castiel walked the clothes to the washing machine starting it when he turned to go take a shower.

 

He hadn’t had a wet dream like this in a long while.

 

Castiel moved to toss his clothes in the into the hamper before climbing into the shower, he let the warm water spill onto his skin cleaning himself of cum. 

 

Trying to recall what could have caused his wet dream, all he could remember was it was obviously it being a sex dream. It was hard and pleasurable. Castiel could feel the person on top of him, his nails digging into their back as Castiel was pounded- 

Wait...H-He must have been pounding  _ them _ . 

Yeah. That was it. 

He blushed blushing off the idea of being pounding. He wasn’t a girl or  _ gay _ , he would  _ obviously _ be doing the pounding. Castiel yelped when the bathroom door opened seeing a tired Dean.

 

“I’m in here.” Castiel scoffed as Dean blew him off. 

 

“I need to pee,” Dean commented as Dean pulled himself from his underwear, Castiel’s eyes fell onto his dick which he instantly turned away scrubbing his hair. Dean...was a bit bigger than him. 

Castiel blushed deep red as he heard Dean flush and move to wash his hands. Castiel expected Dean to leave but Dean put the toilet lid down and sat there.

 

“Going to go?” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him. 

 

“Nah, just plan to chill,” Dean spoke tiredly rubbing his face. “What are you doing up and doing laundry?”

 

“J-Just woke up early and decided to wash, ya weirdo,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“At two in the morning?” Dean asked as Castiel blushed. 

 

Yeah, that was odd.

 

“I don’t judge your life,” Castiel commented annoyed as Dean smirked. 

 

“What are you doing up anyway?” Castiel spoke as Dean shrugged.

 

“I heard you up and I couldn’t sleep,” Dean stated. “I figured I could stay up with you I can help you with laundry.”

 

Shit! 

 

The sheets!

 

If Dean helped him he would see he was washing ONLY his sheets!

 

“U-Uh. I’m okay.” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him. “Y-You should just go back to bed.” Dean blinked taken back but stood, he walked towards the door. 

 

“Okay, I guess,” Dean stated seemingly a bit hurt. 

 

“I-I’ll see you in the morning,” Castiel stated grabbing a towel.

 

“Night.” Dean turned closing the door as Castiel sucked the air relieved he wasn’t found out coming out of the shower when the door opened again looking confused. “Where are all your sheets?” 

 

“Fuck.” Castiel groaned as Dean blinked. “...I had a wet dream and I didn’t want you to know.”

 

“My other idea was you peed the bed,” Dean spoke relieved but then paused eyeing him suspiciously, Castiel gave him a look.

 

“I didn’t pee the bed.” Castiel looked annoyed. 

 

“I mean, no judge,” Dean spoke as Castiel squinted his eyes at him. “Claire still pees the bed.”

 

“She is a toddler.” Castiel scoffed.

 

“...Jack too.” Dean commented with a smile.

 

“I hate you,” Castiel stated walking towards his room.

 

“Hey, come on, it’s natural.” Dean laughed following him. 

 

“I hate you  _ so _ much.” Castiel laughed.

 

“I mean, I’m not into the peeing sex thing but there are people who would appreciate it. R Kelly for instance.” Dean stated. Castiel snorted giving him a look. “Too soon?”

 

“I so hate you,” Castiel whined.

 

“Dadda?” Claire sat up tiredly wondering where Dean went. 

 

“Go back to bed, Claire, Castiel peed the bed,” Dean commented.

 

“I didn't!” Castiel whined as Claire just accepted the answer, turned to go back to sleep.

 

“Castiel peed the bed. Castiel peed the bed-” Dean spoke as Castiel got to his bedroom slamming the door on him. Dean snorted laughing so hard he almost fell over as Castiel groaned and whined.

 

“ _ I hate you sooooo much _ ,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Love you too!” Dean sang as he moved to head back to bed as Castiel sighed in relief and went in peace to change.


	6. Christmas

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel opened his eyes tiredly as he felt someone holding him from behind recognizing the arms around him as he turned to look at Dean who beamed softly.

 

“It’s Christmas morning,” Dean spoke. “We need to start setting up the presents.” Castiel nodded tiredly as Castiel turned to face him burying his face into his chest. Dean rubbed his back softly as Castiel nodded off again for a second. “You can stay sleeping if you want, it’s really Claire who is going to be excited about Christmas. Jack won’t even know.”

 

“I wanna be Santa for Claire. I have been so excited.” Castiel mumbled as he got up rubbing his face.  “Besides I promised to help you make dinner.”

 

“That’s true. The fancy steak has been soaking in the spices and herbs for almost two weeks. Yum. It’s going to be lit.” Dean commented as Castiel snorted.

 

“Please never use ‘lit’...” Castiel whispered as Dean laughed with him. “...Ever again.”

 

“I’m hip,” Dean whispered as Castiel groaned shaking his head softly. “With the hippie and the hopitidy. I’m down with the gangstas. Like ‘lol’, ‘4realz’, ‘Twerk it’.”

 

“...I hate you so much.” Castiel whispered getting up walking towards the living room rubbing his eyes to get the coffee started as Dean moved to follow him.

 

Castiel moved to make coffee but Dean just handed him a warm fresh cup of it. Castiel mumbled tiredly in a thank you, but just swallowed the perfect temperature coffee.

 

“I don’t know how you are always so chipper in the mornings,” Castiel mumbled into his coffee. Dean stopped pausing at the words as though he debating some things before he spoke sadly.

 

“It was the only time I was free.” Dean comment peeling the potatoes as Castiel turned. “...My ex never woke up till nine for work. So...I would stay up most nights...I never wanted to go bed because it was like she wasn’t there. I knew when I would wake up I wouldn’t be…”

 

“Dean…” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to him. “...I know everything down to the mole on your hip, yet I don’t know anything at all.”

 

“...I’m not comfortable-” Dean hesitated.

 

“I don’t need to know everything right now...but I...want to know all of you,” Castiel spoke. “Even all the secrets you keep inside for as ever long it takes.” Castiel took his free hand pulling it to his lips and gave it a kind kiss.

 

“...” Dean said nothing for a while before he cleared his throat. “...I didn’t even know her name when she told me I was going to be a father.”

 

“What?” Castiel spoke.

 

“...It was a one night stand...of sorts, I guess.” Dean stated slightly upset continuing to peel. “...My schoolmates and I went out to celebrate passing our midterms to a sort of dive bar near the school. I only had a couple beers but...I guess it was too much somehow. I woke up in some shitty hotel, naked, remembering nothing of that night with someone I didn’t know.” Dean seemed really upset.

 

“Nothing at all?” Castiel spoke concerned.

 

“I don’t even remember leaving the bar. I guess the guys saw this girl all over me and let her take care of me.” Dean shivered in the memory shaking. “I-I left pretty quickly after waking...but she found my number or something a couple months later. Told me she was pregnant and she knew it was mine…I-I...had to ask her name over the phone.” Dean spoke disgustedly. “I-...”

 

Castiel gave his hands a couple kisses, as Dean had tears in his eyes, he cleared his throat. Dean sucked in air.

 

“I was always careful. I-I mean, I wasn’t a saint but- even when I was wasted I was careful. Just something about that night...was _wrong._ ” Dean sucked out as he sucked in the air. “...I always knew it was...that everything about _her_ was wrong...but...I wanted to be responsible I-I wanted to be a good father to my daughter…”

 

“You are,” Castiel stated squeezing his hand. “You are the most wonderful father I know.”

 

“...If I was, I would have taken Claire and ran the second she was born…” Dean whispered before he sighed changing the subject. “...Can you get started on the presents?”

 

Castiel nodded glad for the change in topic himself as he wiped his own tears that had started to fall. Castiel silently wrapped presents near Dean but laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean took the comfort leaning into it.

 

“I think Claire is going to love the way you spoiled her for Christmas,” Castiel whispered as Dean smiled softly.

 

“Thanks for buying her more presents.” Dean beamed. “You spoiled her.”

 

“Of course, we have to make this the best Christmas right?” Castiel asked as Dean softly nodded. “Hey focus on the food, not me. I’m starving and I want to eat.”

 

“This is for dinner,” Dean stated. “Breakfast will not be provided by me.”

 

“I miss your cooking, I’m so excited,” Castiel stated. “I can eat your cooking every day of my life.”

 

“Stop.” Dean chuckled as Castiel smiled to himself. Watching Dean cut his peeled potatoes, before tossing them into a bowl.

 

“So what are you making tonight?” Castiel asked as he wrapped Claire’s toy truck.

 

“Obviously the steak well marinated.” Dean started opening the fridge to show the steaks which Castiel took the bag and sniffed the deliciously marinated meat. “Plan to make it medium rare with the sour cream, A1 steak sauce and grounded pepper sauce on top with crispy onion strings.”

 

“God, it tastes so good,” Castiel stated.

 

“You haven’t even eaten it yet.” Dean snorted as Castiel smiled.

 

“I am imagining tasting it,” Castiel stated as he handed it back to Dean who placed it in the fridge. “What else?”

 

“Your favorite mashed potatoes. Fresh potatoes mashed with Cream cheese, garlic, and butter.” Dean explained.

 

“So creamy,” Castiel mumbled happily. “I could eat nothing but that forever. Are you making that garlic bread?”

 

“Yep. French bread with softened butter, minced garlic, garlic powder, Italian seasoning, and grated parmesan cheese.” Dean explained.

 

“Greens?” Castiel asked.

 

“I was going to ask you,” Dean spoke.

 

“Asparagus?” Castiel stated as Dean nodded.

 

“Garlic Parmesan Roasted Asparagus it is then.” Dean nodded as he continued to peel some more potatoes.

 

“I’m so excited.” Castiel beamed.

 

“Stop raising me up.” Dean blushed.

 

“No way! Raising you up is my job.” Castiel scoffed. “Like look at my main man Dean, he’s the best cook ever! Be jealous!” Castiel clapped happily as Dean blushed harder playfully bowing as Castiel snorted. “I feel like will smith posing to show off his wife.” Castiel posing like the photo which Dean laughed.

 

“Since when I am I your wife?” Dean asked.

 

“We talked about this. I married you, you weren’t invited.” Castiel explained.

 

“I keep forgetting.” Dean chuckled as Castiel eyed him watching Dean continue to make dinner, Castiel’s heart pounding with care as he looked at him. Why did his heart always do that near Dean? Castiel turned to focus on the presents but his eyes kept falling on Dean.

 

...He couldn’t figure out why.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rocked Jack as he fed him a bottle sitting on the couch near the tree, Gabriel and Sam sitting near the tree talking tiredly along with Castiel’s parents who drank coffee on the couch. Though Jack was too young to appreciate Christmas, it was nice they were also up for Claire as well.

 

Dean carried Claire in as Claire lit up seeing the pile of presents, Claire turned to Dean spoke gibberish to him.

 

“Look what Santa brought you!” Dean stated as Claire blinked not understanding. Dean softly sat down near the pile for Claire, Claire sitting in his lap glancing around not understanding what was happening. Dean handed Claire a small present which Claire lit up.

 

“Me?” Claire asked as Dean nodded as Claire moved to open it. Claire squealed at the small stuffed animal pulling it to her chest. Castiel smiled happily watching Claire light up as Dean smiled at her before handing her another present. Claire squealed again holding the wrapped present to her chest as Dean nodded at her gibberish.

 

Castiel watched Sam and Gabriel exchanging their own gifts while Castiel’s mother recorded the whole event. Focusing on the children but happily talking to everyone letting their moment on camera be recorded forever. Even Dean and Claire were spoiled with attention, Castiel couldn’t help but smile at his loving accepting family.

 

Once Claire’s presents were unwrapped Claire sat near her pile of presents, checking out each present with Claire very happy offering presents to share with Jack who sat next to her playing with her presents as well.

 

Castiel sat on the tabletop watching Claire and Jack playing together as Dean went back to cooking the food, Castiel turned back to glance at the food which was smelling heavenly.

 

“I can’t wait to eat some,” Castiel whispered as Dean turned to look at him before sneaking him a bite of the mashed potatoes. “Yum.”  


“The cookings almost done,” Dean commented as Castiel sighed hopping off the counter.

 

“I should get the plates set up,” Castiel stated hesitantly not wanting to leave the food.

 

“If you do, I’ll make sure you get the bigger of the steaks.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows as Castiel beamed and went to set up the table, moving to grab plates.

 

“Why didn’t you say so in the first place-” Castiel paused holding the plates when he noticed Dean was holding a ring box. “...What’s this?”

 

“I know I told you no presents.” Dean hesitated but he opened it. “But...I figured since we are married we deserve a ring.” Dean spoke as Castiel took in the ring before smiling.

 

“I’m glad we think the same way.” Castiel snorted, moving to his bags pulling out a ring box as well. “I was going to give it to you as a gag gift as well.” Castiel took the ring out for Dean and slid it on Dean’s ring finger. “Now we are really married.”

 

“Not till you wear yours.” Dean softly took out the ring moving to place it on top of Castiel’s old wedding ring. Castiel took in the old ring with the new one taking in the different colored ringers. Castiel softly smiled at Dean moving to hug him. “Thanks, husband.”

 

“Thank you too, husband.” Castiel snorted moving to place the plates in the other room when he stopped looking at the ring. It was silver like Castiel preferred. His late wife liked gold and wanted theirs to match despite it not being his favorite. Castiel touched Dean’s ring with care blushing softly. He...really adored it.

 

“What’s up with the rings?” Sam asked already sitting at the table, Castiel jumped at the unnoticed party. “Marrying him already? A little quick don’t you think?”

 

“Shut up.” Castiel spoke. “They are just gag gifts. A joke between friends.”

 

“Very straight of you both,” Sam commented as Castiel gave him a look.

 

“Don’t be jealous of our friendship,” Castiel spoke.

 

“ _Right. ‘friendship’._ ” Sam mumbled drinking his beer as Gabriel came back into the room.

 

“What did I miss?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Oh, Dean and Castiel just proposed to each other,” Sam commented.

 

“Nice, stepping into relationships is Castiel’s thing,” Gabriel mumbled.

 

“Nice.” Castiel scoffed upset.

 

“Gabriel-” Sam scoffed.

 

“No, I’d like to hear what he has to say.” Castiel crossed his arms.

 

“You like problems, especially if they have problematic pasts and deadly illnesses.” Castiel gave him an angry look. “Don’t give me that look. You like to save people Cas and everyone can tell Dean’s got issues a mile away.”

 

“Dean has been nothing but a blessing since I have met him.” Castiel snapped.

 

“So was Anna,” Gabriel stated. Castiel felt the air leave him like he was punched in the gut. “You wanted nothing to do with her till you found out she was sick. She was already so sick when you met her. She had a counter counting down long before you met and I think that’s why you even fell for her in the first place. You never loved her. You loved her expiration date-”

 

“I hope the plates are ready-” Dean spoke. Castiel turned storming out just as Dean had come in with the steak ready to plate. “Castiel?” Dean moved to place the steak plate on the table. “The food’s ready. Help yourself.” Dean mumbled moving to follow after Castiel out the front door.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s chest wheezed as he sobbed standing in the stables, rubbing his face of his tears as he tried to calm down his upset breathing. When arms slid around him with care, Castiel sucked in the air taking of the scent that instantly comforted him. Castiel turned in Dean’s arms holding him tightly as Castiel nuzzled into him.

 

“Don’t cry,” Dean whispered rubbing his spine with care. “My food isn’t in worth crying for.” Castiel let out a small chuckle sniffing.

 

“You smell like your steak sauce,” Castiel whispered.

 

“Hey, at least I taste good enough to eat.” Dean snorted as Castiel gave him a soft smile. “...Are you okay?”

 

“...I’m okay.” Castiel sniffed with a sad smile. “Gabriel just doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. He thinks he’s being helpful but he’s just stupid.”

 

“...Do you wanna talk about it?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head no as he sniffed wiping his face of tears off on Dean’s shirt. “Ew. Did you wipe your nose on my shirt?!” Castiel snorted and this time on purposely wiped his nose on it. “EWWWW.” Castiel pulled back feeling a little better as Dean grabbed his chin. Raising his sleeve to Castiel’s eyes he wiped them with care. “Now you look as adorably ugly as normal.”

 

“Stupid.” Castiel shoved him.

 

“Come on, our dinner is getting cold.” Dean pulled him close hugging him so tightly he couldn’t breathe. Castiel broke into laughter as Dean wouldn’t let go walking them towards the house.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel moved to help Dean place food on the counter setting up each plate with care. Gabriel pouting from the child’s area where he now had to sit at a table too small for him. Sam’s punishment for Gabriel’s rude comment. How he had to feed the babies and sit in the corner where he belonged.

 

“Do I seriously need to sit here the _whole_ dinner?” Gabriel whined but Sam ignored him. “Saaamm.”

 

“Quiet.” Sam frowned. “You’re in timeout.”

 

“I’m just going to give you a parking ticket,” Gabriel mumbled but Sam shot him a look which Gabriel looked away in fear. Castiel felt Sam take his hand giving it a comforting squeeze before he took a bite into the steak.

 

“Dean, this is excellent,” Sam spoke.

 

“How can I eat this steak with no knife?” Gabriel whined but Sam shot him a dirty look. “...I-I’ll figure it out.”

 

“Yes, Dean. This is just divine.” Naomi beamed. “I never have tasted anything so delicious. You must share with me the recipe.” Dean opened his mouth to agree to give it but Castiel cut him off.

 

“No way, it’s a secret.” Castiel cut him off laughing. “When he opens his own restaurant one day, it’s going to be a waiting list for this.” Dean blushed.

 

“Oh, you wanted to be a chef?” Chuck spoke with his mouth full, Chuck never talked with his mouth full which means he really liked it.

 

“He used to be in school,” Castiel spoke chewing.

 

“Oh, why did you stop?” Naomi asked. “Your food is so delicious.”

 

“I became a stay at home dad,” Dean stated. “There was nothing more important. I mean, it helped me meet Castiel.” Castiel gave him a soft smile. “So I guess it was worth it.” Dean winked at Castiel who rolled his eyes.

 

“You guys are so cute,” Naomi spoke. “Just adorable. How long have you been dating?” Castiel spit taked his drink as Dean tried to cough up his food that slid down the wrong tube. “I always figured Sam and Gabriel would be the first to come out but my LGBT mom’s group says its always a surprise who comes out first.”

 

Sam silently chuckled covering his mouth before he stood.

 

“Where are _you_ going?” Castiel coughed entirely blaming Sam.

 

“I’m on time out,” Sam spoke moving to sit near Gabriel still laughing and eating his food as Gabriel snagged Sam’s knife cutting his food.

 

“Castiel’s sudden boyfriend stealing our thunder,” Gabriel mumbled.

 

“Are you...jealous?” Sam snorted.

 

“What? All I’m saying is we should one-up them.” Gabriel stated. “I should just admit I love you already.”

 

“G-Gabriel…” Sam blinked taken back blushing. “A-Are you saying what I think you're saying?”

 

“Quick say it louder. I want Cas to be jealous.” Gabriel spoke glancing back at the table which Sam’s smile faded into annoyance as he groaned standing up taking his knife back moving back to the table very ticked off. “What got him all upset?”

 

Claire shrugged not understanding as she continued to eat her food with her kid spoon. Jack making a mess of his own eating with his hands.

 

Dean and Castiel stuttering through trying to explain they weren’t but mostly it came out with vowels till Sam’s anger changed the subject. Castiel took the change happily, comforting Sam who looked ready to murder Gabriel.

 

Castiel was never happier to have an idiot oblivious brother till that moment.

 

...but he didn’t know why it was so hard to say Dean and him weren’t dating.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel smiled holding the tired Claire as Jack slept in the baby swing near him. The adults were unwinding, enjoying a glass of wine. Except for Dean and Gabriel who were enjoying a root beer in a wine glass. Castiel rubbed Claire’s back as the adults talked about nothing in particular when a question got Castiel’s attention.

 

“Why don’t you go back to school?” Naomi spoke. “Your talent shouldn’t be wasted.”

 

“Nah, when I got this sweet gig?” Dean chuckled smiling at Castiel and the kids. “I think my purpose in life is to take care of these guys. Claire, Jack and Cas are my world.” Castiel smiled softly. 

 

“...I was in a dark place when I first met Castiel...Castiel gave me a chance when no one else would have. Saved strays from the cold. I was out of options and out of luck when Castiel gave me a lifeline...I owe Castiel and Jack my life. For now, at least, I’m destined to see him grow.” Dean explained.

 

“You’re the sweetest,” Naomi spoke taking his hand. “Castiel and Jack are blessed to have you both.” Naomi touched Claire’s back with care.

 

“We can’t thank you enough…” Chuck spoke before his eyes fell to Castiel. “Ever since Castiel lost Anna...I never thought I would see him happy again...Seeing him like this. It’s like I got my son back.”

 

Castiel felt tears slide down his face, the words hitting him with emotion as Chuck sucked in air with the same emotions taking Castiel’s hand.

 

“We wanted to thank you,” Naomi spoke. “For everything.”

 

“I don’t need anything.” Dean breathed a little emotional.

 

“We want to pay for you to finish your school,” Naomi spoke as Chuck touched her back with care. “When you are ready to continue.”

 

“You’d...do that for me?” Dean spoke tears in his eyes as Naomi nodded.

 

“Of course...you have a talent, Dean. Chuck and I discussed it. It would be ashamed to let that spark go out.” Naomi spoke as Dean moved to hug her. It was tight and Castiel couldn’t help but cry. Wiping them full of emotions as Dean felt almost a breath of fresh air, his whole body shaking as he moved to hug Chuck as well.

 

“I-I don’t know how to repay you.” Dean sniffed pulling back.

 

“Just make us a steak when you one day run your own restaurant.” Chuck laughed standing as Naomi stood as well. “It’s late, I’m old. Grandpa is going to bed.”

 

“I think you had a bit much.” Naomi teased moving to hug Chuck.

 

“You kept up with me.” Chuck snorted.

 

“I beat you by one.” Naomi laughed as they said goodnight to the kids before heading upstairs.

 

Castiel watched them with care wiping his tears before comforting Dean who was still an emotional mess. Castiel gave him a kiss on his shoulder with care before Dean sniffed getting up to collect Jack. 

 

Dean held out his hand to Castiel who took the help to get up. Castiel rubbed Claire’s back as his eyes turned to Gabriel and Sam who were whispering and happily getting drunk on the wine.

 

“Hey, don’t drink the wine cooler,” Castiel called to Gabriel who snorted at the idea. Castiel shook his head seeing Gabriel move to pour more wine.

 

“Let them be, they seem to be talking it out,” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded moving to follow Dean back to their own guest house. Castiel smiling with pride how accepting his extended family was to _his_ family.

 

Castiel smiled at the idea.

 

 _His_ family.

 

He watched Dean put the kids down giving kisses on their foreheads as he tucked them in.

 

_His family._

  



	7. Happy New year

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel smiled as his family hosted their normal New years party holding a glass of wine as he stood in the corner quietly sipping his wine glass. A babysitter was with the kids and the adults were enjoying the night. Dean came out of the bathroom, rejoining Castiel as they laid back against the wall. Castiel handed Dean back his beer as Dean took a sip watching Gabriel and Sam dancing in the crowd of other adults.

 

Sam had his arms up in the air holding his own wine bottle as Gabriel danced behind Sam. Despite being shorter than Sam by a lot, he still tried to grind against him from behind. Dean and Castiel snorted mumbling and gossiping to themselves.

 

“God, I don’t know what Sam sees in him,” Dean commented drinking his beer as Castiel smiled.

 

“Those two have been thick as thieves since preschool,” Castiel commented. “They might as well hopped out of the womb together, I would believe it if it wasn’t me and Gabriel who popped out.”

 

“Wait? You’re twins?” Dean blinked as Castiel nodded. “You look nothing alike.”

 

“Fraternal twins, yeah,” Castiel stated with a laugh.

 

“Holy shit. I always assumed you were older than him.” Dean stated.

 

“It’s just his personality that makes you think it.” Castiel smiled. “He’s actually older by three and a half minutes.”

 

“Mind. Blown.” Dean gasped as Castiel took a sip of his wine. “What? Got any other secrets you’d like to tell me?”

 

“No.” Castiel laughed. “I guess I just forgot to mention it.”

 

“I feel like I have no idea who you are anymore,” Dean stated putting an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Oh yeah?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded playfully feeling Castiel intertwine their fingers. “Well...My name is Castiel Stuart Novak.”

 

“Stuart?” Dean chuckled as Castiel nodded. “Okay, Stuart Little.”

 

“I’m named after my grandfather, shut it.” Castiel snorted as Dean continued to laugh. “I’m Twenty-nine years old widow with a beautiful son named Jack Otis Novak.”

 

“Wow. You’re so _old_.” Dean snorted as Castiel elbowed him.

 

“And you stranger?” Castiel asked eyeing him.

 

“I’m Dean Leland Winchester,” Dean spoke.

 

“Leland?” Castiel asked confused.

 

“I was named after a town. It was my mom’s hometown.” Dean explained. “It was her thing.”

 

“Ah,” Castiel stated understanding. “So do you have any siblings, Leland?”

 

“My mom mentioned I had an older sibling but I guess he went to live with his biological dad after my mom got back into drugs." Dean explained.

 

"A long story, not fun to get into, but the short version is she had me amidst her drug happenings." Dean sighed.

 

"Eventually, child services got wind and I moved from foster care to foster care so I never got more info. But all my foster homes were great. No sob story there.” Dean shrugged.

 

“So no idea about your sibling?” Castiel asked sadly.

 

“Um, I know they are my half-brother, I know they also are named after a town- middle name or first name, not sure and they were a quite a bit older than me,” Dean explained. “Other than that, no.”

 

“I’m sorry…” Castiel spoke as Dean shrugged before continuing.

 

“Let’s see...I’m twenty-three,” Dean commented.

 

“Ooh. You’re a baby.” Castiel stated as Dean beamed. “I never realized how young you were.”

 

“I’m not a baby,” Dean mumbled as Castiel snorted.

 

“Go ahead, baby.” Castiel teased. “Tell me more.”

 

“I’ve never been married-’sept to you and I have a daughter,” Dean stated. “Her name is Claire Skylar Winchester, by the way. My pride and joy.”

 

“Skylar is cute.” Castiel pouted at the adorableness. “I always wanted a daughter.”

 

“I thought we were married.” Dean chuckled.

 

“We are.” Castiel blinked.

 

“So that means you have a daughter,” Dean commented elbowing him as Castiel beamed at that.

 

“I do, huh.” Castiel chuckled. “And I adored her.”

 

“And she adores you! Had a hard time leaving her with the babysitter. She wanted papa.” Dean snorted.

 

“Papa?” Castiel blinked. “Wait, I’m papa?”

 

“Yeah?” Dean chuckled finishing his beer. “Did you not notice?”

 

“I thought she was referring to you!” Castiel laughed. “Since when?”

 

“No No, I’m daddy,” Dean stated. “She’s started calling you papa...almost about the time we started to come here I think.” Castiel lit up at that when Sam and Gabriel bolted over grabbing them.

 

“Guys! It’s time!” Sam spoke to Castiel pulling him towards the group huddled around the tv, Sam and Gabriel let go of Dean and Castiel’s hands leaving them in the back of the crowd before they themselves pushed their way to the front. “This is the best part!”

 

 **“Five.”** The crowd cheered as Dean and Castiel looked around the happy couples.

 

**“Four.”**

 

**“Three.”**

 

**“Two.”**

 

 **“One!”** Dean and Castiel turned to each other lightly giving each other both a _what the hell_ _why not_ look, before they shrugged and moved towards each other.

 

“ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!”** Castiel’s breath left him, feeling Dean’s lips naturally fall into place on his. Dean’s hands cupping his face as they both just froze for just that moment. Time seemed...to stand still. Castiel expected for them to pull back, but...their lips just moved against each other. Castiel felt his breath return to him as he felt his arms moving to hold Dean closer...and Dean did as well.

 

...Crashing messily into Castiel’s childhood bedroom wasn’t exactly how he imagined this new year going.

 

Castiel panted his hands moving to grip Dean tightly as Dean’s hands explored his body with not so innocent hands.

 

“W-Wait.” Castiel panted breaking the kiss to just kiss him again. “We should stop, we are both straight,” Castiel stated unable to catch his breath as he and Dean forced Castiel’s shirt off.

 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded dumbly as Castiel pulled him back into a kiss.

 

“Besides this is stupid.” Castiel broke the kiss to pull off Dean’s shirt touching his pecks with his fingers almost as though he craved to touch him like this all along. “W-We don’t even like each other this way.”

 

“Yeah. Y-Yeah of course.” Dean nodded quickly before picking Castiel up recapturing him in a deep and needy kiss. Castiel could make out the...not so subtle lie touching his ass as Dean held him leading him towards the bed. Castiel’s bareback hit the small twin bed, only remaining alone for a second as Dean crawled on top of him.

 

“We a-aren’t even remotely attracted to each other.” Castiel moaned feeling Dean... _rock_ his lie against Castiel’s ass experimentally.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Dean moaned against him, his face moving to kiss Castiel’s neck eagerly. Castiel’s hand moving to hold the back of Dean’s head begging for more and his other dug nails into Dean’s back. Castiel had never been intimate with a man, never even thought of kissing one before. Yet, here he was. Allowing Dean’s fingers to unbutton and slide down his jeans.

 

Castiel’s own... _lie_ showing too.

 

Castiel let out a breath of desperation, his fingers moving to pull down Dean’s. Lost in each other and their touches till...their bulges touched against each other.

 

They stared at each other with shaking breaths as they looked down at their erected cocks making a tent in their underwear before slowly raising their eyes to meet each other once again.

 

Here they were.

 

Almost naked.

 

Castiel’s neck starting to turn colors from the kisses Dean had placed there.

 

Their world coming back to crash around them as the lust faded into the logic of one question.

 

_...Should they stop?_

 

Neither of them moved for a long time hoping one of them would make the choice for them. However, when they both moved in to press their lips against one another no hesitation remained.

 

Dean’s thumbs moved to pull down the fabric that separated them. Pulling it desperately free from Castiel’s body. Castiel broke the kiss to fished into his old lube from the back of his drawer in his bedside nightstand. When a shiver slid up his entire body drawing his attention back to Dean and everything he was doing to him.

 

Dean...had _wrapped_ his lips around his cock. Experimentally, rocking his hand at the base his lips couldn’t get down to and sucking at the top with his mouth. Castiel let out a shivered moan gripping Dean’s hair. Dean...wasn’t an expert at this at all. Castiel could tell, but Dean was trying to make this pleasurable to Castiel despite not knowing how to do it himself.

 

Castiel allowed Dean to take his time easing himself into this new sexual experience they were sharing with each other. Castiel swallowed and verbally moaned knowing he could be loud because the raging party going on still downstairs.

 

“Does this feel okay?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded quickly.

 

“Yeah.” Castiel choked out, he felt like an inexperienced teenager again.

 

“I-I’m going to do it a bit more.” Dean nodded sounding like he was mostly telling himself out of his own shyness.

 

“Okay.” Castiel nodded as Dean lowered his mouth to his cock, Castiel laid back into the pillows watching Dean as Dean’s mouth and hand moved experimentally on his cock. 

 

He moaned and tensed when Dean got a particularly pleasurable spot to suck, moaning a bit louder each time. Dean seemed to listen to his louder moans taking time to focus more on those spots. 

 

When Castiel felt himself getting close, Castiel nervously tapped on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“S-Stop, I-I don’t want to come yet.” Castiel whimpered.

 

_**Yet.** _

 

Dean pulled back staring into Castiel’s eyes as they both took in those words.

 

_How far did they want to go?_

 

“C-Can I suck you?” Castiel asked breaking the silence as Dean nodded blushing. Dean moving to pull off his own underwear moving to switch places on the bed with Castiel. Castiel moved to sit in between Dean’s legs looking at his untrimmed bush. Dean looked embarrassed swallowing as he choked out words.

  
“I-I’ll shave it better next time.” Dean swallowed as Castiel glanced up at him.

 

_They were already planning the next time._

 

Castiel breathed out a nervous breath his hand moving to hold the base of Dean’s cock who sucked in air at the touch. Castiel moved a bit closer wondering if he could even fit it into his mouth before he lowered his mouth to it. Castiel opened his mouth licking his lips as he slid first the tip in tasting Dean’s flesh for the first time.

 

Castiel’s tongue darted to the width of it, feeling how large it was inside before he slowly slid Dean farther into his mouth. Castiel choked slightly when he tried to take a bit more than he should.

 

“C-Careful.” Dean swallowed blushing as Castiel gave him a thumbs up, instead of you know...nodding his head. Castiel slowly slid his head up and back down a bit slowly at first getting used to the feeling.  

 

Castiel felt Dean shutter before letting out a loud moan. Castiel feeling a bit proud of himself bobbed his head a bit more eagerly, his hand trying to sync with his head bob. Castiel felt Dean grip his hair, giving it light tugs.

 

Castiel.. _.liked_ the little tugs to his hair, _liked_ the way Dean moaned, he _liked_ making Dean feel good.

 

Castiel took in the freckles he could see on Dean’s cock making sure his tongue touched these little pieces of Dean. Dean sucked in the air throwing his head back in pleasure, which Castiel had to stop from smiling.

 

When one suck of the certain freckle made Dean scrunch his toes sucking in air.

 

“Uncle. Uncle. Uncle.” Dean bit his finger trying not to cum as Castiel pulled back snickering wiping his mouth before Dean pulled him into a rough and needing kiss. Castiel allowed Dean to pull him closer, Castiel opened his mouth to Dean feeling his tongue move against his bottom lip.

 

“D-Do you want to stop? Y-You’re trembling.” Dean spoke touching his arms softly with care as Castiel quickly shook his head no.

 

“I-I’m not... _scared_ ,” Castiel whispered looking at Dean blushing. “I-I’m excited.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean blushed harder as Castiel nodded. Dean looked down laughing softly before he glanced up at him.

 

“Is...it weird to ask to bottom?” Castiel spoke as Dean raised an eyebrow which Castiel blushed looking away.

 

“Think you can handle it?” Dean winked at his dick joke as Castiel blushed harder.

 

“Your dick is only a couple inches longer!” Castiel laughed shoving him playfully. “Stop acting like you are the shit, _anaconda._ ” Dean snorted pressing him into a small kiss as Castiel kissed back to care.

 

“Are you sure you want to bottom?” Dean pulled back as Castiel laid back against the bed, watching Dean pouring some of the old lube in his hand. Castiel blushed as he watched Dean lubing up his cock.

 

“I-I’ve been having a dream…” Castiel confessed watching Dean heavily lathering himself. “Since the day we rode horses…” Castiel licked his lips without realizing he had. Dean smirked moving in between Castiel’s legs lathering his fingers.

 

“The day you felt me press against you coming off the horse,” Dean remembered as Castiel nodded. “The day before your wet dream?” Castiel nodded. “Tell me about it.” Dean whispered as Castiel shivered feeling Dean’s fingers moved to his hole.

 

“I-I didn’t want to admit it then...even to myself.” Castiel opened his legs a bit more giving Dean a better view. Castiel sucked in air when he felt Dean’s finger slid a finger in. Castiel tensed as Dean gave him a kiss on his inner thigh, giving him time to adjust. “Never been with a guy?”

 

“N-No,” Castiel spoke. “Y-You?”

 

“No,” Dean whispered giving him more kisses on his inner thigh. “Come on, tell me about your dream.”

 

“Y-You were there,” Castiel confessed. “Y-You were on top of me…” Castiel sucked in air when Dean started to move his finger. It was fully lubed and it was only uncomfortable at first but it...started to feel good.

 

“Yeah?” Dean whispered. “What was I doing?”

 

“You were...on top of me,” Castiel repeated as he tensed feeling Dean slide in another finger. “Pressing into me.”

 

“Did it feel good?” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded when Dean rocked it.

 

“I-I felt so good.” Castiel panted tensing at Dean’s other finger. “I-I felt my whole body trembling,” Dean smirked to himself rocking his fingers into Castiel’s hole, Castiel closed in eyes in pleasure. His body shook in pleasure, he couldn’t help his hips from rocking against it.

 

“Tell me how I made you feel,” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded whimpering panting.

 

“You were rough and deep inside me, Y-You were making me scream. I-I didn’t want to believe it at first. B-But I-I came every night to you p-pounding me s-so good.” Castiel sucked in air moaning loudly as Dean rocked his fingers deep. Castiel bit his lips whimpering his eyes begging Dean to stop teasing him.

 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Dean spoke his own breath rough slowly pulling his fingers out as Castiel didn’t hesitate to pull Dean’s waist towards him. Dean moaned as Castiel moved to cup his cock leading it towards his hole.

 

“F-Fuck me.” Castiel panted his body trembling. “M-Make me feel good.” Dean eyed his face before their lips slammed roughly against each other. Castiel moaned as he felt Dean move on top of him. Castiel tensed feeling Dean’s cock press against his opening. Castiel gasped, Dean moved to kiss his neck with care. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut feeling Dean slowly and easily sliding into him.

 

“It’s okay,” Dean whispered sweet nothings into Castiel’s ear, Castiel closed his eyes feeling Dean take his time to enter him. Castiel panted once he felt Dean’s crotch press against his ass.

 

Dean...was completely inside him.

 

He didn’t think it would fit.

 

Dean wasn’t overly large, sure he was a bit larger but he wouldn’t be featured on playgirl for it.

 

He has had sex with women.

 

He knew logically he should have known a penis could fit in.

 

But he was just so new to this.

 

Castiel shuttered as Dean continued to hold still. Castiel felt Dean’s body pressing into him, he could feel Dean’s chest against his own. He could feel Dean’s own heartbeat. He could feel Dean’s thighs pressing against Castiel’s holding them wide open. Castiel opened his eyes when he no longer felt pain, relaxing against Dean.

 

“I’m okay now,” Castiel whispered kissing Dean’s shoulder wrapping his arms around him with care. “Y-You can move.”

 

“A-Are you sure?” Dean blushed.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel nodded holding him as Dean slowly slid his hips back a bit before rocking into him.

 

“O-Oh.” Castiel moaned at the first thrust his heart pounding. Wow, this...felt good. He didn’t know what to expect but...this felt amazing.

 

“F-Feel okay?” Dean whispered worried as Castiel nodded.

 

“M-More than okay. Keep moving.” Castiel begged as he gripped Dean a bit more tightly. Dean pulled back his hips again, before thrusting quickly and deeply into Castiel. Castiel shivered at the sound of Dean’s flesh slapping against Castiel’s ass. “Y-Yes.” Castiel choked out in the pleasure almost out of surprise at how good he felt. Dean took the moans as a sign to continue. Rocking deep and rough but the thrusts weren’t fast. He started slowly allowing Castiel time to adjust till Dean eventually was giving Castiel exactly what he wanted.

 

Castiel was... _loud_.

 

He panted and whimpered, words begging for more escaping with each deep thrust. He was glad the party was loud because if not...everyone would know what they were up to. Castiel was never one to be loud during sex, but...holy crap. He was loud.

 

Castiel bit into Dean’s shoulder, gripping into Dean’s back as his body trembled from all the pleasure Dean. Dean was more silent during the sex, his focus on Castiel. On _every_ little sound and movement, Castiel made. Castiel almost thought he had made a deal with the devil... A devil very _good_ at bed, but a _devil_ nonetheless.

 

“I-I’m coming.” Castiel gasped arching his back, his nails dug into his back. Castiel’s teeth pressed lightly against Dean’s shoulder. Dean thrusted deep into Castiel, rocking deeper... _harder_...Dean pounded him moving to grab Castiel’s hair giving loving rough tugs. Castiel gasped and whimpered loudly loving the tugs on his hair arching his back more and more as he was pounded.

 

Castiel started to cum roughly as Dean pounded him through it, Castiel starting to tense up in his orgasm, his hole tightening against Dean’s cock. Dean gave a few more deep thrusts before Dean pressed completely into Castiel going as deeply in possible. 

 

Before the most beautiful deep groan as he looked down emptying his seed deep into his lover. Dean remained pressed into him after his orgasm, Dean grabbing his base stroking it as he slowly pulled out, spilling his remaining seeds till he had emptied himself complete on and into Castiel. 

 

Castiel laid relaxed as Dean collapsed onto his butt running his fingers into his hair taking in the sight of the collapsed and obviously _satisfied_ Castiel.

 

Dean’s eyes slid down to Castiel’s open legs, seeing the cum dripping from his hole. Neither said anything. Just enjoying the moment they had. It had been so long since either of them had sex. It was almost _exactly_ what Castiel needed. Castiel took a moment to sit up himself feeling the cum spilling out of him, feeling so full from...Dean.

 

Castiel took in Dean as well, both out of breath and both unsure what to say. 

 

**Castiel had just _fucked_ his tenant.   **

**Castiel just _fucked_ his child’s nanny...  **

**Castiel just _fucked_ his best friend...  **

 

They both silently stared at each other. Knowing what they had both done. 

 

What they had both... _willingly done_.

 

The moment wasn’t able to last long.

 

The sound of the record player downstairs scratched on the speakers, which made the two glance towards the door.

 

Was this their cinderella chime of midnight?

 

Dean said nothing as they listened to Gabriel and Sam talking to most likely the last few guests or Castiel’s parents.

 

“Shoot. W-We should get dressed.” Castiel was the first to speak nervously moving to find his clothes blush deeply on his face. “The babysitter will have a fit if we don’t go back to the cabin by one.”

 

Dean watched him in silence watching the cum spilling down Castiel’s down his legs. Dean stared watching him before he also moved to dress. The silence remained between them until they were completely dressed. Castiel scratched his sweaty covered hair fixing his hair in the desk mirror, before moving to grab his old cologne, spraying himself a bit to hide the smell of sweat and sex. Castiel paused turning to look at Dean who was studying him, Castiel eyed him back in the silence.

 

_How would things be now?_

 

Castiel sprayed Dean with the cologne playfully.

 

“Hey.” Dean snorted as Castiel beamed moving to playfully spray him as Dean snorted grabbing some Windex from the windowsill left from being cleaned earlier. Dean sprayed him back, Castiel snorted spraying him back till Dean wrapped his arms around him holding his arms down before capturing Castiel into a loving kiss.

 

_Castiel...kissed back._

 

The loving kiss lasted a minute as they eyed each other for a moment before Dean took the cologne and the Windex away taking his arms away from Castiel before nodding his head towards the door.

 

Castiel moved to follow him as they headed down the stairs acting like he wasn’t dripping in cum and desperately needed a shower. Gabriel noticed Castiel and Dean beaming happily as he waved to his brother.

 

“Happy new year bro!” Gabriel waved.

 

“Happy new year.” Castiel waved before stopping in front of him and high fiving.

 

“Where did you two disappear off to?” Sam asked as Dean shrugged.

 

“The room was spinning. Had to lay down.” Dean chuckled. “Castiel kept me company after I drank too much.”

 

“Wimp!” Gabriel beamed as Castiel elbowed him, the light tint of his cheeks that went unnoticed.

 

“What can I say?” Dean shrugged his lie. “I’m a lightweight.”

 

“Speaking of which, we should get back to the kids.” Castiel turned to look at Dean, trying not to make eye contact because...he kept thinking about what happened.

 

“Oh, wait, did you guys want to come to Sam’s birthday?” Gabriel asked. “Next week I’m renting a tattoo parlor and we are getting tattoos. Sam has been craving more ink.”

 

“You got tattoos?” Dean asked as Sam nodded.

 

“Yeah, on my chest. It’s a symbol.” Sam pointed. “It’s supposed to keep my demons at bay.  Figured it would be a meaningful first tattoo. But I’ve been CRAVING ink. It’s my thing. Gabriel got me into it.”

 

“Oh, what do you want to get?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“I’m keeping it a secret.” Sam beamed. “I would love for you guys to go to see it. The tattoo means a lot to me.”

 

“Sure, always wanted ink.” Dean beamed. “What about you, Cas? Want ink?”

 

“I don’t know about ink, but I’m down to celebrate Sam’s birthday. We will see you then!” Castiel smiled as Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulder.

 

“You should get my name like a tramp stamp with big bold letters,” Dean spoke as Dean lead him away.

 

“No,” Castiel commented laughing.

 

“Oh! Get a Stuart little tattoo!” Dean beamed.

 

“...I fucking hate you.” Castiel sighed facepalming. Dean snorted and laughed as they walked towards the cottage.`


	8. CPS

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel’s eyes slid to Dean who hummed quietly to the song playing on the radio, Claire and Jack in the back seat fast asleep during their ride home. Back to normal. Back to the world that...Dean and Castiel hadn’t slept together.

 

They hadn’t discussed what happened. 

 

They just woke up the next morning in their separate beds, collected the kids and their stuff. Packed the car, said goodbye to Castiel’s parents and...headed home.

 

Castiel laid his head on his hand just watching Dean as he pretended to focus out the window. Dean scratched at the bite marks on his shoulder, the love marks Castiel had placed on his body. 

 

He had sex obviously before but he was never a biter, loud in sex and never...wanting it rough.

 

Castiel remembered how he begged for, remember how he dug his nails into the headboard and into Dean’s back. He remembered how loud he was, how good he felt, how his whole body was begging for Dean’s.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Dean asked as Castiel snapped out of his thoughts glancing back at him.

 

“...What we did.” Castiel spoke as Dean smiled softly at that holding out his hand which Castiel took his hand instantly massaging it with care.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” Dean asked. 

 

“...Yeah.” Castiel blushed as Dean kissed his hand. A display he normally would shrug off but now...he was split to how to take it...friendship...or lover.  “Did you?”

 

“...Yeah.” Dean beamed. Castiel blushed harder. Castiel looked down smiling to himself.

 

Dean made his heart pound.

 

“So...what now?” Castiel spoke giving his hand a squeeze. “I wouldn’t even know what we would label it.” 

 

“Do we need a label?” Dean beamed teasingly.

 

“I guess not.” Castiel shrugged laughing as Dean squeezed his hand focusing on the road before Castiel leaned over kissing Dean’s cheek as Dean blushed beaming at that.

 

Castiel’s phone started to ring when made Castiel take his hand away from Dean’s to find his phone. Castiel paused when his phone stopped ringing suddenly.

 

“Baba.” Claire’s tired voice made Castiel turn seeing Claire holding the phone to her ear upside down. Castiel had forgotten he had handed it to her to play on. 

 

“Claire, I’ll trade you,” Castiel spoke holding out a chicken nugget, Claire accepted the trade handing him the phone before she chewed on the nugget. “Hello?”

 

“Hi, love!” Naomi beamed as Castiel smiled.

 

“Hey, mom, what’s up?” Castiel asked confused. 

 

“I went to check you didn’t leave anything before Sam and Gabriel left,” Naomi spoke. “You left some kids stuff too but you also left your ring here.” 

Castiel paused instantly moving to check his ring hand, staring at the only ring on his finger. The ring there was the one Dean had given him for Christmas. Castiel touched his silver ring spinning it. 

 

He couldn’t believe he forgot Anna’s ring. 

 

Castiel remembered taking both rings off before his shower but other than for washing his hands in one way or another. Castiel  _ always  _ remembered to put it on. It was from  _ Anna. _

 

Why had he forgotten now?

 

Castiel’s eyes fell onto Dean who was focusing on the road, Castiel eyed him softly. 

 

“Could you give it to Gabriel so I can get it from him next time I see him?” Castiel spoke as his mother nodded. 

 

“Alright, have a safe trip,” Naomi spoke before hanging up. Castiel made a face lightly tapping his phone to his chin lost in thought.

 

“What’s up?” Dean asked.

 

“The sky,” Claire called as Dean playfully shot her a look as she giggled scrunching her toes as she snickered in her evil laugh. Dean snorted before turning to Castiel.

 

“I forgot my wedding ring,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Shit, do you want me to go back?” Dean asked preparing to get off at an exit. Castiel’s heart pounded at this sweet gesture.

 

Despite...their relationship blossoming...

Dean still respected Castiel’s love for Anna. Instead of being bitter Castiel’s heart still had a piece for Anna, Dean encouraged remembering her. Encouraged Castiel to mourn and heal. 

In his home...Anna was still always there. 

 

Dean loved and respected Anna despite having no reason too...especially now with this… romance they had started together. Castiel took his hand giving it a squeeze. 

 

“It’s okay…” Castiel spoke as Dean blinked. “I think she will be okay with me being without it for a couple days.” Dean gave him a half smile before Castiel turned on a kids game to Claire who happily took it playing with the phone. Dean gave his hand a kiss holding his hand against his cheek.

 

Yeah, he was blessed.

 

_______________________________________________________________   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pushed the door open to the house breathing in relief of finally being home as he held Jack who was wide away and happily wanting him down. Castiel waited till Dean had brought in the stuff and Claire closing the door before letting Jack down.

 

Jack happily crawled away, Claire moving to run into the living room as Jack moved to happily follow her. Claire giggled moving to jump on the couch as Jack giggled. 

 

“Ack! Ack!” Claire jumped as Jack eventually got to the couch holding onto it moving to try to stand. Any time Claire jumped on the couch cushion, Jack would fall onto his butt breaking into harder laughter. Castiel smiled watching Jack moving to stand again to happily be knocked down again. 

 

“Come on, let’s sort the dirty clothes out of the bags,” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded taking one of the suitcases walking to the bathroom.

 

Dean went through his daughter’s suitcase checking the clothes for food stains and or smelling them if he couldn’t figure out if it was clean or dirty. 

 

“Dirty,” Dean commented tossing it into the bin as Castiel practically threw all of Jack’s clothes in the bin.

 

“Might as well just toss the whole thing in there. Jack is a pig.” Castiel snorted as he paused seeing Jack head poking out from the doorway smiling at them. “Yeah, I’m talking crap about you. Wanna go? Wanna fight?” 

Jack smiled ducking his head back from the door giggling as Castiel chuckled snorting. 

 

“Clean,” Dean stated placing it on the side before going to the next one. “Clean.” 

 

“No, that’s dirty.” Castiel paused taking one of the shirts Dean labeled clean. 

 

“Smells clean,” Dean commented as Castiel sniffed it.

 

“I swear she wore this already,” Castiel mumbled sniffing it again but Dean was right, it smelled clean and it didn’t look dirty.

 

“I think you’re thinking about her other Dora the Explorer shirt,” Dean commented.

 

“She has two?” Castiel asked confused.

 

“Yeah, it’s blue too. That one just has Dora and Boots.” Dean commented. “The other is Dora, Boots and whatever the backpack with the map was called.” 

 

“Oh yeah, right,” Castiel commented before refolding it and placing it in the clean pile. “God, can we be any more married?”

 

“What do you mean?” Dean snorted. 

 

“We are having a romantic date smelling our kids' clothes.” Castiel sighed. “How romantic.” Castiel moved to put some clothes in the clean pile when Dean captured his lips in an easy kiss. Castiel was taken back but he eased into it moving to hold the back of his head deepening it. Castiel didn’t notice he had been laid down on the bed with Dean kissing him roughly as his hand slid under his shirt. 

 

Castiel moaned happily as he kissed back just as eagerly, but the sound of Claire crying made the adults pull back. Castiel panted looking up at Dean with the realization they should stop. Castiel got up when Dean moved off of him, Castiel and Dean stood at the same time.

 

“I should get her-” They said at the same time but both paused. 

 

“I-I’ll get her.” Castiel gave a nervous smile and moved to get her. Claire sat on the floor crying as Jack blinked confused why she was. Castiel kneeled down worried petting her hair before she moved into his arms crying. “Claire-bear, what’s wrong, love?” 

 

“Ouch to me.” Claire whimpered holding her arm out, Castiel took in the bruise on her wrist she was holding. 

 

“Claire, did you fall off the couch?” Castiel asked worried but Claire just continued to cry.

 

“Dean!” Castiel called picking her up as Dean came back out into the living room. “Do you have an insurance card for her? I think she hurt her arm.” Dean tensed, extremely uncomfortable by the idea. 

 

“D-Does she need to go to the hospital?” Dean asked hesitantly. “I-Is it possible it is just a bruise?”

 

“Dean, it would be safer to just take her,” Castiel spoke as Dean looked...scared...but he didn’t think it was because of Claire’s arm.

 

“N-No, I don’t have the physical card but I know the number,” Dean whispered worriedly.

 

“Okay, Let’s get Jack and get into the car,” Castiel stated extremely confused on Dean’s hesitation.

 

“...Is there any way we can just handle this here?” Dean repeated looking like he was going to panic. 

 

“Dean! Do you care about your daughter or not?!” Castiel snapped extremely mad at him as Dean looked away slowly picking up Jack as Castiel walked her towards the door. Castiel missing the pale skin from Dean and the shaking.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat in silence in his own world behind Claire holding her tightly as the doctor looked over Claire’s arm. The doctor stood in front of her, making Claire giggle as he wrapped her sprained arm with a soft cast. Claire was so good and was taking this bravely. Castiel smiled at her as he rocked Jack who was starting to doze. Castiel hadn’t said a word to Dean since he had  _ practically refused  _ to allow Claire to come. 

 

However, now...Dean was sitting quietly. 

 

Castiel refused to even look at him, as they were dealing with their first fight. God, they were  _ so  _ married. 

 

“Okay, she should be as good as new.” The doctor spoke as Castiel moved to Claire touching her chin. 

 

“You did good, Claire.” Castiel beamed before poking her nose. “Now we can get you Ice cream.” Claire lit up about Ice cream when a knock on the door made the doctor glance up.

 

“Come on in.” The doctor spoke taking off his glasses when Castiel seemed taken back when Sam had entered the room. Sam was wearing his normal suit which he only wore during work times. 

 

“Sam?” Castiel asked confused as he noticed the door open wider seeing two police officers. Sam couldn’t look at him as the police officers focused on Dean.

 

“Dean Winchester, step away from the girl.” The sheriff spoke as Dean tensed slowly pulling himself away from his daughter as a silent tear fell down his face standing. “Hands behind your back.” Dean complied as the officers handcuffed him. “Dean Winchester, you are under arrest for Kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent-”

 

“What?!” Castiel choked out. “What’s going on?!” The officers ignored him taking the shaking Dean away as tears slid down his face.

 

“Dada! DADA!” Claire sobbed noticing her father was being taken away.

 

“It’s okay, Claire.” Sam moved to her wiping her tears. “Come with uncle Sammy.” Claire whimpering hiccuping but allowed Sam to pick her up.

 

“W-Wait?! Where are you taking her?! What’s going on?!” Castiel followed after Sam who walked slowly holding Claire in his arms. 

 

“I can’t talk to you about this,” Sam spoke but Castiel grabbed his arm.

 

“Sam! Please!” Castiel broke down tears in his eyes.

 

“...” Sam said nothing for a moment before he spoke against his better judgment. “Dean is being charged with kidnapping after he took his child from their home and disappeared. The mother called the cops and an amber alert was placed on him for taking her. Because you guys used her medical card, the police were notified.”

 

“Dean wouldn’t just kidnap her for no reason!” Castiel spoke. “Dean and Claire have nightmares, he’s  _ scared _ when I raise my hand to touch his hair! You  _ never _ saw him with his BRUISES when he arrived at my house! Dean ran because he was scared for his life!”

 

“...” Sam said nothing. “Did he say that to you?”

 

“What?” Castiel asked.

 

“Did he say he took Claire because of domestic abuse?” Sam asked as Castiel paused. 

 

“N-Not in those words but-” Castiel stated upset. 

 

“Castiel, you are a lawyer. Start thinking like one.” Sam spoke moving to walk with Claire. 

 

“W-Wait! Where is Claire going?!” Castiel moved to follow him.

 

“Claire will be going to a group home for tonight, and back with her mother as soon as she lands,” Sam stated but Sam was grabbed again.

 

“She can’t go with her. P-Please. Let me foster her-” Castiel choked out upset as Sam sighed. 

 

“You can’t take her,” Sam spoke logically. “Dean is going to need a place when you bail him out.” 

 

“R-Right.” Castiel sighed looking down trying to think of something. 

 

“...File a case against the mother for abuse before she lands. It will keep Claire from being placed with her.” Sam stated. “Make Dean’s case about how he had to run from domestic abuse. He’s a male, this...is going to be a hard case, Castiel.”

 

“I know,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“...Gabriel is technically registered to be able to foster.” Sam stated. “I will make a case to allow Gabriel to keep her during this case....I’ll even get a therapist to talk to Claire. Maybe if she can verify the abuse somehow, we can start there.” 

 

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel whispered as Sam hesitantly nodded before walking away with Claire.

 

“Papa?!” Claire started to cry the farther she got away from Castiel. “Papa?!”

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Castiel choked out as the elevator closed tears falling down his face the only thing running in my mind. 

 

...This is all his fault.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood when Dean was released on bail, his eyes falling to Castiel as Castiel held back every emotion to hold him. He had to look professional. He was his lawyer. Not his lover at the moment.

 

Dean walked over after collecting his things, Dean’s eyes seemed so hollow. So cried out. Castiel touched his arm, Dean flinched softly which Castiel took his hand back. Dean walked towards the car in silence and got in. Castiel followed getting in the driver’s seat as Dean’s eyes slid to the now lonely car seat in the back seat. Jack’s car seat.

 

“Where’s Jack?” Dean whispered so softly Castiel barely heard him. 

 

“Jack’s at Gabriel’s with Sam and Claire,” Castiel whispered as Dean didn’t move staring at the car seat that used to be there. Claire’s. “Sam was able to convince his boss to let Gabriel take her, I figured Claire would sleep better with at least Jack there.” 

 

“...I’m assuming I can’t see her?” Dean stated as Castiel sadly nodded as they drove towards their home.

 

“Dean...I think you should know-” Castiel hesitated.

 

“She’s here. I know.” Dean whispered as Castiel turned to him. “My ex.”

 

“...I promise you won’t have any contact with her-” Castiel reassured.

 

“Except in court.” Dean chuckled coldly as Castiel slightly swallowed knowing there was nothing to say. Dean leaned his head against the window, Castiel stared at the road. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel choked out as Dean turned to him. “I-I shouldn’t have forced you to take Claire to the doctor.”

 

“She needed to go. She was hurt.” Dean spoke. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

 

“I feel like it was,” Castiel whispered as Dean shook his head no. Castiel pulled up to their driveway, Dean got out with Castiel heading inside. 

 

Castiel didn’t know what to say, he felt as though he needed to do something, say something. Tell Dean everything is going to be okay. However, no words got out. 

 

Dean pressed him into a hard and desperate kiss needing his comfort. Castiel didn’t deny him that. Castiel allowed Dean to take off his clothes. Castiel could tell he needed the comfort, Dean holding back all his emotions. Castiel wanted to take care of Dean. He wanted to help him.

 

Castiel pressed Dean back into the sheets as he laid on top of him, their naked bodies pressed against each other. Castiel knew their battle was just starting and especially with Claire's mother involved...

 

Castiel pulled lube from the side table, this one unlike the last time not expired as Castiel lubed up his fingers. Dean panted looking down at him, Castiel slowly slid his finger against Dean’s hole as Dean shuddered. Dean sucked in air glancing up towards the ceiling, Castiel waiting till Dean relaxed before rocking it. 

 

Castiel wanted to comfort him.

 

Castiel wanted to make him feel loved.

 

Castiel wanted to make everything okay and he didn’t know how.

 

Dean moaned as Castiel lowered his mouth to suck at Dean’s hardening cock before sliding in another finger. Dean moaned tensing at the next finger as Castiel worked his cock in his mouth. Castiel taking time to make sure Dean was comfortable. He moved his fingers slowly and easily, only adding the last finger when Dean started to rock on his fingers.

 

Castiel spread his fingers stretching Dean a bit more when Dean rocked almost desperately on his fingers. 

 

“Please. Please.” Dean whispered for more as Castiel slowly pulled his mouth away from Dean’s cock. Sliding his fingers away from Dean’s hole who whimpered without the pleasure. Castiel grabbed the lube spilling it onto his own cock before pouring some on Dean’s hole. 

 

Castiel moved in between his legs pressing his cock against his hole, Dean moaned and choked out a whimper as Castiel slowly slid himself in. Castiel moaned when he had pushed all the way in pressed deeply into Dean. Dean panted slowly opening his eyes seeing Castiel waiting for him to adjust.

 

“Move,” Dean spoke but Castiel could tell Dean still wasn’t adjusted.

 

“No, I won’t hurt you,” Castiel spoke as tears filled Dean’s eyes. Dean wiping them away as Castiel pressed kisses against his cheeks. “I know you’re scared, but you don’t have to punish yourself because you think you failed Claire.” 

 

Dean let out a choking sob to that as Castiel moved to kiss his tears away.

 

“We are going to get Claire back, I promise you,” Castiel whispered. “And we are going to lock away that bitch of an ex of yours.” 

 

“...You really promise?” Dean sniffed.

 

“I promise…” Castiel stated. “...She will never bother or hurt you again.” Dean moved to kiss him repeatedly hugging him as Castiel hugged him back. It was a long time before Dean pulled back. 

 

“Move. Please.” Dean whispered a little hope in his eyes as Castiel pressed their foreheads together before Castiel slowly started to move. Dean sucked in air at the amazing feeling of Castiel moving into him. Dean gripped onto Castiel as Castiel slowly built up speed. 

 

Dean moaned a lot quieter than Castiel was bottoming, his eyes looking up at Castiel as Castiel thrusted into him. Dean arched his back moaning as his hands moved to Castiel’s ass, gripping it and pulling Castiel towards him when Castiel thrusted into him.

 

Castiel left marks all over his lover, physical promises of his words. There will only ever be hickeys on his neck, no bruises from punches ever again. Castiel started to rock harder, which Dean whimpered and panted opening his legs wider to allowed Castiel more access. 

 

Castiel took the hint just moving into his lover the way Dean wanted. Dean panted loudly and arched his back. 

 

“Fuck.” Dean panted. “I’m close.” Dean moaned looking down at their connected bodies as Castiel nodded rocking a bit quicker. Dean watched himself be pounded. “F-Fill me. Fill me.” 

 

Castiel’s skin slapped against Dean’s ass as Dean panted in desperation. His cock starting to throb as Dean reached down stroking his back before arched his back spilling his own cum onto his stomach. Castiel let out a deep grunt with one less thrust pressing himself deep into Dean as Dean watched. Castiel spilled his seed deep inside Dean and held it letting every bit spill out of himself. 

 

When Castiel finished he slowly lowered Dean’s raised hips and slid out of him. Castiel pulled back to see the cum spilling out of Dean with satisfaction. Dean tiredly panting closing his eyes extremely tired after his terrible day. Castiel climbed out of bed sitting on the side of the bed as Dean opened his eyes to look at him. 

 

“Bouncing after fucking me like that?” Dean snorted as Castiel smiled with love. 

 

“I got to work on your case,” Castiel explained as Castiel reached his hand towards Dean hole which Dean shuddered his hole tired and used. Castiel slid his finger into his hole, pressed his cum back in teasingly. “I want you to sleep and rest till I get back.”

 

“I want to help,” Dean whispered letting out a whimper as Castiel teasingly thrusting his fingers into the used hole. 

 

“You are helping by sleeping.” Castiel pressed him into a lustful teasing kiss. “I’ll need you up and ready for  _ more _ when I win the case.” 

 

Dean whimpered allowing Castiel to use his body, nodding looking down at the fingers inside him. He knew Castiel was using sex to distract him from what was happening...and Dean felt blessed for it. He needed the escape even if it was for a second. 

 

“Now be a good boy and sleep. I’ll wake you if I need you.” Castiel slowly slid his fingers out before kissing him again. Dean nodded weakly as Dean turned to sleep panting tiredly almost falling asleep instantly. 

 

Castiel covered him in a blanket, pressing a kiss to his forehead before grabbing his boxers and moving to his home office to work on Dean’s defense.


	9. The verdict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Mentions of past domestic abuse and child abuse

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel tapped nervously on his knees as they waited for the first arraignment on the case. Dean’s plee. He has done this so many times, but this time...this was his life he was fighting for. Dean’s life.

 

“Dean Winchester.” A voice called as Castiel and Dean stood walking to the front of the courtroom, Dean sat next to Castiel waiting for the judge to return from his break. Castiel’s eyes slid over the lifeless look of the man next to him, Dean’s eyes threatening to cry...almost every day now. It has been a long battle these weeks without Claire.

 

Castiel went and visited Claire time to time, He also missed Jack. However, Claire seemed more at ease to share a bed with Jack and Jack didn’t mind being with his uncles and claire at all.

 

“All rise for the judge.” The bailiff spoke as the court stood for the judge as he sat down.

 

“Dean Winchester, you are being charged for...kidnapping your own daughter.” The judge read off the paper in front of him. “How do you plea?”

 

“Your honor, my client pleads not guilty to kidnapping.” Castiel spoke. “He is not a kidnapper but a battered husband who fled an unsafe home for his daughter and him.”

 

“Your honor-” The prosecutor scoffed.

 

“Save it for the jury, Mr. Novak. You know better. Your court date will be January twenty second. Three days from now. ” The judge commented reading the paper over, he banged his gavel. “Next case.”

 

Dean stood as did Castiel, Castiel giving Dean’s shoulder a loving touch as they walked out.

 

“Mr. Novak, could we have a minute?” The prosecutor spoke making Castiel turn.

 

“Why don’t you go get us a coffee, Dean.” Castiel offered as Dean hesitated till Castiel handed him some cash.

 

“Mocha?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded watching him go before walking up to the prosecutor.

 

“Castiel. Good to see you.” The man spoke as Castiel eyed him. “You’re looking well.”

 

“Thank you, Michael.” Castiel nodded. “Yourself?”

 

“I’m well.” Michael smiled. “We need to get coffee sometime, catch up-”

 

“Let’s cut to the chase.” Castiel gave him a look. “You want to make a plea deal.”

 

“I should have known I couldn’t get that past you.” Michael laughed innocently. “But yeah, I want to make a plea. Make it easier on Claire. Maybe she can see her father sooner rather than never since I plan to keep him in there for a long time.”

 

“What’s your offer?” Castiel commented.

 

“Dean does four years, no fine.” Michael spoke.

 

“No.” Castiel scoffed.  “He’s a domestic violence victim.” Michael chuckled at that, like the idea was funny.

 

“You think a jury will believe a tall and muscular man was beaten by a _girl_?” Michael scoffed.

 

“I have the pictures of his wounds to prove it.” Castiel explained eyeing him.

 

“Well, I hate to burst your bubble. But your client isn’t innocent of domestic violence.” Michael went through his files before pulling out a small stack of police reports. “Your ‘victim’ and his ex liked to beat each other.”

 

Castiel took the stack eyeing the paperwork going over the first couple pages.

 

“Can I borrow these?” Castiel mumbled.

 

“Please, they are your copy.” Michael smiled cockily at him. “Take tonight and figure out if you agree. But just know I plan to go after Dean for aggravated kidnapping.”

 

“Aggravated kidnapping?!” Castiel scoffed. “Tell me what part of this is fear, forced or fraud?”

 

“Dean forced his child into the car with her kicking and screaming then drove away.” Michael spoke. “After drugging her mother.”

 

“Proof?” Castiel scoffed.

 

“I have proof of the drugs in the mother’s system.” Michael handed him the paper. “Sleeping pills.”

 

“Witness?” Castiel asked.

 

“The mother who will swear she didn’t take them and a neighbor who saw Dean taking her away the little girl screaming.” Michael beamed. “...I look forward to your answer.” Michael moved to leave as he pasted Dean who was carrying coffee. Dean walked over handing Castiel his coffee before Castiel sighed taking a sip.

 

“What did he want?” Dean asked as Castiel turned to him.

 

“...We got to talk.” Castiel spoke turning to walk towards the car to head home.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel softly placed the papers in front of Dean who sat on the couch with him, Castiel said nothing letting Dean take in the evidence against him. Reading his face as Dean looked upset.

 

“Did you drug her when you left home?” Castiel hesitated but he needed to know. Dean nodded softly placing the test on the counter.

 

“Yes.” Dean sniffed upset.

 

“...Did you ever hit her?” Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head no upset.

 

“Never.” Dean sniffed upset as tears spilled down his face as he placed his hand on one of the police reports about mutual domestic violence. “...You know. I never loved her. But I wanted it to work...for Claire. Things started off okay, she said she was okay just being friends raising this...child together.”

 

“...How long did that last?” Castiel asked.

 

“....A couple months.” Dean stated. “We were okay, just getting to know each other. Trying to make this work...but then everything happened at once...she lost her job. Then her home. And next thing you knew she was living under my roof...It just seemed better than letting my daughter be born homeless.”

 

“How was she then?” Castiel asked.

 

“Grateful. I guess.” Dean explained. “She kept the house clean, actively looked for work and always had dinner ready. It was working, I guess. Soon she found a job again but it was so close to having Claire that there wasn’t much she could do.”

 

“When did it first get violent?” Castiel asked.

 

“The first time she hit me…” Dean commented. “It was when she was almost six months pregnant. I had gone out to hang out with school friends after class. It was just an hour later than I normally would…” Dean held his hands tightly. “I didn’t think anything of it, you know? Just an hour?”

 

“Yeah.” Castiel nodded.

 

“I came home, she was crying...upset...and drunk. Furious. She demanded to know where I was. I tried to explain. She said I was cheating on her. She said she hated me and that I was a waste of life. That my daughter was ashamed I was her father.” Dean swallowed.

 

“...What did she do, Dean?” Castiel asked.

 

“...She grabbed the full wine bottle and smashed it across my face.” Dean chuckled sourly shaking.

 

“Did you go to the hospital?” Castiel asked taking his hand as Dean nodded. Castiel made a note to get the records for that hospital visit. “Did you call the cops?”

 

“N-No. I didn’t want her in trouble. She...had my daughter inside her.” Dean sucked in air. “...I figured it was just hormones and let it go.”

 

“But it didn’t stop.” Castiel commented.

 

“...no.” Dean breathed. “It happened again, soon after Claire was born. She was extremely controlling. Jealous of everyone. I wasn’t allowed to have friends. I wasn’t allowed to talk to any of my old foster families or foster siblings. I eventually was forced to quit school and my day job to stay home with Claire...She got a job...and with her paying the bills-”

 

“She was able to monitor you,” Castiel whispered.

 

“I was allowed a debit card in a shared account. I was not allowed to pull out money. I had to use the card and that’s it. She one time beat me so hard I lost consciousness because I had to pull out cash to buy gas.” Dean stated. “She used the fire poker...and when I was passing out she told me...I was hers and I would only die when she allowed it.”

 

“Did you go to the hospital?” Castiel asked.

 

“I went to the hospital every time.” Dean breathed. “That one kept me in a hospital for a week and a half. My brain was really fucked up after that, bruised. I had a hard time with short-term memory...I had to write everything down for almost a month...I even kept forgetting Claire was my daughter. I had to put a...ribbon with a tag on her ankle with a little note. ‘This is Claire. She’s yours. She likes when you sing dead or alive by Bon Jovi.’ ” Dean choked out a sob as he cried into his hands. “ ‘Keep her safe. You’re all she’s got.’ “

 

Castiel swallowed kissing Dean’s head as he held him close wiping his tears. He waited for Dean to calm enough to continue. Castiel cupped his face kissing the tears away before Dean sat up wiping his face.

 

“...These...police reports.” Castiel brought up as Dean glanced at him.

 

“Sometimes I would scream.” Dean held himself. “When it hurt...The neighbors called the cops a lot.”

 

“But...how did she get her injuries?” Castiel spoke looking over one report. Her injuries minor in comparison to Dean’s.

 

“Once she heard the sirens.” Dean swallowed. “She would stop beating me and start slamming her face into the wall.” Dean wiped his tears. “Till she bled or till she seemed satisfied with the bruise on her cheek. When the cops came...they always did. They would see our injuries and tell me…’Are you sure you want to say she hit you? You got a beautiful wife, a cute kid and a wonderful home. She’s got bruises too. If either of you says yes, you’ll both go to jail and your daughter will be shipped off to a foster home where god knows what kind. You don’t want that do you?’ ”

 

“God, Dean,” Castiel whispered.

 

“After that, when the police would be called.” Dean scoffed wiping his tears. “I started to slam the door in their face. Always the same bastard cop sent too. Still can remember his cocky smile.”

 

“...” Castiel swallowed before he stood needing a moment as he went to get himself a glass of wine downing it before returning to sit on the couch wiping his own tears. “Had you ever tried to leave her before?”

 

“Where would I have gone?” Dean choked out in tears. “I had no money to my name, no friends or family. There weren’t _shelters_ for _abused_ men! Because men _couldn’t possibly_ be abused by women. Men _couldn’t possibly_ be raped by women. Men couldn’t be-” Dean swallowed sucking in air as he wiped his tears.

 

“D-Dean,” Castiel whispered kissing his hand.

 

“...I decided to leave...the first time she laid hands on Claire.” Dean glanced up. “Claire was crying, she wasn’t feeling good but I-I had to finish dinner at exactly six ‘o three. Exactly.” Dean sniffed not going to explain why. “...I was trying to calm her. Rocking her as I cooked. T-Then... _she_ came home. She never liked it when Claire cried. Never. She snatched Claire from my arms wrapped her hands around her throat and...s-started to shake her.”

 

“My God.” Castiel wiped his tears.

 

“She wouldn’t stop. C-Claire was like a ragdoll in her arms! Claire was turning blue! I-I shoved _her_ away _hard_ ! I yanked Claire from her arms. Claire’s neck was bruising and she was gasping...and almost lifeless...I just knew then. If I didn’t get Claire away... _she’d kill her._ ” Dean sucked in air.

 

“I remember having enough time to shove Claire into a kitchen cabinet before getting it.” Dean wiped his tears. “...Once _she_ had gotten done with me, She demanded I would finish dinner and bring her some aspirin and wine because… _’I’d had given her a headache.’_ “

 

Castiel silently wiped his tears giving Dean’s hand a squeeze.

 

“So I grabbed some Pms from the cabinet. Smashed three pills into her food. Crushed one put it into her wine….and I gave her two disguised as regular aspirin but I had crushed the pills into powder and replaced the capsules’ powder inside. Gave it to her.” Dean stated. “Waited till she fell asleep, packed our bags and left….Cleared out what I could withdraw from an atm. Stayed in hotels...till we found your ad.”

 

Castiel said nothing softly pulling into a tight hug, holding Dean close as Dean closed his eyes burying his face into his shoulder. Dean pulled back wiping his tears as he sucked in air.

 

“...I’m tired. I would like to sleep.” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded kissing his face.

 

“Go take a nap, love.” Castiel nodded petting his hair with care. “Don’t worry about dinner, I’ll order take out when you wake up.” Dean nodded weakly before getting up and heading to their bedroom.

 

Their bedroom.

 

Castiel and Dean had found themselves sharing the same room since he came home…

 

It comforted both of them to be so close.

 

Castiel watched him go before laying back into the house before going back to this case. Wondering how the hell he was going to win this.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel knocked on the door to Sam and Gabriel’s home when the front door opened with Gabriel holding Jack who answered it. Jack lit up seeing his daddy as Castiel opened his arms to the baby who threw himself from Gabriel’s arms. Castiel barely had time to grab him, Jack screeched happily.

 

Castiel kissed his face with love, Jack touching his face repeatedly. Claire stopped drawing with Sam before she screamed happily as well running to Castiel. Castiel kneeled down opening his arms wide.

 

“PAPA!” Claire hugged him which Castiel squeezed her tightly kissing her repeatedly. “Dada?” Claire moved to look behind Castiel but Dean...wasn’t there.

 

“Soon, baby girl.” Castiel touched her cheek. “Sam, can we talk?” Sam glanced up before he stood and followed Dean into another room. Castiel softly rocked Jack as Sam took a seat on the couch. “Did you get anything with the therapist?”

 

“She hasn’t mentioned anything about abuse. Claire must have been too young to remember it. You can’t use her as a witness.” Sam spoke. “Hell, she can barely talk.”

 

“I need her,” Castiel spoke. “She is the only witness and another victim.”

 

“You are just going to have to do it without her,” Sam stated. “I don’t know what putting her on the stand will do. You have all of Dean’s hospital visits. Hell, you even have a few doctors who will speak of his injuries.”

 

“...It’s not enough, Sam.” Castiel spoke. “Even with Dean on the stand, they won’t believe him. Because he’s a man.” Castiel spoke with tears slid down his face. “I don’t know what to do. It’s fucked up my whole case relies on people feeling sorry for a blonde, blue-eyed little girl and not the facts.”

 

“...I know.” Sam squeezed his hand with care.

 

“...I have to put her on the stand, Sam… I...have no choice.” Castiel whispered. “Maybe if they see how much she loves Dean...they will let him off with kidnapping. However, after this, I’m afraid even if we somehow win...I don’t know how to save Claire from getting fifty-fifty custody with her mother. Hell, she might get full custody very easily.”

 

“Don’t think that way,” Sam stated. “...I’ll get Claire ready for trial the best I can...but Castiel you look so worn.”

 

“Imagine how Dean looks, he looks six times as bad,” Castiel whispered.

 

“Take a couple of hours and enjoy the kids. Get your mind out of that dark place. Dean needs to be the emotional one. You need to have a clear head to win this case.” Sam whispered as Castiel nodded wiping his tears that started to fall.

 

“Papa!” Claire called from the other room. “BARBAR!” Barney was playing loudly which Castiel could hear. Claire came running in as Castiel smiled at her. “Barbar!” Castiel laughed as he was led away to the living room.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel fixed Dean’s tie with care as they waited for the trial to begin, just waiting for one case to get out before they were allowed in.

 

“You fixed my tie six times now.” Dean laughed nervously as Castiel paused pulling his hand away.

 

“Sorry, you just look great,” Castiel reassured. “I really think this color suit fits you.”

 

“Thanks,” Dean spoke as Castiel gave him a soft smile wanting to kiss him but wanted to remain professional.

 

“Remember...what we talked about.” Castiel glanced around looking for Dean’s ex despite not knowing what she even looked like.

 

“I know she will be here,” Dean spoke. “She’s a witness against me. You prepared me. I’ll be okay.” Dean gave his hand a squeeze touching it only subtly. “I have to be. For Claire.”

 

Castiel smiled and naturally moved to fix Dean’s tie again, Dean smiled softly with love watching Castiel naturally move to fix it. Just to touch Dean in some way. Something. Anything. They were easily lost in each other, that they had practically missed the person who walked up to them. Dean’s eyes moved to the person growing cold, but Castiel hadn’t even noticed them yet.

 

“...Hello, Abby.” Dean spoke coldly as Castiel tensed. His whole body couldn’t determine what he wanted to do. Did he want to scream at her? Punch her? Cry? Castiel almost had to force himself to turn around to face her. Coming face to face with a sweetly smiling redhead dressed almost as revolting as a fifties housewife. She blinked her dazzling blue eyes at them with her thick fake eyelashes, Castiel could see Claire's blue eyes shining through her own but...hers had no life like Claire's. Hers was cold.

 

“Hello, Deano.” She smiled cockily before turned to Castiel putting on that innocent demeanor holding out her hand. “You must be Dean’s lawyer, I’m Abaddon Knight. Nice to meet you.”  

 

Castiel didn’t shake it.

 

She seemed amused slowly lowering her hand her eyes moving from Castiel back to Dean.

 

“How have you been?” Abaddon spoke her eyes smirking in her cruelty. “...I _missed_ you.”

 

Dean’s chest tightened trying to be strong, but the second Dean swallowed dryly. She eyed him in her victory.

 

“How as my little one been? Mommy has... _missed_ her so much. I bet...she is going to be so excited to come home. Don’t worry...when you get out of prison, I’ll be happy to take you back.” She reached over to touch his tie but Castiel knocked her hand away pretending he was just grabbing her shoulder.

 

“We are being called,” Castiel spoke as he pulled Dean along as Abaddon tilted her head amused following after him.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This case was going as well as he thought. He could tell the jury...wasn’t buying their defense. Castiel was standing watching the judge hit the gavel excusing everyone for a thirty-minute lunch. Which is exactly what Castiel needed. While Dean was excusing himself to use the restroom, Castiel waited outside the door to the courtroom.

 

“Michael. Can we talk?” Castiel spoke as Michael looked amused.  

 

“Castiel, if you want that plea, it’s a bit too late.” Michael started.

 

“It’s not that.” Castiel started as Abaddon walked past them towards the food places digging through her purse. He waited till she passed barely paying them any attention to grab a snack.

 

“You're not...actually starting to believe your argument, are you?” Michael chuckled. “Does she seem like she can take on a man?” Castiel made a face but didn’t comment.

 

“I need a favor,” Castiel stated. “My next witness is Claire Winchester.”

 

“Yes, I am aware,” Michael stated confused.

 

“You might not believe Abaddon abused Dean, however, she also abused that girl,” Castiel stated.

 

“....What do you want from me, Castiel?” Michael asked curiously.

 

“Is there any way we can have Abaddon leave the courtroom during Claire’s testimony?” Castiel asked.

 

“Did you want her outside to _greet_ Claire at the door?” Michael scoffed as Castiel realized how well that would go. “Look...I will _remind_ her that the court will not tolerate speaking to Claire till the trial is over. But we both know it’s the best I can do.”

 

“...Thank you.” Castiel whispered as Michael nodded turning to walk to lunch as Dean came back over. “Lunch, my treat?” Castiel took Dean’s arm walking away.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel stood in once the judge and jury had sat down after their meals, Castiel eyed them before clearing his throat.

 

“Alright, Mr. Novak, I believe it was your witness.” The judge spoke as Castiel nodded.

 

“Yes, I call to the stand Claire Winchester,” Castiel spoke as the security guard for the door opened it calling Claire in. Claire was walked in with Sam who held her hand as she looked around nervously. Though they had gone over this with her, Claire was still just a little girl.

 

Sam softly pointed out Dean and Castiel with his finger leaning down to whisper to Claire. Claire lit up seeing Dean.

 

“HI, DADA!” Claire yelled which got a couple ahs and a couple chuckles. Claire waved happily at Dean as Dean softly waved back as she was led past the pews, a loud knocking made Claire turn towards the chairs she passed.

 

“C-Claire!” Abaddon called standing as Claire’s eyes fell onto her. “I missed you so much, baby.”

 

“ORDER!” The judge yelled banging the gavel. Claire stood frozen as Michael and a security guard tried to keep her back. Castiel stood upset as Claire remained...froze. She looked at Abaddon in... _fear._

 

“Claire?” Sam whispered worriedly she was shaking as pee slid down her leg from under her little dress. “C-Claire? Look at me.” Claire softly slid up pointing to Abaddon.

 

“...N-...Nono.” Claire whimpered as tears started to cry as she broke down in fear. “NO OUCH TO ME! NO OUCH TO DADA! NONO! NONO!” Sam tried to calm her but she was too upset flinching at Sam’s touch. Claire slid past his touch and turned running to the safest place she knew to be. She jumped into Dean’s arms crying roughly as Dean cradled her close. Dean kissed and rocked her as Claire _broke down_.

 

Abaddon glared angrily at her reaction, her face cold as the judge ordered a recess due to Claire’s emotional stress. Abaddon was ordered from the courtroom on the return, but Abaddon’s eyes shifting from the concerned jury to Castiel then back to Dean and Clare...showed the truth.

 

Abaddon just knew she lost the case.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

“All arise.” The bailiff called as everyone in the courtroom raised as the judge came in after the jury was able to come to a decision involving the kidnapping case. Castiel watched Dean nervously playing with his fingers. Castiel took his hand with care giving it a squeeze. The judge reading the verdict they reached before taking off his glasses looking at the jury.

 

“How do you find the defendant?” The judge spoke as the jury was handed back the paper to read out.

 

“We the jury find the defendant-” The jury started as Dean gripped Castiel’s hand tightly. “-Not guilty of aggravated kidnapping.” Dean gasped happily as he moved to hug Castiel. Sam smiled as Claire who now wore a diaper and all cleaned up from her accident clapped in Sam’s lap from the onlooker's seat. Dean pulled Castiel into a loving and happy kiss...and Castiel didn’t _care_ who saw . Dean...had _won._

 

“Thank you, jury, for your service.” The judge spoke.

 

“Dada!” Claire happily left Sam’s lap to run to her daddy as Dean turned to go meet her.

 

“Case dismiss.” The judge banged the gavel when Abaddon grabbed Claire when she was almost in Dean’s arm. Claire screamed as Abaddon held her sprained arm in the air, as Abaddon yanked her like a rag doll to her.

 

“Guard!” Michael yelled as Abaddon glared at Dean with cold malice intent.

 

“You _may_ have won _this round_ . But jokes on you, Dean. The brats not even _yours_.” Abaddon hissed.

 

“Nice try,” Michael spoke as the guard grabbed her arm roughly forcing her to let go of Claire which she fell only to be caught before she hit the ground by Dean scooping her up rocking her instantly. Abaddon felt Michael slam a paper against his chest as she snatched it with her free hand reading it. “Castiel was sure you would pull this. Read em and weep. The kid is Dean’s.”

 

Abaddon looked beyond pissed as the guard moved to pull her away.

 

“Please have Miss. Knight held for a couple nights for disrupting my courtroom.” The judge spoke, Abaddon glanced over her shoulder in anger at the affection Dean was giving to his daughter and...Castiel. His lawyer. Who were happily kissing like they were in _love?_ His daughter in Dean’s arms smiling happily with _love_ at Castiel who was the second parent to.

 

“If I can’t have them!” Abaddon screamed using her opportunity to grab the gun from the guard's holster pointing it at Claire and Dean. **_“No one will!”_ ** Instantly firing at them before she was tackled to the ground, Dean turned his back to the gun in hopes to protect Claire from the bullet. However, Pain didn’t come.

 

“Sam!” Castiel called moving to hold the bleeding wound on his chest, Sam passing out from the shock of it all. Sam...had protected Dean and Claire by taking the bullet.

 

“Base, we need an ambulance to courtroom A.” The guard called into the radio as he handcuffed Abaddon who struggled under him. Michael holding her down to help him as well along with other people.

 

“Dean! Call Gabriel!” Castiel panicked as he pressed a cloth to the wound in hopes to stop the bleeding. “Sam! You got to stay with me!” Dean faced Claire away calling onto his phone to Gabriel...praying he would answer in time.


	10. Shrek and Nudists

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sat in his chair rocking and holding Claire who kept asking for Sam. Castiel was extremely upset what happened...but Dean wasn’t taking it so well. Dean felt... _ guilt _ . He knew Sam had taken the bullet that saved his life. Sam was in critical condition because he saved them.

 

“S-Sam!” Gabriel came into the room holding Jack as Dean stood to instantly retrieve Jack from the upset Gabriel.

 

“H-Have you heard anything?!” Gabriel asked shaking as Dean shook his head. 

 

“Nothing yet,” Dean whispered as Jack happily cooed seeing Dean touching his face. 

 

“The last they told us is they believed the bullet bounced inside around and damaged his kidneys,” Castiel spoke. “He most likely needs to a new one.”

 

“O-Okay.” Gabriel choked out looking like he was going to be sick as he sat down where he was unable to cope. Castiel looked down sadly swallowing. “...Okay.” Gabriel sat on the floor holding his head.

 

“We submitted a blood test to see if we can be compatible to donate the kidney,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel nodded unable to cope. “They said they would let us know soon. You need to get tested too.” 

 

Gabriel nodded but couldn’t move just holding his head as his sat in the middle of the room. Castiel looked down, he couldn’t even begin to comfort his brother. Castiel took Dean’s hand giving it a squeeze. If Sam hadn’t taken the bullet...It would have been Claire and Dean in that room.  

 

“Mr….Winchester.” A doctor came out as Dean stood, Gabriel stood as well instantly moving to her.

 

“H-How is Sam?” Gabriel choked out.

 

“He’s hanging in there, but he will do better once we get him that kidney.” The doctor spoke. “We need a few more tests out of you, Winchester. It looks like you are compatible to donate. Follow me, once we determine you both match, I can get you both into surgery.” Dean nodded as he handed Jack back to Gabriel before following after them.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam blinked tiredly opening his eyes, sore and weak as a hand caressing his face made him glance up to see Gabriel in his police officer uniform sat next to him. 

 

“Hey,” Sam whispered as Gabriel took his hand kissing it as he wiped his own tears.

 

“Hey.” Gabriel swallowed. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Okay. I guess.” Sam swallowed. “What happened?”

 

“You got shot.” Gabriel chuckled as Sam chuckled as well. 

 

“No shit,” Sam stated holding his chest, lightly touching the wound. “Was it serious?”

 

“You lost kidneys for it,” Gabriel commented holding his hand tightly as he wiped his tears. “Dean donated his to you. You guys matched. Like a crazy perfect amount.” 

 

“We matched that well?” Sam asked as Gabriel nodded. “I guess we saved both our lives...we are even.” Sam smiled as Gabriel nodded as Gabriel couldn’t stop his tears. “What’s wrong, dove?”

 

“...” Gabriel wiped his tears pressing his kiss to Sam’s hand. “You scared me so much, Sam.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered feeling guilty. 

 

“...No. I’m sorry.” Gabriel spoke as Sam seemed taken back laughing.

 

“Why are you sorr-?” Sam asked softly but was cut off when Gabriel’s lips pressed against his. Sam’s heart fluttered as he moved to kiss back. When Gabriel pulled back, Sam blinked.

 

“Sam I love you.” Gabriel choked out upset. “I just...never had the courage to tell you. I’m sorry.” 

 

“I know,” Sam whispered touching his face, knowing all these secrets for so long. “I’ve always known.” Gabriel moved to kiss him again before Sam pulled away with love. 

 

“Where’s Dean? Should thank him for the kidney.” Sam whispered.

 

“We asked to have you both share a room,” Gabriel spoke. “He should be in soon.” Gabriel heard the door open as Dean was wheeled into the empty side. “Speak of the devil, how are you feeling Dean?”

 

“Been better,” Dean commented as the nurse stopped his bed locking it in place which Dean groaned. Claire laid on his good side sucking on a bottle, Dean rubbing her back as Castiel took a seat on a free chair with Jack.

 

“How are you, Sam?” Dean asked.

 

“Better,” Sam whispered as he rubbed his face. “Gabriel was just telling me that apparently, we are compatible.”

 

“Weird right?” Dean stated as Castiel gave Jack his own bottle of milk. “They said that luckily we were so compatible or you would have been in a tight spot. They kept asking me if we were related.” Sam laughed at that.

 

“Thanks for being compatible with me.” Sam snorted. 

 

“Thanks for saving my daughter and me,” Dean whispered as Claire suckled on her bottle blinking her blue eyes up at him. Dean loving pet her hair which was messy and unkempt because if the trial then straight to the hospital. Castiel lovingly placed a blanket on her which Claire glanced at him contently.

 

“Alright, Now.” A nurse came in. “Since you are awake Sam Campbell, we’d love your signature on a couple things for insurance.” Sam gave her a smile before taking the clipboard signing it.

 

“Your middle name always throws me off,” Gabriel spoke watching him. “Named after a city, like...who does that?” Castiel and Dean glanced up at that exchanging looks.

 

“Did you just say you were named after a city?” Dean spoke as Sam nodded handing the clipboard to the nurse who left.

 

“Yeah, my mom had a thing about cities. She named me after the city I was born in. Lawrence, Kansas.” Sam sighed. “My mom liked to say its the city-”

 

“-raises you, I just keep you warm.” Dean finished as Sam and Dean exchanged looks. 

 

“How...did you know that?” Sam asked confused and taken back.

 

“...My middle name is Leland. After Leland, North Carolina.” Dean spoke. “My mother, Mary Winchester used to tell me the same thing.” Sam seemed extremely taken back, the look on Sam’s face answered the questions between them.

 

They both recognized the name.

 

The name of their mother.

 

Sam said nothing reaching a hand to Dean who softly took it giving it a soft squeeze. The half-brothers holding onto each other not wanting to let each other go now that they had found each other. 

 

Happy to use their recovery time...to catch up.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Coming home…

 

Castiel carefully walked Dean in the house, his chest still healing but it was good enough to go home with only minor complications as he led Dean to his bed. Dean softly groaned as he sat in bed, Castiel taking care in helping Dean strip off his shirt and pants. 

 

The air was odd.

 

The peace this home once shared felt disrupted.

 

“Your bed?” Dean commented breaking the silence as Castiel glanced at him. “If you missed me that much I would have come home sooner.”   
  


“Claire and Jack passed out in your bed watching Teletubbies,” Castiel spoke helping Dean take off his shoes. “But...I did miss you.” Castiel whispered pressing a kiss to his lips which Dean took happily before Castiel pulled back. 

 

“Has she been sleeping better since the trial?” Dean whispered. Castiel paused. Seeing Abaddon had opened old wounds in both Dean and Castiel. 

 

“She would start crying when I wanted to put her to bed. Either Jack or I would sleep with her to get her to even sleep.” Castiel started as Dean looked down. “...But she went to sleep easier knowing you were coming home tonight.” 

 

“I’m glad,” Dean whispered as Castiel started to strip off his own clothes before coming to crawl into bed with him. “I was worried.”

 

“I know,” Castiel spoke moving to lay against Dean’s chest, Dean let out a little moan at the weight but Castiel was careful not to hurt him. Dean rubbed Castiel’s spine with care. “How have you been holding up?”

 

“After almost being shot by my ex?” Dean commented as Castiel glanced up. “I honestly am better.” Dean laid his head back. “I thought to see her would cause...my nightmares to worsen...but I haven’t had a nightmare since-...”

 

“Since what?” Castiel asked as Dean blushed softly.

 

“Since we first had sex,” Dean commented as Castiel eyed him with care. 

 

“Ah yes.” Castiel blushed remembering. “New years…We haven’t talked about it...did we?”

 

“No. We didn’t.” Dean snorted. “But the fact we had sex after that and we are both in our boxers holding each other does say a couple things.”

 

“Like what?” Castiel whispered smiling.

 

“That you love me,” Dean commented as Castiel smiled faded in surprise. 

 

Did he love Dean?

 

“And that of course, I love you,” Dean commented like it was obvious scoffing like it was more than enough fact. 

 

“You love me?” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded his fingers moving to touch the ring on Castiel’s finger. 

 

“I think I had for a while,” Dean commented. “Hit me harder than Abaddon ever did when I realized all I wanted was this forever. You...me...and the kids. Hell even Claire sees you as her father.”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing for a long time running his fingers up and down Dean’s chest. 

 

“I don’t know when I realized I needed you in my life. But I do.” Dean confessed. “I mean. If you’ll have me.” 

 

“Dean...what are you asking me?” Castiel whispered as Dean blushed softly unable to keep eye contact.

 

“I mean. I would marry you on the spot but that’s a little odd I think.” Dean shrugged. “Little soon. However, I would love to call you like...my boyfriend or something. I think that’s what you would be, right?”

 

“I think that’s how labels go,” Castiel whispered chuckling taking each other's hand.

 

“Do you...wanna...I don’t know...be my boyfriend?” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded softly with a loving smile, Castiel smiled at Dean’s adorable nature. 

 

“Yeah, I’d think that would be a wonderful idea,” Castiel whispered. “I mean, we live together, wear rings and already sleep together so yeah, I think that would have been the first step if we didn’t start from the final step.”

 

“Funny, I never thought I would ever...be with a man before,” Dean confessed as Castiel nodded too. “But now I don’t know how I lived without you.”

 

“Me either,” Castiel whispered kissing his chest. “I think it will be nice to have the kids grow up with two dads instead of one.”

 

“Yeah, more dad jokes. Like the more, the  _ gay-er _ , Am I right?” Dean commented as Castiel snorted. 

 

“We are breaking up. That was terrible.” Castiel laughed pulling away from him. “I hate you. So much right now.”

 

“We can’t break up. I mean, I went as far as to shave my bush for you.” Dean comment seriously pulling down his pants to show his cock. This made Castiel laugh harder turning away to wipe tears. “You can’t come back from a shaved bush. We are like forever together at this point.”

 

“I forgot we said that in our vows.” Castiel wiped his tears. “Till bush do us part.”

 

“Right before Jack ate the rings.” Dean commented as Castiel snorted harder turning to face the other way.

 

“I hate you so fucking much.” Castiel cried in laughter as Dean playfully humped him, making Castiel laugh harder.

 

“Nah, I mean _ this dick is bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S. _ ” Dean sang humping him as Castiel snorted shoving him away as Dean continued to hump and sing to him.

 

“I want to break up.” Castiel snorted laughing. “I hate you so much.” Dean laughed as well simply just crushing him in a hug from behind. 

 

“ _ I love you with all my bush _ ,” Dean whispered seductively as he could. Castiel snorted loudly.

 

“And who said romance is dead?” Castiel asked as Dean beamed innocently. “I’m going to bed, stop being weird,” Castiel stated trying to close his eyes to sleep when he felt Dean playfully humping him again.

 

“ _ Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me.”  _ Dean sang which Castiel snorted covering his mouth. “ _ I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed…” _

 

“Why?!” Castiel whined playfully laughing harder. “I **_HATE_** you!” 

 

_ “She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb.”  _ Dean sang playfully and slowly getting louder still humping him. “ _ In the shape of an "L" on her forehead!” _

 

“Stooooop.” Castiel wheezed. “You’ll wake the kids!”

 

_ “WELL THE YEARS START COMING AND THEY DON’T STOP COMING!” _ Dean yelled as Castiel cried unable to breathe being hump so roughly he had to hold the bed to not fall off it. 

 

“STOP SINGING SHREK, YOU FUCK!” Castiel yelled back as he whined.

 

_ “FED THE RULES AND I HIT THE GROUND RUNNING!”  _ Dean yelled louder as Castiel continued to wheeze.

 

“I HATE YOU SO MUCH!” Castiel wheezed.

 

_ “DIDN’T MAKE SENSE NOT TO LIVE FOR FUN-!” _ Dean screamed as Castiel laughed. 

 

“I WANT TO BREAK UP!” Castiel whined. 

 

_ “YOUR BRAIN GETS SMART BUT YOUR HEAD GETS DUMB-!”  _ Dean snorted as a shadow appeared in their doorway, Dean and Castiel turned seeing Claire half asleep glaring daggers as she simply grabbed their open door waving goodbye as she closed it obviously done with them both. Dean and Castiel started laughing harshly so much so that Castiel’s stomach hurt.

 

“I  _ told you _ ,” Castiel whispered which got Dean laughing. “Now shut up! For the love of god!”

 

“Okay,” Dean whispered with an innocent smirk as Castiel rolled away from him to sleep. It was one second of peace before Dean started belting singing again.  _ “SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE-”  _

Castiel turned around pressing him into a hard and lustful kiss in hopes of shutting him up. Dean moaned as Castiel straddled him teasingly rocking against him, Dean moaned holding his hips happy for the introduction of a more...sexual nature. 

 

...Till Castiel pulled away.

 

“Good night,” Castiel spoke turning to lay facing away from his now hardening boyfriend. Castiel smirked evilly when Dean blinked at him. 

 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Dean laughed pulling Castiel back towards him as Castiel snorted in laughter also down to some more adult activities…

  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jack walked around the house, now officially able to walk, he seemed to like to be on the ground more than held. The baby’s diaper missing and his clothes... _ also _ somehow missing as Jack walked over to his parent's room. Jack peered around the door frame seeing Castiel finishing getting dressed as Dean and him discussed the plans for the day. 

 

It was natural that Dean and Castiel somehow officially started to share a room. It just happened that one day all of Castiel’s drawers were sharing Dean’s clothes. Though they couldn’t pinpoint when it exactly happened.

 

Despite Claire having her own room, Jack and Claire happily enjoyed naps together and practically shared the room since neither of them liked to sleep alone. Jack rarely used his own room, so much in fact that Castiel already started to move his stuff into Claire’s room to be easier. 

 

“Ack.” Claire giggled running overseeing her brother standing naked. Jack giggled which caused Claire to giggle as too. Getting their parents attention, who exchanged glanced suspiciously at the door.

 

“Jack? Claire?” Castiel caused as the kids to scatter laughing their normal ‘they did something wrong’ laughs. Dean and Castiel glanced out of the door trying to see where they went. The adults exchanged looks yet again. 

 

“What did you think they did... _ this _ time.” Dean asked as Castiel entered the hall.

 

“No idea.” Castiel stated. “But that laugh was definitely not a good one.”

 

“...” Dean sighed glancing one way. “Kids!” Dean walked one way as Castiel walked the other. Castiel walked towards the kid's bedrooms, the house was terribly quiet. Which meant the kids where up to no good.

 

“Kids?” Castiel called. 

 

“There is a diaper in the kitchen,” Dean called as Castiel groaned. 

 

“Who's?” Castiel groaned. 

 

“I’m sure it’s Jack’s,” Dean called walking to the bedroom holding a diaper.

 

“He’s going commando for his birthday.” Castiel chuckled taking the clean diaper from him. “That must be what the evil laughter was about.”

 

“Okay. Now, we just got to find him before his party and hope he doesn’t pee or poop.” Castiel nodded as Dean nodded and shrugged. “Now, Where is my little nudist?” 

 

A knock on the door made Castiel turn and head towards the front door opening it to see Sam and Gabriel standing in the front door.

 

“Gabriel! Sam!” Castiel beamed hugging them before allowing them in, Dean walked over giving them a hug happily. “How was your trip?”

 

“Good,” Sam spoke trying not to laugh as Castiel and Dean exchanged looks confused before especially when Gabriel broke into laughter.

 

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked confused. 

 

“Do...you know you have two  _ naked _ toddlers running through the sprinklers?” Gabriel smirked, the parents exchanged looks before Dean and Castiel ran through the front door. 

 

“Claire!” Castiel called as Claire turned giggling continuing to run away from him. 

 

“Jack!” Dean called snatching up the toddler who could not run at all. Jack was covered in water and once Dean snatched hold of him, Dean slipped wet grass falling on his back which caused Jack to laugh harder. Dean snorted laughing as well looking at the child in his arms who giggling villainously. Dean let the child stand up before he moved to help himself stand. Jack went back to walk through the sprinklers. Dean chuckled as Jack waved at him goodbye as he did. 

 

“Dean! I got her!” Castiel yelled as Claire laughed loudly in his arms. “Where did your clothes and diaper go?” Claire just laughed louder. Dean snatched up Jack as well, who snorted in laughter again. Castiel and Dean leading them both to the house. 

 

Claire and Jack continued their laughter as they got them inside. Sam and Gabriel had a couple towels ready for everyone. Sam helped wrapped Jack with a towel which Dean tried to dry him. 

 

“You are so naughty.”  Dean snorted to Jack. Moved to Jack’s nursery to get a diaper and clothes on Jack. Once the child was dressed, Jack was brought back out to Sam and Gabriel. 

 

“Happy birthday!” Gabriel beamed moving to pick it up as Jack squealed happily. Gabriel planted kisses on his face before Castiel came back with a fully dressed Claire. Dean moved to scoop Claire from his arms and kissed her repeatedly.

 

“Did you or jack decide to run naked in the sprinklers?” Dean asked as Claire giggled...not so innocently. 

 

“Um...Ack.” Claire beamed innocently.

 

“I see, so baby baby tiny tiny Jack who can’t reach the door knob...reached the door knob to open the door to let you play in the sprinklers?” Dean asked as Claire blinked at him. 

 

“Um...yea.” Claire nodded as Dean laughed. 

 

“My little liar.” Dean kissed her head before letting her down.

 

“Um! Unkie!” Claire moved to Sam holding up her hand which Sam took. Leading him to the living room. 

 

“Oh no, Sam is being kidnapped for a tea party.” Castiel laughed. “You won’t see him again till nap time.” 

 

“Rest in Peace.” Gabriel playfully prayed for Sam who shot him a look till Claire came back and took Gabriel’s hand. “Oh no! 

 

“Bye Gabriel.” Castiel laughed as Gabriel shot him a look. 

 

“I don’t want to go like Sam. Save me,” Gabriel called but it was too late. 

 

“Bye.” Castiel and Dean waved happily to this time  _ not  _ be a hostage in a tea party. 

 

“I’ll get started on the tea party snacks?” Castiel turned to Dean.

 

“The cakes all ready, just got to frost it,” Dean stated. “Dinner will be ready by the time your parents get here.” 

 

“Perfect.” Castiel moved to kiss him as they walked towards the kitchen. “Love you.”

 

“Love you more,” Dean stated moving to focus on each other's tasks for the party.

 

“Castiel, this party is coming strip poker real quick!” Gabriel yelped as the adults turned seeing Jack running around the tea party in just a diaper.

 

“Jack.” Castiel snorted stopping what he was doing to chase the toddler who continued to giggle as he left the room just as Chuck opened the door. The toddler ducked between their legs towards the sprinklers throwing his diaper away as he did. “Come back here, you little nudist!”

 

Jack laughed harder as Castiel once again was chasing the toddler through the sprinklers. Only to then see little Claire also join.

 

“STOP IN THE NAME OF THE FASHION POLICE!” Castiel yelled as the kids dodged him till he slipped on the grass. Jack snorted laughing loudly before he belly flopped onto Castiel causing him to grunt in pain.

 

“Uh, Do you need help?” Dean called in the doorway with their grandparents.

 

“Yes! Very much so! Yes!” Castiel yelled as he tried to get up but slipped again. Dean didn’t move just watching as Chuck and Naomi giggled.

 

“Aren’t you going to help?” Chuck asked Dean who watched Castiel keep slipping as the kids laughed at him.

 

“Nah, looks like he got everything under control.” Dean smiled laughing as Castiel tried to get up again and slipped.

 

“Oh, Castiel used to be such a little nudist too at that age. Diapers always disappeared when it came to him. Never found those suckers.” Naomi recalled.

 

“Dean! Help!” Castiel called snagging one kid but slipping again causing the kids to laugh.

 

“You’re doing great honey!” Dean called giving him a thumbs up as Castiel flipped him off. “They grow up so fast…Dinners ready when you’re all done playing.” Dean turned to go inside as Castiel continued his cries for help trying to stand when Jack playfully made him slip again causing both children to giggle.

 

“We are  _ so _ breaking up when I get in there!” Castiel called slipping again as Dean waved from the window not so innocently at Castiel’s distress before flipping him off and innocently walking away.

 

Yeah, they were _so_ breaking up.

  
  



	11. Feck

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid on the couch half sleep waiting for Castiel to come home from work. Castiel told him not to wake up but Dean...never listened. It made him feel better to know Castiel was safe home. It was this odd game they would play. Castiel would call. Tell him he was going to be late and not to wake up. Dean would say he wouldn’t but he would. 

 

Dean turned off the TV getting up he stretched. Dean checked his watch. It was pretty late. Almost midnight. Dean moved to check on the kids, both asleep incorrectly laying in bed. Claire slept sideways in bed as Jack slept upside down. 

 

Dean checked the locks and the windows like he always did, his normal routine before bed. Making sure the kids were tucked in bed and the house locked before he heading to bed. He gave the kids one last look.

 

Dean shook his head at their sleeping positions with care before closing the door and heading to the bed. Dean moved towards his own room, turning on the light before starting to strip down. Dean got into his boxers before crawling into bed. Castiel should be home soon. Rarely was he later than midnight. 

 

Almost on cue, the front door unlocked with a loud snap of the lock being unlocked. Dean continued getting ready for bed when Castiel came in from the hall.

 

“Dean, you didn’t have to wait up,” Castiel commented kicking off his shoes.

 

“Wanted to,” Dean commented as Castiel walked over kissing him. “Did you check on the kids too?”

 

“Yeah, how the hell do they sleep like that?” Castiel mumbled moving to strip off his tie and jacket. 

 

“Deals with the devil?” Dean commented as Castiel snorted. “How was work?” 

 

“Well besides my normal cases. I checked on Abaddon’s case.” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to look at him. 

 

“Were the cameras in the courtroom enough?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded.

 

“Michael said she took a plea. She pled guilty to all charges. She is going to be in jail for a very long time.” Castiel took his hand, Dean nodded softly giving his hand a squeeze.

 

“So it’s over?” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded. “I was worried she would bring this to court.”

 

“After how well that went last time if she wanted to get out before she was in retirement age she wouldn’t,” Castiel commented taking off his socks. 

 

“And for sure, she has no chance at getting Claire?” Dean spoke. 

 

“One hundred percent. She lost her parental rights. She has no ability to ever try to file for her and there is a restraining order in place.” Castiel stated as he slid down his pants. “You don’t need to worry about her.” Castiel tossed off his shirt placing it into the bin. Castiel climbed into bed as Dean nodded. Dean touched his hip with care nuzzling into him. 

 

“I missed you today,” Dean whispered as Castiel happily straddled him kissing his bearded chin he was growing out. Dean normally kept shaved down to stubble, however, Castiel was really adoring the ginger beard that was growing out of his chin. Castiel eyed it, taking how cute Dean looked. 

 

“I missed you too,” Castiel spoke moving to kiss him enjoying the loving touches before Castiel felt Dean pull him close. Castiel sighed closing his eyes, allowing Dean to hold him. Castiel happy to sleep after his long day. “Night love.”

 

“Night,” Dean whispered tiredly. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel didn’t expect to be sleeping pressed against the edge of the bed, Castiel tried to turn to get more on the bed when he felt Claire’s body against him. She slept in the middle of them both of them. Claire slightly spooned against her in her little blue onesie, her hair in an almost knot on her head from the awkward way she slept. Castiel softly sat up tiredly seeing both children in the bed. Jack slept on Dean laying against him with his head on his chest. Dean had a loving hand on his back, fully asleep. Castiel sucked in air rubbing his face when he noticed Claire was slowly waking up blinking at him. 

 

“Morning, little girl,” Castiel whispered as Claire sat up. Castiel moved to scoop her up and his cellphone, rubbing her back as she held onto him. Placing her head on his shoulder as he took her out of the room and into the living room. 

 

Castiel placed her onto the counter to sit which Claire watched him heading to the fridge. Castiel pulled out a sippy cup with juice in it. Claire blinked at him as Castiel eyed her with care.

 

“I know you are attached to the bottle,” Castiel spoke as Claire said nothing. “But you are a big girl and you should start using a sippy cup.” Castiel handed her the sippy cup which Claire took it, Claire looked at the sippy cup before she dropped it on the floor. 

 

“Baba,” Claire spoke. Castiel chuckled at her stubbornness before he picked it up. Castiel picked up the sippy cup. 

 

“No baba, this is the new bottle,” Castiel stated as Claire was handed back the sippy cup. Claire blinked her blue eyes at him and seemed concerned by the change. “I know it’s scary to change.” Claire looked at him at those words. “But change can be good. Try it. You’ll like it and soon.” 

 

Castiel moved to show her a real teacup which Claire really liked. She always tried to grab them if Castiel was using them. Castiel never let her hold it but she always wanted to.

 

“I’ll let you drink your juice out of this for a tea party,” Castiel spoke as Claire lit up eyeing him. “But you got to work up to it.” Castiel handed her the sippy cup. Claire eyed it looking it over before she placed her mouth on the sippy cups. She sucked as Castiel smiled in satisfaction as Castiel touched her nose with care. “You are so good.”

 

Claire smile happily sucking her sippy cup before Castiel gave her a wink. 

 

“Don’t tell daddy,” Castiel spoke before he snatched the ice cream from the freezer and snuck them both a bite of Ice cream. Claire giggled happily for the treat when Castiel heard his cell phone ring. Castiel grabbed his phone before placing it to his ear. “Hello?”

 

“Cas, it’s sam,” Sam spoke as Castiel looked at the clock, it was six in the morning. 

 

“Hey, Sam. Is everything okay?” Castiel spoke as Sam gave an awkward chuckle.

 

“Fine, I am healing well,” Sam stated. “I started working again this last Monday.”

 

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Castiel spoke as Claire sucked on her sippy cup. “You know, Dean has been wanting you to come over and visit so you guys can catch up...He’s really excited to get to know his brother.”

 

“I know, I promise I’m not avoiding it,” Sam explained. “We still have to make up for my tattoo birthday party too, Gabriel’s been waiting till I’m one hundred percent. He didn’t want me back to work till I was either, but I got a call about a case. Which is why I’m calling you.”

 

“You’re calling me about a case?” Castiel spoke as Sam nodded. 

 

“I got a call last night about a case. It’s bad.” Sam sighed. “Little boy. He’s two and a half. Burns all down his body from cigarettes. Beaten. He’s not doing very well.” 

 

“What do you need from me?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I want you to represent him,” Sam spoke. “This case deserves a sensitive touch.”

 

“...Why doesn’t the district attorney want this case?” Castiel asked.

 

“...” Sam sighed saying nothing for a long time.

 

“Or does he not know about this case?” Castiel asked as Sam licked his lips. “Sam, why doesn’t the District Attorney know about this case? If someone didn’t assign you to it, then how do you know about this boy?”

 

“...Come to the hospital. I’ll tell you here. Come alone.” Sam spoke softly, hesitantly. “...Dean can’t know.” 

 

“Sam?” Castiel spoke but Sam hung up. Castiel felt a sickening pit drop in his stomach as he glanced at Claire. Claire had dug her spoon into the Ice cream making a slight mess. Castiel sighed eyeing her. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the hospital with Claire in his arms, Claire wearing her pajamas with little boots, a blue jacket, gloves, and hat. Claire sucking on her sippy cup, he didn’t know how to find him, but Sam was already standing there waiting for him. 

 

“I-I told you to come alone,” Sam asked nervously.

 

“Dean’s not here. However, if I would have disappeared and left without Claire. It would have been suspicious I left an  _ awake _ baby alone.” Castiel snapped as Sam winced and nodded.

 

“Okay,” Sam stated. “Sorry, I am just a little on edge.” 

 

“What the hell is going on, Sam?” Castiel asked.

 

“Look, just come with me,” Sam started walking down the hall. “And don’t tell Gabe. He might  _ literally _ kill me.” Castiel paused seeing the sleeping sickly looking child as he in shock. A small brunette boy slept peacefully despite his injuries. 

 

Who was this boy?

 

“Don’t tell me...he’s yours?” Castiel spoke as Sam shook his head no. 

 

“God, no. Gay.” Sam raised a hand up as Castiel walked closer. He placed Claire in the chair next to him needing to set her down as he stared at the boy.

 

“Who is he?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“...” Sam swallowed leaning against the door. “Look they called me because I’m on his emergency contact.”

 

“Who is he,” Castiel demanded as Sam sighed holding himself. 

 

“Look, I don’t want Dean to know, because I should have shared this with him. However, with him dealing with his ex and healing it wasn’t something I wanted to throw on him too.” Sam sighed starting before continuing. “...That boy is Adam, and he’s...Dean and my...half-brother.” 

 

Castiel turned taking in the small features he recognized in both Sam and Dean now. In the DNA and features, they shared.

 

“Half...brother?” Castiel turned back to Sam.

 

“...My mom got back in contact with me maybe seven or eight years ago. Said she wanted to be part of my life. However, she wasn’t clean so I took it with a grain of salt.” Sam spoke defensively. “She said she wanted to be clean but it was plenty of years of false promises. But look. I swear she never mentioned Dean.  I don’t know why she didn’t try to find Dean-” 

 

“Seven or eight years ago, Dean was a teen...underage...and with constant foster homes Dean lived in...she must have never been able to find him even if she wanted to,” Castiel spoke. “You had a stable home. One dad. Lived in the same place your whole life. Must have been easier to find you.”

 

“...” Sam nodded hesitantly.

 

“Where does Adam come in?” Castiel asked. 

 

“...A couple of years ago...after my mom’s last rehab trip...She had fallen for and got pregnant by someone at the clinic.” Sam explained. “I told her to get an abortion if she couldn’t stay clean. The drugs she did while pregnant with me still fuck me up...I’m never  _ normal _ because of her. Didn’t need another crack addicted baby in this world to suffer.” 

 

“But she decided to keep it,”  Castiel stated.

 

“Yep, she promised she was clean. Said she wanted to do right by her baby. To do it right this time.” Sam spoke. “Moved in with the baby daddy.”

 

“But she didn’t keep her promise,” Castiel stated.

 

“No. She did. For a while. Stayed clean the whole pregnancy. Even worked a full-time job...started being a productive member of society.” Sam explained. “I was proud of her.”

 

“How long did it last?” Castiel questioned. 

 

“The whole pregnancy...and like maybe a year after. Two at most.” Sam explained. “Having a drug lord baby daddy...the chances weren’t in her favor. When he started to use his fists as punishments against her, she went back to all she knows. Heroin, cocaine...Whatever her boyfriend would supply.”

 

“Fell back into old habits,” Castiel stated.

 

“They weren’t kidding when they said old habits are hard to kill.” Sam scoffed. “Even though she was using again...she was still taking care of Adam…”

 

“Till now,” Castiel spoke.

 

“No...She still is.” Sam stated sadly. “She brought him here...told them to call me.” 

 

“...She wanted you to care for him. She knew she couldn’t.” Castiel stated. “...I’m assuming she ran again?” 

 

“She always does.” Sam scoffed. “She is the best hide and seek player.” 

 

“But if she placed the child in your care...why do you need me?” Castiel asked.

 

“Because it’s not that simple,” Sam stated. “It wasn’t my mother who caused these injuries.” 

 

“You think it was the baby’s father,” Castiel stated. 

 

“My mother would talk about his... _ punishments _ a lot,” Sam stated. “She stopped talking when they got worse...but he wasn’t just a pat to the butt guy. It was only recently my mother confided he started taking it out on him when he was done with her.”

 

“What a monster.” Castiel felt disgusted. 

 

“It was the type my mother liked...losers.” Sam gave a sad smile. “It’s why Dean and I are scared to fall in love...history always seemed to repeat itself. You kinda fall just into the pattern you know. Just like Dean who ended up with an abuser like Abaddon...just like mom did.”

 

“But you got lucky, you fell in love with Gabe at first sight,” Castiel stated. 

 

“True, I’m blessed to have Gabriel, but I just got lucky. I could have easily ended up in the same place as Dean. If my dad wasn’t rich and didn’t send me to that boarding school with you guys, I could have been just like Dean.” Sam explained. 

 

“Well, with you here, Adam has a chance,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“That’s the thing,” Sam spoke. “I don’t have legal custody of him. With my mother gone, his only guardian is that shitty drug lord. After he is well enough to go home. He will. With  _ him. _ ” 

 

“Not with those injuries.” Castiel scoffed. “The burns?” 

 

“He blamed my mother for everything. They have nothing against him and with no other witnesses to the abuse they can’t take him.” Sam spoke. “I need your help to adopt him. Take him away from that piece of shit. Keep him safe. I failed him.”

 

“Those wounds look recent,” Castiel stated. “All his wounds do. It must have just  _ started _ . You can’t blame yourself, you are doing all you can.” 

 

“That’s why I need your help. I did all I can.” Sam explained. “I need help.”

 

“I’ll help you, Sam,” Castiel stated taking his hand.

 

“...Just don’t tell, Dean.” Sam whispered. “I’m not ready to tell him…I’m still mourning the mother who fought so hard to be clean...give up. Again.”

 

“Okay...” Castiel spoke. “...But promise you will, he deserves to know.”

 

“I will.” Sam nodded. “And don’t tell Gabe either… He’s going to be so pissed to know I was still in contact with her. When I first told him she came back, he was livid. He wanted me to stay away. I didn’t.” 

 

“That’s between you and him,” Castiel stated. “My lips are sealed.” 

 

“Thank you, Cas,” Sam whispered when a voice made him turn.

 

“Hi.” Claire beamed affectionately at her Uncle Adam. Adam blinked at the young girl her age, taking in her innocent smile. 

 

“H-...Hi,” Adam whispered shyly, but he seemed to just light up at the smallest bit of affection. Claire moved to stand on the chair climbing onto the bed sloppily. Adam helped her so the small child didn’t fall before she took a seat next to him. She flattened his hair on his head before patiently looking at Castiel holding out her hand. 

 

“Papa, peese,” Claire spoke wanting his phone. Castiel put on the kid's app before handing her the phone which she showed him a game she likes to play. Adam watched her happily when Claire failed and it made a silly noise making the kids laugh. 

 

“You know, he’s normally a quiet shy kid,” Sam whispered. “I never once seen him smile.” Castiel watched him with love as Claire handed Adam the phone who tried. Claire giggled happily to watch it. Soon they were both laughing, Adam opening up to Claire with trust and love. While Castiel tried to think of a way to save this poor boy.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the house with Claire and donuts which he set Claire down now home. Claire kicked her shoes before running toward the kitchen. 

 

“Dada! YUM!” Claire yelled as Dean turned to her as she ran into the living room and plopped on the couch next to him. Dean was playing with Jack allowing the toddler to lay on his legs as he playfully leaned him back on his legs then yanked him up causing Jack to yank up. Jack started laughing loudly at the small roller coaster. 

 

“Welcome back.” Dean beamed as he lifted Jack heading to the kitchen table, Claire followed being placed in her highchair after jack was. Both kids happy in their chairs got cup up donuts. Jack happily took the piece squishing it in his hand as Claire chewed quickly on it. “Thanks for the donuts, love.”

 

“No problem.” Castiel moved to give him a kiss, taking a sit next to Jack. Dean took a seat next to Castiel, happy to take the sweet. “I know chocolate is your favorite.”

 

“You spoil me.” Dean hummed. 

 

“I try.” Castiel waved him off taking the sprinkled donut moving to eat it. 

 

“What?! Who likes sprinkles?!” Dean scoffed as Castiel paused.

 

“What’s wrong with sprinkles?” Castiel snorted.

 

“Sprinkles are left till the end so you can eat it in sadness remembering the chocolate donuts,” Dean stated. “They are never the first choice.” 

 

“I happen to like Sprinkled donuts.” Castiel comment pouting. “I pick them first.” 

 

“But Chocolate is the best!” Dean stated. 

 

“They are okay.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“I need a divorce.” Dean gave him a look, Castiel snorted looking at him.

 

“Nope, sorry. I refuse.” Castiel teased. 

 

“You can’t say no!” Dean laughed.

 

“Oh, yes I can.” Castiel took a bite of his donut and took a bite leaning back. “I just did.”

 

“Let me free from this marriage!” Dean snorted as Castiel laughed. The kids laughed at their parents. “See! Even they agree!” The kids laughed harder before turning to the kids. “Who's your daddy?”

 

Jack laughed hard just because of the way Dean said it so dramatically. Claire smiled giggling before she nodded. 

 

“Dada!” Claire pointed to Dean.

 

“No dada!” Castiel joked.

 

“Dada! Dada!” Claire said smacking Dean to show Castiel who her daddy was.

 

“That’s not your daddy. I’m your daddy.” Castiel stated playfully.

 

“No! Papa.” Claire smiled innocently. “Dis dada.”

 

“Nooo.” Castiel teased moving to hug her. “I want you all for myself!” 

 

“Silly Papa!” Claire giggled hugging him.

 

“Honey, you are letting Claire get the donut on your clothes.” Dean snickered seeing the donut pieces still in her hand. Castiel pulled back seeing the chocolate and donut sticking to his clothes. Claire giggled her ‘I did something bad’ giggle. 

 

Dean chuckled as Castiel made a face playfully glaring at Claire before he grabbed a donut pressed a donut to her cheek. Claire giggled as chocolate stuck to her cheek. 

 

“Ew!” Claire laughed as Dean whined.

 

“Sacrifice the sprinkles! Don’t sacrifice the chocolate-” Dean made a face when Castiel shoved the rest of the donut into Dean’s face. Dean blinked as the donut slid down his face. Castiel snorted laughing loudly. 

 

Castiel moved to kiss his face apologizing laughing so hard that he couldn’t breathe. Dean nodded an annoyed face under all the donut. 

 

“You disrespected the chocolate.” Dean shook his head acting offended. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel snorted almost falling over. “Pfft.”

 

“You disrespected the  _ chocolate _ ,” Dean repeated playfully trying not to laugh. 

 

“I’ll buy you more. I’m so-” Castiel yelped when Dean grabbed Castiel’s waist quickly, Castiel screamed laughing as Dean shoved a sprinkle donut down his sweatpants. Castiel gasped at the feel as Claire and Jack laughed hard. “You fucker!” 

 

Castiel moved back glancing down at the donut in his pants. Dean snorting in laughter at Castiel’s shock.

 

“Feck!” Jack snorted as Castiel and Dean tensed turning to each other.

 

“...His first word.” Castiel blinked.

 

“...Is a bad word.” Dean stated before snorting laughing. 

 

“It’s your fault.” They pointed to each other before Castiel shoved him playfully cursed walking away to change as Dean playfully tossed a donut at him as he left.

 

“Feck.” Jack smiled his ‘I’m definitely doing something wrong’ smashing his donut in his hand as he ate. 

 

“You better cut it out or I’m gonna put soap in your mouth.” Dean waved his finger at Jack who squealed not knowing what that meant laughing loudly. 

 

“Feck!” Jack yelled as Dean sighed resting his hand in his head staring at his two little devils. 

 

“...Feck.” Dean mumbled as Claire threw her donut at him. It smacked him in the face and slid down into his lap. Claire and Jack laughed diabolically. 

 

Yeah, they were fecked. 

  
  



	12. I'm into the harry potter type

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sat next to Jack bathing him with care, Jack playing with his toys lightly dropping it into the water as Castiel massaged shampoo into Jack’s hair. Claire stood in the bath talking her ear off as she kept getting out of the bath to run and get more toys before bringing them back in. The floor was wet from her walking back and forth. Getting soap and water everywhere.

 

Castiel was used to her antics. Jack was pretty okay with just playing with whatever toy Claire brought back. Castiel moved to grab the cup to get water to wash his hair.

 

“Hide and seek,” Castiel spoke which Jack covered his eyes instantly before Castiel poured water down his face. Jack would cover his eyes when told to play hide and seek...because for some reason he thought…’I can’t see them so that means they can’t see me.’ Castiel continued to pour water till the shampoo was out of his hair.

 

“Found you,” Castiel spoke telling jack it was okay to open his eyes. Jack blinked his eyes once Castiel was done washing his hair.

 

“Feck.” Jack blinked the water off his eyes. Castiel snickered at the... _inappropriate_ word. Yeah, he was going to hell. Castiel liked to blame Dean when Dean wasn’t around and he was pretty sure Dean blamed him when he wasn’t around.

 

“Ack,” Claire spoke coming back with a large animatronic T-Rex toy, but Castiel took it from her.

 

“No no. This is an electrical toy.” Castiel stood moving to place it back in the room before coming back. “What did we talk about? What can’t go in the bathtub.”

 

“Um...Nothing soft?” Claire spoke softly obviously knowing she did something wrong.

 

“And? Castiel spoke as Claire played with her own toes trying to almost disappear into the water.

 

“And Um,” Claire started blinking as innocently as she could.

 

“Nothing that makes noise,” Castiel stated. “That means no stuffed animals and no toys with batteries.”

 

“Um...I knew that.” Claire spoke dramatically wiping her nose.

 

“Yes, you do,” Castiel stated moving to wash her hair as Jack splashed playing with the water toys.

 

“But um...Ack...wanted it.” Claire sniffed as Castiel worked on his hair.

 

“Are you telling lies again?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Um...yes.” Claire nodded giggling innocently.

 

“I thought so,” Castiel commented massaging the shampoo into her hair.

 

“Um. Papa.” Claire spoke trying to change the subject. “Um.”

 

“What Claire?” Castiel spoke as Claire kept trying to stand which Castiel moved with her to wash her Claire.

 

“I just um. Can you. Um. not tell Sanna?” Claire spoke as Castiel snorted.

 

“You don’t want me to tell Santa you lied?” Castiel asked. “Close your eyes.” Claire nodded closing her eyes. Castiel poured water on her hair.

 

“Dada said no lie,” Claire explained.

 

“That’s because Santa said no lying or you’re getting coal.” Castiel laughed.

 

“I wanna it.” Claire giggled.

 

“You want coal?” Castiel snorted as Claire nodded happily. When Castiel finished washing her hair he grabbed a towel to help her up. Claire allowed Castiel to take her out of the tub. “You don’t want coal!” Castiel tickled her teasingly, Claire laughed as she slithered away from his grasp. “Go to your room, I’ll help you dress in a minute.”

 

Castiel grabbed a towel to grab little Jack out of the tub, who shivered at the cold.

 

“Feck,” Jack stated at the cold, Castiel snorted.

 

“I feel it, man. You both wet me too. I’ve been sitting in cold water this whole time.” Castiel stated standing carrying Jack.

 

“DADA!” Claire screamed happily before running over to him in the towel, However, Claire slipped falling onto her butt.

 

“Claire, I told you no running.” Castiel sighed.

 

“Feck.” Claire was laughing her head off as Dean scooped her up.

 

“You okay?” Dean asked concerned.

 

“Yes.” Claire snorted as Dean walked over to Castiel giving him a kiss.

 

“How was therapy?” Castiel asked.

 

“Fine.” Dean shrugged. “Just talked and stuff.”

 

“I’m proud of you for still going,” Castiel stated. “I know you mentioned you don’t like to go.” Castiel walked with Dean to the bedroom where Dean moved to Claire’s drawers.

 

“Alright Claire, we talked about this. I’m going to put big girl panties on you.” Dean stated holding up the small underwear. “When you wear these. What’s the rule when you have to go potty?”

 

“...Tell dada or papa.” Claire spoke beaming.

 

“This is not a diaper.” Dean reminded her as he started to help her dress. “No peeing in big girl undies.”

 

“Um. Dada.” Claire spoke.

 

“No _um. Dada._ ” Dean gave her a look. “Pinky promise.”

 

“Pinkie!” Claire took his pinky.

 

“Okay. Remember the rules.” Dean stated, he softly let her down when she was dressed which she waited for Jack. Jack was set down when he was dressed which Claire took his hand walking him to the living room. Castiel moved to Dean’s arms and kissed him with love.

 

“I am really proud of you,” Castiel whispered, Dean smiled giving him a loving hug.

 

“Stop you are making me blush.” Dean chuckled. “I’ll get dinner started.”

 

“Perfect,” Castiel stated giving him a kiss as loud laughter from Claire and a crash made them turn.

 

“Feck,” Jack yelled which resulted in more giggles.

 

“I’ll get them,” Dean stated when Castiel’s hand touched his chest.

 

“I need to grab some stuff from the office real quick.” Castiel lied. “I’m going to take Claire with me.”

 

“Sure,” Dean commented. “She always likes trips with you. Just come back in time for dinner.” Castiel kissed him before moving to collect Claire, which Claire and jack both decided to play with pots and pans which explained the crash earlier.  

 

“Come on, silly,” Castiel spoke as he picked her up.

 

“Bye,” Claire yelled as Dean picked up Jack as Dean kissed him repeatedly.

 

“Wanna help daddy cook?” Dean stated as Jack giggled, Dean led him towards the kitchen.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel let Claire down once they entered Adam’s room, Castiel had secretly been bringing Claire to see Adam. Castiel and Sam traded turns to see him making sure one of them was visiting him every night. Tonight was Castiel’s turn.

 

“Hi, Claire!” Adam beamed as Claire ran over.

 

“Papa. Up.” Claire asked as Castiel moved to place her on his bed. Claire moved to hold him as Adam smiled at the affection hugging her close.

 

“Have you been eating?” Castiel asked him as Adam nodded before Castiel ruffled his hair. Castiel handed him the candy bar he promised him if he ate. Adam beamed happily holding it close moving to rip it open happy for the snack.

 

“Um, Addie. Addie.” Claire pulled on his hospital gown.

 

“Yeah?” Adam asked.

 

“Um.” Claire looked at Castiel as Castiel handed her the picture she then handed it to him.

 

“Dat's me ” Claire spoke. “Dat’s you.” Adam smiled looking at the kid drawing which was a lot of messy scribbles.

 

“Thank you!” Adam smiled hugging her as Claire hugged back happily.

 

“I’ll take this.” Castiel placed it on his wall where all of Claire’s art had started to go.

 

Castiel looked at all the scribbles on his wall. Slowly filling the whole wall, Castiel smiled with love. Castiel watched Claire continued to talk. Adam laid next to her. Castiel looked at his healing cigarette burns, as well as the fat slowly building upon his thinning arms. Jack looked better and better every day. His eyes looked less sunken in and he looked stronger and stronger daily.

 

However, he still got worn out easily.

 

It was hard for him to handle their company for long. Soon Jack started to blink his eyes after his long day. Castiel glanced at his watch knowing he was late home. He scooped Claire up as Claire blinked confusedly.

 

“Time to go,” Castiel spoke giving her kisses on her cheek before he leaned down giving Adam a kiss on his forehead. “Rest little one, see you. Sam will be here tomorrow to see you and he said he was going to try to stop by to get Jack so he can see you.”

 

“That’s because you talk about him so much,” Adam spoke. “And Dean…” Castiel made a soft sigh. “Could I meet Dean one day too? I mean, he’s my brother right?”

 

“Yes, love.” Castiel petted his hair with care. “I will bring him soon.”

 

“Thanks, Cas.” Adam smiled before turning to sleep. Claire waved bye to Adam despite the fact he was trying to sleep. Castiel heading to the car thinking for an excuse to why they were once again so late.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I am so sorry,” Castiel spoke rushing in with Claire as Dean pressed his finger to his lips.

 

“I just put Jack down,” Dean stated closing the door to Claire’s room. Castiel walked over kissing him with care as Dean kissed him back. Castiel moved to place Claire in her highchair before Dean handed them their food.

 

Dean sat next to Castiel eating some dessert since he had already finished his meal with Jack after giving up on them returning before his food got cold.

 

“What kept you?” Dean asked as Castiel shoveled the food into his mouth happily. Claire herself was using her spoon to scoop some food up into her mouth, making a slight mess compared to her normal mess.

 

“I got caught up with a co-worker staying late,” Castiel stated. “It was supposed to be a quick in and out but she kept talking about a case and Claire.” Castiel took his hand giving it a kiss.

 

“I see,” Dean spoke giving him a smile before turning to look at Claire. “Did you have fun with papa?”   


“Ya.” Claire chewed as Dean smiled with love at her.

 

“Did Jack get put down easily?” Castiel asked. “He’s been a bit hard to put down lately.”

 

“He was fussy but I eventually gave him a bottle of milk and he went like a light,” Dean explained.

 

“Good, I was worried about him. He’s been unable to sleep lately.” Castiel chewed worried.

 

“Oh yeah. I noticed too.” Dean stated. “I think he was sick but I think he’s getting over it.”

 

“Thank god. Maybe we could get a better night sleep.” Castiel stated. “...Or actually, sleep through the night!”

 

“Don’t jinks us.” Dean gasped. Castiel snorted as Dean took a bite of his pie. “You are definitely putting him back down if he wakes up.”

 

“ _You’re_ the nanny.” Castiel scoffed.

 

“ _You’re_ the bottom,” Dean commented as Castiel snorted laughing on the comment.

 

“Um. Dada.” Claire chewed.

 

“Yes, baby?” Dean stated.

 

“What’s a bottom?” Claire chewed as Castiel shoved Dean snorted laughing. Dean fell out of his chair, Castiel sucked in the air trying not to laugh.

 

“It’s a type of chocolate.” Castiel lied as Dean continued laughing on the floor.

 

“Can I have some?” Claire asked chewing on her spaghetti.

 

“...When you’re older.” Castiel spoke not really able to come up with anything.

 

“Okay.” Claire blinked her blue eyes at him as she innocently continued to eat.

 

 _You fuck._ Castiel turned to mouth to Dean as Dean continued to cry in laughter.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dean laughed, Castiel pushed on him with his foot as Claire continued to eat. Castiel moved to pick Claire up.

 

“It’s bedtime.” Castiel cooed at her. “Because I have to kill your father.”

 

“Nooo.” Dean laughed as Castiel waved bye to Dean as Castiel cleaned her face while walking away.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean paused reading his book to turn off the light as Castiel collapsed next to him with a tired sigh. Dean placed his book down turning to him as Castiel laid his head on his chest.

 

“Was she hard to put down?” Dean asked rubbing Castiel’s chest with care.

 

“Once I got her back into a diaper for the night she seemed to just pass out,” Castiel spoke. “She had a big day, I was teaching her to read.”

 

“She’s way too young,” Dean commented.

 

“I’m mostly reading to her but it was a fun try.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“I see.” Dean snorted. “How did it go?”

 

“Today she tossed the book into the toilet,” Castiel stated with a sigh.

  
“So reading went well,” Dean commented.

 

“Very. Luckily the books are waterproof.” Castiel stated looking at him with care. Dean cupped his face softly.

 

“She’ll get there. She can’t even sit still for a movie so getting her to sit still at all is a miracle.” Dean snorted.

 

“It was a miracle she only drew in one of the baby books,” Castiel commented. “Had my back turned for a second...”

 

“Because books are the devil,” Dean stated so seriously that Castiel snorted. “Books are literally the devil.”

 

“I see. Explains why you are reading…” Castiel reached over taking Dean’s book from the side table reading the name. “...Twilight.”

 

“Fuck off. It’s Harry Potter.” Dean shoved him as Castiel snorted. Dean smacked his butt in a loud hit which made Castiel dodge his second attempt to smack him. Castiel covered his butt protectively, laughing as Dean kept trying to get a good smack on him.

 

“Shut up! We know it’s twilight.” Castiel yelled laughing.

 

“I’ll show you Twilight.” Dean purred as he straddled Castiel, Castiel who was still protecting his ass beamed up at him innocently.

 

“I mean you got a thing for dark haired pale guys.” Castiel wiggled his eyebrows. “Remind you of someone?”

 

“I am more into Jacob.” Dean teased as Castiel looked offended. “Tall dark and handsome is lame. Not handsome at all.”

 

“What?!” Castiel gasped laughing as Dean playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Just kidding, I had straight vision back then. I was too busy looking at the girls.” Dean snorted laying on the bed next to him. “...Plus. If I was going to compare you to any character it would be Harry Potter.”

 

“Oh, like the nerdish heroes,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Oh yeah, I would bang the shit out of Harry Potter,” Dean said with a playfully deep voice. Castiel snorted loudly laughing as Dean moved to kiss Castiel’s neck. Castiel moved to hold him close allowing the kisses to continue before Castiel moved to capture his lips to kiss in a loving kiss.

 

Dean moaned happily to have his attention as Castiel hummed against Dean’s...slowly moving to touch him. His hands moving to slide against his lover's body when the door opened. Dean pulled back both turning to look at Jack who stood in the door.

 

“Jack.” Castiel breathed out as the adults blushed moving away. Dean moved to turn on the light as they noticed that Jack was naked. “...Jack...where’s your diaper?”

 

Jack smiled evilly chewing on his fingers before turning and bolting away. The two exchanged looks before they groaned getting out of bed.

 

“Jack!” Dean called as Castiel moved to follow him.

 

“This. Happens. Every. Night.” Castiel whined. “This is your fault.”

 

“It’s not my fault he’s a nudist.” Dean snorted.

 

“I’m blaming you anyway,” Castiel stated.

 

“It’s cool. I’m planning to blame you for that.” Dean commented as Jack squatting in Claire’s poop corner like Claire did when she was going to poop in her diaper.

 

“Jack, No!” Castiel yelped gasping snatching him from the corner as Jack laughed diabolically as Castiel lead him towards the bathroom. Dean blinked moving to follow him as Castiel stood annoyed and blinking covered in...liquid. “...He didn’t have to poop.”

 

“...I’m going to assume that’s not water.” Dean pointed trying not to laugh.

 

“...Please get him into a diaper.” Castiel sighed unamused as Dean nodded hesitantly taking Jack as Dean snorted. Castiel shot him a look as Dean moved to put a diaper on him while Castiel moved to take to take a shower.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean brought in the now fully dressed baby boy kissing his fingers all cleaned up as Castiel laid on the bed slightly damp from a shower. Jack whined softly wanting his papa, which Castiel sighed annoyed but Jack continued to fuss. Castiel held out his arms for his baby squishing him close as Jack laughed with love.

 

“You peed on me,” Castiel commented as Jack smiled at him chewing on his hand.

 

“Awh, Jack didn’t mean it.” Dean cooed to them as Jack smiled at him.

 

“Yes, he absolutely did.” Castiel snorted.

 

“...Yeah, he did.” Dean stated. “He made the poop face and came out the wrong end.”

 

“He did it to laugh at my pain.” Castiel sighed.

 

“To be fair, I would have too if I was him.” Dean shrugged as Castiel elbowed him. Castiel moved to turn away from Dean kissing and happily nuzzling his baby boy.

 

“Daddy Dean is a bad influence on you, huh, Jack?” Castiel beamed as Jack touched his face with love smiling at Castiel.

 

“I’m a bad influence?” Dean snorted.

 

“Absolutely.” Castiel snorted. “Have you met you?” Dean pulled him close spooning against Castiel as Jack laid in Castiel’s arms. Jack softly sucked on his thumb, which Castiel softly gave him a pacifier instead. Jack happily took it instead, blinking tired eyes at Castiel.

 

“Looks like he wore himself out,” Dean whispered.

 

“Hey, a sleepy child is better than a peeing one,” Castiel whispered blinking just as tiredly as Jack. Dean smiled at how similar the son and father were. Jack happily moving to snuggle close to his father as Dean rubbed his spine with care.

 

Jack and Castiel were so easy to put to sleep. He laid behind them stroking their spines and whispering I love you’s to Castiel. Castiel first responded with his own I love you's, however, soon he was dead silent. Dean kissed Castiel’s shoulder with care when the bedroom door opened again.

 

Claire stood in the doorway rubbing her eyes as she sniffed upset being alone in her room. Dean moved to give her some space in between Dean and Castiel. Claire moved to Dean as Dean brought her to the bed. Claire snuggled in between her father, Dean pressing kisses to her forehead as Claire sniffed moving to hold him as Dean rubbed her spine. Not falling asleep till he was sure his family was all his sleep before his eyes started to flutter closed. The family happy and warm in bed.

 


	13. It didn't stop him from trying

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adam blinked as the doctor moved a light in front of his eyes. One eye reacted and the other was slowly reacting. The doctor made a small noise of disapproval before standing up straight. Sam and Castiel stood against the wall supporting Adam during his check-ups.

 

“I’m afraid for his right eye.” The doctor spoke. “He might lose vision in his eye.” The doctor turned to Sam. “However, we can’t be sure until it happens. It’s terribly weak.” 

 

“We will do what we can to save his eye,” Sam spoke.

 

“Money is no issue,” Castiel reassured. 

 

“We will try what we can.” The doctor spoke. “His weight is improving, his injuries are healing...At this rate, he should be able to be home by next week.”

 

“C-Can we postpone?” Sam worried. “He would have to go back to the man that did this to him if you release him.”

 

“I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do.” The doctor spoke as she hesitated to move to the door. “...But I’ll see what I can do. Maybe we can keep him for the eye...if exaggerated.” 

 

“Thank you,” Sam spoke watching her leave before moving to Adam. 

 

“I-I have to go home with Asmodeus?” Adam whimpered as Sam sat next to him holding him softly. 

 

“No. Of course not.” Sam breathed holding him close. “Cas is working hard to let you come home with me.” 

 

“Y-You promise?” Adam asked as Sam nodded. 

 

“You’re my baby brother. I got your back.” Sam ruffled his hair before hugging him. Adam hugged back as Castiel softly touched his hair. “How is that going?” 

 

“So far he hasn’t responded to any of my summonses,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“What does that mean?” Sam asked.

 

“Well, if he doesn’t show up to court, I could argue child abandonment,” Castiel stated. “We could win by default.”

 

“Actually, that would be why I am here.” A voice spoke causing Castiel to turn seeing a Lawyer he recognized. A hotshot lawyer with a thing for money. Anyone who paid enough usually got what they wanted with him. He rarely lost a case and they could argue he lost those on purpose. 

 

“Nick Lucifer Vessel,” Castiel spoke in almost disgust as Lucifer smirked. “What hell hole did you pop out of?”

 

“My penthouse suite.” The man spoke fixing his tie. “But I prefer you call me Lucifer.” 

 

“Representing Asmodeus?” Castiel asked as Lucifer handed him some paper, Castiel read it quickly. “You are placing a restraining order again Sam?”

 

“Oh, yes,” Lucifer smirked. “You see, His  _ mother  _ being the abuser to the young boy, we are afraid for the boy. Seeing as he has a history of violence in his past.” 

 

“...” Castiel scoffed. “What violence?”

 

“See, Sam here has been arrested before for a bar fight when he was eighteen,” Lucifer stated. 

 

“All he did was spend the night in a drunk tank.” Castiel scoffed. “He got shoved into a concert mosh pit that got way out of hand.”

 

“Not the way I spun it...Like mother...like son.” Lucifer beamed. “You see...my client  _ really _ wants his son back...and so far he’s got all the chips to have me in his corner.” Lucifer eyes him before looking at Sam. “You should go before I call security.” Sam glared at Lucifer pulling Adam in a tight hug. 

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Sam whispered as Adam started to cry begging him not to leave. Lucifer smirked in amusement watching him go before he eyed Castiel.

 

“As his...lawyer I cannot refuse your visits,” Lucifer spoke turning to leave. “ _ Yet. _ Anyways.” Castiel watched in annoyance as he moved to comfort Adam holding him close. 

 

“S-Sam won’t be coming back?!” Adam sobbed. 

 

“Not right now, but I have an idea how to get him his visits back and you away from your father.” Castiel frowned rubbing his back giving him loving kisses to his forehead till he calmed down. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked towards the small little restaurant on the corner near the courthouse, Michael sat at his normal outside table drinking a cup of coffee as he enjoyed a small cup of coffee and the signature dessert. Michael had a bit of a sweet tooth that normally could be his outdoing if done correctly. 

 

“Michael,” Castiel spoke sliding into the booth as Michael snapped out of his thoughts to eye him. 

 

“Castiel, What a pleasure to see you again so soon.” Michael wiped his mouth with a napkin leaning back in his chair. “I doubt we have a case against each other.” The waiter moved to take Castiel’s order.

 

“Give him another sweet on me.” Castiel handed the waiter five dollars which the waiter took. “Keep the change.”

 

“....or have a reason to bribe me.” Michael raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s not about a case against you,” Castiel stated as the waiter brought him another dessert which Michael moved to eat. “I have a child custody case against Nick Lucifer Vessel…” Michael paused his eating to blink.

 

“Lucifer?” Michael blinked. “That’s not a name I’ve heard in a while. However, he likes to slum up to the lowest of dirt. What does he have to do with me?”

 

“We all know, no matter how...slimy he is...He’s good.” Castiel crossed his arms. 

 

“He is easily bought though.” Michael raised an eyebrow. “...and I’m assuming that’s why you're here. Because you assume he still has that crush on me from Law school?” 

 

“He was head over heels in love with you,” Castiel stated. “I’m sure a simple date with him will be enough to have him botch his own case.”

 

“You want me to engage with illegal bribery to sway your case...which is also illegal,” Michael asked.

 

“...Yep. That about sums it up.” Castiel asked as Michael scoffed. 

 

“...You are absolutely mental.” Michael whispered to himself moving to get up when Castiel grabbed his hand. 

 

“You owe me for letting you cheat off me in law school,” Castiel commented. “You owe me.”

 

“...” Michael sighed in annoyance bringing his coffee to his lips looking away.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucifer sat at home in his boxers and a robe when his doorbell rang. He glanced at his expensive wristwatch before opening the door to his home. Outside the door stood a familiar face, one he...never expected to just turn up at his door.

 

“Michael.” Lucifer eyes him, seeing the man in his white suit. Michael had his jacket tossed over his shoulder and his tie loosened. More casual then he was used to seeing. “What do I owe the honor this late at night?” 

 

“Sorry. Would have come here sooner but I got stuck with a case.” Michael eyed him tiredly. “Could I come in?” Lucifer nodded holding the door for him as Michael walked in placing his coat over the couch glancing around curiously. Lucifer walked over to his liquor bar.

 

“Something to drink?” Lucifer asked. 

 

“Sure,” Michael spoke. “Whatever you have.” Lucifer walked over handing him the glass cup of whiskey. Michael thanked him for taking a sip as Lucifer took a seat on the couch. Michael moved to sit on the couch beside him, he could feel his eyes on him as Michael took a seat. 

 

“As much as I do... _ enjoy _ your company,” Lucifer spoke. “...Why are you here?”

 

“I’m Castiel's bribe,” Michael commented turning to him taking a sip of his whiskey. 

 

“I see, he wants me to flop the case,” Lucifer stated. “Does he truly believe he can’t win?”

 

“He just can’t afford to lose,” Michael stated. “If you accept, I’m yours for the night.” 

 

“For the night, huh?” Lucifer spoke amused.

 

“Castiel’s deal doesn’t include sex.” Michael frowned. 

 

“Too good to be true,” Lucifer stated taking the sip of his whiskey.

 

“Send Castiel the text if you agree, and I’m yours.” Michael held out his phone as Lucifer eyed it.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rocked Jack with care in Claire’s room as Dean laid in bed with Claire reading her a story to sleep. It was a normal sleeping routine. Castiel and Dean exchanged looks as they realized the kids were asleep. Dean snuck out of the bed quickly before helping Castiel put Jack down. Both adults tippy-toed out of the room when Castiel’s phone went off with a loud message tone waking all the children in the room who started to cry.

 

Dean and Castiel groaned. Dean went back to laying with Claire and reading her a book. Castiel sighed checking his texts. 

 

**_Deal._ **

 

Castiel breathed in relief when he snapped into reality seeing Jack crying loudly holding his arms out to Castiel as he turned off his phone moving to hold Jack rocking him around the room again. 

 

“And Dean said Feck you, Castiel. Thanks for waking the kids-” Dean pretended to read from the book as Castiel tossed a stuffed animal at Dean’s head. It bounced off Dean’s head as Dean made a face. Claire giggled in her tears as Castiel smirked in victory. Dean secretly flipped him off as he went back to reading the  _ actual  _ book. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael laughed as Lucifer poured him more whiskey which Michael snorted waving him off.

 

“Enough. I’m already drunk.” Michael stated snorting but took the drink anyways. “Trying to loosen me up?”

 

“Someone’s gotta get that stick out of your ass.” Lucifer chuckled drunk as well. “You are so tightly wound.”

 

“Maybe I’m so tightly wound because people like you make me have to be,” Michael stated taking another sip. “It’s hard being an openly gay lawyer taken seriously in the government legal system.”

 

“I can imagine,” Lucifer spoke. “Being a lawyer for the man.” 

 

“It sucks titties.” Michael groaned as Lucifer laughed at his words. “Sucks big jiggly titties.”

 

“I can’t believe I heard nose upturned Michael say ‘Titties’,” Lucifer spoke laughing loudly. 

 

“I am not stuck up.” Michael moved to sit on his knees.  His shoes somehow lost in the course of sitting there. “Just because my family is well off. I’ll have you know, I’m the black sheep.” 

 

“You’re the black sheep?” Lucifer chuckled. “How?” 

 

“My brother’s both are CEOS for big companies,” Michael stated. “Like...they are gazillionaires. Those fucks.” Lucifer laughed loudly as Michael downed his whiskey moving to slam it on the counter. “I was always seen as a bad apple because I’m gay.”

 

“He hates gays?” Lucifer asked as Michael stole his drink taking a sip as Michael straddled him.

 

“No, he’s an ‘ally’ but I think he resents me for not being able to keep the family line going.” Michael sighed taking a sip. “But honestly I don’t care.”

 

“Okay, I think you had enough to drink,” Lucifer spoke awkwardly about the drunk man on his lap. Lucifer took the drink from Michael leaning over he placed the cup on the side table. 

 

“My dad would hate you,” Michael commented drunkenly.

 

“Most people do...” Lucifer smirking touching Michael’s upper thigh. “...Do you?”

 

“...Of course.” Michael scoffed, they stared at each other in silence before their lips crashing hard against each other as Lucifer pulled Michael closer. Michael moaned being turned and pressed into the mattress. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Adam sat in the courtroom, his little feet kicking as he waited for the court to decide his fate when a piece of paper was tapped against his forehead. 

 

“Hey.” Adam glanced up seeing Castiel smiling. “S-So?!”

 

“They gave legal custody to your brother.” Castiel beamed. “Sam.” 

 

“Really?!” Adam beamed as Castiel nodded before Adam moved to hug him tightly. Adam sucked in air wiping at the tears on his sweater. Sam came out of the courtroom happy to see Adam. 

 

“Come here, buddy.” Sam beamed as Adam moved to hug him tightly giving him a bunch of kisses on his face. “Finally you get to come home.” 

 

“Remember, he still has a couple more days in the hospital,” Castiel spoke as Adam cried hard. 

 

“Hey don’t wipe your tears with your sweater. It will mess with the treatments on your eye.” Sam moved to delicately wipe his tears with a tissue from his pocket. Careful of his eye, Adam knew he shouldn’t cry because it was messing with the treatment but he couldn’t stop crying. His eyes fell onto Lucifer who walked up to Castiel.

 

“Well,” Lucifer spoke softly extending a hand to Castiel. “Good Game, Castiel.” Castiel hesitantly shook his hand.

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke. “I owe you.” 

 

“Nah, he was a douche anyways.” Lucifer shrugged. “Wanted his kid because he thought he would rat him out to his drug business.”

 

“That’s awful.” Castiel looked disgusted as Adam’s father walked out of the courtroom pissed before Michael and two police officers walked up to him.

 

“ Asmodeus Baxter. You are under arrest-” The police spoke a bit away as Castiel looked on in surprise.

 

“But...Adam never mentioned his drug business.” Castiel spoke confusedly. “Adam wasn’t the snitch.”

 

“No, but I was,” Lucifer said coldly as Castiel turned in surprise. “He mentioned a few illegal things to me and gave some locations of... evidence, which I did pass on to goodie two shoes Michael to... _ do with what he wished. _ ”

 

“You turned him in? What does that do for you? It’s all about the profit right?” Castiel eyed him.

 

“The pay off is I get them out of whatever trouble they want out of and get paid,” Lucifer stated. “Whatever my tongue slips to who is not part of that agreement.”

 

“...Wow. You are stone.” Castiel blinked in surprise. “With...a good heart?”

 

“Don’t look into it. I just happen to like to get what I want.” Lucifer stated. “And right now, I want Michael,” Lucifer smirked turning away he walked towards the exit. Castiel turned watching him go.

 

“Cas. You should take him back to the hospital.” Sam commented on getting Castiel’s attention.

 

“Yes, of course.” Castiel nodded taking Adam’s hand softly.

 

“Wait Sam...you aren’t coming?” Adam spoke sadly as Sam gave him a soft smile. 

 

“Gabriel and I live a bit away...and I need to get your room ready,” Sam stated as Adam smiled. “...And tell Gabriel but that’s...just ...a...small...step.” Sam swallowed with a nervous laugh. 

 

“Yeah of course.” Castiel made a face scoffing. “Small part indeed.”

 

“We live in a two bedroom apartment. We might have to move.” Sam admitted. “But maybe since Gabriel and I are seeing each other he might be up to sharing. However, I want him to grow up in a house with a yard. Have a dog and a tree house ya know?”

 

“Sam, Dean and I can take him till you get things done,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Wait, did you tell Dean?” Sam blinked.

 

“...Feck.” Castiel cursed. He knew he forgot something.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The kids were asleep when he got home judging by the silence, he had no idea how he was going to tell Dean about his brother. Castiel walked down the hall to his living room seeing Dean curled on the couch next to the fire reading a book. Food was placed on the counter for two, which means Dean didn’t eat to eat with him. Dean’s eyes moved to him putting the book down and smiled. 

 

“Welcome home.” Dean got up untangling himself from the blankets to stand. Castiel moved to greet him with a proper kiss and hug. “How was work?”

 

“Good, we won the case.” Castiel beamed as Dean led him to the kitchen. 

 

“That’s excellent,” Dean spoke as Castiel took a seat at the table. “I’m so proud, love.” Castiel happily started to eat the still hot meal which Dean always had hot and ready for him. 

 

“Yeah…” Castiel swallowed his mind wondering how to bring up what...he needed to tell him. “Dean...I need to tell you something.”

 

“I figured.” Dean chewed. “About the Adam kid, right?” 

 

“H-How?” Castiel choked out. 

 

“One, you are a shit liar. Two, Claire has been talking nonstop about a little boy named Adam you and uncle Sam always visited.” Dean explained chewing casually. 

 

“Ratted out by the almost two-year-old,” Castiel mumbled. 

 

“I didn’t pry. I figured you would tell me when you were ready.” Dean shrugged. “I guess you are now.” 

 

“...Dean, the thing about Adam...is…” Castiel paused for a long time. “...Adam is your half-brother.” Dean paused his eating at the words. 

 

“My...half brother?” Dean whispered not moving, not reacting.

 

“On your mother’s side,” Castiel stated. “...Sam ran into your mother...before he knew you and she had another son. Sam...has decided to raise him.” 

 

“She ran again,” Dean stated softly with a sad chuckle. “That’s all she’s good at….We can forward her mother of the year award to her next rehab center.” 

 

“...She was...trying to get clean this time.” Castiel tried.

 

“She always tries,” Dean stated coldly. “She  _ always _ tries. But there isn’t  _ trying _ . There’s  _ getting clean, and there is not _ . That’s it.” 

 

“Dean, that’s not fair. Addiction is hard.” Castiel tried but Dean slammed his fist on the table in anger.

 

“Raising  _ yourself _ and  _ your mother _ at five is hard. Learning how to read for the first time in the  _ seventh grade  _ is hard after being placed in your first foster home. Don’t sit there and tell me that she  **_REALLY_ ** couldn’t pull her shit together to raise  **_ONE_ ** of her  **_GODDAMN_ ** children she forced into the world for this  **_SHITHOLE_ ** life!” Dean hissed upset. Tears filled his eyes as he stood angrily looking at Castiel. “ **_HUH?! TELL ME CAS!”_ **

 

Castiel looked at him with such sadness seeing the broken little hurt boy left by the mother he loved so much. Castiel stood moving to him.

 

“...She wasn’t as strong as you, Dean.” Castiel spoke comfortingly, tears sliding down his own face as Dean tried to look at him with all the hate and anger inside him. “She was never as strong as you….but she will try. And try and try. And one day I hope she will be as strong as you.” 

 

Castiel watched a tear slid down Dean’s face as Castiel slowly moved to hold him. Touching his face with love and care before hugging him close nuzzling against him. Dean broke down crying loudly as he fell to his knees. Castiel held him so tightly as Dean broke down. He kissed him with love and care. Knowing no kiss would stop his pain. No kiss will heal it...but it didn’t stop him from trying.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Home

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dean.” A voice called as the small six years old rubbed his eyes seeing his mother moving to slide on her sweatpants as quietly as she could. Dean blinked at her tiredly at her watching her move to scoop up her sweater sliding it on. “Dean, get up we got to go.” 

 

The child softly sat up from the bed wearing one large t-shirt and tiny little briefs and socks, Dean tiredly rubbed his eyes as a snore sounded off in the homeless shelter around them. Once dressed Mary moved to help Dean slide on his sweatpants and his sweater before she grabbed their bags. 

 

Dean pulled on his rainboots tiredly before Mary sat on the bed with him tying her own shoes real quick. Dean yawned. Mary moved to poke his nose with love before standing and taking his hand. Dean tried to keep up as she walked quickly holding him close trying not to wake anyone as they left early in the morning.

 

They never stayed long at a shelter. 

 

Mary said because if they stayed till the sun came up, someone would come to take Dean away because they didn’t have a home. So they always ran before anything opened.

 

Dean shivered at the cold as Mary pushed the front door to the church open before hurrying him down the steps. The sun was rising, and people were just starting their day. Mary walked carefree only every so often accidentally bumping into someone on the phone snatching their wallet in the chaos of the street. When they got to a stop light a bit away, Mary would go through the wallet, snatching the money from inside. She shoved it into her bra, hiding the useless wallet in her pocket till they passed a dumpster where she tossed it in. 

 

Their day changed day by day, however...most had a few similarities. 

 

Mary was shaking. 

 

She needed to get her fix.

 

She walked towards her current drug house, whatever she needed she got.

 

Mary stopped seeing her normal suppliers house windows covered in newspaper, and the house outward appearance looked abandoned. It was obvious by the amount of foot traffic it wasn’t...but anyone with common sense would stay away due to the simple fear of tetanus. 

 

Mary moved to go towards it when she realized Dean was still clinging to her side. Mary’s eyes turned across the street to a man selling Hot dogs and coffee from a cart on the business side of the street. Mary pulled Dean towards the Hot dog man moving to the man. 

 

“Hot dog!” The man yelled. “Get your hot dogs-” He noticed Mary walking over with Dean. The man smiled amusedly. “Mary, oh Mary, so quite contrary, How does your garden grow?”

 

“Good Morning, Benny,” Mary spoke slightly annoyed as the large muscular Italian man. 

 

“Morning, babycakes.” Benny beamed eyed her before he turned to look at Dean. “What’s up little man?” Benny placed his hand out for Dean, doing their secret handshake. Dean lit up happy to slap hands together, clap, and tap shoes together. Benny laughed when they were finished ruffling the small child’s hair with care. “My Man!” 

 

“Benny, could you watch Dean? I need to run an errand.” Mary spoke pretty shortly but still nice. 

 

“Of course! He’s my best walking advertisement!” Benny lightly nudged Dean then...looked at Mary concerned. “But...Hey, I thought you were quitting your little  _ errands _ .” 

 

“I am. Trying. One day at a time.” Mary spoke hesitantly before honestly speaking. “Thanks, Benny, for being so good to me.”

 

“You know I’m head over heels for you.” Benny beamed lighting up. “I always will take care of you.” 

 

“...” Mary gave him a half smile as he softly reached over touching her chin before looking to Dean. 

 

“You ate yet, kid?” Benny asked as Dean shook his head no. “Man, I wish I had food for you!” Dean laughed at his joke before Benny led him towards his cart. “How does a hot dog sound to you?” 

 

“Yes!” Dean got excited as Benny chuckled. Mary walked towards the house watching them go.

 

“Seeing as that’s the only food you’ll eat, then I don’t see a point in asking, You need to eat vegetables, man,” Benny stated.

 

“Gross,” Dean stated giggling.

 

“Nah, it’s not gross. You’re a growing boy!” Benny spoke looking in his cart, but nothing was healthy in sight. “I mean I got a breakfast burritos. It’s got bell peppers or something in it. That’s healthy right?”

 

“I’m growing just fine without veggies,” Dean commented as Benny gave him a look making him a hot dog. Dean took the hot dog before Benny moved to let him sit on the cart. Dean dug into the hot dog looking around as he ate glancing at the house his mother went into. 

 

“You’re so light, I barely felt you picking you up,” Benny commented concerned as Dean turned back to him. “...When was the last time you ate?” 

 

“Um...I had a hot dog, yesterday.” Dean commented. “The one you gave me,” Benny said nothing nodded sadly before sucking in air. 

 

“How about you down that one, and I’ll give you another,” Benny stated after a while of silence.

 

“I don’t know if I can eat that much.” Dean giggled but Benny’s heart broke at those words.

 

“Let’s try,” Benny stated watching Dean eat. Seeing how he was wasting away just like his mother. 

 

The door to the drug house slammed causing both Benny and Dean to turn towards it seeing a beyond pissed Mary.

 

“FUCK YOU, JOHN!” Mary snapped. “THAT WAS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO PAY MY DEBT!” Mary angrily kicked the door trying to get back in. “PLEASE, I JUST NEED A LITTLE SOMETHING! PLEASE! I NEED MY FIX, JOHN!” 

 

The house owner and current drug supplier, John, opened the door beyond pissed by her drawing attention to his home more than it already was. He snatched Mary by her arm roughly and like she was made of paper tugged her back inside. Her body was ragged dolled by his strength as the door was slammed shut again.

 

Loud slams and things breaking ended up resulting in silence after a bit. This happened almost daily but never did either of them go to help her. Mary was fine. She was always fine. The silence meant she got her way with John and he gave her some drugs to shut her up. 

 

Dean turned back to Benny finishing his Hot dog, Benny made a face towards the door of disgust before giving Dean a fake smile of comfort. Benny took a napkin wiping Dean’s face as Dean let him. Benny took in the dirt that came off with a little water and napkin. 

 

“How does another hot dog sound?” Benny asked as Dean shrugged. Benny happily made him another handing it over to the thin boy. “...Hey.” Dean glanced up at him. “...You know, if you ever need something. I got you.” 

 

“...” Dean nodded as Benny ruffled his hair. 

 

“You’re a good kid, Dean,” Benny commented. “You’re a good kid.”

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes opened as Castiel sucked in the air a bit loudly. Dean slowly sat up, he glanced at the clock before getting up. He side glanced at the clock seeing it was only three in the morning. The kids somehow managed to make it into their beds. Claire sleeping sideways with Jack’s legs on her cramped together between Castiel and Dean. 

 

Dean sat up before walking to the kitchen, he made himself some coffee tapping his fingers on the counter as he waited. He dreamed of his past again. Not a nightmare. Though his whole life seemed to be one. Sometimes though. Like today, we would remember a decent one. 

 

Benny. The hot dog man.

 

He remembered how his mother would dump him onto Benny when she wanted to get her fixes. He would sit with benny selling hot dogs and other food to people who skipped breakfast to get to work. He could even remember the song Benny used to have him sing which he smiled in fondness over.

 

“Hot Dog. Hot Dog. Nothing wrong with Hot Dogs. Why not buy a hot dog? Look here, see it just sitting here just waiting for your mouth! Munch munch munch-” Dean mumbled and hummed to himself as the coffee timer beeped. Dean poured himself a coffee before he noticed someone standing in the doorway. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Enough to want a hot dog.” Castiel chuckled moving into the room.

 

“Coffee?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no. Dean moved to sit at the table which Castiel happily joined him. 

 

“You always drink coffee when you are upset,” Castiel whispered taking one of his hands rubbing his hand over his skin. “Are you okay?” 

 

“It was just a dream,” Dean spoke. “About my past. It is nothing.” 

 

“Nothing?  _ Nothing _ makes you drink coffee at three o'clock in the morning.” Castiel spoke as Dean shrugged looking down at his coffee. 

 

“It was just a dream of my mom dumping me on this nice guy on the corner when she wanted to get high,” Dean stated. “He took care of me till CPS eventually caught up to my mom. After that, I never saw him again. He...I guess kind of raised me. Even if it was for a few hours a day.” 

 

“You care for him,” Castiel stated. “...but you despise your past. Loving him is hard when you want to forget everything about your past. You can’t bring yourself to forget him.” 

 

“...You should be a therapist.” Dean eyed him. “Not a lawyer.” 

 

“Therapist...Lawyer. Same thing. I get people to tell me their deepest secrets they never would tell a soul.” Castiel placed a finger to his lips and winked innocently. Dean chuckled at that but he seemed in his own head. Castiel gave him a sad smile before squeezing his hand. “Do you want to talk about your past?” 

 

“No.” Dean chuckled.

 

“...Let me rephrase. Do you  _ need _ to talk about your past?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Maybe.” Dean shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.” 

 

“Then just talk. I’ll listen.” Castiel whispered leaving the air open for Dean to speak.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The twelve-year-old walked with his mother out of a shelter, his old leather jacket worn. His pants weren’t his size, slightly too short for the growing boy. His shoes sneakers with many holes on the bottom being so worn. His mother bumped into a man taking his wallet. Dean eyed the exchange as he walked being calm about the whole thing before his hands also slipped into someone’s pocket stealing their wallet. 

 

Dean waited till they were at the crosswalk digging into the wallet for something valuable. Dean scored a couple hundreds and a nice stack of twenties which his mother grabbed from him quickly shoving it into her pocket. Dean hid the wallet away, waiting to dump it in the nearest dumpster. 

 

“Good job, Dean,” Mary whispered happily for the good amount of cash.

 

“We are going to use that for a hotel tonight, and room service, right?” Dean asked seeing her greed. “Like you promised?”

 

“Of course, baby.” Mary moved to walk across the street with Dean. “But just a quick stop though, okay?”

 

“...” Dean said nothing shoving his hands into his pocket walking with her. Benny, of course, selling his hot dogs with his loud booming voice. 

 

“Benny!” Mary called causing Benny to turn to her. 

 

“Mary, oh Mary, so quite contrary, How does your garden grow?” Benny beamed as Mary gave him a half smile.

 

“Good morning, Benny.” Mary smiled.

 

“Good morning, Angel,” Benny stated eyeing her before addressing Dean. 

 

Slamming him in a deep hug which Dean...adored. He was crushed in his arms...and Dean for a moment could pretend that’s all he had. Love. Benny pulled back. 

 

“My man! Dean! Growing like a weed! It’s been what? A day since I saw you and you keep growing!” Benny beamed. Dean smiled in amusement eyeing him before playfully rolling his eyes.

 

“I have-” Mary started but Benny ignored her.

 

“I know the drill.” Benny led Dean to the cart which Mary breathed in relief and moved towards John’s house. Dean watched her go before Dean turned to look at Benny who was already slathering ketchup and mustard onto a hot dog for him. “I swear, how are you not tired of these?” 

 

“You just make the best!” Dean chuckled as he went to take a bite. “Everything you make is golden!”

 

“Then eat a damn breakfast burrito! It has Bell peppers! I’m sure that’s a vegetable.” Benny joked as Dean snorted.

 

“...and how sure are you that Bell peppers are a vegetable?” Dean asked.

 

“...” Benny made a face thinking hard before shrugging. “Forty-three percent.” Dean snorted chewing on his hot dog looking around. “...You staying out of your mom’s antics right?”

 

“I just pickpocket here and there.” Dean commented with a shrug. “It’s how we eat.”

 

“You don’t eat with it though. Your mom snorts it or shoots it.” Benny made a face.

 

“Not today though, Mom promised me that we would go to a hotel and eat room service.” Dean beamed, he was so excited. “Today’s my birthday.” Dean shrugged. “...At least I think it is.”

 

“...” Benny sighed as he ruffled Dean’s hair. “...Here kid. I want to give you something.” 

Benny moved to his bag taking a book and handing it to him. Dean eyed the cover. Eyed the blur of words he couldn’t read but could speak. Dean’s fingers slid over a little black-haired boy with glasses riding a broom. 

 

“What is it?” Dean asked as he glanced up at Benny.

 

“Been meaning to give it to you for a couple weeks now. I keep remembering I have it after you leave.” Benny confessed. “It’s called Harry Potter. It’s a good book. You’d like it.” 

 

“...” Dean opened the book and eyed the first page, all those words. He could point out ones he recognized. 

 

Simple words.

 

And.

 

It.

 

The.

 

Dean glanced up at benny giving him a half smile. 

 

“Thanks, Benny,” Dean spoke, honestly.

 

“...I want you to read it...and tell me how you like it one day.” Benny gave him a sad smile. Dean didn’t have to try hard to understand. He has never been to school. Not a day in his life. Benny knew. Benny seemed to pick up on all the things Dean wished the world never to know.

 

“Okay.” Dean held out his hand raising a pinky to him. Benny snatched his pinky smiling. 

 

“Good. Then when you finish that, watch out. There are at least six more after that.” Benny stated Dean whistled laughing eyeing the book. When the door to the drug house opened, Dean turned seeing his mother stumbling out of the drug house. She was walking towards him, wobbly before taking his wrist. 

 

“Let’s go.” Mary sniffed wiping her nose, dragging Dean roughly.

 

“Mom! Stop! That hurts!” Dean yanked his wrist back before Mary backhanded him in defiance. Dean held his face, his mother never hit him before. It startled Mary who instantly sucked in air in shame moving to hold him. 

 

“Mary!” Bobby moved to them in worry.

 

“Dean, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry baby!” Mary sobbed. Dean held his face looking at his mother higher than he had ever seen her. “I love you so much, baby. Mommy didn’t mean it. Please forgive me.”

 

“Mom. How much did you take?” Dean choked out upset, Mary mumbling excuses as Dean moved angrily checking her pockets for the money. Tears filling his eyes when he found no money in them. “Mom...Where’s the money?” 

 

“...” Mary sucked in air swaying. “...I-I…”

 

“Mom, Where’s the money for the hotel? Where’s the money for the fun night we had planned where we would live like kings for my birthday? What about your promise! You  _ promised. _ ” Dean choked out like his whole world was crashing down. 

 

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Mary mumbled weakly as she held her head. “ _...Mommy needed it… _ ” Mary collapsed on the floor as Dean and Benny panicked. 

 

“M-Mom!” Dean choked out in fear as Benny kneeled down.

 

“Dean, She’s not breathing!” Benny panicked moving to perform CPR. “Dean, she’s overdosing. Grab my phone from the stand and call nine one one.” Dean moved to listen grabbing the phone unlocking it with a swipe he stared at the phone numbers to dial. Dean stood frozen staring at the numbers. “Dean! Call Nine one one! She’s dying!”

 

“...I-...I-I don’t know how.” Dean choked out a sob staring at the numbers he never learned. Benny cursed taking the phone from him, he called nine one one.

 

“I have a woman here, named Mary Winchester. She’s overdosing on something! I-I don’t know! I didn’t ask!” Dean kneeled down sobbing as he held himself. Watching his mother dying in front of him. Until the ambulance arrived. It was all a blur. Dean remembered getting into the ambulance with her. He remembered holding her hand so tightly he didn’t think he could let go. 

 

When Dean snapped out of his shock….Dean was in the waiting room.

 

Waiting for the dreaded answer he knew one day will come.

 

Waiting for them to tell him his mother died.

 

Dean sat in the waiting room clenching the Harry Potter book to his chest as he cried silently in the waiting room. Benny paced next to him, trying multiple times to comfort Dean. How do you though? Dean’s lips quivered when the sound of heels walking towards him made Dean glance up. 

 

“Dean Winchester?” The woman asked as Dean hesitantly nodded standing. “Come with me.” 

 

“Whoa, hey. Stranger Danger.” Benny moved in front of Dean.

 

“He needs to come with me.” The woman spoke.

 

“Who are you?” Benny scoffed.

 

“I’m Ellen Harvelle and I work for Child Protective Services,” Ellen spoke. “Dean needs to come with me because we have been trying to catch up to him for a while. He is an endangered child and needs to be taken for his safety.”

 

“Can’t you wait till he hears if his mother will be okay?!” Benny snapped. 

 

“I’m sorry but-” Ellen sighed annoyed.

 

“Benny, I-It’s okay,” Dean stated moving to her side. “My mom will be fine...she will always be fine,” Dean spoke as tears filled his eyes as Benny hesitated before pulling Dean into a tight hug.

 

“Good luck, kid,” Benny whispered crying as well. Dean squeezed his eyes shut holding him tightly before he forced himself to let go. Dean moved ahead of Ellen as Ellen moved to follow him. Dean unable to look back. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago** :

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean held the Harry Potter book to his chest as he stood on the doorstep to his new foster home. Dean eyed the middle-class home feeling awkward as Ellen knocked on the door. Dean watched a father open the door as two small kids ran past to go play. 

 

“You must be Dean.” The man spoke. “Come on in.” Dean hesitated before walking in. Eyeing the expensive items he didn’t ever own.

 

“Now Dean, this is temporary,” Ellen spoke gaining his attention. “We haven’t found a long-term foster home yet for you, but I promise we will have one soon.” 

 

“...I’m used to temporary.” Dean gave a sad shrug moving towards the stairs. 

 

“Dean, your room is upstairs to the right! The door should be closed!” The man called leaning over to watch him before turning back to Ellen. “So you told me over the phone that he’s illiterate?” 

 

“Yes, He has never been to school.” Ellen sighed. The words echoed in the silent house as Dean glanced around the upstairs. His eyes slid over two kids rooms on the way to his. 

 

“Well, Luckily, we have all summer.” The man spoke. “I’ll happily teach him.” 

 

“A teacher working on his summer vacation.” Ellen sighed. “You are a saint.” 

 

“I need to get him caught up. He’s supposed to be in the seventh grade. I’ll have him ready for school before he leaves.” The man sighed. “He deserves to be educated-”

 

Dean walked into his empty guest room which the sounds from downstairs seemed to muffle as he took in the large queen bed, the furniture, and the large tv in the room before sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean’s eyes slid over the clean white room and the empty bookcase beside him. Dean stood softly moving to the bookshelf before he placed the book onto the shelf. 

 

It was odd…

 

Dean had nothing to his name but the clothes on his back and his Harry Potter book.

 

It was odd…

 

Dean sat on the bed staring at the book on the baren shelf. 

 

How was it possible he could feel at home because of one simple book?

 

Dean softly laid into the bed just staring at the book, remembering the warm hug goodbye from the only father figure he knew as he imagined his mother playing with his hair as she hummed him to sleep. 

 

With that book…

 

...He was home anywhere.

  
  



	15. Did she come back for you?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam walked in seeing Gabriel fast asleep on the couch, the tv remote in his hand and some chips in a bag by his feet. Sam walked over taking a seat on the couch next to him softly brushing some hair out of his face.

 

“Gabe?” Sam whispered as Gabriel sucked in air waking up rubbing his face. “Long shift?”

 

“Big Snack,” Gabriel mumbled before pulling Sam close and holding him hostage in his arms. “I ate enough for like twenty people when I got home.”

 

“I thought we were going to order dinner?” Sam chuckled.

 

“I got the room.” Gabriel rocked him, Sam eyed him with care before the two exchanged a soft kiss before moving to snuggle into Gabriel’s arms.

 

Eventually both of them we laying on the couch snuggling close to each other. Sam softly slid his fingers onto Gabriel’s as they both started to dose on the couch just holding each other. Sam forced his eyes open sucking in air as he snuggled into Gabriel’s chest.

 

“Gabriel…” Sam spoke as Gabriel forced his eyes open.

 

“Yeah?” Gabriel blinked closing his eyes again.

 

“I have to talk to you...and you’re most likely going to be mad,” Sam confessed as Gabriel sat up rubbing his eyes which Sam sat up ready for a fight.

 

“Okay. Go.” Gabriel eyed him as Sam beamed nervously.

 

“...So...you know how my mom came back a while ago and wanted me in her life?” Sam stated noticing Gabriel’s face look annoyed.

 

“The mother I told you to stay far away from?” Gabriel sat up more annoyed.

 

“Um…” Sam looked away as Gabriel rubbed his face groaning.

 

“She’s back or what?” Gabriel scoffed.

 

“Opposite actually…” Sam gave a nervous smile.

 

“She’s gone?” Gabriel sighed, Sam beamed innocently. “So...why even tell me? Not that I don’t appreciate your honesty and not that I’m not willing to just let this go, why even open us up to a fight?”

 

“...Because she...left something behind...well...more like someone.” Sam stated as Gabriel looked concerned.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked concerned.

 

“...Gabriel, Dean and I have a baby brother.” Sam stated. “And I wanted your support because I adopted him.”

 

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered worriedly, playing with Sam’s hair with affection.

 

“My mom is no longer in the picture but this kid deserves a real life. He has already had a hard life and I can’t watch him go from foster home to foster home like Dean did when I can take care of him.” Sam stated as Gabriel sighed.

 

“How old?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Two and a half,” Sam spoke.

 

“That’s young, Sam,” Gabriel whispered. “You’re going to have to quit your job or hire a nanny.”

 

“I’ll quit my job,” Sam stated taking Gabriel’s hand before joking. “You always wanted me to be a stay at home,” Gabriel smirked at that. “...Look I know this isn’t your problem-”

 

“Sam, I’m your best friend and though we haven’t really labeled it I’d like to imagine I am your boyfriend,” Gabriel stated honestly. “...Your problems are my problems. I adore you and will take any step with you your life will go. If that means adopting a kid with you, I’ll adopt a kid with you.”

 

Sam wiped his eyes to tears he didn’t realize were falling as he lovingly laughed. Sam moved to give him a hug squeezing him tightly.

 

“Of course, you’re my boyfriend.” Sam sniffed before pulling back laughing with love.

 

“That’s good,” Gabriel spoke. “...but either we move or we can share a room,”

 

“I wouldn’t mind sharing.” Sam smiled as Gabriel shyly blushed. “I mean imagine all the sex we could have.” Gabriel would spit take if he could but instead just choked on his own saliva as Sam chuckled. Gabriel moved to grab his beer taking a sip in hopes to stop coughing.

 

“S-Sam, we are going to have a kid.” Gabriel blushed deeply. “We won’t have time for sex.”

 

“Then I guess we should have sex now.” Sam shrugged as Gabriel blushed redder.

 

“Bu-But the kid?” Gabriel choked.

 

“Adam,” Sam stated. “He’s in the hospital for a couple more days, Castiel will be checking on him so I can clean out my room...So...Before we grab a pizza and start moving my stuff into your room…” Sam leaned in pressing a loving kiss to his lips. Gabriel tensed freezing before Gabriel softly move to hold him back.

 

Sam kissed back heatedly, before pushing Gabriel under him happily breaking the kiss to take off his shirt before pulling Gabriel back into a kiss. Gabriel moaned under him, before cupping the back of Sam’s head holding him close. Gabriel’s hands moved to pull and tugged Sam’s pants and underwear down.

 

Gabriel took in Sam’s hardening cock that seemed to pop from under his pants. Sam helped push his pants off, kicking them to the side before moving to Gabriel’s pants Gabriel noticeably tensed.

 

“W-We need lube.” Gabriel panted as Sam paused his actions staring at Gabriel before he nodded getting up. Sam moved towards his living room as Gabriel sucked in air.

 

Gabriel...may have been having a bit of a freakout.

 

He was about to have sex with his best friend.

 

His **_best friend_ **.

 

Someone he loved for so long.

 

He had no idea when the line became blurred.

 

When did his best friend become the love of his life?

 

Sam returned taking a seat near him, Sam smiled with love and moved to kiss him once again, however, he paused.

 

“Gabe? You okay?” Sam asked as Gabriel shyly nodded but Sam knew better. “...Gabe...if you aren’t ready, we can stop.”

 

“W-What?” Gabriel blushed obviously embarrassed, Sam made a face with concern. “I’m not a virgin. I have had sex! T-Totally not a lame virgin.” Gabriel scoffed loudly embarrassed. “Lots of sex, with lots of women like all twenty-nine-year-olds! A totally normal amount for someone my age. _To-Totally have seen a vagina in real life.”_ Sam raised an eyebrow at an... _odd_ amount of explaining that he wasn’t a ‘virgin’ but decided to let that go for now.

 

“Being a virgin or not doesn’t matter. You can say no.” Sam stated as he touched Gabriel’s face softly brushing some hair off his face.

 

“...” Gabriel said nothing looking upset. “I don’t know why I’m freaking out.”

 

“It’s okay.” Sam rubbed his arm.

 

“No, it’s not. I fucking love you and for some reason I’m scared.” Gabriel scratched at his hair frustrated.

 

“I’m scared too.” Sam smiled at him shyly.

 

“...You’re scared too?” Gabriel whispered as Sam nodded.

 

“Maybe we are going too fast?” Sam stated smiling softly moving to grab his pants off the floor.

 

“...” Gabriel watched Sam sliding on his pants feeling guilty. “I’m sorry, Sam.”

 

“Gabe. Don’t be sorry.” Sam pressed him multiple kisses which Gabriel happily took. “I want our first time to be magical for you as much as it is for me.” Gabriel moved to hug him with love holding him tightly before they pulled back naturally. “How about we put on tunes, order a pizza and start moving my stuff?”

 

“I would _love_ that.” Gabriel breathed happily pulling Sam close in relief. Sam hugged him with love with care before standing. Gabriel watched Sam move to the stereo with his phone to make a playlist. So casual. Gabriel loved him with his everything. Sam was so understanding. Gabriel pulled out his phone moving to call their normal pizza place.

 

“Make sure you get thin crust!” Sam reminded him.

 

“How could I forget your complicated order?” Gabriel snorted. “Thin pepperoni with extra sauce and extra cheese. I wonder why you don’t just order cheese and sauce.”

 

“This is a non-judgment home,” Sam stated slightly offended playfully. Gabriel chuckled turning to order. “DON’T FORGET THE RANCH!” Sam yelled jumping onto Gabriel as Gabriel snorted ordering one large pizza, one rootbeer and whatever dessert to satisfy his sweet tooth. Sam laid on him as Gabriel tried to shove him off laughing during the order until he hung up.

 

“GET OFF!” Gabriel laughed.

 

“Alexa, play fuck you,” Sam called lazily as Gabriel snorted trying to shove him off.

 

**Playing Fuck you by Lily Allen.**

 

“Get off! Alexa stop encouraging him!” Gabriel scream laughing but Sam continued his antics till he was kicked onto the floor forcing him to have to actually work.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ready to come in and meet the family?” Castiel asked as Adam nervously nodded, he knew this was only temporary and that he would be living with Sam and Gabriel as soon as they finished making up his room. Adam hid slightly behind Castiel as Castiel opened the door to their home.

 

There was loud laughter from Claire and Jack as Dean sang as he cooked. Jack in his arms, rocking and swaying with care while Dean sang an Elvis song. Claire was on the floor dancing and spinning in pink wings. Dean stirred the food, as Jack made noise along with him. However, it was noises, not actual singing.

 

“DABAMA!” Jack sang along just really yelling to the noise. Castiel and Adam walked into the kitchen while they sang, going unnoticed as Castiel took off his coat. It was Claire who noticed them first.

 

“Addie.” Claire beamed running over as Dean turned turning off the music looking at his brother for the first time. Dean looked over at the small child. Seeing the features he also possessed in him from their mother. He had her eyes which made him almost turn away.

 

“Adam,” Dean spoke as he nervously wiped his sweaty free hand on his jeans. Castiel moved to take Jack from Dean before Dean moved in the front of him. Adam looked at him shyly as Dean kneeled down to him. “Hi...I’m your brother, Dean. B-But I assume you know that.”

 

“Hi, Dean,” Adam whispered as he eyed his face softly before Dean kneeled down to him. Adam took in Dean’s face, almost recognizing the features of his mother in him as well. The familiar and sad realization they did not belong to his mother.

 

“You know, Cas told me all about you, yet he never mentioned how handsome you were.” Dean poked Adam’s nose as Adam gave a soft shy smile. “Oh, The kids, Castiel and I got the honor of picking you out a bunch of toys for your room. I hope you end up like them. I promise Jack only drooled on sixty percent of them.”

 

Adam giggled at that cracking an honest smile before Claire yelled from the other room.

 

“DADA? NOW?” Claire yelled whining as Dean turned seeing Claire carrying the present behind her, dragging it which was now on its side. Claire whined at how big it was when it really wasn’t that big but she was that small.

 

“We were going to wait till after dinner, but we got you something as a welcome home from us,” Dean started taking it from Claire placing it back upright. “But Claire is a bit stubborn. I think she wants the wrapping.” Jack giggled at that as Dean slid it over.

 

Adam gave Castiel a look who was stirring the food, Castiel nodded his head for him to reassuring. Adam moved to pull off the wrapping which Claire instantly went to happily take it off his hands. Dean watched Claire ignore the toy to take off running with the wrapping paper.

 

“Claire, Don’t eat it,” Dean called.

 

“IMMA EAT IT!” Claire screaming laughing diabolically running into another room. The adults exchanged looks as Dean took off after Claire.

 

“Um...Claire…” Dean called hearing more diabolical laughter from somewhere in the house. Adam stared down at the toy in his hands. It was a toy train set which he blinked at over and over again.

 

“...Sam mentioned you like trains.” Castiel spoke causing Adam to glance up. “He said you used to have a couple but Sam doesn’t think you will be able to get him back...Well, we got you a bunch of new ones-” Adam moved hugging his legs crying. Castiel sucked in air softly kneeling down with Jack before holding him close.

 

“BASHUO.” Jack squealed in Castiel’s arms as Adam pulled back laughing wiping his tears.

 

“I agree, Jack. This food looks amazing and it’s definitely going to get cold.” Castiel kissed Adam’s head as he moved to place Jack into his high chair. Jack squealed some more gibberish which Castiel nodded and smiled at. “He is trying so hard to speak. It’s so cute he thinks we understand.”

 

Jack smiled at that turning when he noticed an annoyed Dean carrying Claire who giggled her ‘I did something wrong laughter’.

 

“Claire didn’t,” Castiel commented hearing her laughter.

 

“We will only be fishing for wrapping paper out of her diaper for like a couple of weeks,” Dean spoke placing her in her high chair.

 

“I ated it!” Claire squealed as Jack snorted.

 

“You did?” Castiel moved to tickle her as she giggled.

 

“She only got a bite in before snagged it from her.” Dean sighed ruffling her hair. “It wasn’t good tasting was it?”

 

“No.” Claire beamed.

 

“But you ate it because I said not to?” Dean eyed her.

 

“...um. Yes.” Claire stated as Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“God bless us during her teenage years,” Dean commented as he turned to Adam. “Did you like your train?!”

 

“Y-YES!” Adam beamed happily hugging him. “Thanks, big brother!”  Dean swelled with pride at that, moving to happily pick him up. Adam broke into loud laughter before Dean spun him before plopping him into a seat.

 

“Now, Adam. You have been eating hospital food for a while now. So we have prepared you a feast to fatten you up.” Dean commented as Adam beamed ear to ear. Dean moved to make a plate for Adam as Castiel got smaller ones for the younger kids. Little small bowl for the younger kids. Adam got a big helping which Adam beamed so happy about seeing an actual home-cooked meal. He moved to eat.

 

Dean and Castiel exchanged pleased looks.

 

“Mom used to make me food but it was always yucky,” Adam commented his mouth full. “This is yummy.”

 

“I’m so happy you like it.” Dean breathed in relief.

 

“He literally spent all day cooking it for you,” Castiel commented.

 

“Did not.” Dean blushed.

 

“He so did,” Castiel whispered to Adam as they went to sit. Adam smiled watching the whole family laughing and beaming. Adam...never had this. Adam adored it. Adam couldn’t stop smiling watching them before Dean smushed a finger of mashed potatoes on his cheek.

 

“Hey!” Adam laughed loudly as Dean stuck his tongue at him.

 

Adam poked his cheek with mashed potatoes as well. Dean laughed as Dean got smacked with a piece of bread. The butter stuck the bread to his face.  Dean turned instantly looking at Claire but Claire was still eating her piece. Dean glanced at Jack but...Jack still had his. Dean slowly turned to Castiel who was pretending it wasn’t just him who threw it. Acting all innocent.

 

Dean threw his bread at Castiel who gasped, causing everyone to snort and laugh.

 

Yeah...Adam liked it here.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Adam was tucked into Claire’s bed, Adam blinked watching Dean place the blankets tightly around him.

 

“Snug as a bug in a rug,” Dean stated kissing his head.

 

“Mom used to do that too,” Adam whispered. “When she wasn’t sick.” Dean stared softly. Yeah… ‘sick.’ Too high to function.

 

“I got it from her,” Dean stated. “She tucked me in for sleep...That was the best memories I had of her.”

 

“...Me too.” Adam whispered. “She would lay with me and touch my hair.”

 

“Me too,” Dean whispered petting his hair with care.

 

“...Mom’s...not coming back...is she?” Adam asked as Dean’s heart crushed at those words.

 

“...No, buddy. N-Not right now.” Dean whispered. “...She’s really sick. She needs to get well first, then I’m sure she will come back and get you.” Adam nodded hesitantly as Dean kissed him. “Night, love.”

 

Dean moved to leave, grabbing the door and moving to turn off the light before Adam’s voice spoke.

 

“...Did mom ever come back for you?” Adam asked softly.

 

“...No,” Dean whispered as Adam nodded once again. Though Dean tried to keep the hope she would come back...but Adam wasn’t stupid...he knew. Dean watched Adam turn over to sleep. Dean watched him for a moment before turning off the light and closing the door.

 

Since Adam would be staying with them, Dean and Castiel decided to let him have Claire’s room while they slept with the kids in their room. Castiel had finished getting them into their pajamas. Teeth brushed and had already laid them down to bed.

 

Claire crashed first. Easily.

 

Already sleeping peacefully in her parents' bed in her normal odd pose of sleeping on her knees with her face sideways on the pillow and her butt in the air. Jack was being rocked softly by Castiel as Dean entered the room.

 

“Did he go to sleep well?” Castiel asked slightly stirring Jack who was almost asleep woke at the sound of his voice only slightly blinking a bit and slowly closing his eyes to sleep again.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean moved to change seeming a bit conflicted. “He asked me if our mother was coming back for him.”

 

“What did you say?” Castiel asked.

 

“I said once she is better,” Dean stated. “But he knows. He isn’t stupid.”

 

“I really appreciate you trying to be positive for his sake,” Castiel stated.

 

“She isn’t coming back,” Dean stated sadly.

 

“But what if she does again?” Castiel asked. “She already came back once to Sam. What would you do if she came back to see you?”

 

“I don’t even know. Be angry. Cry in frustration.” Dean stated conflicted. “I have a shit ton of questions and like nothing, I can put to words. Why? Why even bother having me? Who is my father? I don’t know… a lot I guess.”

 

“...I forgot. You are the only one who doesn't know who your father is.” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded.

 

“She never once told me or had me visit. I always had guesses and ideas but nothing ever solid.” Dean stated. “...Most likely some drug lord or pimp.” Dean climbed into bed with Castiel and the kids. “I don’t know.”

 

Castiel rubbed his back with care, Dean moving Claire into a normal sleep position, Castiel laying Jack down in bed next to him before turning off the light. Dean leaned over kissing Castiel.

 

“Night, love,” Dean mumbled moving to sleep.

 

“Night.” Castiel yawned as he moved to sleep as well. Dean slept peacefully when the bedroom door opened. Dean hesitantly sat up glancing at the door waiting for his eyes to adjust when he noticed Adam standing in the doorway shyly. Dean said nothing as he tiredly pulled the blanket back for him. Pulling Claire to his body to give Adam room. Adam ran over climbing in between them all snuggling into Jack as Dean recovered them all. The five squished into a bed.

 

Seeing that Adam didn’t want to sleep alone...the kids could happily occupy each other in their own beds.

 

However, that was a solution for tomorrow…

 

That was till Dean and Castiel were fell from the bed because _someone_ sleeps sideways in the bed. Dean and Castiel groaned sitting up as they exchanged looks.

 

“Kids bed?” Dean whispered as Castiel quickly nodded sneaking out to freedom.

  
  
  



	16. Sam's father

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean pressed kisses to Castiel’s lips as they held each other softly in the kids’ room. They loved to hold each other in the mornings when the kids weren’t up. Castiel’s hands touching Dean’s abs under his shirt whispering words of love and care.

 

Castiel chuckled when Dean moved to slide his hand up and down Castiel’s side. Castiel eyed him with care, he never imagined he would be this happy ever. How his life had somehow worked in his favor.

 

“I love you so much,” Castiel whispered as Dean beamed.

 

“I love you too,” Dean mumbled pressing a kiss to his face when the door opened to the bedroom. Dean and Castiel turned towards the door seeing Adam holding his train against his chest. He blinked his long lashes at them as Dean sat up. “Hungry buddy?”

 

Adam nodded rubbing his eyes.

 

“Want to get him dressed and I’ll cook breakfast?” Dean asked. Castiel and Dean exchanged a kiss before Castiel moved to scoop Adam up bringing him to the bathroom. Castiel helped Adam wash up.

 

“Are you excited to be going home today?” Castiel asked as Adam nodded playing with his toys. “You’ll meet Gabriel today too. He’s childlike, you’ll love him.” Adam blinked the water out of his eyes as Castiel washed him.

 

“Addie!” Claire called.

 

“We are in here, Claire,” Castiel asked as Claire came in the open door holding a bunch of electric toys.

 

“Addie!” Claire came in holding an electronic toy dinosaur. “For you!”

 

“Claire-” Castiel tried to stop her before she dumped the dinosaur into the water. The dinosaur roared one last weak time before was silenced forever. Castiel sighed as Claire giggled her normal ‘I knew better’ laugh.

 

“Oopsie.” Claire giggled.

 

“Dean,” Castiel called extremely annoyed but Claire gasped knowing she was in trouble.

 

“Uh oh.” Claire turned seeing her dad come in.

 

“Yeah?” Dean came in noticing the dinosaur submerged in water. Dean’s attention turned to Claire who looked guilty. “Claire, you’re on time out.”

 

“N-No!” Claire started to cry. Jumping up and down upset as Dean scooped her up, taking her from the room. Adam could hear her sobs from another room as Claire sat in the corner of shame. Adam pulled the dinosaur from the water watching the water pour from the toy.

 

“She has had it out for that dinosaur since forever,” Castiel spoke sadly. “Finally got the best of it. I loved this dinosaur too.” Castiel stated eyeing it before he placed it in the sink to let the water drain.

 

“Why?” Adam asked as Castiel turned to him.

 

“It was my late wife’s present to Jack.” Castiel shrugged sadly. “I wanted to try to keep it in good condition for him, but I should have figured a kids toy wasn’t going to make it.”

 

“She didn’t mean it.” Jack whispered as Castiel nodded.

 

“I know.” Castiel patted his hair moving to take him out of the bath and helped get him dressed.  When Castiel came out, Jack was sitting in his high chair eating some cheerios as Dean cooked everyone omelets. Adam was placed into a chair for his own food which Dean provided for him.

 

Claire sat in the corner of shame crying to herself, Castiel watched her before moving over to her and kneeling next to her.

 

“What did you do wrong?” Castiel asked.

 

“I-I putted the toy in the water.” Claire sobbed sniffing loudly.

 

“What’s the rule about water toys?” Castiel asked seriously as Claire’s chest heaved upset.

 

“N-No fuzzy,” Claire stated her whole body shaking with her hard tears.

 

“And?” Castiel stated.

 

“Um...no...um,” Claire sniffed looking around trying to think of the word.

 

“No, toys that talk,” Castiel stated.

 

“Y-...Yea.” Claire sobbed sucking her thumb.

 

“You know that toy won’t talk again,” Castiel spoke. “It’s broken.”

 

“I-I d-didn’t m-mean to.” Claire sobbed.

 

“Yes, you did,” Castiel spoke. “You knew you would get in trouble if it got wet and did it anyway.”

 

“I-I sworry.” Claire sobbed.

 

“You owe Jack an apology. That was his toy.” Castiel stated. Claire nodded before Castiel walked her over to Jack.

 

“I-I sworry, Ack.” Claire sobbed as Jack continued to eat his cheerios before turning to look at Castiel.

 

“Next time I asked you not to do something, don’t do it,” Castiel stated.

 

“O-Okay.” Claire sniffed before Castiel moved to kiss her. Castiel picked her up placing her in her high chair before she was given her omelet. Dean kissed her head softly as Claire continued to cry softly calming down as she started to eat the omelet. Castiel moved to sit down and eat when the doorbell rang. Castiel barely had time to react before the door opened.

 

“Hey, guys!” Sam’s voice.

 

“Hey Sam, we are in here,” Dean called to him as Sam walked in.

 

“Wow, breakfast smells great,” Sam spoke.

 

“Did you want some?” Dean asked as Sam shook his head no.

 

“I already ate before coming,” Sam spoke. “Wish I didn’t. It looks good.”

 

“I’ll make you a to-go dish,” Dean stated as Sam lit up.

 

“Can you make some extra for Gabriel?” Sam asked as Dean winked a nod.

 

“I got you.” Dean beamed moving to place more on the stove as Sam took a seat next to Adam.

 

“Excited to go home?” Sam asked as Adam hesitantly nodded looking at Claire and Jack. “Don’t worry, we will visit them so often you will never miss them.”

 

“Okay,” Adam stated as Sam ruffled his hair. Dean handed Sam two containers as Sam beamed. Sam eyed his food seeing that he was done.

 

“We are going to have fun today, we are going to go shopping for clothes and then we are going to visit Gabriel at his work,” Sam stated. “Ever been in a police station?”

 

“N-No.” Adam beamed as Sam ruffled his hair.

 

“Let’s go check it out,” Sam stated as Adam moved off his chair. “Thanks for your help, guys.”

 

“No problem.” Castiel smiled.

 

“Bye.” Adam waved as everyone happily yelled bye as they walked towards the door. Dean moved to sit and eat his food. Claire clinging to Castiel because of her guilt. Castiel softly took her hand as she ate since she wanted his attention enjoying their time together.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Adam walked with Sam towards the police station, Adam shyly looked around as he held onto Sam’s belt loop. Sam pet his hair with his care keeping him close as they entered the police station.

 

Sam moved to Gabriel’s desk with care seeing Gabriel working on some paperwork. Sam came up behind him hugging him from behind as Gabriel tensed slightly before noticing it was Sam.

 

“Hey.” Gabriel hummed nuzzled him before Sam pulled back. Gabriel turned seeing Adam shyly hiding behind Sam’s leg. Gabriel turned to Adam who hid a bit more. “Hey, little guy.”

 

“...Hi,” Adam whispered shyly.

 

“Wow, you look a lot like Sam,” Gabriel commented standing looking at him. He took him in, it was odd seeing Adam, despite the small differences he looked exactly like Sam did at that age. Gabriel eyed him as Adam glanced up at Sam.

 

“Well, we should go. Our reservations should be ready.” Gabriel beamed as he held his hand to Adam who hesitated before reaching out and taking it. Sam beamed happily watching Gabriel walking Adam out. “Want to wear my badge?”

 

“...yes,” Adam stated as Gabriel kneeled down taking off his badge and placed it on Adam’s shirt. Gabriel slid on his jacket heading to the restaurant to eat.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam sat with Adam at home watching a movie, Adam had picked out some movies while they had shopped for clothes. Sam couldn’t help but spoil his baby brother. Adam happily played with his toys watching the toy story movie he had never seen before. His plastic toys clanking together as he would pause to just watch the movie.

 

Sam heard a knock on the door which made Sam get up leaving Adam in the living room. Sam pulled open the front door tilting his head to see his father standing outside. He must have been back from a business trip.

 

“Dad?” Sam asked. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Can’t see my son?” His father walked in fixing his suit, he paused noticing the little boy taking him in.

 

“Adam,” Sam called as Adam hesitantly got up from the couch to go to Sam. “This is my dad, Arthur. Dad, this is...my half brother. Adam.”

 

“I see, so your mother's back.” Arthur eyed the boy coldly.

 

“No, she’s gone again,” Sam commented. “She...left Adam with me.”

 

“I see.” Arthur sighed eyeing him. “Your mother does like to leave a trail of broken hearts.”

 

“But you were the one who made her leave last time.” Sam reminded him as Arthur shrugged.

 

“Do you honestly regret me taking you from her?” Arthur spoke. “Giving you a good education? A good home? I heard it didn't worked so well for...Dean, that’s his name right?”

 

“He’s doing alright, thanks for your concern.” Sam snapped annoyed moving to clean up Adam’s toys.

 

“Now that he has Castiel and his wealth, I’m sure he is fine,” Arthur spoke taking a seat in the kitchen bar. “Chuck and Naomi have told me all about Castiel and his new exotic boyfriend...your brother.”

 

“He’s not like that,” Sam spoke offended.

 

“I’m sure he doesn’t mean it.” Arthur moved to make himself a drink. “He was raised to know a good thing when he sees it. His mother knew the...value of people.”

 

“You mean my mother too.” Sam crossed his arms.

 

“You know what your mother was before she became a drug addict,” Arthur spoke. “She came from a good home. Daughter of old money. High society. Money which your grandparents left to you after your mother left rehab for the first time.”

 

“I was meaning to talk to you about that,” Sam spoke. “I want to talk about splitting the money into three ways. How do I go about that?” Arthur glanced at Adam smirking amused taking a sip of his drink.

 

“You want to split your grandfather’s inheritance with your half brothers,” Arthur spoke understanding it.

 

“They have a right to it as much as I do. They just weren’t born when I was given it.” Sam stated.

 

“....” Arthur eyed Adam again before he turned to the guy. “Come here, Adam.” Adam hesitated but walked over. Arthur took in his appearance before cupping his face. “...He has your mother’s eyes. You both do.”

 

“Dean does too.” Sam held himself at the comment as Arthur softly stroked Adam’s face.

 

“What a sadness your mother will never know you well enough to see her in your all,” Arthur spoke before taking his hand away from his face before fishing something out of his briefcase. He gave Adam a look before taking out a small toy car. Adam seemed taken back. “Here, It’s from Italy.”

 

Adam softly took it looking down at the toy.

 

“T-Thank you..um…” Adam shyly mumbled with his hands in his mouth.

 

“Just call me grandpa.” Arthur poked Adam’s nose. “Run along. Your brother and I have things to talk about.” Adam gave Sam a look before Sam ushered him along to play in his room. “I don’t mean to be skeptical of your brother Dean. He is just the one that spent the most time with your mother. Out of anyone to pick up a bad habit, it would be him. I just wouldn’t want you to be taken for a ride and out money. I love you and worry.”

 

“I know dad. But you haven’t met him.” Sam sighed taking a seat next to him.

 

“Then I would love to meet him,” Arthur spoke. “It would put my mind to ease. If he is as wonderful as you say he is, why wouldn’t I want to. I just worry you know me. I won’t stop worrying till I get an idea of his character.”

 

“I’ll see if he can do dinner, but don’t do that protective dad shit,” Sam stated. “You had Gabriel scared to breathe for a month.”

 

“It’s what I do best.” Arthur kissed Sam’s head before ruffling his hair. “Speaking of your friend Gabriel, how is he?”

 

Oh, yeah…

 

He hasn’t mentioned to his father about...Gabriel and him dating.

 

“Actually, funny story about that.” Sam blushed. “Gabriel and I...are dating- but don’t make it weird.”

 

“Weird? How would I make it weird?” Arthur chuckled innocently but Sam knew better.

 

“No threatening him, kidnapping him or other.” Sam pointed in his face. “No protective dad mode.”

 

“I would never dream.” Arthur smiled innocently crossing his fingers behind his back.

 

“Thanks, dad.” Sam moved to hug him which Arthur hugged back. “Did you want anything besides a drink, I was going to make Adam a snack.”

 

“Unfortunately, no. I have business to attend to now that I’m back in the states.” Arthur stood. “But please let me know when we could have dinner and tell Adam goodbye for me.”

 

“I will, bye dad.” Sam waved watching him go. Sam beamed softly. Wow, his dad took that better than he thought. Sam felt a pull on his pants making Sam turn to see Adam had a lego stuck up his nose.

 

“...Ouch.” Adam pointed to his nose as Sam sighed moving to pick him up to get it out.

 

“Now, where did Gabriel keep his tweezers…” Sam mumbled moving to go find them.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel walked out of work to snag some lunch, his partner lagging behind as usual. His partner Balthazar yawned tiredly as they walked down the street to their normal lunch spot. A little Italian spot, where most police people would go.

 

“Michael.” A blonde man yelled to the man who was contently texting on his phone while sliding into the table with him wrapping an arm around this Michael who tried not to smile seeing him.

 

“Lucifer,” Michael spoke turning to eye the man as they pressed a soft kiss on each other’s lips as Balthazar and Gabriel walked by. “I’m so happy you are here, I’m starving.”

 

“What are we feeling like today?” Balthazar thought as they walked past the couple.

 

“You order the same thing. Literally every time.” Gabriel sighed not noticing the black limo pulling up.

 

“Not the SAME thing every time,” Balthazar stated defensively. “...I ordered tea with my food last time.” Balthazar stated. 

 

The Limo pulled up to them before the doors opened and two men grabbed Gabriel. Gabriel didn’t have time to yelp before a gag went over his mouth. 

 

He was tossed in before the large men with suits returned inside the car. The car sped off but Balthazar was too busy contemplating his constant order to notice.

 

After deciding on the same thing he always got, Balthazar turned to explain that just because he did order the same thing THIS time it didn’t prove anything-...but Gabriel was gone.

 

“...Gabriel?” Balthazar asked confused before moving to the couple who sat just outside. “H-Have you seen my friend...short? ...super short...like ye high.” 

 

Balthazar stated as Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks.

 

“Um…” Lucifer asked admittedly so focused on Michael he didn’t notice anyone else. “Do you...have a better description?”

 

“...Um…?” Balthazar stated thinking hard.

 

“...What was he wearing?” Michael tried to help but Balthazar seemed even more startled.

 

“...Um…?!” Balthazar blinked.

 

“...What race was he?” Lucifer offered.

 

“....UM?!” Balthazar panicked as The two exchanged looks.

 

“Yeah, didn’t see him,” Michael said with zero information given.

 

“If he even is a he,” Lucifer spoke as Balthazar looked like he was panicking under the pressure.

 

“UM?!” Balthazar looked around nervously. “Thanks anyways, I-I’ll just call…him-...them?” Balthazar panicked no longer remembering anything useful about Gabriel as he repeatedly called his phone walking away.

 

“...What a weirdo.” Lucifer commented before Michael waved him off.

 

“Don’t be mean,” Michael spoke pulling him back into a kiss which Lucifer happily melted into.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel struggled under his bound arms and feet, his mouth gagged as he tried to get his leverage and figure out where he was. However, that didn’t go very well. Especially when the car stopped and someone got into the limo with him.

 

Gabriel recognized him.

 

“Mr. Ketch?” Gabriel mumbled surprised as Mr. Ketch ushered them to take his mouth gag off.

 

“Hello, Gabriel,” Arthur stated.

 

“H-Hello...um...why have you kidnapped me.” Gabriel beamed obviously scared.

 

“I saw Samuel today,” Arthur spoke being handed whiskey in a glass as Gabriel swallowed shyly.

 

“O-Oh.” Gabriel swallowed. “R-Really?”

 

“And you know what he told me?” Arthur asked.

 

"N-No." Gabriel stated scared.

 

“He told me about how you guys are officially together.” Arthur explained. Gabriel looked at him in fear. “You understand I am very protective of my son and adore him more than anything…”

 

“O-Of course!” Gabriel panicked. “H-He’s your baby.” Arthur drank down the drink.

 

“Now you understand...what will happen if you break his heart,” Arthur stated breaking the glass in his gloved fist. Gabriel swallowed in fear as Arthur simply brushed the glass away. “...I will kill you and they will never find the body.”

 

“I-I understand,” Gabriel spoke. “S-Sir, I never want to hurt Sam. I’ve been his best friend for years, the last thing I ever want to do is hurt him. I hope you truly know how much I love him because my whole world would be lost without him…I am truly and deeply in love with him, sir.”

 

Arthur stared emotionlessly as Gabriel sucked in the air hoping his heartfelt confession would put Arthur at ease.

 

“...For every time you make him cry, I will break a bone in your body.” Arthur stated as Gabriel yelped in fear.

 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Gabriel yelped.

 

“And for every second he cries. _They_ will break a bone in your body.” Arthur stated as Gabriel looked at the men beside him who looked like they could break Gabriel in half with a stare.

 

“EEK,” Gabriel whined in fear.

 

“And When they run out of bones to break, they will start slicing of body parts. Till you are nothing but a head, do you understand me?”

 

“YES, SIR!” Gabriel whined whimpering when the passenger door opened during a traffic red light and Sam poked his head in.

 

“Dad. What did I say?” Sam stated.

 

“How-?” Arthur spoke.

 

“I traced your phone after Balthazar called me saying he forgot what Gabriel looked like. I knew something must have happened, bless that poor soul.” Sam simply pulled Gabriel out of the car as the red light turned green. “Figured you had something to do with it.”

 

“Stop scaring my boyfriend. I’m pretty sure you made him pee himself.” Sam sighed. A couple of cars honked as Sam simply loaded Gabriel into his car.

 

“See you later, dad.” Sam closed the car to the limo before getting back in his own car driving away.

 

“Damn...this is what I get for raising a genius.” Arthur chuckled before ordering his limo to keep driving.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Julie

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel’s eyes slid up Dean’s body as Dean moved to pull a pie from the over. Castiel had to admit for a once ‘fully straight’ guy, he really liked to think about Dean when he bent over. 

 

Castiel innocently sucked on a lollipop which he took after taking Claire to the dentist for the first time.

 

Despite the fact Claire needed to floss, her little baby teeth were looking great.

 

However, he was just focused on Dean now that the parent worries were over, Castiel realized they hadn’t had time for...more adult activities. Castiel watched Dean unaware of Castiel’s longing gazes. 

 

Now, Castiel was never... _ a perv _ …

 

However, for some reason whenever Dean was around he thought of sex a lot. 

 

It was so weird. 

 

He was never this way with any of his exes...not even his late wife. 

 

He had gone months or years without sex and never thought about sex this hardcore since he just hit puberty. 

 

“Cas?” Dean stated snapping Castiel out of his thoughts. 

 

“Hmm?” Castiel glanced up like he got caught doing something wrong.

 

“You have the ‘I did something wrong face?’ “ Dean eyed him. “I’m just waiting for you to evil laugh.”

 

“Nothing.” Castiel shrugged innocently trying to keep Dean from knowing about his...sex thoughts. 

 

Dean shook his head confused eyeing him before small pitter patter of feet made Dean and Castiel turn towards the hallway where Jack stood in his diaper. Jack eyed him tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

“What’s up buddy?” Dean called as Dean moved to kneel next to him before checking his watch. “You shouldn’t be up yet, we just put you down.” Dean moved to scoop the baby boy up before walking him back to the bedroom. Castiel watched him go with affection. 

 

Maybe Castiel was attracted to how amazing Dean was. 

 

What a loving father he was to his son.

 

How he seemed to keep Castiel’s life together.

 

Or just how attractive he was.

 

He had to admit seeing Dean on his doorstep, that felt like a century ago, he remembered thinking what a beautiful man Dean was…

 

Now that beautiful man was all his. 

 

Castiel looked down at the ring on his finger, the ‘joke’ rings they had bought themselves for Christmas. ‘We are married might as well have the rings for it.’ joke now becoming a reality. Never before had...fallen for anyone this hard. 

 

Dean was definitely a witch of some sort.  

 

Casting a spell on him for sure.

 

“Cas?” Dean got his attention making Castiel again which Castiel popped the lollipop out of his mouth when he noticed Dean standing there. 

 

“Oh, what happened with Jack?” Castiel asked looking around.

 

“Claire slept sideways again and he fell out of the bed,” Dean stated calmly. “Just had to turn her back around and place him back in. All was well.” 

 

Castiel nodded but before he could retract the lollipop he was holding out Dean bent down slightly taking the lollipop into his mouth slowly. Castiel went beet red, watched Dean sliding his mouth onto the lollipop with slow lips parting and taking it whole. Castiel swallowed as Dean smirked in satisfaction. 

 

“You are very distracting with this thing,” Dean commented slowly popping it out of his mouth as Castiel swallowed again.

 

“I-I’m being distracting?” Castiel mumbled as Dean made a face. “I-I’m just sucking on my lollipop while you are running around bending down.” Castiel looked away as Dean beamed. 

 

“I see so you  _ were _ paying attention,” Dean stated. “I was wondering why you were lost in your head...but you were actually lost here.” Dean cupped Castiel crotch causing Castiel to gasp in surprise at the feel of his hands on him, and drop the lollipop. “Look how fast you react to just this. I haven’t even done anything yet.”

 

“Yet?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“I mean, keeping those perverted thoughts to yourself.” Dean clicked his tongue. “Unfair don’t you think?” Castiel dumbly nodded. “Good, now that we addressed that.” Dean pulled him into a lustful kiss pulling Castiel towards his body. Castiel moaned, feeling Dean force his body against his own as Dean carried him towards the bedroom. 

 

Dean playfully dropped Castiel onto the bed, making sure to lock the door as Castiel moved to get himself undress. Knowing their time was limited to the nap the kids were having. Dean pulled off his own clothes before climbing into the bed. Castiel fished the lube from the nightstand pouring it onto his hands and massaging it onto Dean’s cock. 

 

“I’m topping?” Dean asked moaning at Castiel’s hand as Castiel continued to kiss him.

 

“Yes, please.” Castiel moaned as Dean took the lube pouring some onto his fingers as he moved to prep Castiel’s hole. Castiel opened his legs wider at the feel of his fingers, moaning into the kisses. Dean was tender despite them trying to hurry. 

 

Their quicky almost as needed as breathing for them both. 

 

Castiel felt Dean pull his fingers out after a quick prepping, moving to take the empty space between his legs. Castiel moaned feeling Dean’s harden cock graze his opening. Dean didn’t hesitate to press himself slowly in, Castiel shivered at the feel. Feeling his hole stretch to meet his size. Castiel arched his back feeling Dean move inside him. 

 

The first thrust was rough and almost desperate as Castiel moved to grip the headrest moaning curse words. Almost as though he was holding on for the ride. Castiel’s legs to move around Dean’s waist gripping tightly as one of Castiel’s hands dug to grip Dean’s back. Castiel sucked in air in pleasure, moving his body down to meet Dean’s thrusts in this rough and hard sexual experience. 

 

Castiel could only gasp and nip at Dean’s shoulder as their skin slapped loudly against each other. Castiel didn’t have to beg, didn’t have to tell Dean what he needed. Because Dean needed it too. 

 

Dean grunted a bit loudly with his thrusts, which Castiel loved against his ears. That sweet and masculine grunt made his body shiver slide down his spine allowing Dean to have ways with his body. In all the ways they both needed. 

 

“I-I’m cuming.” Castiel gasped his nails moving to dig into Dean’s back as cum started to spill out of Castiel’s cock. His orgasm had hit so fast he hadn’t had time to warn him. “Oh fuck, I’m cuming.” 

 

“I know, baby,” Dean grunted thrusting into him during Castiel’s orgasm. Castiel gripped onto him arching his back.

 

“C-Cum in me. Fuck baby, fill me up.” Castiel moaned as Dean thrusted deep inside. Castiel opened his legs wider holding his legs up in the air to allow Dean to go deeper. Dean let out two last deep thrusts till Dean started to cum. 

 

“I-I’m cuming, baby. I’m cuming.” Dean moaned pressing himself inside. Castiel moaned feeling Dean’s cock muscles moving and contracting against his walls, Dean looked down as he slowly pulled out stroking the base of his cock. Dean stroking every last bit of himself into Castiel, even as he pulled his soft cock out. Castiel shivered so full of Dean, Castiel reached down feeling the oozing cum spilling out of his contracting walls. 

 

Dean plopped down next to him panting as Castiel collapsed into the bed slightly shaking from the feel of it all. 

 

“Fuck.” Castiel laughed with love running fingers in his sweaty damp hair. Dean chuckled panting as well taking his hand and kissing it because he was so exhausted. “God. I’m so glad I married you.”

 

“You mean that wedding you supposedly had without me?” Dean snorted as Castiel nodded. 

 

“I think only a husband is allowed to fuck me that good.” Castiel turned to lay on his stomach looking at Dean.

 

“If you like it you should have put a ring on it.” Dean playfully waved his hand. 

 

“I did!” Castiel snorted grabbing hold of the hand with a ring on it when he heard the front door slam. “...Think that’s sam?” 

 

“He didn’t mention coming over today,” Dean commented moving out of the bed to get dressed. Castiel moved too slightly worried as he moved to grab his pants, the still wet cum dripping down his leg as he did which he wiped with a towel quickly before tossing it into the toilet and getting his pants on.

 

“Is it possible the kids are having another naked party outside?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no. 

 

“The kids haven’t made a noise,” Dean stated pointing to the baby monitor. Except for Claire’s obvious snoring, the kids were quiet like normal during nap time. 

 

“Cas? Are you home?” A female voice called when made Castiel whisper ‘shit’ to himself. 

 

“Cas?” Dean commented as Castiel got up in a hurry. 

 

“Get dressed, quickly!” Castiel hissed before cursing to himself as Dean complied. 

 

“Do you know who that is?” Dean asked as Castiel sprayed Febreeze in the air before tossing the blankets up on the bed to cover their mess. 

 

“It’s my late wife’s sister,” Castiel whispered. “...You aren’t going to like her.” 

 

“If I’m not going to like her, why does she have a key?” Dean whispered back walking to unlock the bedroom door. “And why don’t you think I’d like her.”

 

“Because she helped care for my late wife during her last year with cancer,” Castiel whispered. “Look it’s complicated and I don’t have time to explain-” 

 

Dean opened the door jumping back in surprise to the small female standing at the door. Dean sucked in air as Castiel instantly got on his knees pretending he was praying.

 

This was why...Castiel said he wouldn’t like her…

 

“...Anna?” Dean whispered as the girl glanced up at him in surprise. Dean startled by his boyfriend's late wife looking at him. 

 

“-In the name of Jesus Christ, Amen!” Castiel instantly stood laughing awkwardly at the exchange before moving on over patting Dean’s back. “Good prayer session, Dean.” 

 

“Cas?” The woman spoke just as confused about the man in Castiel’s room. 

 

“Julie. This is Dean...my nanny and Dean this is Julie...my late wife’s twin sister.” Castiel explained as Dean just looked at her like he was seeing a ghost. He had seen Anna in so many pictures...but to see a living breathing talking look alike. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” Julie smiled as she offered a hand to Dean. Dean hesitantly shook it before Julie plopped a bag into the ground in Castiel’s bedroom smiling at Castiel. Julie moved to Castiel happily wrapping arms around him and kissed him before pulling back.

 

“Look. I admit. Running away after Anna died was just cowardly of me.” Julie admitted shyly. “I just...After she asked for us to try again with our relationship after all those years...I wasn’t ready. Now I am. I got my affairs in order. Ready to make things work here with you and Jack.” Julie started taking his hand. 

 

Castiel’s eyes moved to Dean who looked hurt and confused as he left out the door, Castiel pulled away from her. 

 

“J-Julie, why don’t you just make yourself at home. I-I forgot something important.” Castiel choked out as Julie blinked being placed onto the bed before Castiel patted her head awkwardly. Castiel moved to leave the room closing the door behind him as he followed Dean seeing him sitting on the porch swing. 

 

Castiel sighed also as confused and conflicted. 

 

“Dean, we need to talk about this,” Castiel spoke pacing as Dean sat holding his head. 

 

“I’m listening.” Dean breathed sucking in air. 

 

“Look, I used to date Julie before Anna,” Castiel stated. “That’s how I met Anna. At the birthday party for Anna and Julie. Me and Anna just hit it off! It didn’t mean to happen but once I realized I broke up with Julie right away.” 

 

“And Julie was okay with that?” Dean asked glaring. 

 

“Look, she took it better than most, probably because Anna was just diagnosed with stage four cancer,” Castiel stated. “She must have not wanted to fight.”

 

“So what was that if you broke up.” Dean scoffed.

 

“One of Anna’s last wishes in her will was that...Julie and I would try again at a relationship. Anna always felt guilty for ‘breaking up’ Julie and I. It was her last wish. I was depressed. I didn’t care. I couldn’t fathom raising Jack alone and this...just seemed easier.”

 

“So why did I even get hired if she was supposed to take care of Jack?” Dean stated angrily.

 

“She freaked during the will reading and left. She didn’t come back so I assumed this was all over and respected her wishes. Dean. Trust me. I wouldn’t have started a relationship with you if I was taken.” Castiel tears slid down Castiel’s face as he cupped Dean’s face kissing him. Dean was tensed but slowly melted into the kisses. 

 

“Ca-” Julie moved to the open door seeing Dean and Castiel kissing each other. Castiel and Dean turned as Julie looked on in surprise. “Cas...What’s going on?” 

 

“Julie.” Castiel tensed awkwardly and turned to her taking Dean’s hand. “...I know this is shocking and I wanted to tell you in private...but Dean is more than just my nanny… We are actually dating. He’s...my boyfriend.” 

 

“I leave for a year and you become gay.” Julie scoffed rudely in disbelief. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry, but I can’t honor Anna’s wish If I love another.” Castiel snapped. “I love Dean. Anna would have loved Dean. Dean picked me up and helped made me the man Anna always wanted to see me grow into.”

 

“I left my  _ life _ for you.” Julie snapped. 

 

“I never asked you too!” Castiel snapped back. “Look, I loved Anna, but it was selfish of her to ask we change our lives for her just because she’s gone. We didn’t work out for a reason. You had a good thing in New York. I think you were destined for so much more than your sister’s replacement.” 

 

Julie held herself as she slightly glared at Castiel and Dean, but ultimately sighed and relaxed knowing Castiel was right. 

 

“I literally sold my place…” Julie stated pissed looking away. 

 

“I’ll give you money for a hotel,” Castiel stated awkwardly. 

 

“She can stay in the kids' room,” Dean spoke trying to get rid of the tension. “We can have the kids stay with us till she can get her home situation figured out.”

 

“...Are you sure you’d be okay with Julie staying here?” Castiel asked not wanting Dean to be awkward in their home. 

 

“Yeah, she’s Jack’s family. She is yours too.” Dean commented. “She is welcome here.” Castiel gave his hand a squeeze before he turned to Julie. 

 

“The kids should be done with their naps, once they are up, we can get you set up,” Castiel commented. “Besides, you hated your old place. We can find your dream place where ever you want.”

 

“Thanks, Cas...Dean.” Julie spoke holding herself. “But I think a hotel is best for at least tonight, I’ll let you know for the next night.” 

 

“Alright.” Castiel hesitantly pulled out his wallet and handed over some money. Julie took the money giving them a thankful look. 

 

“I’m sure I can call my apartment manager in new york and see if I can pull out of the deal.” Julie shrugged eyeing Castiel almost longingly before she turned and walked out to her car. Castiel didn’t move till she drove away. Castiel paused feeling Dean’s arms around his neck holding him from behind. 

 

“Thank you for being honest with her and me,” Dean spoke. “I really appreciate you. I know that must have been hard.” 

 

“Thanks for even offering her a place to stay despite...you know. Our past.” Castiel spoke giving Dean a kiss before remembering. “...Oh yeah, I should get that key back from her.”

 

“We should just change the locks. No telling who else has the key.” Dean stated patting his back walking back inside as Castiel paused. 

 

“Are you a bit peeved?” Castiel snickered. “I told you, you wouldn’t like her. What would you have done if she didn’t get the hint?”

 

“I was just going to have to be honest with her that you like it up the butt.” Dean shrugged as Castiel snorted flicking him.

 

“Ouch.” Dean snorted heading towards the door when two naked kids ran on by towards the sprinklers with the door wide open to their freedom. “ATTACK OF THE NUDIST!” 

 

The kids laughed loudly as the adults went to retrieve both children who were once again running through the sprinklers. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Holy shit,” Sam commented on the phone as he spoke to Dean. “So Anna really tried to set up Castiel and Julie again in her will. I never heard that.” 

 

“I guess he never told anyone,” Dean commented leaning against the wall. “Despite how creepy I find swapping sisters. You think Julie wouldn’t have ever agreed to be his second choice.” 

 

“Maybe she still loves him,” Sam stated cutting into the veggies he was making for Dinner. 

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Not to sound like  _ that guy _ but I really don’t feel comfortable having her around.” Dean sighed scratching the back of his head. “However, she is  _ part _ of their lives. This isn’t just Castiel’s ex, this is Jack’s aunt. I can’t be that person to take their family away from them. I know how that feels first hand. It sucks.” 

 

“How did she take the news of you and Castiel?” Sam asked.

 

“Better than I thought but she was pretty bitter about the whole thing,” Dean stated. “Part of me thinks she was really hoping they could have worked out.”

 

“Well, Castiel’s yours,” Sam explained. “Remember. It takes two to tango. And it takes two to cheat. Castiel could have easily gone sideways about the whole thing.” 

 

“Yeah.” Dean sighed knowing he was right.

 

“Look, Castiel loves you. I haven’t seen him this happy in a while. I know it must be hard to stay calm because they once had a connection but trust me that connection was a series of fights and unspoken resentment. He was not happy with either twin. He just settled.” Sam stated remembering.

 

“He loves Anna.” Dean breathed. 

 

“Dean, you didn’t know them when she was alive. Trust me Gabriel and I were there. They weren’t happy ninety percent of the time. Especially went Anna wanted to have a baby. Castiel told her he refused. Said he would even get snipped till she was well enough to. However, she got pregnant first.” Sam scoffed. “The condom broke, my ass. But Castiel bought it.”

 

“...That’s terrible.” Dean mumbled.

 

“That’s how they were. The twins were spoiled and selfish. They got what they wanted no matter how they had to go about it.” Sam stated. “Right Gabe?”

 

“Yeah, Fuck those bitches,” Gabriel called, dean went red. He thought he was just talking shit with his brother, not Gabe too! “They give twins a bad name!”

 

“Sam, you didn’t tell me Gabriel was there too.” Dean shyly commented.

 

“He’s part of the Anna and Julie hate club too,” Sam commented like it was no big deal. 

 

“Founder actually,” Gabriel commented taking a seat on the counter next to Sam.

 

“Look. I just want to know if I’m reading into Julie too much.” Dean stated shyly. “Maybe I’m just jealous.” 

 

“What do you have to be jealous of? Julie may have been Castiel’s first sexual experience. However, you were his first butt experience.” Sam made a joke. 

 

“Ew.” Gabriel made a face as Sam offered Gabriel a spoon of potatoes. 

 

“You have nothing to worry about, you know it’s all about that booty.” Sam beamed laughing into the phone. 

 

“Look, Dean, You said you offered her a room to stay in,” Gabriel spoke. “Did she take it?” 

 

“No. She opted in the hotel for the night.” Dean stated. “She was hurt but she took it well.” 

 

“Hm...Maybe this is a good thing.” Gabriel shrugged. “Sounds like maybe she got the hint.” 

 

“Okay.” Dean smiled feeling better. 

 

“You’ll be okay,” Sam spoke. “Besides if she isn’t around, you have nothing to worry about.” 

 

“Thanks, guys,” Dean stated. 

 

“Dean, I’m home!” Castiel called from the front door.

 

“Oh, hey, got to go. The mister is home with the groceries.” Dean commented. “Bye guys.”

 

“Bye!” Sam and Gabriel called Dean hung up moving to turn to Castiel when he paused seeing Julie holding Jack.

 

“Julie?” Dean spoke confused as Castiel came in with Claire in his arms, both adults holding children. “W-...What are you doing here?”

 

“I found her in the grocery store looking for food so I figured she could come eat with us while she is here,” Castiel spoke. “Besides, I figured she would love to see Jack again.” 

 

“He’s gotten so big.” Julie kissed his face as Jack seemed uncomfortable moving his hands to Dean and started to cry. “What’s wrong Jack?” 

 

Dean moved to calm the child taking him from her arms as Castiel chuckled. 

 

“He’s just shy. He is very stranger danger.” Castiel commented. 

 

“I thought you gave me Jack to carry because she is stranger danger.” Julie laughed as Dean rocked Jack who instantly calmed tears still sliding down his face but he felt safe now. Dean gave him some small peach slices to eat which Jack shoveled into his mouth. 

 

“No, Claire IS the stranger danger,” Castiel stated. “She’d would have injured you.” Claire continued her ‘who the fuck are you’ face which made Castiel laugh. “See, she gives zero fucks.”

 

“Feck,” Jack commented dropping the peach slice. Dean moved to collect it as Julie laughed.

 

“Castiel! No! Don’t tell me that’s his first word. You’re terrible!” Julie laughed touching Castiel’s arm which earned her a slap from Claire. “Ouch!”

 

“NO!” Claire yelled angrily. “NO TOUCH TO ME! NO!” 

 

“Claire we talked about this,” Castiel stated walking her towards the corner of shame as he moved to discipline her. Claire cried loudly knowing she was in trouble. Julie rubbed her pink arm from the hit watching them go, Dean turning away looking pretty amused with the entire situation. 

 

Because...he honestly… he wanted to do that too.

  
  
  
  



	18. Request for tea

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kids, dinner time!” Dean called hearing the kids playing outside in the backyard. Castiel chasing the kids through the sprinklers, as they fully clothed in swimsuits ran through the sprinklers and played with the hose.

 

“Alright kids, you heard the man,” Castiel spoke also sporting a swimming suit. “Inside.”

 

“NO!” Claire laughed loudly continuing to run as Castiel beamed and went after her. Julie watched him mostly just sitting watching them play almost sunbathing despite having a swimsuit.

 

Jack heard Dean instantly got up to follow him carrying the hose with him. Dean stopped making the plates when he heard the sound of running water. Dean turned seeing Jack standing in the middle of the kitchen and living room. Holding the hose which was spilling water full blast from the tip. Dean placed the plate down before chuckling looking down at the toddler who giggled.

 

“Did you want to wet me?” Dean commented as Jack continued to giggle not really understanding the question but Dean could read him like a book. Jack waved his arms dramatically wetting Dean with the hose as Jack giggled diabolically. Dean sighed with love.

 

“You are _lucky_ we have tiled floor,” Dean growled playfully picking up Jack who laughed loudly Dean carrying him back outside with the hose as Castiel walked over noticing what had happened as Claire giggled in Castiel’s arms.

 

“He didn’t.” Castiel gasped as Dean nodded moving to the hose to turn it off. “I’ll go clean it up.” Dean playfully wet Jack with the turned off hose with whatever was left inside.

 

“Feck.” Jack laughed blinking the little water drops from his eyes.

 

“Go get them changed. I’ll get the mop.” Dean stated Castiel took Jack holding both kids in his arms.

 

“I got Jack.” Julie moved to Castiel helping him carry the baby, Dean wanted to object but didn’t. Watching Julie take Jack to help him change. Jack started to fuss staring at Dean as he was led away. Dean grabbed the mop from the broom closest moving to mop and clean up the floor.

 

Castiel and Julie laughed about something as Dean frowned in their direction. Claire came out ran towards him with a towel.

 

“Dada! Me Help!” Claire giggled tossing the towel on the floor.

 

“Thanks, baby!” Dean beamed at her as she moved to step on the towel helping him try to clean up the floor.

 

“Look at you being such a good girl!” Castiel came out holding Jack who was bundled up and dry now. Jack sucked on his pacifier as Castiel placed him in the baby highchair. Julie had brought out towels, Castiel took her towels and moved to help Dean clean up the floor.

 

Julie finished making plates, giving Jack a small glass bowl which Jack stuck his hands into starting to eat the warm mac and cheese. Jack cooed messily eating, looking around towards his parents who were cleaning the wet floor.

 

Castiel playfully tickled Claire’s feet making her giggle moving them away so he could take her towel ringing it into a bowl Julie had brought over.

 

“Jack’s so much like you,” Julie commented leaning down as Castiel chuckled.

 

“Unfortunately, he’s exactly like Claire,” Castiel spoke as Claire twirled mischievously in her dress. “That’s not a good thing is it.” Castiel tickled her before pulling her close kissing her face before standing her back up. “I think the rest can dry on its own. Let’s eat-”

 

The sound of glass breaking made them turn to see Jack looking down the side of his highchair to see his glass food bowl on the floor. Dean and Castiel exchanged looks before looking at Julie.

 

“Did you _really_ give a toddler a glass bowl?” Castiel snorted.

 

“I-I...I guess I wasn’t thinking.” Julie choked out as Dean gave her a pat on the back.

 

“It’s okay, you aren’t a mom. Easy mistake.” Dean said innocently missing the dirty glare from Julie as Dean moved to pick up the glass. Dean smiled up at Jack who cooed down at him, moving to carefully pick up the glass.

 

“I-I got it.” Julie moved to to to help him but in her panic, she knocked into Dean forward and causing Dean to place his hand in the glass to stop himself from the fall.

 

“Shit,” Dean commented pulling his hand away from the glass as blood poured from his wounds.

 

“Dean?!” Castiel moved to him moving to look at the wound. He could see a deep piece of glass in his palm.

 

“Castiel, Don’t kneel in the glass.” Dean hissed worriedly for his lover as Castiel moved his palm.

 

“Dean, this is bad, you need stitches,” Castiel spoke worried.

 

“I-I’m so sorry,” Julie spoke as Dean cupped his hand filled with blood and glass.

 

“Julie, can you watch the kids? I need to take Dean to the hospital.” Castiel moved to help Dean up before he grabbed his car keys.

 

“Dada?” Claire tried to follow but Julie picked her up.

 

“Um. It’s okay.” Julie spoke unsure what to do with Claire. “L-Let’s put on some tv.”

 

Claire started to cry watching her dads’ leave. Julie placed Claire on the couch with a plastic food bowl before taking Jack and doing the same. Julie moved to clean up the glass and blood.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean came in with a wrapped hand, he had thirteen stitches on the palm on his hand for three large gashes. Dean cradled his hand as he was brought home. Dean was...a bit more than drugged up during the stitches. Dean had strong drugs and Dean was...pretty happy not feeling the pain in his hand.

 

“Hello,” Dean commented to Castiel as they entered the house. Castiel holding him up to stop Dean from wobbling.

 

“Hello.” Castiel chuckled, the second or third time Dean had said hello to him.

 

“Who are you?” Dean beamed as Castiel snorted.

 

“I’m your husband,” Castiel commented as Dean stopped walking to eye him.

 

“...Damn, I did well...You’re the whole package!” Dean mumbled giving him a thumbs up with his damaged hand since that’s all he could do. Castiel snorted rolling his eyes. “...Ouch.” Dean mumbled looking at his hand. “What did I do to my hand?”

 

“You fell in the glass,” Castiel commented. “And now you will go to bed.”

 

“Can I have a kiss?” Dean beamed as Castiel hummed leaning over and kissing him. “Oh, yeah.”

 

Castiel laughed with love bringing him to their bedroom before plopping him onto the bed. Dean laid their tiredly as Castiel moved to take his shoes and undo his jeans. Dean allowed Castiel to strip him before moving to cover him with a blanket.

 

“Am I really married to you?” Dean blinked as Castiel nodded. “...I’m glad. You’re nice...and smoking!” Castiel snorted petting his hair before kissing his face repeatedly.

 

“Go to sleep,” Castiel commented with love covering his eyes as Dean laughed softly. “I gotta check on the kids.”

 

“God, We have kids?” Dean spoke so happily he thought he would cry. “I hope we have a girl name Claire. I always wanted a baby girl named Claire.” Castiel smiled with love at Dean’s so adorable commented. “And a Jack. I like Jack.”

 

“That’s because we have two kids name, Claire and Jack,” Castiel commented as Dean pouted so happily gripping a pillow close as he whined in happiness. “Go to sleep,” Dean mumbled something as his breath started to even out. Castiel eyed him before leaving the room to check on his babies.

 

Castiel opened the door to the kids’ room, seeing Claire sleeping sideways in bed and Jack was contently sleeping with his head on her back using her as a pillow. Castiel gave a soft smile towards them before hearing a noise in the kitchen.

 

Castiel walked towards the kitchen seeing Julie still there. Seemly just tidying up the place. Julie paused seeing Castiel.

 

“How is Dean?” She asked concerned.

 

“He’s fine. Drugged and happy.” Castiel spoke. “Thirteen stitches.”

 

“Ouch.” Julie looked towards the hall before she moved to pull out the leftovers. “I’m sure he is starving, and I’m sure you are too. Here. Let me make you a plate.”

 

“Thanks,” Castiel spoke taking a seat at the table. “I’ll try to make Dean eat it but he has a thing about leftovers. He won’t eat them.”

 

“Weird?” Julie commented looking at him.

 

“It’s a nasty habit he got from his ex,” Castiel commented scratching his head. “She had a thing about the food being bad even an hour after being made. She made Dean remake her food if it wasn’t to her liking. So he learned how to time it right so her food would be out of the oven right when she came in.”

 

“That’s...really horrible,” Julie stated reheating the food on the stove.

 

“Yeah, Dean’s slowly getting rid of the habits,” Castiel commented sadly. “He still won’t start eating till I do.”

 

“That’s so sad.” Julie sighed. “I can tell Claire has some bad habits too.”

 

“It was just the abuse, she watched her mother solve problems with violence,” Castiel stated. “She is slowly learning to take responsibility for her actions and how it affects people…” Julie moved to place a hand on his.

 

“You’re an amazing father.” She confessed but Castiel didn’t react to her touch.

 

“Food’s burning,” Castiel stated emotionlessly which she cursed moving to stir the food. “Speaking of which...How were the kids?”

 

“They spilled macaroni everywhere and I put them to bed after they crashed on the couch.” Julie shrugged handing him a plate. She was surprised when Castiel stood and grabbed a large baby spork from the spoon drawer.

 

“I’ll see if Dean will eat,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Why the baby spoon?” Julie blinked.

 

“Trust me, he’s going to need this.” Castiel sighed prepared for a battle before walking back to the bedroom. Dean was snoring loudly which...Dean denies to all hell he doesn’t. Castiel loved his weird snores. Castiel softly touched him which caused Dean to stir. “I made food Dean.”

 

“Foooooooood.” Dean snorted waking up as Castiel helped him sit up and used the bed to hold the food as Dean laid next to his sloppily eating sideways. Castiel chuckled watching him slowly and eventually getting food in his mouth, however, Castiel would need to wash the sheets.

 

Castiel petted his leg with love before returning to Julie who was eating in the kitchen. Castiel sat across from her. Eating in silence.

 

“It’s hard to see you,” Castiel commented as Julie glanced up. “I keep seeing her.”

 

“...I’m not anna,” Julie spoke.

 

“I know. But I won’t lie to you.” Castiel spoke. “It’s what I see.”

 

“...” Julie pressed her fork into the food moving it around.

 

“Are you here to see Jack?” Castiel spoke as Julie glanced up. “Or are you hoping to get me back.”

 

“How could you ask me that?” Julie mumbled annoyed as Castiel stared at her.

 

“I’m taken,” Castiel commented casually eating. “I adore and love Dean, and when I build up the courage, I’m going to ask Dean to be Mr. Dean Novak.”

 

“You used to love me that much,” Julie commented. “Before Anna.”

 

“No…” Castiel stated. “I never loved anyone this much...I never believed in soulmates till I met Dean...but...I know in my heart he’s the person I want to grow old with.”

 

“There’s no such thing,” Julie commented.

 

“That’s how I know you and I were never meant to be.” Castiel shrugged continuing to eat. “No offense, but I could have never seen myself ever being this happy with anyone... Even you.” Julie said nothing as Castiel placed his dish in the sink before moving to leave towards bed.

 

“Need a ride to your hotel?” Castiel asked calmly as Julie stood shaking her head no placing her own dish into the sink. Julie moved to the front door as Castiel opened it for her, before she walked out of the door she stopped.

 

“You said Anna would love Dean?” Julie scoffed coldly. “...She would have hated him…” Castiel said nothing as Julie left towards her car.

 

“...” Castiel closed and locked the door before he ran fingers through his hair before heading back to the bedroom. Dean was asleep again snoring loudly, Castiel took his plate and moved it on the table. Castiel climbed in bed with him which Dean naturally moved to nuzzle into him, Castiel held him close. Pressing kisses to his lover’s skin as Dean mumbled in his sleep. Castiel easily closed his eyes happy his lover was so close before falling asleep.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Castiel woke to the sound of a pot falling over as Castiel sighed sitting up before noticing Dean was no longer in bed. Castiel moved quickly to the kitchen with fear, seeing Dean holding Jack with his good hand. Jack and Dean were looking down at the pan which was now on the floor with the food Dean was attempting to make.

 

“Uh oh.” Jack blinked.

 

“Dean, you have to be careful of your stitches.” Castiel moved to carefully pick up the pan and tossing the half cooked food into the trash. “I’ll order breakfast.”

 

“What am I going to do?” Dean spoke looking at Jack. “Your dad only keeps me around for my cooking.” Jack smiled at Dean happily not understanding as Castiel snorted.

 

“I’m going to have to upgrade.” Castiel snorted as Dean tossed a towel awkwardly at him.

 

“I’m divorcing you and taking the kids,” Dean commented as Castiel laughed.

 

“Um. They are mine.” Castiel scoffed. “Good luck taking them.”

 

“I do what I want.” Dean scoffed pretending to be pissed as he moved to the door to the back but he couldn’t open the door with his injured hand and his hand being occupied with Jack. Dean pouted.

 

“Told you, you wouldn’t leave me.” Castiel scoffed.

 

“You suck.” Dean stated.

 

“Papa!” Claire called from another room.

 

“What?” Castiel called she didn’t answer.

 

“PAPA!” Claire called again as Castiel sighed moving to find her seeing her standing next to the bathroom looking weird.

 

“Yes?” Castiel asked as she held her crotch.

 

“I gotta go potty.” Claire spoke.

 

“...?” Castiel looked confused.

 

“She’s wearing big girl panties!” Dean called as Castiel yelped freaking out grabbing Claire and brought her into the bathroom. A few seconds later a loud cheer came from Castiel and Claire as Dean shook his head in affection at them. Castiel came out with Claire in his arms as Claire shook her wet hands.

 

“She did it!” Castiel stated as he repeatedly kissed Claire’s face as Claire giggled loudly.

 

“Good Job, Claire!” Dean kissed her.

 

“She did everything by herself!” Castiel hummed. “I am so proud of you using your baby potty.”

 

“Good job telling papa.” Dean kissed her head. “Dada wouldn’t have been able to help you with his hand.”

 

“I’m so proud,” Castiel stated. “I’m so proud I just want to scream it to the world or post about it on Facebook.”

 

“No papa.” Claire giggled as Castiel snorted.

 

“I got some good photos for your baby album. I’ll one day show it at your wedding.” Castiel sighed sending them to Dean as Dean awed.

 

“I wish I did have a baby album for her,” Dean stated. “...I had to leave them behind….”

 

“We can start a new one for her.” Castiel waved off. “We have so many pictures of her since she started to live here.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean confessed. “Besides, I think she would rather not remember her mother. I hope she doesn’t.”

 

“I hope she doesn’t either,” Castiel stated as Claire laid her head on his shoulder sucking his thumb. “So. I think we deserve a breakfast out to ihop or something.”

 

“But the kids aren’t restaurant trained.” Dean blinked.

 

“What?” Castiel snorted grabbing for his wallet.

 

“You know when the kids know not to throw things or scream bloody murder in stores,” Dean stated as Castiel shook his head. “It’s like being store trained but your restaurant trained.”

 

“Why do I love you?” Castiel commented shaking his head.

 

“Because I am bed trained,” Dean commented.

 

“Stop.” Castiel snorted in laughter holding the door open for Dean. Dean followed him out as they went to enjoy a delicious breakfast.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Julie waited in front of their house till they were gone before getting out of her car to bolt to the front door, however, trying her key no longer worked.

 

“When did they have time to change the locks?!” Julie cursed as she kept trying before looking around the door frame for a spare new key.

 

“Did you need help with something?” A voice made Julie jump to see a man standing there in a black suit, two men stood behind him protectively.

 

“I-I just was...hired to clean the house! Locked myself out!” Julie lied as the man eyed her. The guard leaned down and whispered into his ear which the first man acknowledged with a head nod.

 

“I see, you are Julie Milton. The older sister of Anna Milton.” The man spoke as Julie looked taken back.

 

“H-How?” Julie blinked taking a step back.

 

“I know things.” He commented. “I’m Arthur Ketch. Samuel Ketch’s father. I know things that I need to for my son. Just like the people around him...and the people around them.”

 

“...” Julie said nothing as Arthur noticed the photograph of her in bra and panties poking out of her pocket.

 

“It seems to be you aren’t here for a social call.” Ketch commented as Julie tensed shoving the photo back into her pocket. “I imagine you are here to break this dean up with Castiel. To...keep Castiel to yourself? Don’t lie, I already know.”

 

“Yes…” Julie commented. “I figure I would hide some pictures of me and Dean would think-”

 

“-Castiel was cheating.” Ketch chuckled. “How...quaint.”

 

“Look, I just need a way in-” Julie stated.

 

“I’d gladly help.” Ketch commented nodding to one of his guards who moved behind Julie who smiled.

 

“Thank you so much.” Julie choked out but her arms were grabbed roughly as the other guard snatched her pictures and supplies to stage the ‘affair’. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

“You stupid girl, did you think I would really help you in this waste of air plan of yours?” Ketch frowned. “Why would I ruin my son’s happiness by ridding of Dean Winchester?” Ketch handed the guard near the door a letter who slid it into the mailbox in the door. “I’d much rather that not happen. In fact, I hope everything goes well with Dean Winchester and my first meeting...which means you around causes a problem to that.”

 

Ketch handed her a check with a LOT of zeros in it.

 

“Leave and never come back.” Ketch explained as Julie looked down at the check before hesitantly bolting over to her car and leaving. “What an annoying pest she was.”

 

“Sir, what did you want me to do with all this?” The guard asked.

 

“Save them for me.” Ketch spoke. “In case she becomes a problem again.”

 

“Yes sir.” The man spoke hiding them away as Ketch moved back towards the car.

 

“I do hope Dean responds promply for my request for tea.” Ketch stated as he got into the card, driving off leaving a little wax sealed envelope on the floor for the Winchester/Novak family to find.

 


	19. Tea and Crumpets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I forgot to mention my birthday just passed (11/26)! Officially twenty-six. Woot. So happy to create these wonderful worlds and for all of you to explore them! Thank you all for reading! More chapters soon!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So your dad wants to meet me?” Dean asked looking at the invitation. It was fancy. Dean almost thought he was invited to Hogwarts.

 

“Oh yeah,” Sam commented moving to try to pull something else from Adam’s nose. He just had a habit of shoving stuff up his nose. Sam was getting handy with tweezers. “I forgot to mention it. He’s heard a lot about you and wanted to invite you to tea.”

 

“...Should I write out my will?” Dean commented seriously.

 

“He’s a big old teddy bear,” Sam commented with a scoff. “Head back, Adam.” Adam’s head leaned back as Sam tried to get what was up Adam’s nose. “He just wants to meet you.”

 

“Why?” Dean asked.

 

“He’s super protective.” Sam rolled his eyes as Sam had trouble getting the item out of Adam’s nose. “Besides, I think he just misses mom...and this is his own way of having her back. I mean, he takes Adam out for ice cream every other day and buys him legos...which Adam likes up his nose.” Sam pulled the piece out eyeing it before setting Adam down and moving to clean the toy.

 

“Speaking of which, have you...talked to Adam about why he does that?” Dean asked.

 

“He just said he was going through some things.” Sam shrugged. “I guess I can respect that.”

 

“What a weirdo.”  Dean teased as Sam placed the lego in the jar of ‘weird things up Adam’s nose’.

 

“Trust me, my dad’s a sweetheart,” Sam stated as Gabriel frowned coming in.

 

“If you think a mafia-” Gabriel scoffed as Sam stepped on his foot, Gabriel cursed hopping around.

 

“You’ll love him, besides, he knows connections. Maybe he could help figure out who your father really is.” Sam offered as Dean’s eyes widened at that.

 

Could he actually find out who his father is?

 

“You think he could?” Dean asked as Sam shrugged. “Or...would?”

 

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t,” Sam asked. “I can give him a call and let him know you accept his invitation.”

 

“Thanks, Sam.” Dean beamed as Sam turned around seeing Adam once again having something up his nose.

 

“...Dean. I have to go.” Sam sighed as Adam blinked at him.

 

“See ya,” Dean stated.

 

“Bye.” Sam hung up before picking up Adam and placing him on the counter.

 

“Didn’t want Dean to know he is a psychopath?!” Gabriel sneered.

 

“Just to people dating his son.” Sam eyed him. “Besides, I think he sees Dean and Adam as his children in a way. If Mary never got addicted to the high, I’m sure they would have been his...Dad used to always tell me he wanted a big family.” Sam moved to pull a dime out from his nose. Sam moved to clean it and place it in the jar. Adam jumped off the counter and went to play. “Hey, no more up the nose today. Three’s my limit!”

 

“Three?” Gabriel spoke.

 

“One tootsie roll, one dime, and one lego,” Sam commented as Gabriel nodded impressed.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean pulled and tugged at the suit Castiel let him borrow for tea. Castiel sighed with love helping Dean fixing his tie.

 

“You look amazing,” Castiel commented as Dean let out the air he was holding. “Why are you so nervous? Sam agreed to watch the kids, we are dressed nice and look good….and after tea, we will have an amazing date to spoil each other.”

 

“Yeah, I know...but if he can help me find out my father,” Dean stated. “I’m sure he was a fucking waste of space...but I want to know. I deserve to know.”

 

“I know,” Castiel whispered kissing his forehead before Dean moved to knock on the mansion of a home. The door opened with a woman maid bowing on seeing them.

 

“Dean Winchester? Castiel Novak?” The maid spoke. “Follow me.” Dean followed her toward the greenhouse where Mr. Ketch sat looking at the beautiful indoor garden.  

 

“Mr. Winchester. Mr. Novak.” Arthur stood up greeting them. Dean tensed nervously taking him in as Castiel greeted him first shaking his hand.

 

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Ketch,” Castiel spoke before Arthur turned to Dean, Dean instantly moved to react.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Dean held out his hand as Arthur shook it.

 

“Strong grip.” Arthur chuckled as Dean smiled shyly before Arthur poked him with an extremely tiny needle in the hand which instantly sucked up the blood.

 

“Ouch!” Dean gasped yanking his hand away as the maid came over to Arthur with a bag.

 

“Please see if we can’t run his DNA to see if his father is in our database,” Arthur spoke as Dean held his hand with the tiny prick. “Sorry, I’m used to tricking Sam for his shots.” Arthur chuckled placing a small hello kitty band-aid bow on Dean’s hand. “Sam has Trypanophobia, the fear of needles. I was the only reason the doctor didn’t get knocked out.”

 

“Ah.” Dean nodded as Arthur ushered him to sit which Dean and Castiel moved to sit.

 

“Sam had informed me you were looking for your biological father,” Arthur spoke.

 

“Yeah, I just...want to know. Even if he is some pimp in Alabama.” Dean stated. “It’s just a part of me...is lost. I want to know.”

 

“I understand.” Arthur sat back. “I actually never knew my own father.” Castiel and Dean exchanged looks.

 

“I-I thought you were old money like my parents.” Castiel choked.

 

“I was. But not one without controversy.” Arthur explained. “My mother was barely fifteen when she got pregnant with me. She was forbidden to see the boy again and was forbidden from leaving the house until she gave birth to hide the shame.”

 

Castiel looked in in shock.

 

“I was raised as her brother. It wasn’t till she died in a car accident by a drunk driver at twenty did I find out she was my real mother. She took who my father was to her grave.” Arthur nodded to the butler who poured them the tea and another set down the food offered which Dean shoved a cookie in Castiel’s mouth so he looked less shocked.

 

“So you...kinda get me?” Dean spoke.

 

“Unfortunately I do,” Arthur explained taking his teacup and taking a sip. “But I am also the reality that could happen, Dean. As hard as a truth can be, maybe his blood isn’t in our database. Like mine, you may never know. However, I will try my hardest to help you.”

 

Dean took his own tea taking a sip, using his pinky out trick to impress. However, Dean wasn’t a big fan of...tea. Castiel was. Dean tried not to make a face sipping down the bitter tea.

 

“I really appreciate it, Sir. “ Dean spoke trying to sound rich and posh.

 

“...Is the tea not to your liking?” Arthur stated noticing his face at the sip.

 

“It’s g-great.” Dean choked out embarrassed.

 

“He’s just not a big fan of tea,” Castiel confessed as Dean shot him a look.

 

“I apologize.” Arthur bowed his head setting down his tea. “I am British and it is almost second nature to have tea. We have Java, pop...Oh, actually I have just the thing.” Arthur whispered something to the maid who nodded walking away.

 

“So please Dean, tell me about you,” Arthur spoke giving Dean’s knee a nice pat. “I am excited to know about the famous Dean Winchester who is just winning hearts left and right.”

 

“I-I’m nothing special,” Dean spoke as the maid brought him his new drink. Dean thanked her and took a sip. Dean smiled to himself. “...cocoa.” Arthur smiled giving him a wink.

 

“No one can deny a good cup of cocoa,” Arthur spoke. “When I was a little boy I also preferred something sweeter. Sam and Adam also have that sweet tooth. Though I now prefer something more substantial.”

 

“Thanks, Mr. Ketch.” Dean smiled just so happy he was getting along with him.

 

“It was my pleasure. It’s a secret family recipe. I actually used to give it to your mother when she was pregnant with Sam. See it’s hot cocoa with-” Arthur laughed.

 

“-with two pumps of caramel and marshmallows on top,” Dean spoke as Arthur looked surprised. “...My mom used to go to seven eleven and make me some every time I got sick or couldn’t sleep….I think a part of her deep down...missed you.”  Arthur said nothing listening to his words.

 

Dean quietly drank his cocoa as Arthur cleared his throat and wiped tears that threatened to fall. He sucked in the air pretending to clean his glasses but he was trying not to get emotional.

 

“I appreciate you telling me,” Arthur spoke. “As much as your mother….hurt us. I still do care for her.”

 

“I know,” Dean spoke sadly. “...You light up when you talk about her.” Arthur gave a sad smile before taking a sip of his tea changing the subject.

 

“So, Sam tells me you plan to get married,” Arthur stated as they both lit up blushing.

 

“W-We aren’t engaged.” They both said quickly waving it off before awkwardly hiding their rings.

 

“Ah, I see,” Arthur spoke taking another sip of his key. “I’m glad to hear.” They exchanged looks.

 

Wait...did Arthur just say he was _happy_ to hear they aren’t engaged?

 

“...Uh...what?” Castiel spoke confused.

 

“Since Dean has no parental figure, I will be one in his mother’s stead,” Arthur spoke as he looked at Castiel. “As you know Castiel. I am very protective of my... _sons._ ”

 

Castiel swallowed in fear.

 

“Before you even _think_ of marrying my son, you must gain my permission first.” Arthur smiled innocently.

 

“Y-Yes sir.” Castiel spoke.

 

Dean blinked in surprise. He hasn’t ever had a father figure be this protective over him like this.

 

“Hurt my son in any way and I will kill you.” Arthur spoke before innocently petting Castiel’s head who looked freaked. Dean smiled into his hot cocoa slightly barely paying attention to the threats being given to Castiel.

 

Arthur had...just taken him in as his son.

 

Like Dean was blood.

 

Like Dean was...part of an actual family.

 

He’s never felt like he belonged anywhere before.

 

“D-Dean we should go-” Castiel spoke in fear. “The dinner reservation.”

 

“Oh, yes.” Dean stood as Arthur stood too. “It was so nice having tea with you, Mr. Ketch.”

 

“Please you’re my son, Just call me dad.” Arthur patted his back as Dean smiled so happily pulling Arthur into a hug as Arthur hugged him tightly. Even though he knew Mr. Ketch had no chance of being his biological father….It was so nice to feel like he belonged….

 

Dean pulled back wiping his tears as Dean sucked in air.

 

“Bye...Dad.” Dean stated as he turned following Castiel out. Arthur waved them both goodbye placing his hands in his pocket before he sat to finish his tea as the maid cleaned their mess.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So he told you to call him dad?” Sam asked once again fishing something from Adam’s nose.

 

“Yeah, Sam. You have no idea. Your dad is amazing and so nice and I just felt at home-” Dean laid on the bed rambling with all the emotions. Sam and Dean talked daily on the phone, once in the morning and once at night. It was like they were catching up on all the time they missed together.

 

“I told you, he even told Adam to call him grandpa,” Sam spoke still trying to fish it out of his nose. Adam made an uncomfortable whine but Sam eased up.  “What’s up here this time, Adam?”

 

“I donno.” Adam confessed.

 

“Did you forget?” Sam asked.

 

“...yes.” Adam wiggled his nose as Sam chuckled.

 

“Most likely because Adam is so young,” Dean spoke. “He could be raised with Claire and Jack, I guess that makes sense.” Dean sighed. “It was funny, he even threatened Castiel.”

 

“Sounds like my dad.” Sam snorted. “Gabriel peed himself last time.”

 

“Oh no!” Dean laughed.

 

“Gabriel has been asking me to move out!” Sam laughed playfully. “He loves me.”

 

“No, I don’t! Move out!” Gabriel snorted playfully from the bedroom as Sam chuckled before gasping. “I think I got it! Dean, I got to go, I need both hands-” Sam hung up moving to carefully pull out the item in his nose.

 

Adam made a little noise as Sam carefully moved his nose and the tweezers till the item popped out of his nose. Adam blinked staring at the item.

 

“Where did you get a pink Barbie shoe?” Sam commented surprised as he cleaned the item.

 

“From next door.” Adam blinked like it was obvious.

 

“The girls next door.” Sam playfully cursed shaking his fist before setting him down. “No more nose play, go brush your teeth.” Adam moved to listen.

 

“Man, That jar is getting pretty full.” Gabriel commented as Sam tossed it into the jar.

 

“He’s going through some things.” Sam sighed with a shrug. “At least it isn’t ever the same thing twice.”

 

“Always a mystery. It’s like Christmas every day.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows as Sam turned to him. Sam moved lovingly kissing Gabriel.

 

“I adore your stupid ass.” Sam whispered cupping his face before kissing him every so softly again. Gabriel melted into it till Sam went to tuck in Adam. Gabriel touched his own lips with care.

 

How much he loved his touches.

 

Sam was so considerate of Gabriel despite not know... Gabriel...was still a virgin.

 

Like Gabriel claimed to have banged bitches left and right but...that wasn’t true.

 

Hell, he even knew when Sam lost his virginity. Sam had lost it in high school to a school football player after a match. Sam had told him the football player had a crush on Sam since middle school but Sam wasn’t interested in him.

 

Sam, however, thought he was cute and wanted to lose his virginity so agreed to a friend with benefits deal since Sam just wanted sex.

 

Gabriel remembered...being so...upset.

 

He remembered the fight they had. Sam was calm and collected the whole time and Gabriel was a mess.

 

He remembered how Sam calmly kept asking him why he was upset and Gabriel never came up with a good enough excuse to be. Gabriel still refused to talk to him for _weeks_. Till Gabriel came up with the ingenious plan to pretend the girls he hung out were sleeping with him.

 

Gabriel just walked up to Sam with no apology and no explanation for his avoidance like it never happened to gloat about the girls he was hooking up with.  Sam took him back with no issue and listened calmly and collectively about Gabriel’s lies.

 

Gabriel would cut hanging out with Sam short to ‘bang bitches’ when really he would be heading to an Aaron Carter concert with the girls.

 

See...he even...honestly knew these girls because he joined a...boy band club…

 

So he...would go to concerts and events with them...just to see famous boy bands and singers…

 

He was the only boy and none of the girls were in his inner circle...so they never found out of his lies he only ever told Sam...sometimes Castiel if something about sex was brought up or a question of his sex status but it wasn’t often.

 

However, even now he had a slight bitterness towards that football player to touch sam like he did.

 

Having Sam against his body…

 

That football player always called asking for him…

 

Sometimes if Gabriel was able to answer Sam’s phone first he’d lie and say he wasn’t there or busy or something.

 

However, the football player would always call again.

 

Gabriel couldn’t help but think how...Sam...must be so good at sex…

 

Gabriel tensed realizing he was imagining Sam against him naked...and…

 

“Night kiddo.” Gabriel called as Adam called goodnight to him back before slinking over to his room. Despite normally giving Adam affection before bed in person...Gabriel noticed a little problem he was having.

 

Gabriel was erected.

 

Gabriel cupped himself trying to think of something else and he stripped for bed hoping that would distract him enough to stop being hard...but it wasn’t helping.

 

He kept thinking of Sam.

 

When Sam came in, casually not noticing the...problem Gabriel had. Gabriel tried to noticeably hid it turning away.

 

“So remember we have tea with my father planned tomorrow after work-” Sam spoke getting undressed.

 

Gabriel’s eyes slid over to Sam who was rambling on and on about something but Gabriel was no longer listening as he took in Sam’s naked body. It wasn’t till he noticed Sam moved closer to him that Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“Gabriel...are you hard?” Sam whispered as Gabriel’s eyes widen realizing he was standing naked with Sam. Gabriel felt Sam’s hand softly caress his thigh as Gabriel sucked in the air, however, Gabriel didn’t pull away. Gabriel continued to stare at Sam as Sam moved into his space.

 

Sam’s lips easily and invitingly pressed against his own as Gabriel melted into him. Sam was so kind and left windows for them to stop as he lowered Gabriel onto the bed. Gabriel moaned kissing him with ease. Sam laid on top of him as Sam’s hands slowly and experimentally touched his body.

 

Gabriel moaned into the kiss, sucking in air as he felt Sam’s erection start to press against his inner thigh. Sam...was getting hard to him...again.

 

Sam broke the kiss to kiss down Gabriel’s body, Gabriel gripped the sheets as Sam moved kissing the skin near the base of his cock. Sam looked to Gabriel to see if he would stop him, but Gabriel didn’t. Sam kissed his cock base cupping his hand around the other side.

 

Sam sucked the sides, taking the time to make his lover feel good.

 

Why not take his time?

 

This was all Sam ever wanted in life.

 

Gabriel sucked in the air feeling the lips of his lover on his cock. Gabriel arched his back with a loud moan as Sam pulled back licking his lips.

 

“How far would you like to go…” Sam whispered as Gabriel shivered at his words.

 

“S-Sam I-I have something to tell you.” Gabriel choked out with fear tears in his eyes. “Sam...I-I lied to you...a lot about...my sexual experience….Sam, I-I’m a virgin…I never-”

 

“I know.” Sam pet his head with care kissing his chest.

 

“You know?” Gabriel spoke as Sam nodded.

 

“Ever since the night we fought about that football player...I knew. You cried all because you thought I was in love with someone else… You cried for weeks...then came back saying you slept with a bunch of girls?” Sam rolled his eyes with care. “Trying to make me jealous isn’t a normal straight response.”

 

“So you knew?” Gabriel whispered.

 

“Why do you think I never saw him again?” Sam chuckled. “I realized then right then and there the love of my life loved me back...so I decided to wait for you to realize.”

 

“...You stopped seeing the tan and _damn_ for...me?” Gabriel whispered.

 

“...Of Course. Why would I want the tan and _damn_ If I have my soulmate…” Sam whispered back giving him a soft kiss. Gabriel kissed back with love moving to lay back as Sam moved above him with care. Gabriel wanted more with Sam, he really did.

 

“I’m ready sam.” Gabriel whispered as Sam eyed him before moving to get the lube from their side drawer. Gabriel panted softly watching Sam pour lube onto his hands. Sam moved to Gabriel’s hold. Gabriel watched him nervously as Sam moved to slide the first finger in. “Ouch.”

 

“Relax, love.” Sam whispered kissing him before Gabriel nodded trying his hardest to. Sam waited till he adjusted before rocking it. Gabriel whimpered in pleasure. Sam taking his time moving his hand easy and slow letting Gabriel get used to the feel before sliding in another. Gabriel sucked in the air feeling Sam stretch his hole. Sam slowly separated his fingers to stretch the hole for the third.

 

Gabriel was panting and moaning feeling Sam stretch him and care for his body. Taking his time to make sure Gabriel was ready for his cock. When Sam felt he was stretched more than enough, Sam pulled out his fingers to lube his cock.

 

Gabriel watched Sam move towards Gabriel’s hole as Gabriel’s eyes moved up to Sam’s. Sam watched him with love and care pressing loving kisses to his body as Sam positioned himself at his hole.

 

Gabriel made a little whimper feeling Sam’s head press against his hole, Sam whispering loving and caring words as Sam took his time to enter him. Gabriel gripped his back digging his nails into his back as Sam slowly pushed in.

 

Sam was a...very tall and giant man…

 

And...his...cock matched him.

 

Gabriel panted when he felt the base of Sam’s cock pressed against his opening.

 

Gabriel remembered how Castiel had told him...how he couldn’t believe Dean could fill him with his...member...surprised how it all fit his first time.

 

Gabriel stared down at Sam’s base feeling his hard cock inside him.

 

Gabriel now understood what Castiel’s meant.

 

Gabriel reached a hand down touching his base which Sam moaned, feeling Gabriel experimentally touch their connected bodies as he adjusted. Gabriel’s hand moved to cup Sam’s ass in pleasure closing his eyes once he adjusted. Sam smirked at Gabriel’s satisfaction.

 

Sam slowly pulled out of him to almost the tip of his cock before sliding in. Gabriel sucked in air, feeling sam rock in slow….but hard. Sam watched Gabriel choke out in pleasure. Gabriel liked it. Gabriel panted with different emotions, Sam taking it easy on his body.

 

Sam could have sped up but he only sped up a bit. Taking time to explore and care for his lover. Making their first time memorable. Hard but easy rocks met Gabriel’s body taking his time as the sounds of their skin slapping against each other. Causing a low groan moan from deep inside Gabriel.

 

Gabriel didn’t have time to warn Sam as cum started to spill out of his cock. Gabriel whined in the surprise of his body's desperate reaction as he gripped Sam’s ass forcing him towards him.

 

“Cumming for me, baby?” Sam whispered as Gabriel whimpered nodding wrapping his legs around Sam. “Fuck, just the sight of you cumming is enough to drive me over the edge.”

 

Sam moved to nip at Gabriel’s ear as Gabriel was getting louder of pleases and whimpers. Not loud enough to be heard by Adam across the hall but enough that drove Sam wild.

 

Sam pounded him a couple deep and rough thrusts before Sam grunted against Gabriel’s ear pressing Gabriel’s legs back to let himself go deeper before cumming inside his lover. Gabriel arched his back to it, his walls vibrating in the wake of his own orgasm. Sam collapsing on top of him. Trying to keep his full weight off his lover as Sam panted nuzzling into his lover.

 

Gabriel nuzzled him back wrapping his arms around his shoulder holding him close. It was a while of them waiting to catch their breaths. Gabriel thought Sam would pull out but he simply just moved to lay beside him his cock still deep inside Gabriel. Gabriel shivered at the movement his body worn as Sam spooned him from behind. Gabriel tiredly sucked in air as Sam pulled their blankets over them.

 

Gabriel was covered in hickeys, Sam making sure to mark his lover as _his._ Sam contently holding his lover hostage as Gabriel...contently melted into the warmth.

 

“I love you so much.” Gabriel whispered with care but the sound of snores made him sigh with love rubbing the arms around him. Gabriel closed his eyes allowing himself to fall asleep in his arms.


	20. Disappointments

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel snored softly compared to Dean’s almost wheezing snoring. Castiel tended to notice when Dean was feeling under the weather before Dean noticed himself. Castiel noticed he sounded wheezy when sleeping when he was getting sick which Castiel noticed before he passed out. However, he was already passing out when he heard it wasn't getting better.

 

Castiel blinked his eyes open slowly stirring from sleep seeing eyes staring at him from the side of the bed just centimeters from his face.

 

“Jesus!” Castiel yelped causing Dean to snort waking up at the yelp.

 

“I’m up,” Dean commented rubbing his face as Castiel came to slow realization Jack was just standing at the edge of his bed peering over since he was too small otherwise.

 

“Jack, what are you doing?!” Castiel choked out before he scooped him up holding him close before touching his forehead. “You’re a little warm.” Castiel touched his face with the back of his hand before pressing his face against Jack’s to feel his fever better. “Dean, Can you get the thermometer?”

 

Dean mumbled something as he got up, moving to go to the bathroom where he returned with the thermometer. Castiel placed it into his ear checking his temperature. Castiel waited for the beep before he sighed checking it.

 

“He’s got a small fever,” Castiel spoke worried.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Dean mumbled out of it. “I got him. Just get ready for work.” Castiel made a face before holding out the thermometer to him.

 

“You too,” Castiel stated giving him a look.

 

“I’m not sick,” Dean commented rubbing his face. “I’m just tired.”

 

“Humor me,” Castiel stated as Dean offered his ear to Castiel. It beeped which Castiel checked.

 

“See?” Dean stated.

 

“You _both_ have a ninety-nine-degree point seven temperature...a mild fever.” Castiel showed him which Dean blinked looking at. “My babies are sick.” Castiel touched Jack’s face kissing it with care. Jack wanting affection despite being sick. Castiel kept holding him close.

 

“...How do you always know?” Dean commented as Castiel pulled Jack into his hug and moving to lay down.

 

“It’s what I do,” Castiel spoke rocking and kissing his little boy who sucked on his pacifier touching his father’s face. “If claire’s sick too, I get to call out sick.”

 

“If Claire is healthy?” Dean asked.

 

“I’ll take her to work. It will be a bring your daughter to work day.” Castiel shrugged as Dean took the thermometer moving to check on Claire.

 

“Feeeeck.” Jack whimpered as Castiel held him tightly cradling his baby close.

 

“I know, love,” Castiel whispered placing kissing on his face.

 

“Claire doesn’t have a fever,” Dean spoke returning with Claire dressed in one of her more formal dress. It was beautiful and had one big bow on the back. Though Castiel knew she was a child, it was nice of Dean to try to make her look presentable for Castiel’s workplace. Castiel sighed looking down at Jack.

 

“Take care of my little fecker.” Castiel handed him to Dean as Castiel took Claire placing her on the bed. Castiel moved to the change before coming out in a suit that sorta matches hers. Castiel picked Claire up giving a kiss to Dean and Jack who were tiredly laying on the bed. “I will keep Claire from getting infected with the zombie virus and if you’re alive when I get home I’ll cook dinner.”

 

“And what if we don’t make it?” Dean joked.

 

“I’ll just be one those crazy people in zombie movies where I just lock you in the basement with chains until I take unsuspected survivors accidentally come here for shelter and find you as they die,” Castiel spoke kissing Dean. “Typical nice guy behavior.”

 

“Everyone hates you in movies.” Dean snorted as Castiel chuckled.

 

“Feel better, my loves,” Castiel called taking Claire with him as Dean pulled Jack close who was starting to fall asleep. Dean nuzzled into him as they both fell back to sleep.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel carried Claire into his office building, Castiel glanced at the sign with his name on it. Claire was sucking on a sippy cup as they walked inside.

 

“Do you like it?” Castiel asked. “Isn’t it beautiful? I helped design the building to my liking.” Claire didn’t say anything looking around as Castiel kissed her face with love.

 

“Mr. Novak!” Donna came walking up with his work papers for him to start his day. “Is this the famous Claire? She’s gorgeous! What a beautiful little thing you are with your pretty dress!”

 

“Say hi Claire.” Castiel stopped turning Claire towards Donna. However...the bubbly and happy Claire...looked...upset. Claire leaned into Castiel burying her face into Castiel’s neck. Castiel was pretty surprised. Claire tried to hug strangers….but Claire was scared of Donna?

 

“She must be a little shy.” Donna cooed smiling as Claire held Castiel tigher. “Does she want a snack?”

 

“Yes please,” Castiel spoke as Donna walked away letting Claire be at ease. Castiel walked towards his private office with Claire. Donna was as sweet as pie. It wasn’t Donna personally. Castiel...remembered back to his trip home...Claire seemed scared of Castiel’s mother too. Claire...only seemed to want to react with boys.

 

She adored Sam. Gabriel. Adam. Jack.

 

Was...Claire scared of women?

 

Castiel set her down to sit on his desk as he smiled petting her hair with love as she half awake as it was. Castiel pulled her onto his lap when he sat down letting her nuzzle into him as Donna returned with little treats for Claire which Claire once again tensed.

 

“Claire, would you like a cookie?” Donna offered Claire which Claire eyed them.

 

“It’s okay, Claire,” Castiel whispered rubbing her back as Claire hesitantly reached over taking a cookie...looking scared at Donna...like Donna was laying a trap. Claire almost waited after taking the cookie waiting for Donna reaction. It was only after Donna took the plate away setting it down without a bad reaction did Claire eat.

 

“Such a cutie,” Donna spoke placing down anything Castiel needed. “Need anything else, Bosso?”

 

“No. I’m fine.” Castiel smiled softly. “I’m going to try to put Claire back down for a bit, could you close my office door?”

 

“Of course.” Donna smiled before leaving closing the door. Castiel rubbed Claire’s back in worry for his little girl.

 

Did Abaddon...do this to her?

 

Because of her mother, she now believed all women were out of hurt her?

 

Castiel waited for Claire to finish the cookie before laying her on the sofa in her office. He took off her shoes and grabbed the napping blanket he kept there if he wanted to sleep during his nap bundling her up.

 

“Night, Claire-bear,” Castiel whispered.

 

“Night papa,” Claire whispered slowly closing his eyes as Castiel gave her a kiss before starting his workday.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean cleared his throat as he rubbed his face with the back of his hand as he fed Jack some baby food which Jack wasn’t really in the mood for. Dean felt a bit under the weather and Jack also fussed not feeling well.

 

“I know, buddy. I know.” Dean cooed softly as Jack hesitantly turned his face away from food. “But you need to eat! It will make you feel better.” Jack continued to cry looking away, Dean sighed refusing to force him anymore. But he wanted him to try to eat _something_.

 

“I know papa doesn’t like you eating sweets,” Dean whispered like Castiel was close enough to hear. “ _Buuut._ ” 

 

Dean snuck an ice popsicle from the freezer pulling off the wrapper he offered a taste to Jack who sniffed wiping his tears before moving to taste the ice pop. Jack tasted it hesitantly but soon was attempting to take off with it holding it in his little hands.

 

Jack pulled his hand away when it got cold but smacked his lips enjoying the sugary taste before taking it into his mouth again.

 

“This is between you and me,” Dean whispered as Dean held the popsicle to share with Jack who had stopped crying but just enjoying the treat. Dean cradled him closely as he rocked and sniffed Jack.

 

 _“Blue eyes...Baby's got blue eyes…”_ Dean sang rocking Jack to his chest as Jack suckled the popsicle. _“Like a deep blue sea...On a blue blue day…”_ Jack laid his head on his chest when done with the popsicle. Dean rocked him cleaning his face and hands with a napkin.

 

“ _Blue eyes...Baby's got blue eyes…_ ” Dean hummed. Jack was a dozing as Dean sang Elton John’s Blue eyes in honor of Jack and his blue eyes. His beautiful baby boy. Dean rocked him in the living room as Jack coughed whimpering. Dean rubbed his back. _“When the morning comes....I'll be far away...And I say.”_  


_“Blue eyes...Holding back the tears...Holding back the pain...”_ Dean held Jack to his chest as he walked into the nursery Jack never used anymore. It was mostly used for the changing table, however, when the kids couldn’t sleep Dean would come in here and rock them to sleep. “... _Baby's got blue eyes...And he's alone again.”_

 

 _“Blue eyes...Baby's got blue eyes…”_ Dean rocked Jack against his chest closing his eyes tiredly as Jack would cough. Dean opened his eyes singing and rubbing his back. Jack held him close nuzzling into him, Dean nuzzled back to his little baby bear. _“Like a clear blue sky...Watching over me…”_

 

 _“Blue eyes...I love blue eyes...When I'm by his side…”_ Dean opened his eyes staring at the picture of Anna, Castiel kept for Jack when he was older. _“Where I long to be...I will see.”_

 

Dean’s mind wandered to her when in here. Anna was like a foul taste in his mouth. A regretted love for her. He loved her for giving him Castiel and Jack. The loves of his life. However, he despised her. He hated how manipulating and how selfish she was. She got what she wanted and left Castiel to deal with the aftermath of _her._

 

Jack stuffy nose snore alerted Dean that the toddler was down for the count before he looked down at his little angel. Dean scooped him closer and carefully moving to take him to his bedroom. Dean walked past Anna’s picture before slowly taking the photo and setting it face down before continuing to the room.

 

 _“Blue eyes laughing in the sun...Laughing in the rain”._ Dean continued to whisper as he laid Jack on the bed. Tucking him into the bed, kissing him with care. _“Baby's got blue eyes...And I am home, and I am home again…”_

 

Dean looked down at the beautiful baby boy who slept peacefully in the bed. Dean turned on the humidifier before rubbing Vicks on his chest. Jack breathed a little better with Dean’s care. Dean took his temperature which read normally. Dean smiled at his little man before leaving the room.

 

Dean moved to clean the house, making sure Claire and Jack’s room was clean. Going room to room despite being sick. Dean cleaned the house carefully and made sure to try to clean his own bacteria up the best he could.

 

Dean moved to pick up the table sliding it back into its place but winced letting go of the table holding his wrapped hand. Dean winced at the dull pain before moving to the sink. Dean unwrapped his hand, pulling the gauze from the wound. He could see he ripped open a stitch, his skin slowly healing from the glass.

 

Dean sighed moving to grab the supplies to clean his wound, Dean grabbed some medication to keep the wound clean. Dean weakly cleaned the wound and stuffed it with more gauze before wrapping it up. Dean winced a couple times adjusting it. Dean was so weak, but he didn’t _feel_ sick. He just felt drained.

 

Dean wiped his forehead of sweat he didn’t have but felt as though it did before he grabbed the thermometer checking his own temperature once again.

 

“One hundred and one point five,” Dean mumbled weakly cursing to himself. He felt dizzy. Dean moved to go lay down in the bedroom. He just needed to rest. That’s it.

 

Just a _little_ nap.

 

Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he collapsed in the hall in front of the bedroom.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jack woke from his nap halfway through sitting up he rubbed his eyes looking around realizing he was alone. Jack blinked getting out of bed to find Dean when he saw him sleeping on the floor. Jack’s bare feet tapped on the tile floor, as the small baby in a little t-shirt and a diaper looked down at Dean.

 

“Da...da?” Jack spoke for the first time tilting his head looking at Dean before he moved to lay next to Dean on the floor snuggling into him as he tried to go back to sleep.

  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Dean._

  


_Dean stay with me._

  


_Dean._

  


Dean gasped awake finding himself in a hospital room, Dean touched the oxygen tubes carefully with his injured hand before glancing on the band on his wrist. 

 

When was he brought to the hospital?

 

Castiel walked in distracted stirring his coffee with crappy creamer before he paused seeing Dean with relief.

 

“Hey, stranger.” Castiel walked over. They exchanged kisses as Castiel took a seat next to him.

 

“Hey,” Dean commented sitting up, he groaned but Castiel moved to help him. “What happened?”

 

“You collapsed,” Castiel explained. “Arthur found you and called emergency services then me. You had a bad fever when they brought you in but they were able to get it down with some antibiotics.”

 

“What’s wrong with me?” Dean asked.

 

“They are pretty sure you had a start of pneumonia,” Castiel spoke. “They are starting treating you right away so you should be back to yourself in no time.”

 

“Damn it. I ordered Death on Amazon three years ago. Just never came in.” Dean joked as Castiel softly brushed some hair out of his face.

 

“You are just going to have to reorder.” Castiel shrugged as Dean chuckled but it hurt to.

 

“How could I have pneumonia? I wasn’t coughing at all?” Dean rubbed his chest.

 

“You were dry coughing up a storm all last night. I think you clearing/coughing your throat as much as you had was a dry cough.” Castiel struggled. “You are looking better, you are getting your color back.”

 

“Where are the kids?” Dean asked looking around.

 

“With Grandpa,” Castiel commented. “Arthur took them when I got to the hospital and took them home to his house for Ice cream and fun.

 

“I bet Claire was excited,” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded.

 

“He even said he would allow her to have a glass teacup tea party.” Castiel hummed. “She was over the moon!” Dean chuckled.

 

“I’m lucky he was there,” Dean stated. “You said he found me right?”

 

“Yep,” Castiel stated. “Saw you passed out on the floor and had one of his men kick the door in. I’m having the door repaired now...”

 

“...Why did he come over?” Dean asked. “I wasn’t expecting him today.” Castiel paused turning to grab a folder on the counter before offering it over.

 

“Your test results,” Castiel spoke. “He got the results and want to give you it.”

 

“Does...it say who my father is?” Dean took it looking down at the closed folder. “Or is it unknown.”

 

“I don’t know Dean. Arthur and I didn’t feel it was right to look.” Castiel spoke. “This is your father. You have the right to know before anyone else.”

 

Dean looked down at the folder before hesitantly opening it up. Dean took the pages out read the first page which showed his DNA and DNA of his parents. Dean read the name of his father before turning the page reading all the papers.

 

Tears filled his eyes as Dean rubbed his eyes free of the tears to reading keep reading it. Castiel rubbed his back as Dean continued to read all about his father. Castiel let him absorb the words before Dean closed the folder. Castiel kissed his tears as he waited for Dean to absorb the information about his father.

 

“My father’s middle name is Dean.” Dean choked out as Castiel gave a cute laugh before hugging him.

 

“So you are named after your father?” Castiel stated.

 

“He’s got two middle names but...yeah maybe.” Dean smiled.

 

“So, you know who your father is?” Castiel wiped his tears. Dean nodded. “Do you know who they are?” Dean nodded once again, Castiel took his hands unable to gauge his reaction to knowing who his father was.

 

“Once I’m better,” Dean spoke making Castiel look at him. “...I’d like to visit them.”

 

“Dean...Are you sure?” Castiel asked. Dean shrugged looking at their current address. Dean swallowed nervously.

 

“No.” Dean choked out. “But I got to know if they knew.”

 

“Dean, they might not tell you if they did,” Castiel asked. “...Or maybe the chose not to be part of their lives.”

 

“I still got questions,” Dean asked. “Things I deserve to know.”

 

“Of course.” Castiel gave his hand a squeeze. “Besides...I’m sure Arthur won’t mind taking the kids a bit longer.”

 

“You’re coming with me?” Dean whispered.

 

“Of course, I never want you to have to go through this alone,” Castiel stated.

 

“Thanks, My love.” Dean kissed Castiel’s hand as Castiel leaned down giving him another kiss.

 

“Get some rest. Once the doctor says you aren’t contagious and feeling up to it.” Castiel spoke. “We will go.”

 

“Okay,” Dean whispered as Castiel pet his hair with love watching Dean try to go to sleep. Deciding to let Jack’s word dada be a secret until he could be there in person to hear it.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean stood in front of his ‘father’s’ house a couple states away from Castiel and Dean’s home. Dean reread the address over and over again checking to see if this was right. It was.

 

“Did you want me to wait back?” Castiel spoke sliding his hands into his pocket.

 

“Yes, please,” Dean whispered as he sucked in the air looking at the house.

 

“I’ll be right here,” Castiel stated as Dean nodded looking at him nervously before wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans and walking towards the door. Dean waited at the door preparing himself to knock as he gave Castiel one last glance. Castiel gave him a soft smile before Dean turned knocking on the door.

 

Dean sucked in air expecting to hear the door open but it didn’t. Dean gave Castiel a glance before turning to leave when the door opened. Dean froze his heart pounding as he heard a voice spoke.

 

“Can I help you?” The man’s familiar voice rang as Dean hesitantly turned to stare at someone he never thought he would see again. Dean said nothing and dug into his bag before pulling out his old harry potter book. The man blinked in surprise before Dean softly held it out to him.

 

The man took the book hesitantly looking down at the book before he gripping it tightly into his hand looking back at Dean with tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Dean...My man.” The man swallowed gripping the book his hand so tight he was rolling it. “How you doing, kiddo?”

 

“G-Good.” Dean choked out as he tried not to cry. “I-I’m...good. I’m-...” Dean looked towards Cas as the man’s eyes slid towards Castiel before Dean turned back to him. “I’m good, Benny.”

 

Benny eyed him with affection as he cleared his throat and looked down at the book.

 

“Came to tell me how you liked it?” Benny asked looking at the book with affection.

 

“No…” Dean whispered before he dug into his bag pulling out his DNA results before he offered the paper to Benny who took it reading the paper. “I was just wondering if you knew who I was to you…” Dean swallowed shyly. “...dad.”

 

Benny looked surprised as he sucked in air at the words just looking at him. Dean’s head swimming with thoughts.

 

Wondering if Benny was the amazing man he thought he was…

 

...or another disappointment.

  
  



	21. Would you like fries with that?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Be careful,” Castiel spoke helping Dean sit down on Benny’s couch. “You still aren’t one hundred percent.” 

 

“I know,” Dean whispered giving his hand a squeeze as Benny paced unsure what to do with himself before sitting down across from them. Dean watched him as Benny fiddled with his hands. “So did you know?”

 

“No.” Benny choked out leaning back. “No. Your mother never told me.” 

 

“I was named after you,” Dean spoke as Benny scratched the back of his head. 

 

“I suspected for a bit. After your mother was seen around the drug house with a newborn.” Benny stated. “But she reassured me, however, that you weren’t mine. She said you were from her dealer….John. I think. It is possible she really didn’t know who was your father.”

 

“When did you and my mother…?” Dean asked as Benny sighed. 

 

“You know I had a soft spot from your mom. I saw her a lot selling my dogs near her dealer's house, we grew close as she came by for free hot dogs every day.” Benny explained. “One night she came up to me, said she had nowhere to go. That she got kicked out of John’s house. Had used her last dollar bills to get high.”

 

“Sounds like mom,” Dean mumbled as Benny continued. 

 

“She came home with me, and I reassured her. This wasn’t a tit for tat. I was offering her my bed and I’d sleep on the couch. I didn’t want anything from her for it.” Benny stated. “However...Your mom and I got to talking...and she kissed me. I-It just happened. When I woke up, my wallet was empty and she was gone.” 

 

“Also sounds like mom,” Dean commented. 

 

“I didn’t see her around for a long time after that. I thought she regretted it. I was hurt but respected her decision.” Benny sighed. “Then one day, I saw her. She was heading to John’s house with a stroller when she stopped and brought you over. Told me you were her son. Asked me to watch you while she was inside. She must have just left the hospital. She still had the bracelet on her arm and you didn’t have a name yet.”

 

“She hadn’t named me?” Dean asked confused.

 

“She couldn’t find anything that fit. Said you were going to be Mary jr if she couldn’t come up with something.” Benny chuckled. “I told her you looked like a Dean. I guess it took.”

 

“...So you truly didn’t know?” Dean asked.

 

“Never kid. If I did, I couldn’t have ever let you go. It broke my heart to see you go. I loved you like my own son...and now you are my own son” Benny breathed before looking at Dean. “...I can’t believe I have a son.” 

 

“You have a granddaughter too,” Castiel spoke as Benny turned.

 

“And a grandson.” Dean finished as Castiel turned to look at him. 

 

“I’m sorry. I never got your name.” Benny stated only really just noticing Castiel now.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m Castiel. Dean’s boyfriend.” Castiel spoke holding out his hand. “The grandson is my biologically and the granddaughter is Dean’s.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Benny took Castiel’s hand shaking it with his normal strong grip. “Thank you for taking care of him.” 

 

“We take care of each other,” Castiel reassured.

 

“I just can’t believe your mother lied to me,” Benny spoke. “I’d like to believe she didn’t know, but...to say it was impossible and I was reaching by thinking you were. I lost years with you.”

 

“You were there for most of it.” Dean gave him a soft smile. “Taught me how to handle change and cook little things. Taught me life lessons. Because of you I really got into cooking and reading.”

 

“That’s good, kid.” Benny smiled clearing this throat rubbing his eyes of tears. “God, you look just like me when I was your age. A lot skinnier, but me nonetheless.” Benny patted his belly laughing before he moved towards his side table pulling out a small baby book. “My mom asked me to store some stuff for her.” 

 

“I got a grandma?” Dean commented as Benny nodded laughing. 

 

“You got yourself a whole family of Italian Brooklyners.” Benny chuckled sitting next to Dean. “Here. This me around your age.” 

 

“Wow. He does look a lot like you.” Castiel gasped in surprise as Dean sucked in air. Castiel took a picture of younger benny to admire later. 

 

“When you were younger, you looked a lot like your mom,” Benny confessed before giving his shoulder a good grip. “The older you get, the more you got the Lafitte charm. I produced a good looking boy!” Benny gave him a sideways hug as Dean tried not to cry. 

 

This was a lot for him.

 

He had a dad.

 

He had a _ DAD. _

 

A dad that wanted him. 

 

He  _ WANTED  _ him.

 

Benny went through the book of photos telling Dean all about a family he never knew. Family that...was his. A family he could have been raised with. Though his foster homes were filled with love and care. Though he was blessed so much to have such amazing temporary families to get him through his adjustment from street life to family life. Dean couldn’t help but think...he could have had a real family this whole time. 

 

“Wow, Dean, your grandma has Claire’s dimples…” Castiel commented pointing at the picture. 

 

“That’s my mom, Madge and that’s your grandpa, Edward,” Benny commented laughing. “That’s when they first met. Apparently, my mom won over my father with one of her famous pies. Been together ever since. I think it’s been sixty years of marriage.”

 

“Grandma was a chef?” Dean asked. 

 

“Oh yeah, She made the best pies in Italy.” Benny gloated. “She came to America and made a business. You might have eaten them. They are called ‘ _ With love _ ’ pies? ”

 

“...Dean  _ loves _ those pies.” Castiel gaped as Dean covered his face and started to cry. Hard. Castiel held him. Dean didn’t know why he cried so hard at something so  _ stupid _ . Crying over pies but he did. Hard. He was sobbing and hyperventilating. 

 

Benny didn’t know what to do. He got up and moved to cook something. Kept repeating that he needed something to eat to help him recover from his panic attack. 

 

Castiel kissed Dean’s tears away as Dean sucked in the air feeling tingling on his lips warning him to stop hyperventilating. Castiel kept whispering to him sweet and loving words which Dean couldn’t help but sob harder. He was crying for the life he wasn’t allowed to have. The choices his mother made to keep him down. Castiel nuzzled him which Dean sucked in air calming down wiping his tears which no longer were falling. Dean was cried out. 

 

Dean’s head throbbed, his eyes were sore...Dean was surprised when a plate of pizza was placed in front of him. The cheese oozing and warm. Dean took in the pepperoni pizza as Benny smile. 

 

“Still like Pepperoni?” Benny asked. Dean nodded as he handed Castiel a plate. “It’s extremely hot, I got a fork for ya.” 

 

“Thanks.” Castiel took it. God, it smelled good. Benny got some beer for them both and a bottled water for Dean for his headache. Dean sucked in the air taking the food before scooping up the food and eating it. If Dean could cry, he would. But he just slowly chewed on the delicious pizza. 

 

Castiel even stopped talking to enjoy the food as Benny took a seat in front of him. Taking a sip of his beer enjoying his pizza. 

 

“God, this is good.” Castiel chewed. “You cooked this yourself?”

 

“Oh yeah, I love cooking. Got it from my mama.” Benny spoke. 

 

“You should have a restaurant,” Castiel moaned chewing. “I would eat this all day.”

 

“I ain’t that good.” Benny waved him off laughing. 

 

“You should try. You have money from your mom’s pie company right?” Castiel spoke.

 

“I share it between seven brothers. I get enough to live without worrying about where my next meal comes from.” Benny commented. “But I don’t know about owning anything bigger than my hotdog stand.”

 

“I’ll fund it,” Castiel spoke as Dean choked on his pizza. 

 

“Cas?” Dean commented surprised.

 

“I’ll be an equal partner. I will help get you started. But my one condition it has to be in our hometown.” Castiel spoke. Dean seemed surprised. 

 

Was...Castiel trying to have Dean’s father move closer to him?

 

“...” Benny was quiet for a long time before he spoke. “You don’t have to bribe me in order for me to be closer to my son.” Dean was taken back. “Now, that I know about him. There’s no reason for me not to be closer to him. I have plenty of years to make up for.” 

 

Dean smiled at that softly as Benny gave him a wink.

 

“I need to get my stuff in order, and I’ll start looking for a new home  _ closer _ to my son,” Benny explained before looking at Castiel. “Maybe once you get to know me, kiddo. Then you can decide on a big money drop into a restaurant, ya?” 

 

Castiel smiled at him softly accepting that answer. 

 

“You don’t have to give up your home for me…” Dean commented looking around, looks like he has lived here forever. .

 

“Eh, I ain’t married to this place. Would be nice to see a new city anyways.” Benny eyed the place. “Besides, I’d get to be closer to my son and his family. Besides my little hot dog stand goes where I go! The best part of a mobile restaurant, eh?” Benny nudged Castiel before sitting back next to Dean. “Now, what was I saying. Oh, this is your aunt Lilith-” Benny continued to explain from the photo album as Dean and Castiel listened. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean and Castiel got off the plane now returning home as Arthur held Claire in his arms as Jack stood beside him holding onto his pants. Jack was the first to notice Dean and Castiel as Jack clapped his hands.

 

“Dada!” Jack ran towards them as Dean sucked in the air hearing Jack call him dada. Dean looked at Castiel who smiled at him with affection nodding for him to run ahead. Dean went bolting over to Jack scooping him up with love. 

 

“When did you learn to say that, huh?” Dean kissed his face.

 

Jack squealed as Dean kissed his face repeatedly, Jack holding onto him tightly missing him so much. Castiel walked over giving Jack a kiss before walking to Arthur who was holding Claire.

 

“Were they good?” Castiel asked reaching for Claire which Claire happily moved into her papa’s arms. He kissed her repeatedly.

 

“She only broke four teacups,” Arthur stated.

 

“Doesn’t a set come with four teacups?” Castiel commented.

 

“Yep,” Arthur spoke rubbing Claire’s tired back. 

 

“We can totally pay you back-” Castiel winced.

 

“No, it’s alright, I let her play with my less desirable tea set. I knew the risk.” Arthur smiled at Claire. “You enjoyed yourself, right love?” 

 

“Papa, I was an um...princess,” Claire spoke as Castiel chuckled.

 

“You’re always a princess.” Castiel beamed as Claire beamed. 

 

“How did it go?” Arthur asked concerned as he looked at Dean. 

 

“Well,” Castiel spoke nodding. “I mean, I can tell Dean is a bit scared but he’s trying to be positive. He just doesn’t want to be hurt.” 

 

“He’s smart. Trusting blindly is idiotic.” Arthur shrugged. “I’m the same way.”

 

“Yeah, I get it too.” Castiel nodded glancing at Dean. “His father wants to move down here to be closer to him. We are going to have to change up the nursery for his arrival until he finds a place. Jack doesn’t use it anyways and we just use the nursery to storage the changing table.”

 

“Well, you can always call me if you need anything,” Arthur spoke. “Come on, let’s get you home.” 

 

“Come on, Dean,” Castiel called as Dean went to follow them.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So it went well?” Sam asked as he once again over the phone as he was fishing something out of Adam’s nose. Adam blinked as Sam tilted his head back. 

 

“Yeah, like he...was so happy, Sam,” Dean stated breathing happily holding Jack on his chest rubbing his back as the kids enjoyed a movie before their nap. Jack was already out like a light and Claire was holding on by a thread being lulled to sleep by the voice of Moana. “Like...he was so excited.”

 

“That’s great, Dean.” Sam breathed. “I admit I was extremely worried, you know mom’s track record.” 

 

“Ouch,” Adam commented when Sam moved his tweezer another way. 

 

“I know, baby.” Sam winced. “You just lodged this good up here. What the hell is this?” 

 

“I dunno,” Adam stated.

 

“Put your head back,” Sam commented as Adam listened. 

 

“...He still sticking things up his nose?” Dean asked.

 

“I had to get a second ‘nose treasures’ jar,” Sam stated. “The last one ended in a doctor visit.”

 

“What was it?” Dean asked. 

 

“A very small marble,” Sam commented. “Apparently he has been stealing things from the neighbors to shove up his nose. I noticed when he started to whistle through his nose and something started to rattle.”

 

“Well, he has our stubbornness,” Dean commented. “Going to keep at it.”

 

“Yes, unfortunately,” Sam commented. “Every time I think we got rid of anything he could shove up his nose...he finds something. But enough about Adam’s nose. What about your dad?”

 

“Well, he wants to move closer,” Dean stated. “He...wants to be part of my life. We even have a family reunion planned in a couple of years...He invited me. I-I just can’t even believe it’s real. Like...It’s too real. I just...nothing good has happened to me…but when I met Cas...it was like my life did a one-eighty. It’s just...too good.”

 

“Why not let it happen? I know you’re scared that it’s too good to be true...but you aren’t due to suffer all the time, Dean.” Sam commented as Dean looked down. “I’m not saying trust him blindly, but I’m saying be open to the possibility this isn’t a trap.”

 

“I know,” Dean spoke with a sigh. “Why are you  _ always _ right?”

 

“Because I’m the oldest,” Sam commented. “I lived longer.” Dean scoffed as Sam gasped happily feeling the item in Adam’s nose come loose. Sam pulled it out holding it out as Sam looked over a tiny burger for a doll. Sam blinked before looking at Adam. “Where the hell did you get a burger?” 

 

“The girls next door,” Adam explained wiping his nose now unstuffed.

 

“Damn those girls next door.” Sam playfully shook his fist before cleaning the item and putting it in the jar. “Well, now that you’re free, what did you want for dinner?”

 

“Can I um...has McDonald's?” Adam asked as Sam raised his eyebrow.

 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough burgers?” Sam asked as Adam shook his head no. “Dean want to meet up for lunch with the kids? We can not cook anything for a change and get a brother day.” 

 

“Sure, want to meet in twenty? I got to get the kids dressed.” Dean spoke. 

 

“Yeah, of course, see you at the normal McDonalds.” Sam beamed. “Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Dean hung up looking at the kids laying all over him. “Jack, Claire…” Dean cooed as the kids slowly started to stir. “Want some yum yums?” Claire sat up rubbing her eyes before nodding looking around. “Let’s go get out of our pajamas.” 

 

Dean sat up holding Jack close before taking Claire’s hand and getting them up and dressed. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam and Dean sat watching the kids play on the playground. Adam was so cute. He was pulling Jack along with him. Jack was much smaller and a lot wobblier than Claire and Adam. Adam took his time with Jack making sure to tell Claire to slow down for Jack. Adam was a good help with the kids. Explaining how to use some of the equipment like the rock climb or help Jack down the slide. 

 

Dean and Sam were enjoying their meals which Dean and Sam had snuck some dessert while the kids were preoccupied. Dean and Sam able to continue taking and enjoying the sugary treats. 

 

When a sound of a gun going off gained Sam and Dean turn seeing someone pointing a gun towards the cashier. People inside screaming and panicking as the man turned looking around keeping the gun forward. The kids however in the playground didn’t notice the danger and the parents were too afraid to move to the child in fear of risking their lives too.

 

“Shut up!” The man yelled to everyone who coward. “No one move.” Dean stood but Sam grabbed his arm worried. 

 

“Dean,” Sam whispered when Dean stood.

 

“Trust me,” Dean whispered sneaking towards the man. The man didn’t notice him as Dean calmly waited back near the door. 

 

“Give me the money!” The man snapped towards the cashier listened grabbing a Mcdonalds bag and shoving money into it before the man grabbed it turning he knocked into Dean slightly before he bolted out the front door. 

 

“I-I’m calling Gabriel. He’s an officer.” Sam stated coming towards Dean as the girl nodded behind the counter. “If you guys can all stay put.” The people nodded unsure what to do. “Gabriel? You need to come to our regular McDonalds. On Eveline. Yes. T-They were just robbed. Yes, everyone is fine. No, I don’t know who did it. I didn’t see his face-”

 

“His name is Alastair White,” Dean spoke holding a wallet in his hand. 

 

“How do you know?” Sam blinked confusedly. 

 

“I snagged his wallet on the way out.” Dean held it in his hand going through the wallet. “Shame, he has one more star for this yogurt place down the street before he gets a free one.” Dean slid that into his pocket. “Eh, he’s not going to be needing that.” 

 

“Okay, Gabriel’s coming. He just said stay put.” Sam stated as Dean nodded before noticing the apple pies on the back counter.

 

“...Hey, can I get a pie?” Dean commented as the store clerk blinked. 

 

“...Yeah, I guess…” The woman shrugged as she handed Dean a pie.

 

“Dada! What’s that?” Claire’s voice rang from the playground as the kids had now slid down the slide giggling loudly all having really no idea what happened and with the danger gone why not continue their fun. 

 

“...Make that two.” Dean spoke as he quickly hid his so he could have it all to himself before giving Sam a sly look before going back to share the ‘one’ pie he had with the kids. 

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean ate almost all the pies in the store by the time the police arrived, due to both customer service and the fact Dean’s pickpocketing had told the police who had done it. They happily supplied the pies and any other food they had that couldn’t be served anyways since they were officially closed due to the robbery. Thankful the witnesses stayed to give statements. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Gabriel asked worried about them as Sam nodded holding the tired Adam. The kids were worn from the play after hours of playing while the police talked to everyone. 

 

“Yes, we weren’t hurt and we are stuffed.” Sam sighed. “As fun as it was for all of us to share a flask around from that guy near the soda machine two hours ago, we are now sober and tired, we should go home.”

 

“I’m going to follow you home just to make sure you get home alright.” Gabriel waved to his partner who understood. 

 

“There’s no need,” Sam spoke, however, his words went ignored. 

 

“Dean, someone will follow you home too,” Gabriel spoke as Dean just nodded accepting the escort. Sam sighed with love at his lover before following Gabriel out. Dean moved to follow as well before moving to the counter which the employee sighed chuckling as she handed him a pie which he shoved into his mouth before Claire noticed. 

 

“Come on, Claire,” Dean mumbled with food in his mouth. 

 

“Dada. What are you eating?” Claire asked taking his hand.

 

“Nothing, your papa is making us dinner since we couldn’t today.” Dean chewed as Claire giggled knowing he was lying.

 

“Dada you are eating.” Claire laughed as Dean shook his head no laughing with her as they headed home.

  
  
  
  



	22. Yes

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel blinked as he nervously looked down at his hands, Arthur sat in front of him drinking tea. Castiel looked freaked as he slowly reached to drink his tea. 

 

“So...you want to ask my son, Dean, to marry you,” Arthur spoke as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Very much so,” Castiel spoke shyly. “Dean is my whole world and the incident yesterday with the robbers made me realize that...if that wasn’t a sign that life is short. I don’t know what is. Why wait to put it off?” Arthur blew out smoke from a cigar.

 

“You were married before, correct?” Arthur stated. 

 

“Yes, but she passed-” Castiel stated.

 

“That’s not what I asked,” Arthur explained. “I am trying to figure out if you are worthy of my son. Tell me. If she was alive today...would you have ever fallen for Dean?”

 

“...W-What do you mean?” Castiel was taken back. 

 

“If you had to choose one,” Arthur spoke. “Would you have chosen Dean?”

 

“If Anna was still here...I wouldn’t have wanted to. I would have tried to keep my family together because that’s what  I would have thought would have been best for my son…” Castiel explained. “...However, I don’t see how I couldn’t have fallen for him...God, if Anna was still here I’d be begging forgiven...because Dean...god is my soulmate. I would have a very nasty divorce lined up.”

 

“...” Arthur eyed him. “Good answer.” Arthur set the tea down. “And what did you plan to propose to him with?” 

 

“Um.” Castiel dug into his pockets pulling out a ring box, Arthur took it before eyeing the beautiful silver band. “It has our children's initials on it.” Castiel pointed to the engraving inside as Arthur nodded. 

 

“Beautiful,” Arthur spoke mildly impressed by Castiel before handing it back. “And how do you plan to propose?”

 

“I haven’t thought that through but somehow a way to make Dean laugh,” Castiel admitted. 

 

“...” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Not a large expensive venture?”

 

“He would have been pissed if I did,” Castiel explained as Arthur eyed him.

 

“...You have my approval, Castiel.” Arthur stated as Castiel sighed happily, but that was before ARTHUR PULLED OUT A GIANT MACHETTE. “But you break his heart, your body won’t be found.” 

 

“Y-Yes, sir!” Castiel screamed as Arthur smiled cleaning it innocently. Castiel tried to look under the table trying to figure out where exactly Arthur pulled it out of. However, he couldn’t find anything it could have been hidden this entire time. Castiel eyed him a little freaked but Arthur didn’t reveal his secrets.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Proposing to Dean...is hard.

 

Claire was sobbing after falling off the playground, Dean rocked her with care just nuzzling her and holding her close to his chest. Castiel sighed, slowly sliding the ring back into his pocket. He had taken a half day off from work just to figure out how to propose to him. 

 

He has planned to propose on the playground with the kids since it seemed to be just them here right now. However, Claire fell off the slide trying to run down the slide, slipped backward, and slammed her head on the slide. 

 

Now Claire was crying, Jack kept circling unsure what was going on. 

 

Today was starting off well. 

 

“Dada?” Jack stared up at Dean just circling him as he started up at Claire concerned. 

 

“Ouch to me.” Claire sobbed looking down at Jack rubbing her little lump on her head. 

 

“Ah-uch?” Jack blinked paused starting to pout crying just because his sister was crying holding his hands up to Dean. Dean moved to scoop him up too, Claire looking at Jack. Jack whimpered holding his arms to his sister. Claire moved to hug Jack nuzzling him. They pulled back, Jack touched her little bump with care, Claire whimpered. “Ah-uch?”

 

“Uh, huh.” Claire sniffed moving to touch her hair too. Dean moved to hold them both close, nuzzling them as both kids seemed upset. Castiel took a picture of the cute scene on his phone before moving to help Dean by scooping Claire up. 

 

“You’re okay.” Castiel kissed her. “However, this happened because you didn’t listen to dada. Dada told you not to run down the slide.” 

 

“I-I kn-know.” Claire whimpered holding her head.

 

“What will you not do this time?” Castiel asked.

 

“N-No...ru-run?” Claire squeaked upset as Castiel nodded rocking her close. 

 

“Why must you always learn the hard way?” Castiel teased kissing her repeatedly. “Feeling better my little princess? Did the kisses help?”

 

“Um...ouch to me.” Claire frowned touching her bump as Castiel snorted. Yeah, maybe the kisses didn’t take away her bump on her head.

 

“Why don’t we just head home?” Dean cooed to them but Castiel tensed. 

 

They couldn’t leave Dean hasn’t been proposed to yet!

 

“W-Why don’t we stay?! Yeah, We can go back to playing!” Castiel tensed as thunder rolled from above. Dean raised an eyebrow. “...Okay, we can go.”

 

Claire held onto Castiel till they walked back home to their house, Dean cradling Jack. Castiel couldn’t help but watch him lovingly care for their son…

 

Their son.

 

When did Jack become  _ theirs? _

 

When did Claire become  _ theirs? _

 

Castiel couldn’t think of when they just sorta became a unit?

 

A family?

 

“Dada Ah-uch.” Jack spoke to Dean as Dean nodded watching him point to Claire. Most of what he said was gibberish. But you could tell he was concerned about Claire and her boo boo. “Car Ah-uch!” 

 

“Yes, baby, Claire got an ouch. But we are going to make you guys a warm yummy food, a warm yummy sippy cup of hot chocolate with your favorite movies and we are going to put you to bed.” Dean cooed. 

 

Castiel tried to plan how this was going to go...how would he tell Dean he loved him? That he wanted him to be by his side forever? Castiel thumbed at the wedding ring box in his jacket pocket which Claire noticed curious by nature. 

 

...This is just the start of where it all went wrong.

 

Castiel set Claire down the counter, which Dean held Jack close pulling open the fridge. Jack pointed to the cake in the fridge Dean was making for Jack’s birthday in a few days which Dean laughed shaking his head no.

 

“Not yet, love. Just a couple more days.” Dean kissed him pulling out the meat he was preparing. 

 

“We got some beef thawed, what do you want to make?” Dean asked.

 

“We could make burgers and fries.” Castiel offered as Dean nodded.

 

“Um...Papa, Brrr!” Claire held herself pretending to be cold, Castiel took off his jacket naturally putting her in it before taking her off the counter. 

 

“Go play,” Castiel commented as Dean handed him some potatoes to cut. 

 

“Ack! Ack!” Claire called up to Jack who started to whine in Dean’s arms wanting down. Dean chuckled putting him down before the kids ran off. Castiel watching with care as Claire ran away in his overlarge sweater. 

 

“They are so cute,” Castiel commented. 

 

“Shouldn’t have let her take off with your jacket. I need you to run to the store for bread.” Dean commented as Castiel brushed his hands on his pants. 

 

“It’s not that cold, I will be fine,” Castiel commented before grabbing his keys from the hook. “Anything else?” 

 

“No, I think we are fine,” Dean commented. “I think to grab some dessert if you want some.” 

 

“Alright, then. I’ll be back.” Castiel commented pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips before moving to drive to the store. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel moved to the bread aisle looking for burger buns as he held some Ice cream for them later. Castiel humming to himself with his headphones in, Castiel bought one bag because he knew there was no way the kids could finish a full burger between them. However, Dean and Castiel really weren’t going to eat more than two. 

 

Castiel bobbed his head to the music as he stared down at the buns as he stood in line. He only paused when he realized….This proposal thing wasn’t going as planned… Castiel sighed sadly placing his food items in front of the cashier. Castiel went to thumb at the ring box in his pocket…

 

Castiel tensed not feeling it before attempting to locate it.

 

However, it wasn’t there.

 

“This will be eleven dollars and fifty cents, sir.” The lady spoke as Castiel’s eyes widened.

 

The ring was in his coat pocket!   
  
The one Claire was currently wearing!

 

“Shit,” Castiel spoke leaving both items without paying for them and rushing back home.

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slammed into the front door in a panic.

 

“Where is the little shit...” Castiel whispered moving to the kitchen looking for Claire as Dean turned.

 

“Which one?” Dean blinked. 

 

“Claire,” Castiel called looking under the table and chairs.

 

“Um… I haven’t seen them in a while. Heard them playing not too long ago…” Dean commented. “ Where're the groceries? The burgers are almost done.”

 

“Cl-Claire has my wallet. I-I couldn’t get it.” Castiel spoke freaked out. 

 

“Then just take mine.” Dean moved to hold out the wallet.

 

“U-Um, could you just go instead? I-I really need to find my wallet.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“...You want me to stop cooking to go?” Dean asked turning off the stove as Castiel nodded.

 

“Yes please!” Castiel yelped when he saw Claire run past them carrying the box, Castiel grabbed him and shoved him out the door. 

 

“Ou-Hey!” Dean commented before the door was slammed and locked on his face. “...I need my keys!” Dean crossed his arm as the door reopened and the keys were tossed out the door. Dean barely ducked in time before the door relocked again. Dean scoffed annoyed as he moved to pick up the keys and went to get hamburger buns.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Claire!” Castiel called moving to follow after her, Claire’s voice echoing from Dean and Castiel’s room as Jack and her laughed. Castiel moved into their bedroom as both kids stopped laughing. “Claire, where’s the box?”

 

“I donno.” Claire spoke as Castiel checked her pockets. The ring box was gone. 

 

“You just had it.” Castiel glared. “I need it, Claire.” Castiel moved to look around. 

 

“I just donno.” Claire raised her hands, Castiel cursed mumbling to himself before he moved to Claire again. 

 

“L-Let’s just retrace your steps, okay? Where did you go after I let you have my sweater?” Castiel asked trying not to panic. The kids exchanged looks.

 

“Okay!” Claire beamed before taking her dad's hand walking towards their own bedroom. 

 

“W-What did you do in here, Claire?” Castiel asked as Claire beamed and walked towards their restroom. 

 

“Oh no,” Castiel commented as Claire walked over to the big toilet and flushed the toilet. Jack giggled loudly at the sound moving to toss a toy lego into it. Claire looked at Castiel before she gave him a smirk and flushed it. Jack giggled looking over the bowl watching the lego spin before the toilet clogged. Castiel tensed. 

 

He remembered Dean mentioning the kids had a sudden fascination with flushing the toilet. 

 

Fuck, were they flushing things?

 

“Claire, did you flush the ring?!” Castiel choked out. 

 

“I donno.” Claire looked at the toilet, as Castiel cursed moving to stick his hand into the toilet hoping to reach the ring. Castiel heard the kids laughing not understanding what he was doing before he moved to grab his tools. Castiel ushered the kids out of the door before he popped the toilet up, water spilled from the clogged toilet. The kids gasped in the doorway as Castiel dug through the toys and random items in the pipe. 

 

He yanked out his watch, a couple of small toys, a couple of pacifiers. 

 

No ring box.

 

“You didn’t flush it.” Castiel breathed in relief sitting in the toilet water before standing. “Where did you go next?” Claire moved to walk away as the soggy Castiel followed. Claire moved towards the kitchen before opening the trash can in the kitchen. Claire unlocked the child lock for the kitchen and stared at Castiel.

 

“Did you dig through the trash?” Castiel sighed as Claire blinked at him. Castiel moved to look into the trash throwing the trash out of the container as Jack reached up to a hamburger patty knocking the rest onto the floor and started munching on it. Castiel, however, didn’t notice. “Okay, not in the trash, Where now?” 

 

Claire walked towards the open back door glancing around before moving towards their fence where a small dog lived. Claire giggled as the dog stuck his head through a small hole in the fence licking her hand. Castiel paused seeing what looked like the ring box just on the other side. 

 

“T-The ring.” Castiel pushed the dogs head back and attempted to grab the box. The dog barked and growled taking a good light nip at his fingers before Castiel grabbed...a squeak toy. “...Claire, where did you go next?” 

 

Claire walked back inside before walking towards the nursery, Jack waddling behind them in nothing but a diaper. 

 

“Baby.” Claire pointed to Jack and Jack giggled. 

 

“Yes. Claire.” Castiel said running out of time. 

 

“Papa.” Claire pointed to herself before she held Jack by the head and rocked him awkwardly in her arms. Jack laughed loudly as Claire attempted to take care of him. 

 

“This is nice, Claire. However, I really need that ring.” Castiel panicked as Dean attempted to walk inside but the chain on the door stopped him.

 

“...” Dean blinked annoyed. “...Castiel.” 

 

“...” Castiel walked to the door. “Um…” 

 

“Sweetie...are you going to let me in?” Dean stated super pissed off, but in a sweet sugar plum voice.

 

“...Um.” Castiel bolted away.

 

“Castiel!” Dean snapped as Castiel grabbed Claire’s arms. 

 

“Claire, What did you do now?!” Castiel yelped as Claire simply walked to the parent's room. She moved to Castiel’s shoes that were left on the floor and put them on. Claire blinked up at Castiel. 

 

“Papa, me!” Claire smiled pointing to herself wearing his shoes. Castiel sighed so upset as Dean came into the room looking beyond pissed. 

 

“What happened to the kitchen and the bathroom?!” Dean choked out as Castiel gave him a nervous and scared smile. “And why did I have to go through the backyard to get in?!” 

 

“Um…” Castiel laughed nervously.

 

“The dinner is ruined, there is trash everywhere! There is toilet water spilling into the kids' carpet!” Dean yelled before he noticed Jack’s full diaper. “And Jack obviously has a full diaper! Look! He can barely walk!” 

 

Dean scooped up Jack angrily carrying him towards the changing table, Castiel collected Claire moving to follow him. Not wanting to piss him off more.

 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Castiel Stuart Novak.” Dean snapped laying his son onto the changing table moving to change him. “However, this is just-” Dean paused when he opened the diaper. A large little ring box laid inside the clean diaper. Dean’s breath was taken away as he slowly picked it up. 

 

Castiel sucked in air as well giving Claire a shocked look. 

 

It was in Jack’s diaper this whole time?!

 

Dean started to laugh softly, moving to carefully open the ring box seeing one of the most beautiful silver bands with the children's initials. Dean felt tears in his eyes as he slowly slid off his promise ring and slid on the beautiful engagement ring on his finger before he turned.

 

“...Dean, will you marry me?” Castiel asked casually a little awkward after everything that happened. “For real this time.”

 

“You’re playing.” Dean choked. “You’re playing a joke. That’s messed up you, fecker.”

 

“I’m not,” Castiel spoke getting on one knee as Dean covered his mouth. “Dean I really want you to be my husband.”

 

“You better not be kidding!” Dean sobbed choking out. 

 

“I’m not you, fecker!” Castiel laughed. “Marry me!”

 

“No!” Dean sniffed wiping his tears. “I do what I want!” Castiel chuckled loudly as Dean wiped his tears kneeling down to holding Castiel close. Castiel held him back with one arm when Dean pulled back he was quickly wiping his tears standing. 

 

“The children and I are going to get some fast food, while you clean the house,” Dean stated closing up Jack’s clean diaper.

 

“B-But-” Castiel tried to explain they were at fault as Dean took Claire from him.

 

“Say bye to papa,” Dean spoke as the kids waved. 

 

“D-Dean, I-I can’t clean it by myself!” Castiel choked. 

 

“We’ll be about...oh, thirty minutes till we come back to reconnect the toilet, clean up the water and trash in the kitchen?” Dean turned giving him a kiss. 

 

“Dean, please be reasonable-” Castiel choked out.

 

“You made the mess, you can clean it up.” Dean eyed him. “I’ll see you in thirty, bye love!”

 

“Bye!” The kids called as Castiel choked out a couple more syllables but the door closed. Castiel glanced around his mess before he sighed...moving to clean up.

 

Before a small smile grew on Castiel's face as he cleaned.

 

...at least Dean said yes.

  
  
  
  



	23. How does your garden grow?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean pressed back into the bed as Castiel pinned him under him. The kisses were deep and lustful as the parents kissed quickly undoing their pants in a quick attempted at quickie. The kids were down for a nap and Dean’s father was going to be here in an hour.

 

The adults may have about thirty minutes to an hour to themselves if lucky.

 

Dean moaned as Castiel rocked his hardened cock against his ass, Dean held him close whispering how much he loved him. Dean’s eyes closed to the feeling.

 

Castiel couldn’t believe he had him. Couldn’t believe Dean was his.

 

“I love you so much,” Castiel whispered as he pulled down Dean’s underwear. Dean grabbed for the lube desperately.

 

“Fuck, baby, I love you too.” Dean shivered. “I can’t wait to be your husband,” Dean whispered spilling lube onto Castiel’s fingers before helping Castiel take off his own underwear. “I am so blessed to have you.”

 

“I am too,” Castiel whispered pressing him into a kiss as he slid a finger into Dean’s hole. Dean arched his back to the feel. Dean opening his legs wider to allow Castiel to prep him. They hadn’t been able to celebrate their engagement this way yet, mostly due to the kids. However, they were enjoying that beautiful feeling.

 

Castiel pulled his fingers out, moving to pour lubes onto his cock, before moving to press against Dean’s hole. Dean moaned feeling his love slide into him. Castiel kissed him with care pushing Dean’s legs up giving himself better access before. Dean sucked in air when Castiel entered him, Castiel cursed to himself at the feel. Dean arched his back when Castiel started to move.

 

Dean panted loudly trying to keep it down, his toes clenched at the amazing feel. Castiel fell in love with Dean more and more. Dean was the love of his life. His little movements and breath were his everything.

 

“I-I’m going to cum.” Dean whimpered closing his eyes as Castiel kissed the sweat from his neck rocking harder. It wasn’t until he came roughly that Castiel started to cum as well. Feeling Dean’s walls crush around his cock. Castiel spilled into him contently shivering, when he finished he pulled out and collapsed next to Dean.

 

“I should go to the airport.” Dean panted tiredly.

 

“You still have like an hour.” Castiel panted as Dean gave him a thumbs up. Castiel’s eyes fell to the ring on his finger. “I can’t believe you agreed to marry me.”

 

“It’s because your good in bed,” Dean stated casually as Castiel snorted loudly.

 

“I hate you,” Castiel commented as Dean laid against his chest.

 

“What kind of wedding do you want?” Dean whispered.

 

“Small,” Castiel spoke. “But knowing my parents, they will want something at least a medium size.”

 

“It’s our wedding,” Dean stated. “We could just run to the courthouse right now.”

 

“Nooo.” Castiel snorted. “Boo.”

 

“Well, we can just invite immediate family.” Dean offered. “Our brothers, parents and kids.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan,” Castiel spoke. “We can have it anywhere.”

 

“The dumpster behind Wendy’s,” Dean commented as Castiel snorted.

 

“I’m glad we figured it out.” Castiel snorted. “Think we have to pay a lot for the venue?”

 

“Nah, we just have to pay for combo meals and they will let us. Wow! Look at us saving money!” Dean commented.

 

“What at most...like seven adults and three kids. Wow. We are definitely saving.” Castiel laughed. Dean kissed his chest with care.

 

“Okay, so the venue is planned. What are we going to wear?” Dean asked.

 

“I’ll guess we can dress as fast food icons. I’ll be Burger King so you can... _have it your way_.” Castiel slapped Dean’s thigh giving it a grip as Dean snorted.

 

“I guess I will be Ronald Mcdonalds….because _I’m lov’n it._ ” Dean snorted as Castiel kissed him softly.

 

“God, I’m so glad you’re mine.” Castiel sighed as Dean kissed him once again.

 

“Dada,” Jack called trying to look under the door as he tried to shake the knob but it was locked.

 

“Daddy duty calls,” Castiel spoke getting up and dressed, Dean got up and started to get dressed as well. When both adults were dressed, Castiel opened the door to see Jack beaming up at him tiredly.

 

“Done with your nap?” Castiel asked as Jack blinked, Castiel moved to pick him up as Jack laid his head on his dad’s shoulder as Dean got his shoes on.

 

“I should head to the airport to pick up my dad.” Dean kissed Castiel repeatedly before kissing Jack.

 

“Dada.” Jack pouted as Dean moving to kiss his face, Jack started to cry as Dean pouted back at him. Dean collected him from Castiel’s arms, pressing loving kisses to his face.

 

“Don’t cry.” Dean hummed as Jack held him tightly.

 

“Do you want to take him with you?” Castiel spoke as he touched Jack’s bare feet. Jack smiled at the touch giggling moving to move his foot scrunching it.

 

“Sure. I’ll just get his socks and shoes on.” Dean hummed moving to grab his stuff. “I’ll just throw a coat on over his onesie.”

 

“I could change him,” Castiel commented.

 

“He’s a baby. No one cares what he’s wearing.” Dean moved to slide on Jack’s socks and shoes. Dean also slid on his coat, before taking him from Castiel.

 

“Want to go with dada, baby?” Dean kissed Jack, Castiel followed them with care. Watching Dean casually slide Jack into his baby seat. Jack was being very vocal about the whole thing. Making a lot of cooing noises, and syllables.

 

Mostly Jack stuck with dada and then pure gibberish.

 

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Dean kissed Castiel once Jack was in. Castiel got the door opened for Dean, waiting for the Dean to get in before closing it. Castiel waved goodbye watching them drive away before heading back inside.

 

The house was quiet with Dean and Jack gone. Castiel moved to check on Claire who was once again sleeping sideways. Castiel sighed with love before moving to take a shower.

 

Castiel climbed out of the shower walking out to the room with a towel on his waist, seeing Claire had somehow found herself in their bedroom. Most likely woke up alone and heard the shower on. Claire easily fell back to sleep with someone near. Castiel smiled before he got dressed and softly plopped onto the bed.

 

“Little nugget,” Castiel called. “If you sleep any more you won’t be able to sleep tonight. Claire made a face, scrunching it as she eyed him.

 

“Ack,” Claire mumbled.

 

“With dada,” Castiel spoke. “It’s you and I time while dada’s getting grandpa. So we are going to the mall.” Castiel moved to pick her up and carry her to go change her. Claire watched as Castiel pulled out her big girl underwear. “Are you prepared to tell me when you have to use the bathroom?”

 

“Um...yes,” Claire spoke as Castiel took off his diaper before changing it for the big girl underwear. Once Claire was dressed, Castiel picked her up and headed towards his car.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Claire run around the pet store. Castiel liked to take the kids to the local mall when Dean couldn’t watch them. Mostly taking Claire and Jack to check out the Disney store or build a bear. However, Claire watched someone bring in a large dog into the store and waddled in. Claire moved to run to the dog but Castiel snapped her back.

 

“Whoa, Claire. No touching strange dogs. You may love them but maybe they don’t love you.” Castiel held her as Claire whimpered wanting to touch the dog. The owner turned to notice Claire and Castiel standing a bit in their personal space. “Excuse me, sorta odd question, would you mind if my daughter pets your dog?”

 

“No. Go Ahead, knock yourself out. My dog loves attention.” The man explained as Castiel placed her down, which Claire happily moved to the dog who waved his tail super happy for the love from the child.

 

“What’s their name?” Castiel asked watching the dog licking Claire’s face.

 

“Riot.” The man explained. “She’s a hoot.”

 

“What kind of dog is she?” Castiel asked petting the fluffy orange dog loving on Claire as the owner smiled.

 

“Chusky, a cross between a Chow Chow and a Siberian Husky.” The man explained. “I got her here from the rescue.” The man eyed the back of the store. “Should go take a look at the back, I heard they got some puppies.” Castiel paused making a face.

 

A look at the puppies wouldn’t be a bad idea.

 

“Come on, Claire, you wanna see the puppies?” Castiel scooped her up. “Thank you so much.”

 

“No problem.” The man nodded walking off to buy what he needed from the store. Castiel got to the plastic large display in the back of all the dogs and cats. Castiel took in the large wall of animals, two puppies were sleeping. One was up and being a bit active but his focus was on a small toy.

 

There were only three, and by the looks of it were extremely popular with the guests.

 

However, Castiel noticed Claire wasn’t focused on the small puppy. In the bottom corner curled into the corner was a mixed adult dog with a black cat curled up with him. The cat laid tangled into the cat as the dog looked around scared holding the cat close.

 

“Pup pup,” Claire called sticking her fingers into the little breathing holes, but the dog didn’t move.

 

“He’s shy.” A voice made them turn seeing a man standing there. “Sorry. My name is Frank.” The man held out his hand as Castiel shook it.

 

“Castiel. This is my daughter Claire.” Castiel spoke as the man nodded.

 

“Hello, Claire,” Frank spoke as Claire giggled innocently holding her dress ends and squatting in almost a curtsy.

 

“What’s the story with them?” Castiel asked.

 

“They are bonded animals,” Frank explained. “They lived with an elderly woman on a farm, mostly in isolation. When she died, the family tossed them into the nearest shelter. They never knew the life outside their home”

 

Claire giggled when the dog started to lick her fingers which honestly most likely smelled of syrup from the french toast sticks she got.

 

“They are normally scared of people,” Frank spoke. “He seems to like Claire.”

 

“How old is he?” Castiel spoke like he planned to keep him.

 

What was Castiel doing?!

 

“About six,” Frank spoke. “The cat is a bit younger.”

 

“...” Castiel stared at the dog who was rapidly licking Claire’s hand.

 

“Did you want to meet them?” Frank asked. Castiel sighed turning to look at Claire.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat holding Jack who nuzzled into him. Dean was reading a book to him as a man stopped in front of him. Dean glanced up seeing Benny there. Dean beamed up at him happy before standing moving to hug him. Benny pulled back, looking at Jack who blinked at him.

 

“Is this one of my grandbabies?” Benny hummed touching Jack’s cheek.

 

“This is jack.” Dean beamed as Jack eyed Benny confused why this guy was touching him.

 

“Hi, Jack,” Benny spoke as Jack continued his look. Dean snorted.

 

“He gets his glare from Claire,” Dean explains as Dean kissed jack repeatedly.

 

“You used to glare just like that,” Benny recalled. “Especially when you were younger.” Dean smiled at that. He never knew he used to do that but he could admit, he was a brat.

 

“Come on, Castiel should have dinner ready,” Dean spoke leading them to the house. When Dean got in, he set jack down smiling happily as Jack took off towards the room.

 

“Dean! Don’t be mad!” Castiel’s voice yelled from the living room before a dog came running down the hall happy to see who was at the door.

 

“Oh, my god.” Dean gasped as Jack looked freaked at the animal never seen a dog this close. “Come here puppy,” Dean called as the dog hesitantly moved to him licking his hand as Dean loved up on him.

 

“Like him?” Castiel asked coming over as Dean nodded giving the dog kisses.

 

“Very much.” Dean gasped at the dog's love, so happily. “Whose’s dog is he?”

 

“Ours,” Castiel spoke. “As well as his cat sister.”

 

“We have a cat too?!” Dean lit up as Castiel nodded.

 

“Claire is petting the cat on the couch. That’s Cain and the Cat is Eve.” Castiel explained.

 

“HI CAIN!” Dean bolted inside happily bringing the dog with him before going to check out the cat.

 

“W-Wait, you got pets?” Benny asked nervously as Castiel nodded. “I got allergies. I can’t be near animals.”

 

“...So you can’t stay here…” Castiel spoke wincing as Benny nodded.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll just stay in the hotel till I get sorted,” Benny commented but Castiel paused.

 

“I got an idea.” Castiel beamed as Benny gave him a look.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Arthur blinked seeing a man sitting in his kitchen he didn’t recognize as he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Who...is this?” Arthur spoke as the maid turned who was serving him breakfast and was walking back to the kitchen to grab more.

 

“This Is Benny, Dean’s father. It looks like he needed a place to stay for a while.” The maid beamed happily for the company. “Castiel said you wouldn’t mind?”

 

Arthur sighed as he noticed a plate of Dean’s cookies that Castiel must have had Dean prepare for this. Arthur sighed but then again, he did offer to take him if necessary.

 

“Hi, Are you Arthur?” Benny beamed walking over before holding out his hand. “Names Benny-”

 

“I know who you are. Nice to meet you.” Arthur cut him off, shaking his hand. “My name is Arthur.”

 

“Yeah, Dean told me all about you.” Benny nodded shaking his hand back. “Proud to meet the man who took my son in as his own.” Arthur raised an eyebrow to him.

 

“Not threatened?” Arthur asked.

 

“No, of course not. I’m grateful to you.” Benny smiled as Arthur was taken back. “Thank you so much for caring for my boy.” Benny was shy and scared, especially since he knew of Arthur and his...threatening antics.

 

“Huh...” Arthur eyed him. “Okay.” Arthur seemed amused.

 

“What’s okay mean?” Benny asked confused.

 

“Just...Okay.” Arthur spoke taking a cup of tea walking towards the table as Benny blushed softly moving to follow him to enjoy breakfast. Having an actually enjoyable conversation.

 

Maybe this would work out well after all.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One year later:**

  
  
  
  


The kids ran through the house as Dean tried to get them into the back.

 

“Hey, hey, keep your clothes clean! I just need you to make it through the ceremony!” Dean called as Sam laughed touching his shoulder.

 

“They aren’t going to make it. I knew Claire, Jack and Adam wouldn’t.” Sam commented as the kids were already bolting towards the muddy area of the lawn with the muddy dog who happily barked.

 

“I just want one good picture,” Dean whined.

 

“I already got photos.” Sam beamed pointing to the photographer. “Worse case, we photoshop them in.”

 

“Lifesaver.” Dean breathed as Sam walked him towards the kid's bedroom where he was supposed to be hiding till Benny walked him down the aisle.

 

“Let Gabriel and I worry about the kids,” Sam stated patting him as Dean paced nervously. “Benny, I thought I told you to keep him here,” Sam stated as Benny paused eating some snacks.

 

“He snuck out,” Benny spoke as a knock on the front door made Dean moved out the door again.

 

“Must be a guest,” Dean mumbled moving to the door.

 

“Dean.” Sam moved to stop him. “I’ll get it.” Dean moved to object but Sam’s face fell seeing...his mother.

 

“M-...Mom?” Sam choked out as Dean forced the door open more seeing Mary.

 

“S-Sam...Dean.” Mary swallowed itching her arm subconsciously. “I-I heard my babies found each other. I didn’t believe it till I saw it...Is...Adam here too?” Mary tried to walk in but Sam kept her back.

 

“You can’t come in,” Sam spoke.

 

“W-Why not? I heard my baby was getting married. I-I got all dressed up.” Mary ushered to her dirty dress shirt which was covered in dirt and other items. Obviously used to all hell, the color worn from the dress shirt and leggings. Meaning she had been wearing this a while. She turned to Dean touching his face. “I came to see you, baby-” Dean grabbed her hand stopping her from snatching his wallet. Sam forced her back with a light shove.

 

“Because look at you! You’re not clean!” Sam snapped. “You are itching! You are begging for a fix! Coming to your son’s wedding to steal is a new low!”

 

“Fuck you! Getting clean is hard! Don’t act like you know me! I just need a little to help me get clean.” Mary snapped as Benny came to the door.

 

“Look, you aren’t welcome here, Mary,” Benny spoke sternly as Mary eyed him in disgust.

 

“You are saying, I’m not welcome?!” Mary snapped eyeing him. “You know, he’s an ex-junkie!”

 

“Mary-!” Benny sighed.

 

“When I _fucked_ you, you were addicted to heroin!” Mary scoffed. “You _FUCKING_ hypocrite!” Benny looked ashamed as he sighed. “Did you _tell_ him that’s why you got the least of your inheritance?! Because they thought you would shoot it up!”

 

“I got clean,” Benny explained as he looked down. “I was getting over some hard times for half a year, I got clean. It was hard and I went to jail for a couple months for it but I got clean.”

 

“Once an addict, always an addict-” Mary snapped but Arthur grabbed her holding her back. Mary was taken back seeing Arthur and Castiel standing behind her.

 

“Enough, Mary.” Arthur snapped.

 

“I have a right to be here as much as the rest of you!” Mary forced herself out of his arms when a bundle of dollars was held out to her. Everyone was silent as Mary stared at Dean who offered her the money.

 

“I got almost five hundred to give you,” Dean spoke coldly as Mary moved to grab it. “On the condition, I will never see you again. None of us. I want you to leave this city, this state, this fucking planet. To the point, I never see you again.”

 

“I-I’m your mother.” Mary choked out hurt. “Y-You don’t want to see me again?”

 

“...No,” Dean spoke tears in his eyes as he swallowed staying strong. “...Because with this money, I hope you do the right thing with this. This could buy you a month out of rehab or it could buy you enough Crack or whatever to get you what? A month?” Dean eyed her. “...I don’t ever want to see you again...but I know I will...and I hope it’s not in a casket.”

 

Mary said nothing taking the money, She eyed them before turning shyly holding her sweater close walking away.

 

Dean looked down as he felt arms around him. Castiel hugged him close as Dean smiled sadly nuzzling into him.

 

“D-Dean I was going to tell you-” Benny whispered but Dean took his hand.

 

“I already knew,” Dean spoke looking at Arthur. “It was in your file.” Dean gave Benny’s hand a squeeze. “We all knew.” Benny shyly gave Arthur a glance as Arthur softly patted his shoulder.

 

“I’m proud of you, dad.” Dean moved to hug him. “Twenty plus years sober.” Benny hugged him tightly.

 

“Guys,” Gabriel called coming in from the backyard. “Seriously? What are you doing?!” Gabriel walked over waving Castiel and Dean away from each other. “This is seriously bad luck!”

 

Everyone softly chuckled since Gabriel missed the commotion. Gabriel ushered Castiel and Arthur into the backyard to get ready.

 

“Everything is ready,” Gabriel spoke as he moved to Sam holding his hand. “Except the flower girl is muddy and Jack may have licked a toad.”

 

“I thought you were watching them?” Sam snorted as Gabriel led him towards their seats.

 

“Hey, I tried my best. I stopped Adam from sticking the frog up his nose.” Gabriel laughed.

 

“My hero.” Sam kissed him as they moved to the front as the men of honor. Claire, Adam, and Jack came up to Dean. Claire moved touching Dean with her muddy hands. Dean snorted at his poor white clothes.

 

“Uh, oh,” Claire commented.

 

“It’s okay love, you made it better.” Dean kissed her before he fixed her bow on her hair. “It’s you and Adam’s turn to throw flowers.”

 

“Yay! Addie!” Addie!” Claire giggled as they were handed the flower baskets by Dean and Benny. They had practiced so well, that Dean couldn’t help watch them walk down the aisle. Adam and Claire threw the flowers in their little white clothes covered in mud. Dean smiled with love before Jack whimpering reaching up for Dean made Dean lean down and pick him.

 

“My little Bouquet,” Dean whispered to Jack before Benny offered his arm.

 

“Ready to do this?” Benny asked as Dean breathed nervously.

 

“...Yeah.” Dean smiled as the normal ‘here comes the bride’ music started.

 

“Mud and all?” Benny laughed.

 

“Mud and all.” Dean smiled looking at Jack as Jack looked around before catching Dean’s eyes and smiling. Dean pressed a kiss to Jack’s nose as Jack giggled before they started to walk down the aisle.

  
  
  
**The end**


	24. Bonus Chapter

 

 

 

 

**A couple years later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean softly touched his seven-year-olds forehead as Claire sniffed wiping her nose. 

 

“You don’t feel hot,” Dean commented as Castiel stood in the doorway. 

 

“I checked their fevers, Jack and Claire have what I have.” Castiel lied pretending to cough. “Looks like you better go to school to avoid getting sick.” Castiel moved to shove him out the door.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Dean asked as Castiel waved him off. 

 

“Nah, we are good,” Castiel spoke as Dean choked out as Castiel slammed the door on his face.

 

“I need my car keys,” Dean called annoyed. Castiel opened the door tossing the keys out, almost hitting Dean. Dean choked out dodging the keys before Castiel locked and slammed the door. 

 

“Fucking hell, Castiel!” Dean snapped annoyed before moving to get his keys and go to school.

 

“Alright, kids,” Castiel spoke as Jack and Claire came out of their room. “You know what today is?” 

 

“Dada’s...graudaluadions.” Claire spoke as Jack laughed.

  
  


“Daddy’s graduation!” Castiel laughed scooping up Jack who giggled.

 

“Dada yay!” Jack laughed, the six and a half year old cheered. 

 

“So we are going to surprise him at the ceremony.” Castiel kissed jack. “We got some stuff to get done before he comes home.” 

 

“Does dada know that um. We are going to surprise him?” Jack asked. 

 

“Yes yes,” Castiel spoke. “I got your grandpas to help me as well as your uncles.” Castiel beamed as he rocked Jack. “Let’s get dressed and get going.” Castiel set Jack down before ushering them to the bedroom to change. 

 

“Cain, Eve.” Castiel clapped his hands walking into the living room as Eve laid on her cat perch sleeping. Cain however, had run over to Castiel happily licking his face. “You got to be good while we are away. He will be back in an hour.” Castiel gave Cain a treat before he stood to see the kids dressed...sorta.

“Okay, Jack what did I say about wearing your raincoat as a shirt,” Castiel spoke as Jack started to whine. 

 

“But I want it,” Jack whined, Castiel sighed, knowing Jack was shirtless under his yellow raincoat.

 

“Fine fine,” Castiel spoke scooping him up before taking Claire’s hand. “Let’s go.” 

 

“Yay!” Claire giggled as she followed after him. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked down the store, Jack was in the cart playing with Castiel’s keys. Castiel was going down his checklist, wanting to spoil Dean with his favorite meal, favorite cake, and beer. Castiel was mumbling to himself thinking hard about what items he needed for the meal he made Dean for their anniversary.

 

It was honestly the only meal Castiel didn’t steal from Dean himself and he had lost the recipe to the vast internet. Never saved it and now totally makes it from memory. 

 

Which wasn’t good since his memory was shit.

 

However, Dean still thanked him. 

 

So...Just keep hoping he never accidentally killed them both with his shit cooking?

 

Castiel noticed Claire slipping stuff into the cart when Castiel noticed Claire had snuck in a few things into the cart while distracted.

 

“Claire put it back,” Castiel spoke.

 

“But I wanna it,” Claire spoke innocently batting her eyelashes. 

 

“You don’t need Marshmallows. Put them back.” Castiel spoke before looking through his cart as Claire put it back and returned. Castiel started to place more things in her hand. “We also don’t need my little pony doll, some Oreos or any….romantic adult novels.” Castiel blinked at the cover of Fabio with his hair blowing in the wind. “...Why Fabio?”

 

“Because he’s dreamy.” The seven-year-old sighed as Castiel made a face. 

 

“No boyfriends. Put it back,” Castiel spoke.

 

“But dada lets me have Fabio,” Claire whined.

 

“That’s because Dada can’t have him either, he’s stuck with me, now go put it back.” Castiel shooed her away. Claire whined before she returned the item. “Why do I have one good child?” Castiel teased Jack before noticing Jack was eating a stolen box of donuts. Castiel sighed. “...Never mind.” 

 

“Then does that mean I can have Fabio?” Claire asked innocently.

 

“No, because he’s prettier than me,” Castiel spoke as Claire started to whine. “Go get yourself a treat.” 

 

“Yay!” Claire beamed running towards the dessert aisle. 

 

“Cas?” A voice made Castiel turn seeing Adam standing in the aisle holding a bag of chips. 

 

“Addie!” Claire beamed running over to him as she held a large candy bar. 

 

“Not that,” Castiel spoke as Claire whined and went to put it back. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Sam is shopping for dinner tonight.” Adam pointed towards another aisle.

 

“Tonight?” Castiel blinked. “Dean’s graduation is today. You guys are eating at my place.” 

 

“Ask, Sam,” Adam spoke as Sam rounded the corner. 

 

“Oh, hey Cas.” Sam blinked as Castiel looked at his cart. 

 

“Hey, you didn’t forget about Dean’s graduation right?” Castiel spoke as Sam blinked.

 

“Yeah, I remember. It’s next week right?” Sam asked. 

 

“No, It’s today, Sam,” Castiel spoke as Sam winced. 

 

“W-What? No, I have scheduled for next week.” Sam looked at his phone. “...Fuck it is today.” 

 

“It’s okay, this is fine. No harm.” Castiel stated. “Just come by my house at twelve okay?”

 

“...” Sam made a face. 

 

“What’s with the face?” Castiel asked.

 

“I forgot it was Gabriel and I’s anniversary,” Sam stated. “I was going to have a romantic evening with Gabriel and was going to ask you to watch Adam.” 

 

“I told him I was old enough to watch myself.” Adam rolled his eyes. 

 

“You aren’t even ten yet,” Sam spoke. “I’ll consider you being by yourself for maybe an hour, but not a whole night.” 

 

“Man.” Adam sighed as Sam ruffled his hair.

 

“Can you come over just for the surprise and then you guys could bounce?” Castiel begged. 

 

“Of course. I’ll just cancel the tickets to the free ballet I planned to go to from the local theatre.” Sam shrugged with ease. “Gabriel hates the ballet anyways, it was more for me anyways.”

 

“Okay, so come over around twelve, yell congratulations? Then you can bounce after that?” Castiel stated as Sam nodded. “We can watch Adam.”

 

“I can watch myself,” Adam commented.

 

“You can prove that by helping me watch the kids,” Castiel spoke as Adam shrugged.

 

“Papa? Can I have?” Claire held out a small cheesecake as Castiel nodded. 

 

“You don’t like cheesecake.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“Yes, I do.” Claire puffed her cheeks tossing it into the cart.

 

“You don’t. But Okay.” Castiel shrugged, Castiel paused noticing how distant Sam seemed. “Hey, are you okay?” 

 

“...” Sam sighed as he fished something out of his pocket handing it to Castiel. Castiel eyed the ring box taking in the beautiful gold band.

 

“I’m flattered but I’m taken.” Castiel teased as Sam chuckled shyly blushing. “...You’re planning to propose?” 

 

“Yeah, I really think we are ready.” Sam blushed. “He came out to everyone at his work, even like...started to refer to me as his husband. I think he is ready to be proposed to without freaking out.”

 

“I’m so happy for you. I promise you guys will be in and out.” Castiel snapped his fingers. 

 

“Yeah. I just...I’m nervous.” Sam beamed. “This is going to be a biggy.” 

 

“Of course, just let me know if you need anything,” Castiel spoke as Sam smiled. 

 

“Mind taking Adam with you?” Sam spoke. “Might be easier to get everything ready if he has something to do.” 

 

“Sure.” Castiel pulled Adam close. “Claire and Jack would love to him around.” 

 

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam beamed as he ruffled Adam’s hair. “I’ll see you a little later.”

 

“Okay,” Adam spoke watching Sam go to the check out lane. Adam glanced up at Castiel.

 

“....Okay, go grab a snack.” Castiel spoke as Adam beamed running to grab something. 

 

“...I do like cheesecake.” Claire pouted playfully.

 

“You like cheese and you like cake...just not together,” Castiel spoke as Claire playfully stomped her foot. 

 

“I do!” Claire laughed.

 

“Okay okay, but I’ll get you something else so you don’t feel left out,” Castiel spoke grabbing something off the shelf for Claire as Adam came back with some snacks. “Alright, everything in the cart and let’s check out and get the fish market.”

 

“Ew.” Claire laughed holding onto the cart. “Fiiiish.” Castiel rolled his eyes playfully. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked around the fish market, the kids were enjoying looking at all the animals swimming in the tanks. Castiel tried to get the freshest fishes for their meal. The kids like to check out the fish.

 

“Papa! Can I keep it?!” Claire asked holding a large lobster.

 

“Put it down!” Castiel called as Claire laughed putting down the six hundred dollar lobster. “Claire you should know better, That’s big enough to have the dog bed and you know Cain doesn’t like to share. Think logically!”

 

Claire snorted loudly as Adam shook his head. 

 

“Papa, are we getting um...fishes?” Jack asked holding his snacks.

 

“Yeah, for dinner for everyone. You three can share a fish. Dean, me, grandpas...yeah. So we need five large fishes.” Castiel spoke looking around for salmon. Castiel paused seeing a vendor with Salmon swimming in the fish tanks.

 

“Go check out the fishes.” Castiel pointed to some octopus and other stuff in another vendor. “Adam can you watch them.”

 

“Yeah, I got it,” Adam commented following after Claire and Jack.

 

“Can I get all five of those? Cleaned please.” Castiel ushered to the fish, the man nodded moving to grab the first fish out of the tank as Castiel turned to see where the kids were. He watched Claire and Jack laughing at the octopus in the tank. Taking in how it moved and swam. The kids always liked adventures here.  

 

Castiel turned watching the kids gasping at the cool fishes for sale, Castiel turned seeing the man holding out the bag of wrapped fish. Castiel paid him before turning to collect the kids but the kids were no longer near that fish tank.

 

“Kids?” Castiel called. 

 

“Over here,” Adam called to him as Castiel turned around seeing Adam waving from another vendor. Jack was pressing his face against the tank as Castiel walked back over.

 

“Where’s Claire?” Castiel asked as Adam shrugged. 

 

“She was here a second ago.” Adam glanced around.

 

“Papa! Claire’s a mermaid!” Jack pointed into the tank to see Claire swimming inside the larger tank. Castiel yelped and handed Adam the fish he bought before climbing up on the smaller tanks and grabbed her out of it.

 

“Papa, I am a mermaid!” Claire laughed as Castiel held the wet seven-year-old. 

 

“There are poisonous snakes and crap in that!” Castiel spoke as Claire laughed. “What are ya thinking?! Come on, we are going home.”

 

“Awh,” Claire whined as she was walked away Castiel holding her away from her body as she dripped everywhere. “Adam bring Jack and the fish, we are going before they realize Claire’s got starfish in her pockets!”

 

“How did you know, Papa?” Claire laughed.

 

“Because I raised you.” Castiel frowned getting her in the car. “We are throwing them back in the ocean when we pass the beach.”

 

“Freedom!” Claire held up the starfish from her pockets laughing diabolically as Adam buckled Jack in before climbing into the front seat.

 

“Alright, Let’s go.” Castiel moved to drive as Claire held her starfish in the air laughing. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Castiel opened the front door as the kids started to rush in. Everyone had sand on their feet from the short trip to the beach to free claire’s sea friends. Which happened to be three starfish, four clams and two oysters. Claire was happy to let them go and Castiel allowed them a ten-minute beach trip before taking them home. 

 

“Claire into the bath. Boys go out back and get the sand off you.” Castiel spoke carrying the fish into the kitchen. Castiel unwrapped the fish and grabbed stuff to start cooking. The boys came back in with their feet wet. Claire came out with her pajamas on moving to Castiel climbing on the chair and going through the bags for her treat.

 

“It’s not Pajama time,” Castiel commented noticing Claire’s outfit.

 

“It is for me.” Claire sassily replied back taking her cheesecake and sliding back down the chair walking to the couch.  

 

“Come get your snacks boys,” Castiel commented as Adam walked over grabbing the snacks they had gotten. Grabbing Jack’s too before going to sit. Castiel blinked when he watched Claire reclimb on the chair pushing her Cheesecake plate onto the table obviously not liking it. Castiel sighed with love handing her the treat she would like.

 

Claire took it before sliding back down in the chair before plopping on the couch next to the boys watching a movie while enjoying the food. Castiel cooked in silence as the front door opened. He tensed. 

 

“Cas, It’s me,” Gabriel called just letting himself in as Castiel calmed down, he thought Dean had come home early. 

 

“You scared me.” Castiel hissed. 

 

“Sorry.” Gabriel shrugged looking at the kids. “You’ve been good Adam?” 

 

“Yeah.” Adam chewed watching the Disney movie of his choice since he knew how to work the remote.

 

“I thought he was with Sam?” Gabriel spoke.

 

“I ran into Sam at the store and kidnapped him.” Castiel teased putting spices into the fishes. “What are you doing here so early?”

 

“I took the day off work for Dean’s thing and Sam kicked me out of the house.” Gabriel frowned. “I was banished here.”

 

“Well, at least you weren’t banished to the cold.” Castiel ushered to the snow starting up again outside.

 

“At least I can hang out with my twin and twin it.” Gabriel turned to start to watch the movie. 

 

“Want to twin it by helping me prep these fish?” Castiel asked as Gabriel shrugged moving to help. Castiel explained how to cook it before he started on another fish.

 

“Sam’s been acting weird.” Gabriel shrugged sounding slightly worried. “He’s been distant lately, I’m worried I’m doing something wrong.”

 

“No,” Castiel spoke. “You aren’t, trust me.” 

 

“I don’t know. These last couple weeks.” Gabriel sighed. “He seems like he is in his own world.”

 

“Trust me.” Castiel took his hand. “If you had anything to worry about, I’d tell you.” 

 

“You sure?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“Yeah, I literally just saw Sam. He was raving about you.” Castiel beamed. “He must have something going on. It has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Good, I was a little worried,” Gabriel admitted as they slid the fish into the oven to cook. 

 

“Grandpas!” Claire called seeing the front door opened, Benny and Arthur came in holding balloons and a cake. 

 

“Oh great! You got the stuff!” Castiel moved to help take it off their hands. The kids ran to Grandpa Benny and Grandpa Arthur once their hands were free.

 

“Kids! Have you been good?!” Benny asked as Claire shook her head no. “No?” Claire nodded, Benny tickled her. Claire giggled wiggling away from his hand before kissing her cheek. Benny picked her up as he then moved to pick up Jack. “Why not be good?! What about Santa? Aren’t you worried?!”

 

“No! Because um...I love Santa.” Claire explained as Jack giggled. 

 

“Oi! You aren’t worried?!” Benny asked. 

 

“Um...Sa...nta.” Jack spoke holding his hand. 

 

“I see, good argument,” Benny spoke. 

 

“What about you, Adam,” Arthur spoke. “Good for Santa.” 

 

“Depends if Santa got my Christmas list?” Adam raised an eyebrow to Arthur knowing the truth about Santa by now.

 

“Depends if you are good to know that information.” Arthur eyed him amused. 

 

“Got me there.” Adam chuckled as Arthur hugged him close. 

 

“Good man.” Arthur spoke pulling back. 

 

“What were you guys watching?” Benny spoke as he walked them all back to the movie to watch it. 

 

“When will Dean be here?” Arthur asked. 

 

“Literally by the time the foods ready, about thirty minutes.” Castiel glanced at the clock when Sam came through the door with some presents they had gotten Dean for a graduation present. Sam took off his coat rolling up his sleeves. 

 

“Need help cooking anything?” Sam asked. 

 

“Can you help with the Salad?” Castiel spoke checking on the fish. 

 

“Of course.” Sam smiled at him before moving past Castiel and Gabriel to help before kissing Gabriel on the cheek. Gabriel smiled softly going back to cook.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes slid over his graduation certificate smiling at himself as he got out of the car. Happy to be home with the kids. Dean opened the door to see the house dark, they must really be sick if no one was out and about. Dean moved to take off his coat before moving to pick up his certificate again walking towards the kitchen still staring at it before he turned on the lights.

 

“ **_SURPRISEEEEEEEE!”_ ** Everyone jumped out of the shadows as Dean laughed choking out in surprise. 

 

“Guys!” Dean laughed as Castiel moved to hug him. 

 

“Congratulations!” Castiel moved to kiss him repeatedly. “I am so proud of you. In fact, so much so we all pitched in to help you open your own Pop and Son restaurant.” Dean closed his eyes crying holding him as the kids moved to hug him as well. Everyone so happy to celebrate Dean and his accomplishments. 

 

Dean held them and his kids before he was given hugs by everyone else in attendance. Dean moved to check out the food beaming so happy Castiel had spoiled him. However, this is when Gabriel noticed there wasn’t enough food for everyone.

 

“Cas, you didn’t make enough food.” Gabriel pouted as Sam took his hand.

 

“Because we aren’t staying. We have a date.” Sam spoke as Gabriel gave him a confused look.

 

“But it’s Dean day.” Gabriel pouted. “I thought we were staying for dinner.” 

 

“Just come on,” Sam spoke insistently.

 

“But I want to stay.” Gabriel turned towards their family as Sam sighed realizing he would have to go to an extreme. Sam got on one knee as Gabriel was turned away. Gabriel turned back to argue when...he noticed the ring box. “Oh…” Gabriel covered his mouth in surprise. 

 

“Gabriel, you stubborn asshole, will you say yes and come with me to our special dinner?” Sam chuckled as Gabriel nodded unable to speak. Sam stood sliding the ring into Gabriel’s finger before pulling him towards the car as everyone whistled and cheered. Gabriel gave them a shy look back blushing as they left out to enjoy their engagement. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One year later: The wedding**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel nervously fiddled with his suit checking it in the large tent they had for the wedding. Having it in their local park was romantic especially since this was their hang out spot back in the day. Being here brought so many old memories back. 

 

“It’s time,” Castiel spoke to his twin brother. Gabriel nodded as he moved to see their Dad standing a bit away. Gabriel took his hand. Taking in the black and white suits around the room. Gabriel’s family wore white, Sam’s black and everyone in between wore grey. Gabriel held onto his dad as Everyone got into position where they needed to be up front. 

 

Gabriel happily sucked in air as Adam the ring bearer got ready to walk before picking up a small bundle in his arms. 

 

“I got her,” Adam spoke holding the five-month-old little girl close to his body as she looked around. Gabriel smiled moving to kiss them both. 

 

“You’re going to knock them dead,” Gabriel spoke to Adam before turning to the youngest. Their adopted daughter Joanna. Jo fussed softly as Adam tensed not knowing what to do before Gabriel took her. “I’ll just walk her down.” 

 

Claire and Jack stood holding flowers for their spots as Flower people before they went to walk to the music. Adam followed behind them as Gabriel rocked Jo in his arms with love and care before their turn arrived. Gabriel held her close to his chest holding onto his father’s arm as they did. 

 

When Sam saw them…

 

...he cried.

 

  
**The end**


End file.
